Mizuiro to Beni Koi!
by Kicchin
Summary: The Generation of Miracles, a once famous boy band suddenly fell off the limelight leaving their sixth member off the stage and sparking interest to aspiring musicians. Will Kuroko Tetsuya fall into the abyss just as his band mates said, or can he pick up and prove them wrong with the help of this amateur singer? A Kagakuro fanfic, with sides of Akafuri, Midotaka, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Disguise**

The bustling city of Tokyo had always been home for the uprising careers of many boy bands. Back then, out of the blue six young men rose to lit the stage with their alluring golden voices—they were called… _The Miracles._ They dominated the stage, owned as if it was their second skin, and their names shined brighter than any stars of the night. Their live performances were always sold out, the shows where they would appear would top the charts—everybody wanted the Miracles. They were prodigies some critics would say, they had it all, the face, the talent and the charisma—or so the five of them had. One of them was the least paid attention to, the camera would easily lost track of him however…the Miracles adored him and treated him like some fine jewel. Not much were known to the six boys, people just somehow fell in love with them and that was all there was. Their fame seemed endless, their posters were everywhere, their pictures almost in every magazine, an interview after the other—until spaces started forming between them. And then, without a warning—the Miracles disappeared.

The announcement of the breakup of the band shook the industry like an earthquake, it was all too sudden. The five went on their separate ways, Ryouta Kise, the golden boy of the band went to focus in his modelling and acting career, Midorima Shintaro became a solo artist, Aomine Daiki went full time in his basketball career while maintaining his acting career, Murasakibara Atsushi became a catwalk model, Akashi Seijuuro meanwhile was the only one who remained in the music industry, while holding in his family's recording company the young man became a solo artist. Fans were divided, and somehow, the blinding light of the five overshadowed the sixth member. He didn't stop though, however things went different for him. The lights and flicker of the camera that used to make his expressionless face slightly twitch into a smile, disgusted him. It made his inside churn in bitter thoughts. The five was unaware of where the sixth member went, just as his screen name went on, it was as if he had truly became a _phantom_.

The Miracles became one of the biggest and greatest example of how short and unpredictable fame could be. Once they were the shining lights, unbeatable, unwavering, so constant people were starting to think they will be there till their own voices give up on them—but they gave up on each other before it ever happened, the lights flickered, and one by one they walk off the stage. And the Miracles that was once thought to be lasting, ended. Just like the Roman Empire, the once mighty undefeatable empire just…fell.

But the Miracles success had opened the gates for many ispiring artists, bands after bands started forming, and the city of Tokyo became the entertainment capital of the country. Many people from different walks of life gathered their courage in hope to reach the same success of the legendary Miracles. And Kagami Taiga was no different. The tall dark red haired towering young man stood out among the crowd, with his guitar case in his back he walked in the unfamiliar streets of Ginza. Kagami despite being born Japanese didn't grow up in the land of the rising sun where his parents originally came from, the couple moved to America where their business was settled. Kagami had already a backup plan for his future, he had a—not so— _small_ family business to run later on, however business bored him. What made his blood run hot aside from basketball was the loud beat of music, the sound of his bass guitar, and the loud cheering of the crowd. Ever since he was a child he admired the Japanese Pop-Rock Culture, the music was great, not too loud but energetic, so he decided one day that he would come here and perform—become the best. It was then when he learned about them, some famous boy band about some years ago, they were spoken of as if they were heroes in a Marvel movie, and it made Kagami Taiga curious.

Today, Kagami honestly has no idea where he would want to go. Or he did but he got lost. He sighed as he reached to his dark red hair and ruffled it in frustration, he was supposed to go and meet his friends whom he had been keeping in touch through internet a few years ago, they were a small group of guys that plays in their school. Kagami didn't like them because they were exceptional good—he could say they were just average but they were the best pals he could ever have. They were supposed to meet at West Gate Park, but unfortunately Kagami got off a different station and ended up getting off in Ginza—which to his utter distress he has no idea about. Fishing his phone from his pocket he decided to call his friends—well that's something he could do. After hearing a few rings Kagami raised the phone to his ear waiting for the familiar voice to greet him when—

 _THUD!_

Kagami blinked…he stopped from his tracks and looked around…did he bumped into something? There was relatively nothing but thin—

"Excuse me." The voice made Kagami almost jumped out of his skin, the cold monotonous voice was eerily quiet, facing forward his eyes finally focused on a mop of powder blue hair. _Wow…is that real_ —Kagami didn't even dare to say that out loud, he honestly has no right to do so considering he has some strange colored hair—natural hair.

"Y-You s-scared me!" Kagami almost exclaimed to the boy. Looking at him Kagami noticed the boy was pretty much well…typical, well except that the sky seems encased in his eyeballs. He was small, his head reached right at Kagami's shoulder and he was even staring _up_ at Kagami like some kid. Well yeah, maybe he is some kid, his body seemed a bit smaller than most guys, and his skin were as white as some blonde chicks in America, except his lacked freckles and it almost looked like some white snow covered his skin. Kagami almost didn't notice the big dark blue framed eyeglasses the boy wore, the way his hair seemed like he slept in a wind tunnel, his oversized gray jacket over a white shirt with a black buttoned blazer. His pants seemed like some expensive brand, a dark fitting jeans with ripped parts showing his white slender kneecap. The boy bowed his head muttering a small apology to him. "W-Where'd you from anyway." Kagami found himself grumbling, he didn't notice him until he spoke up, well it was good that he did because he bet that he would run over him and he wouldn't even know.

"I wasn't looking, sorry." The boy said in a meek voice. The boy stared at him for a moment then titled his head in the side, Kagami's eyebrow twitched, he felt like he was getting swallowed whole by those freakishly light blue eyes. "Are you perhaps…a foreigner?"

The questioned stunned Kagami, wow…how did he got that? "I…Not really, but I'm just kinds new around here, I'm not a foreigner, more like a returnee."

The boy's face was unreadable, he sighed, "No, you shouldn't say that." He said suddenly. What was wrong with him? Kagami wanted to smack the hell off the boy in front of him, he was asking and now—"People will take advantage of you if you keep telling them every details about you."

Oh… _Oh,_ so that's why. Well he has some point, wait—

"HAH?!" Kagami exclaimed, "Hey what's wrong with you, didn't you asked me first you little—"

"Kuroko-san?!"

Kagami found the boy's shoulder tensed as someone suddenly exclaimed a name in the being his usual curious self, peered from the shoulder of the teal haired boy and found two people calling the name in the crowd, one is a girl with a short brown hair wearing a business attire, next to her is a guy a huge guy wearing sunglasses, he was wearing a suit and tie—could they be from the Yakuza? Kagami wondered why would they be doing in broad daylight calling out a name in the middle of a crowded street. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small cold hand grabbed his wrist, he looked down and found the teal haired boy had grabbed his wrist and was looking down.

"Hey, kid, what's wro—"

"How fast can you run mister?"

"Huh?"

The question was left unanswered when suddenly the tall guy in sunglasses pointed towards them and he felt the boy's grip tighter around his wrist, and before he knew it he was being pulled towards somewhere. What was happening, why is he running— _WHY THE HELL AM I RUNNING?!_ Kagami exclaimed in his mind as he looked behind them and saw the two running, the woman was surprisingly fast given the fact that she is wearing a pencil cut skirt and a frigging heels! What the hell did he got himself into? Who the hell is this kid, is he some mental patient, or some juvenile convict? Oh he could only pray he wasn't in some deep shit. The boy was just running, and he wasn't looking back which scared Kagami, is he hiding his face from those guys, what if he was some target the Yakuza wanted to? Oh god, he saw this on TVs— _FUCK AM I GONNA BE SOME HOT RED TARGET BY THE YAKUZA?!_

"What the hell is happening?!" Kagami exclaimed as the boy pulled him into a shopping center, the boy pushed through the thick crowd surprisingly all to smoothly. The boy didn't answer he tugged Kagami closer. "Oi!"

"Later, just follow me for now." Was the only answer Kagami Taiga got. It was irritating, where is he being taken to, and what kind of trouble did he got himself into? It wasn't in his list to do today to help some fugitive or something like that. Kagami doesn't like being treated like a puppy—anything but not a frigging dog or anything that belongs to that group f _canis_.

They continued to run and took sharp turns until Kagami had enough being pulled here and there to God knows where. The people following them was noweher to be heard, Kagami stopped and planted his feet to the ground effectively pulling the teal haired boy back to him and halting. Kagami shrugged the other's hand off his wrist and pushed him—who the hell does he think he is! Unfortunately the push was bit too powerful and caused the boy to stagger, Kagami heard something fell to the floor and he found the dark rimmed glasses in the ground. The people were starting to look at them as they had stopped in the middle of the streets, but Kagami could give a shit about that later.

The boy instead of answering warily picked the glasses from the ground making Kagami's anger bubble up even more, "What the hell is wrong with you!" he exclaimed, he muttered curses under his breath in English, what he didn't like the most was getting hauled into things he didn't volunteered for. The boy meekly replied with a sorry. But Kagami wanted answers not some stupid apology. And the fact that he had his head hung low didn't help them both at all, why won't he face him like a man he is! "Who the hell are you even!"

"P-Please don't make a scene." He said backing away a little, Kagami's clenched his hand into a fist, oh so now he doesn't want to make a scene, and why was that, afraid someone may know him and report him to the police? Angry and frustrated Kagami was about to grab the boy by the arm when—

 _"_ _Eh…look, look an argument."_

 _"_ _Wait isn't that guy the one playing in the last theatre play we saw?"_

 _"_ _Huh…Oh, yeah that's him!"_

 _"_ _Damn take a picture!"_

The boy tensed and Kagami watched as he looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, he backed away head lowered as he pulled his jacket closer to him. The people started gathering close to them and they were all trying to get a look at his face. The boy's hands were starting to tremble and the grip in his glasses was dangerously tight as if he was going to break it soon.

" _Wow look is he having an argument with the foreigner?"_

 _"_ _Eh looks like it, maybe he's done something?"_

 _"_ _But isnt he some famous guy?"_

 _"_ _I think he is."_

 _"_ _Ah look it's the guy from Hundred Nights!"_

 _"_ _Oh my, I need to have a picture of him!"_

 _"_ _Why is he here?"_

 _"_ _Do you think they know each other?"_

 _"_ _Are they shooting for some TV show?"_

Kagami didn't like the air around him, and the way the boy looked like it was as if he doesn't enjoy it as much as the people do.

 _CLICK!_

Someone took a picture, Kagami's eyes widen as he saw the boy's shoulder trembling even more, and he wasn't just uncomfortable he was…scared. He was starting to look pale, and another picture and another— _WHY WON'T THEY STOP, CAN'T THEY SEE HE'S GETTING UNCOMFOTABLE WITH IT?_ Anger rose in his system as the people deliberately took the picture of the shaking boy there. He had suddenly forgotten his dispute with the teal haired boy, and he understood was this goes against all his moralities. He found himself slowly walking over to the other and stopping a foot away from him. Everyone around them had started whispering about what Kagami might do, but none of them ever gave a helping hand to the other. If ever Kagami was really going to hit the boy these people would just surely watch—wretched ugly stinking people.

"Can you still run?"

The boy was about to look up at Kagami when he prevented it and grabbed the boy's head and gentley urged the other to look down instead, "You don't want them to see your face, right?" he whispered. The boy nodded.

Kagami sighed and glared at the crowd, and without a warning he pulled the boy and ran for it. The boy kept his head low as they ran making Kagami aware of the other's sincere want to hide his identity. He isn't some shady kid, now he knows that much those people wouldn't be gathering around squealing and taking picture of him if he was some yakuza target or something like that. This boy…might be some celebrity. "Put your hood on." Kagami said as they reached to the corner of the street, the boy nodded and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, he didn't knew what came in him when he grabbed the boy by the shoulder, while his other hand protectively covering the boy's head.

…

Kuroko raised his head as he tried to catch his breath, he had never ever run so fast like that in his entire life. His feet felt so painful, but somehow he didn't feel any of the anxiety that filled him a moment later. His eyes fell on the bigger hands over his wrist holding him, he couldn't shake the fact that this guys just helped him out of the blue. If it were others, they would have run away. They would have left and let him deal with it. No one wants to be troubled by some _kid_. It was either of the two, this guy is kind or…the guy was stupid. He could have been a fugitive or some bloke with huge debit to the gangs, yet he pulled him, ran for it. Kuroko looked at the man, he is tall, he had a good physique that could rival that person's. Could he be an athlete too? He's tall, taller than most Japanese, Kuroko thought that this might have to do with him being raised abroad— ** _I'm starting to think the food in America has something in it that makes people really tall_** —Kuroko thought quietly. He had this incredibly strange colored hair, just like that person—only darker. He wore a simple black shirt and dark cargo pants, which for some reason looked good on him despite that being actually very simple.

"You 'kay?" Kuroko blinked as he heard the man said, he turned and nodded to the other. Kagami turned and found Kuroko's small framed face has now a thin layer of sweat. Out of instincts Kagami reached to his pocket and produced a handkerchief, and handing it to the teal haired boy. "You're…uhm, sweating."

Kuroko meekly accepted the handkerchief muttering a small thank you, "I-I hope I'm not imposing."

Kagami waited as the boy finished and sighed, "You got lots of explaining to do though."

"Well…uhm…please do follow me, I don't think in the middle of a street is a good place for a chat."

Kagami didn't object or anything, he followed as the teal haired boy brought him to a small coffee shop. It didn't look expensive or flashy, Kuroko took a seat at the back of the establishment next to the glass window. When the waiter came to take their order Kuroko simply ordered a milkshake while Kagami ordered a cola. Kagami realized that without the boy's eyeglasses his eyes were…the brightest blue he had ever seen, the sun showered and rained on him and it made him look glowing. His eyelashes were thick like those in the models you'd see in the magazines. His lips were flush pink but not like those lipglossed lips of the girls in some tv drama.

A famous person? Well if he really is then why does people in that coffee shop doesn't seem to recognize him? Kagami scratched his cheek, wow, he someone with such…low presence is a famous person? That doesn't seem like it.

"This is my calling card." Kagami blinked as he heard the boy's voice. Looking at the boy's extended hand he found him handing him a small piece of calling card. Kagami curtly accepted it and read the it.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Tokyo Records_

 _Singer, Stage Actor_

Singer…Kuroko…Tetsuya. This boy is a singer?! Kagami's eyes went wide, this guy is a singer? A professional? What was he doing running around of all places? And he looks so small, how can someone even identify him on stage? Kagami found the boy bowing his head, "I am sorry for the trouble I caused today…uhm?"

"Kagami."

"Kagami-kun."

"Well what the hell happened anyway, who are those guys chasing you?"

"That was Aida-san…she's my manager." Kuroko answered, Kuroko stopped as the waiter came back and served their orders. Kuroko bowed his head to the man politely.

"Still doesn't answer my question." Kagami said before took the glass and sipped from the cold beverage. Kuroko nodded as he placed both his hands in the side of the cup of the drink letting the cold sip in his hands.

"I…I don't want to attend today's meeting."

"Huh?" Kagami raised a brow, is he one of those celebrities who would run away and ditch people just because he—huh? Kagami stared at the boy…he looked sad. Why? He ran away from his schedule yet he looked unhappy. "Something…happened?"

Kuroko's eyes widen, he turned to look at Kagami's eyes, and surprisingly he is perceptive. His eyes were staring at him, the fiery red eyes were strangely…comforting. "…Not really, it is just…I don't feel quite comfortable speaking with people who…gave so much ill memories."

Kagami fell in silence, he had forgotten…artists are humans too. They have people that makes them feel uncomfortable, they get angry as well.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you always do this?"

"Huh?"

"Please don't randomly pick up and save people. You may never know what they hide." Kuroko said, "What if I was someone with ties with the gangs?"

"You don't look like one."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Kagami stared at the boy, ah…so…he was that kind of person huh? He chuckled and took a sip again in his drink, "Yeah sure…thanks for the concern." Kuroko was stunned…concern? "I get it but, I can't promise I won't do that. If people need my help and I could, why would I be stingy about it?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami, no…Kagami Taiga, isn't just kind or stupid…he is _both_. Nice people don't last long in the industry, it was either they are taken for granted…or they get…destroyed, just like them. Kuroko stared at Kagami as he took a sip from his milkshake, it was only then the teal haired theatre actor realized the object behind Kagami is a guitar case could it be he plays it? Well surely, there was no need in carrying one if you don't have any use for it, yes? However as Kuroko was about to ask Kagami about the taller male beat him to it, "You play the guitar?"

"How can you say that?" Kuroko asked baffled.

"Your fingers are calloused." Kagami said pointing at him.

Kuroko raised his hand, ah, yeah…those callous, "I don't play anymore."

"Huh?" Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Kagami-kun…would you…play for me?"

…

Kagami raised a brow, he didn't know why he even agreed about this. He had never actually tried performing in an open area, more so a public place without permission to the authorities or anyone at that. However, he something stirred in his inside when Kuroko said those words to him, he sounded sad…like he missed something. However, thinking about it Kagami is curious, Kuroko was supposed to be a singer, right? That was written in his calling card, he wondered how he sounds like. What put him different from the other artist? Kagami took out his guitar from its case, as he watched Kuroko in his side putting on his thick framed eyeglasses. Now that he thought about it, what was with his reaction earlier?

"Hey?" Kagami asked as he tuned his guitar, Kuroko looked up to him raising a brow. "About earlier, you acted…weird when people were taking pictures of you, you're a singer, right, surely people would have taken photos of you or two, so…what's with that reaction."

Kuroko pressed his lips in a thin line as unwanted memories momentarily visited him. The reason why he left the band, the reason why he doesn't want to go back to the TV industry—"Kagami-kun…do you like playing, do you like…music?"

"Wha—Uh…yeah, I guess."

Kuroko fell silent, he looked at the crowd passing by nonchalantly, this was the same park, the same place where they use to gather, where they used to slip in between classes, and play random songs. Those days used to be his favourite, but now all it was are memory filled with anguish and regret. Those days he thought would never end, those dys he gave his whole trust to them—and yet…Kuroko closed his eyes as he breathed out.

"Do you know…the most painful thing is to hate something you used to love so much?

Kagami was stunned, he turned and found Kuroko's eyes, they were blank, he felt as is his guts fell like a pebble down a pond. He didn't know what made Kuroko say that, but he saw underneath that blank eyes were angst, regret, anger. "So…Kagami-kun, would you…let me forget that for a while?" Kuroko said as he slightly turned to Kagami. The taller male despite being unsure of what Kuroko really wants to do nodded, Kuroko passed him a paper he asked earlier from the coffee shop, Kagami was awed when he found the paper now field with guitar chords. It was easy for him to understand and he had no idea how he was that even possible, he usually needs a few minutes to understand a guitar chord. "Can you play it?"

Kagami nodded, and with a count to three, he started strumming the strings of his guitar. He watched as Kuroko closed his eyes, slowly he found the other's shoulder slumped and relaxed into the rhythm. Then came the most astounding revelation Kagami Taiga had ever encountered that day, he almost stopped shock from what he was hearing. He had _never_ heard a voice so calm yet so…cool like Kuroko's. The people were now starting to second look at them. Kuroko's voice is flawless, like water, or spring flowing freely, cold but pleasant, a kind of voice that will give you goosebumps just from hearing it. Kuroko's voice was so emotional, so polished Kagami could barely find a hint where he would trip over a note or two. Kagami couldn't even compare it to anyone, he bet he could sing almost anything with that voice. As the beat grew closer to the chorus he could see Kuroko getting himself more into the song, it was almost strange that the monotonous voice of this boy when he speaks could turn a 180 degrees off the mark. He isn't just _good_ , he is _great_. The people had somehow gathered around watching in awe at the public performance. Why didn't he know someone like Kuroko, why wasn't he as popular as the other male singers when he is this good? His voice was calm, natural and he could tell Kuroko isn't a petty singer.

And before Kagami knew it he was staring to sing along, the lyrics isn't difficult to sing along to and it was as if the words just flowed in him. He just felt the need to, like his voice called him, or something. And he liked it, the sound of his voice with Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes widen as he heard Kagami's voice was now joining him, turning around slightly he found him singing, and he is… _smiling_. He looked like he was really enjoying this, somehow the smile and his eagerness was very contagious, Kuroko found himself longing for that smile, those days when he could smile and enjoy every single beat. Kagami's voice is powerful, it was almost identical to that person's except it was edge-y a type of voice that is quite difficult to get a grasp of, it's jaded and gruff that made it a perfect contrast to his voice which lacked the usual thrill of having that probability of getting off tune. Kagami's voice is raw, rough while his was cold, polished and it made the best sound.

And that was stunned Kuroko most, after he left the band he thought someone would never come, no one will be able to sing with him ever again. His voice was too polished, it was too perfect, it lacked the thrill, it lacked luster they say. That was why it was difficult to find anyone who would sing and make a perfect tune with him. Anyone who tried before this would spend the whole thinking where they fall short of, it was either their voice would seem out of tune compared to his, or it would seem like they were having their own moment was leaving Kuroko's voice. It always would end up badly, Aida had tried so many people, Kuroko as well. He tried to do something about it as well, yet none worked. People liked his voice, but he could not shine, he could not rise because it was his voice that was almost impossible to agree with other's…until now. So many people tried, yet now, a sudden impulse to sing, Kagami Taiga was able to blend his voice with him like it was the most natural thing.

When the song ended, the people applauded, and Kagami bowed his head to the people. Kuroko was just there staring, thinking what on earth Kagami Taiga is. Just as he thought that they might be right about him, he came in, crushing that with one beat.

 _"_ _You would never be able to function without us!"_

 _"_ _I have enough!"_

 _"_ _You are a shadow, you will never be able to climb and perform without a light!"_

 _"_ _Then I will find one! Brighter, and bigger than any of you!"_

And there he was…there was the biggest, brightest light Kuroko Tetsuya had been searching for standing right behind him, with a huge grin in his face, a cheap bass guitar and a simple black shirt, at the very same place where his dreams begun.

….

Aida Riko sighed for the hundredth time that day as she stood at the entrance of that familiar building. She took a glance at her wrist watch, she understood Kuroko's feelings however, work is work. She absolutely understood his reasons. From the start Kuroko Tetsuya was never really a good individual to connect with others, he was the kind of person who rather fade into the background, he hates the fake smiles and pleasantries exchanged in the meetings—especially when it involved any of those _five_. Aida couldn't blame him, Kuroko is still a teen, Kuroko should have been enjoying his life, his career, happy and energetic—but he was slapped in the face all too soon by the harshness of the real world, brought by the people he trusted and loved as much as a family he never had. Aida's eyes suddenly perked as he saw a figure coming towards the apartment, in dire wish to finally get a word with her talent she ran to look but all she saw was a tall crimson haired young man…wait tall…crimson haired? She blinked and tried to look at the sight even better, and then when the familiar face came into view—

"KUROKO!"

Aida quickly brought the small teal haired boy into a headlock not even minding whoever who was with him. "You little twat!" she exclaimed. Kuroko made a suffocating noise and wriggled off her grip. "Where have you been?!"

" _T-Tenchou,_ I-I can't b-breathe!"

Aida let go and pulled Kuroko to look at him, his clothes looks tossled and his hair, oh god his hair looks like he just rolled somewhere, "Where have you been, huh? Its late!"

Kuroko supressed a smile at the other's motherly affection, Aida had always been looking after him _since then_. Despite her random head-butting, or manly slaps in the back, Aida is a very doting manager. She did her best to understand Kuroko's situation. Kuroko bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry for worrying you Aida-san." He said quietly. As he raised his head he turned to Kagami who seems to be feeling a bit awkward about things. "Kagami-kun, this is my manager, do you remember her?"

Kagami nodded sheepishly, "Ah…hello, uhm, yeah I'm Kagami Taiga." Kagami said as if on instinct he offered his hand for a handshake. Aida was slightly taken aback but returned the gesture as well.

"Aida Riko, from Tokyo Records." She said. Kagami Taiga, she quietly noted, the man was tall, athletic build, his eyebrows are weird but he looks fine, no, probably magazine worthy look. For a brief moment one could assume he might be some local actor or model, but— _Kuroko rarely affiliated himself with the likes of those_. As hard as it to imagine, most of Kuroko's current friends were outside the industry, if they were most of them are just local artist.

"He's a returnee." Kuroko said, "And as he informed me, he seems…lost."

"What?" Aida raised a brow, wait, he saw this guy getting pulled by Kuroko earlier that morning, and it was almost sun down, just how long did Kuroko pulled this guy around town? But what made Aida wonder was the fact that the taller male doesn't seem bothered by it. Could it be he is one Kuroko's friends?

"We just met this morning."

"HAH?!" Aida's eyes went wide as the saucers, she pulled Kuroko to her side and shook him like he was out of his mind, and maybe he really is—"What the hell are you thinking! You pulled a guy out of nowhere, a lost guy without any knowledge of the place of all and dragged him all over Ginza! Kuroko oh God, are you even sane? You might gotten in trouble, _both of you_ , and what makes you think that this guy is not some perverted freak—"

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

"Or if he was not, the trouble you caused him! Oh God and worst, what if you get mobbed again?!"

Kagami blinked, that again? What is Kuroko's problem with crowds anyway? He turned to Kuroko who didn't flinch or made any reaction as if it was natural for her to say that.

" _Tenchou_ I am alright and besides, I promised Kagami-kun I'd help him go back to station." Kuroko said as he tried to stop Aida from shaking him any further. Any more than that would cause him to a dizzy spell, as Aidaalet go of him he turned to Kagami, "Its getting late, Aida-san do you think Iwazumi-san would mind driving Kagami-kun?"

"D-Drive?! H-Hey I thought you said you'd just tell me the directions and it was near your place!" Kagami interjected.

Kuroko raised a hand over his lips and gave Kagami the _you're stupid Kagami-kun_ look, "You easily believe people Kagami-kun." He said with a hint of slyness coating his words.

"Wha—Are you calling me an idiot?!"

"I didn't say anything like that Kagami-kun."

"You-!"

 _Chuckles_

Both Kagami and Kuroko blinked, turning they found Aida chuckling the corner, "Oh, don't mind me, continue." She said as she shrugged. Kagami turned to look at Kuroko and realized what the woman was implying and suddenly burst into a ball of red embarrassment. Kuroko just sighed. "Oh, why did you stop, you two look like an old married couple."

" _Tenchou_ didn't you say its bad to be at ease with strangers."

Aida just shrugged, Kuroko may seem not like it but he seems at ease with whoever this Kagami Taiga is, and with all seriousness Kuroko Tetsuya is the person least to be expected to be at ease with someone so quickly. If what he said was true, that he had only met Kagami right now, then something is with this boy. If he was able to take Kuroko's attention that quickly, then surely he is something. Kuroko almost for a moment looked like—

"Ah! Kuroko!" Aida exclaimed making the teal haired boy look at her questioningly. "Why don't you invite Kagami this Saturday's performance?"

Kuroko's eyes widen and side glanced, "…But…I'm not…" his voice was low, after mulling Kuroko looked up and turned to Kagami.

"I don't mind but if its on Saturday already, I'm not sure if there's still tickets for me an—"

"I'll reserve a ticket for you, so please come."

Aida was stunned as he heard Kuroko said those words. Did he just actually invited Kagami Taiga to see his performance? He rarely did this, though naturally casts of the show had two to three free reserved tickets for themselves to be given to anyone they want, Kuroko never used them—he would only send one, and that person never ever came, not even once. This is something new indeed.

"Ah, well yeah sure. I guess." Kagami grinned and suddenly ruffled Kuroko's hair, "Impress me _bocchan!_ "

"I-I will!" Kuroko said with much energy than he usually does. When was the last time Kuroko was this enthusiastic about a role in a play? The covert expression her beloved talent almost made Aida grin.

 _Something interesting…is about to happen_


	2. Chapter 2

_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO KICCHIN! *confetti and fanfares* OMG I just finished downloading Kuroko and Takao's Mini Album and I just *fangirls all the way* OMG THEY HAVE LIKE THE MOST AWESOME PART IN THE WHOLE COLLECTION! HAVE YOU HEARD, HAVE YOU HAVE YOU? AHAHAHA sorry, sorry their voices makes me hyper, anyhow, the semesters IS DOOOONE meaning more time for you guyyys. OHOHOHO oh wait-EEHHH! I HAVEN'T WELCOMED YOU GUYS YET OH MY SORRY FOR BEING RUUUDE! *bows head*_

 _*Ahem*_

 _WELCOOOOME TO MIZUIRO BENI KOI! Hehehe this seems like my Anniversary fanfiction though since it kinda came out mid October and that's practically close to my anniversary as a writer here in Fanfiction. So yes, again this is a multipair fanfic for our beloved babies, hmm, our airing line up is- KAGAKURO, MIDOTAKA, AOKISE, MURAHIMU AND *drum rolls* AKAFURI~~! Yes ahahaha, the same as always, I'm sorry for those who doesn't ship a few of my OTPs but you see I'm not good trying out other ships-though no worries it doesn't mean I dont ship it, i don't read anymore-LOL actually you guys might see me randomly leaving reviews in some fanfiction around *chuckles awkwardly* As I told you before I started as a reader and I think that's something that you can't get off me. I love reading other fanfictions too, it helps me get ideas and of course THE FEEEEEELS. There are lots of great fanfic waiting to be discovered so I happen to randomly read them. OHOHOHO so what do you guys think of our first chapter? A smart mouth Kuroko and a lost Kagami. AND NOOOOW Let's get to know Kuroko MOOOORE! HOHOHO Who's excited to meet Kagami's bandmates? ahahah clue, one of them will be a mangaka and a regular part time convenience store clerk! are you EXCITED TO KNOW AND MEET ONE OF THE MIRACLES? IAM!AND BTW THANK YOU GUYS TO THOSE WHO LEFT THE FIRST THREE REVIEWS~! HOHOHO hope to see you guys review agaaain ITMADEMESOOOOOOHAPPY! ASDFGHJKL I'm not gonna make you guys wait any longer, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MIZUIRO TO BENI KOI!_

 _ENJOY READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW*makes a magical girl pose*!_

 **Chapter 2: LIGHT IT UP**

 _"_ _Where are you going?" Kuroko felt someone grabbed his upper arm yanking him to face the other. With a frown Kuroko turned with hands clenched in a fist in his side. Staring at the familiar crimson eyes, he couldn't find the one he met during his middle school, that leader, that man who built the boy band under what he assumed was friendship. Was he the only one thinking about it? Could it be that he was the only one hurting? Was he the only longing for what they had back then?_

 _"_ _You've changed."_

 _The words are painful, and heavy in his tongue. He didn't want to say it, but it was the truth. They have changed, this wasn't what they wanted, this wasn't what they dreamed, this wasn't them anymore. He could barely recognize this man staring at him._

 _"_ _And what are you implying by that?"_

 _"_ _I want to quit."_

 _"_ _You cannot."_

 _"_ _Watch me, Akashi-kun."_

Taking all the breaths he needed to calm down Kuroko sat in his dressing room that day. Its been so long since the last time someone went to specifically watched him, the excitement, the thrill of someone waiting for you, anticipating for you made his blood run cold, and it was the first time in a long time. ost people found that unpleasant but he found fulfilment in it. It was like standing in a flat ground so long, then for the first time ever learning to jump. The risk, the possibility of failing, it made his heart beat faster than anything. He stood there watching his own reflection, it was just like the very first time he stood up stage but this time he wasn't scared anymore, he was more…excited. He could do this—

 _"_ _Impress me bocchan_."

"I will…Kagami-kun."

Since that day, Kuroko had forgotten the thrill of getting on stage, the hunger for people's applauses. Instead, it was replaced by disgust, anger and regret. However, that day at the park, that brief moment he felt drowned in all his senses, the sound of the guitar, Kagami's voice and his…it was all that mattered. And for so long he had never felt so relaxed doing what he had always wanted. Kuroko nodded looking straight at his own reflection. Today's performance is a musical play about a prince who was cursed to see nothing but monochrome until the day he meets the one who is destined for him, unfortunately he will have to be married soon for the sake of their Kingdom, thinking the woman is already the right one for him, the Kingdom sets them together. He will not say anything about it in fear that the people will fear him for his cursed condition, he will let them arranged a marriage for him thinking that there is no hope for him to see in colored—until a peasant girl from a small town comes and puts color to his world literally. The story is a bit cliché to think however, the plot twists on the story made it something to look forward too.

"Ah, Kuroko-san?" Kuroko blinked and turned towards the door, his eyes fell to one of the staffs holding a bouquet of red roses standing at the doorway, the color reminded him of someone that didn't sit well with his chest. "A gift for you came in."

Kuroko stood and walked towards the staffs smiling, "Thank you for bringing them in." he said as he accepted the item.

"The show will be starting soon, they are starting to let the guests in."

Kuroko nodded, Kagami…will…he come? Kuroko silently wondered as the staff excused herself. Putting the flowers down in his table, the teal haired stage actor inspected it and found a small card, opening and finding the familiar handwriting, Kuroko felt his fingertips pressed on the paper. It was like this ever since then, it was like mocking him, reminding him, that there he will stay in the darkness, without them, he is nothing—or so they think. Kuroko placed the card down with the flowers and turned away. Yeah, this was it, time to go.

…

That morning Kagami received a letter, there was no name for the sender, opening it he found a ticket for a stage play in a Sunshine 60. Trying to remember anything that could have led to this, he only remembered one, it was a teal haired boy wearing that stupid and poor disguise. Kuroko Tetsuya. The name had this nice ring to it he has to admit, at least it was much decent that his name. Aida Riko did say something about this, he thought. He tried looking up about Kuroko but there was few to none articles, and most of them were just posters for a local stage play or musical play—nothing big or flashy. He didn't know why, but he thought someone with a young face and strangely pretty baby blue eyes would get a lot of fans especially after yesterday's commotion, but it seems like Kuroko is only famous for a certain group of people. Kagami spent almost an hour or two trying to look his best for the play, though he bet Kuroko wouldn't even be able to spot him in the sea of those people. In the end he decided on a dark pants and a simple white shirt topped with a dark red dress shirt. He wasn't really a fan of stage play and it always ended up with him falling asleep halfway through it, however something told him that this one wont get him sleeping or even blinking for a moment. Sunshine 60 is a pretty famous place around Tokyo if he wasn't mistaken, and your show getting there is like some privilege. Despite all, maybe Kuroko still has some sparks of light in him.

The crowd was gathering in the entrance when Kagami came, it seems like it wasn't Kuroko who was actually being the one anticipated by the audience but the female lead—seems like a famous actress or something. In the promotional poster, Kagami could only wince, Kuroko looks as usually invisible, he could be gone from the picture and people wouldn't even notice someone was missing in the picture. The girl was tad bit too flashy for Kuroko. _Ame no Iro_ was the title of the play, Kagami read the words wuietly as he waited for the announcement when they could get into the theatre.

"Eh, isnt that the famous basketball player?"

Kagami blinked in surprise as he heard the words, assuming it was some NBA player, he turned and found nothing as such. However, Kagami instantly knew, this guy _is_ NBA worthy. He was tall and with an obvious athlete's physique, he was darker than most Japanese should be. The way he walks screamed of ego and pride, wearing branded clothings the guy had a dark skin and weirdly dark midnight blue hair, shamelessly taking off his sunglasses the crowd quickly recognized him.

"Kyaa! Aomine-san!"

"Its Aomine-san!"

"I hope he notices me!"

Kagami's eyebrow twitched, this is why he hates— _Huh?_ Kagami was shock when the guy turned his way and looked at him, for some reason he thought the other was thoroughly examining him and honestly it was quite irking. The other gave him a smug grin and proceeded into the theather, a staff came to him asking something then he showed a familiar looking ticket, it was the same as his—a VIP, the staff nodded and smiled to the man and assisted him into the place. VIP, huh? Rich bastard, to think that he only got a ticket thanks to Kuroko. Kagami sighed and looked at his hand, a cheap bouquet of blue lotus. Kagami had to admit he just got what was the cheapest at that shop he ran over while on his way, he has no idea when it comes with flowers however it felt as if it was quite needed that he give the boy something. the color really does reminded him of Kuroko, chuckling to himself Kagami proceded into the theatre, as he stepped into the main gate, a staff came to him asking for his ticket and Kagami showed his. The staff inspected in thoroughly before smiling widely and gesturing towards the theatre, " Please do come in, take the stairs to your right please then straight ahead, one of our staffs would be standing in the stairs to help you find your way to your seat, sir." He said and returned the ticket to Kagami, "We hope you enjoy the show." He said and bowed his head. Kagami awkwardly bowed his head as well before stepping in the theaters. It was bigger than he expected but much simpler. It was quiet inside and a few posters of incoming shows stood along the hallways, however Kagami only had one interest.

He hoped Kuroko would fulfil his promise.

Reaching the flight of stairs, a female staff asked for Kagami's ticket and smiled, before going the woman handed Kagami a small tote bag, "Souvenirs, sir." She said, Kagami nodded and followed the woman to the stairs. After reaching the last steps, they were welcomed by a short hallway and straight ahead was a double door, a guard wearing a black shirt with the word—SECURITY—printed in white. The man smiled and muttered a welcome to Kagami before opening the door for them. Stepping in, Kagami was welcomed darkness, the only thing that was illuminated was the stage that was still veiled.

"Please be careful with your steps sir." The staff said as she produced a flashlight and lit their way, Kagami realized there were people in the front rows already, some of them were even wearing expensive dress and suites that made Kagami looked out of place.

 _I think I am so underdressed for this_ —Kagami thought as he quietly walked behind the staff.

"This is your seat sir." The staff said, Kagami's eyes widen as he saw where the staff was gesturing, it was the second row to the front in the middle, right before the stage—a perfect spot. However what shocked the returnee even more was the fact that his seat is right next to that Aomine guy. The guy looked bored and was constantly looking at his stupid wrist watch making seem uninterested about the show. Kagami nodded to the staff and quietly thanked her before slipping into the seat. Kagami placed the bouquet in his lap and took out the tote bag that was given to him. It included a photobook, a small keychain of what seems like a G-cleft, and a brochure. Reading through the brochure, he found the synopsis of the whole show. It showed a few pictures from behind the scene, in one picture he found Kuroko wearing a gray sweatpants and a white shirt, in front of him was the female lead wearing a round pastry shaped like skirt that reached the floor, just looking at it Kagami swore that must have weighed awfully heavy. Flipping through the other pages Kagami looked on a few more pictures and read on the few details about the show, there were only few details saying something about Kuroko which frustrated the crimson haired returnee, how come the main male lead has less information than the supporting characters? He was about to sigh when he heard the guy sitting next to him yawn loudly. Kagami looked at him—seriously a bit of manners wouldn't hurt.

It was only then when Kagami realized the VIP seats had been now filled except for the one on Kagami's right, only a spot empty. A few seconds later the doors of the theatre was opened now for the regular audiences, and slowly it was filled with noises and the air of excitement from the viewers. They all took their respective seats. He wondered if Kuroko ever gets nervous anymore with these crowds. Smiling Kagami waited patiently in his seat for the show to start. And as soon as the noises died down—

"The show will start in a few minutes, we advised everyone, ladies and gentlemen to take their seats now." Just as the announcement was made, the lights were turned off and the whole room was engulfed in darkness—not even the lights on the stage was left. "During the performance the lights in the theatre will be turned off, the emergency exits are the ones in your sides, in case of emergency please do not panic, our staffs will help everyone to evacuate the area. We ask you to turn your mobile devices off, please do not put them only in silent mode for the light from your devices may still disturb other audiences, we also ask our viewers that if they have LED watches to remove it for a while. Any forms of recording, video or photo is not allowed during the performance. We sincerely ask for your cooperation. The performance will start…in a few seconds."

Kagami fished out his phone and quickly turned it off just as instructed. He heard a few people shuffling in their seats turning their cellphones off. In a few moments Kagami heard a beeping sound, then there was a loud noise and the lights were directed towards the stage and the veil slowly lifted.

"The show will now start."

Kagami didn't realized he was holding his breath until the curtain had finally rose, in the stage is what seems like a scene from a bedroom with lavish backdrops and a king size bed. Everything looked serious, quiet and there was a ragged breathing from the woman on the bed that was surrounded by what seems like her servants and a midwife. Then out of the blue came a sound of an infant's cries. Everyone almost gasped when a loud banging sound busted, and a man came in with a long regal red cape, a crown on top of his head.

"Your Highness," the midwife announced as she bowed to the man as she held in her arms a bundle of cloth. The King hesitantly walked towards the midwife, and she carefully transferred the small bundle to the man's arms, "it's a beautiful…prince, Your Highness."

The King looked at the bundle and then to the woman on the bed, "How is my Queen?"

But the midwife looked at him with a sad expression then shook her head, the King's eyes widen and she almost shrugged the bundle to the midwife and ran towards his wife and cried her name as he cradled her thin hand in his, he sobbed quietly. And slowly the scene faded with a soft sound and music. A narration by a familiar voice sounded in the room, a voice Kagami Taiga will never mistake for someone else's—a voice that was like the snow, beautiful but cold. It lacked expression, feelings, as if someone had robbed him of it, and Kagami realized he fits his character perfectly. A prince who all his life understood things in a monochrome world, the narration followed the event, the Queen gave birth to the King's heir, a prince. However, that very night the beloved Queen died. The prince grew up but for some reason something was amiss to the prince, and then the lights slowly lit the stage again, this time a man was holding what seems like a canvas stood and the King with his back against the man.

"What is it?" The King asked.

"Its…the royal prince, your highness."

"What of him?"

The King turned to the man and the man handed him the canvas, "I have asked the prince today in his lectures in arts to paint the garden in the palace and he returned this to me." the king only looked at the canvas and frowned.

"Is there anything urgent about this?"

"Yes, Your Highness. It was painted in monochrome."

"I can see that, there is no reason to state the obvious, speak!"

"Your son…cannot see colors, Your Highness."

The King's expression turned confused, and loud music came filling the theatre and Kagami's eyes widen as he heard again that voice, that ever so familiar voice now singing. His singing voice was as opposite of his speaking voice, it was overwhelmingly smooth, perfect and cool. The people started whispering about some asking who could be the one singing the intro song, some even flipped through the pamphlet in the dark trying to know who was the one singing. Kagami listened carefully, his voice was just perfect, he couldn't even see in anyway his voice would fail him, he didn't know if he just knew the song so well or was it really Kuroko's nature to be able to hit every single note without fail. His voice is perfect for slow music or even something faster beat, and Kagami didn't know what he cannot sing at all. Then finally as the stage shifted and the King and the man walking out of the stage, he finally saw him. And his eyes went wide—who the hell was the one standing there, he wanted to ask, he looked so different than he was the other day. In his prince like outfit and the bright light of the stage he looked glowing, like an innocent young man and his sky blue eyes, it looked so…beautiful. Kagami could hear side comments of the audience from behind, all in praise of the young man who took the role of the prince. Kagami watched as Kuroko effortlessly narrated and sung his part, it almost seemed as if he was doing it as if it was a part of him.

Kagami couldn't help but smile watching Kuroko up stage, he was really doing it, huh, giving all his best up there. He could see something in the way his eyes seemed filled with determination. It was so beautiful compared to that sullen look he had the first time they met.

Kuroko felt his heart drumming in his ears, his eyes that was trained with the dark of the theatre had spotted quickly Kagami among the crowd, a smile plastered in his lips— _he…he's enjoying the show?_ —the thought emmediately made Kuroko smile, without looking he continued on with the performance. With determination in his chest he swore…he would fulfil his promised to Kagami, to give him all his best.

…

The final act came, Kagami realized he had been so into the performance as he found himself almost gripping the sides of his seat. When Kuroko sang the last song Kagami felt so frustrated about the ending, with all honestly he wasn't a fan of sad endings, he wanted the peasant girl to have ended up with Kuroko—not the woman who was only arranged to be married for him. However the fact that Kagami gave a damn about how the show ended meant one thing—the show was a one hell of a performance, it made people want different outcomes, some sided with the princess that was arranged with Kuroko and others wanted the peasant for Kuroko. When a show makes people react like this, it means that the show made a huge impact. When the final song ended, Kuroko knelt before the grave and left there the lily before turning around and leaving, as he did, the lights slowly faded until only one spotlight remained and it was lit on the lone lily.

Slowly the curtain was lowered. The people started applauding including Kagami, this was his first theatre musical play he had watched live here and Japan and all he could think was— _no regrets_. He actually was happy by the fact that Kuroko actually brought him here to watch this. he hasn't appreciated this kind of music until now. He smiled to himself, Kuroko did impress him. As the applaus continued, the lights were lit in the theatre, and the curtain slowly lifted again. This time all the casts moved to the stage from the side characters, to the main characters, they all lined up in the stage. And last came the three main characters, Kuroko with the two female leads walked to the center, they all held each others' hand before bowing. The applause became louder. When they let go, Kuroko took a step forward with an almost invisible smile in his lips.

"Thank you very much for coming!" he said and he bowed again.

Everyone started introducing themselves, Kagami just sat there smiling wondering if Kuroko could see him among the crowd, when it was Kuroko's turn Kagami gave a thumbs up and he saw the other froze and a smile appeared in his lips, and he slightly bowed his head which made the other smile even bigger. "Kuroko Tetsuya, I played the role of Mikoto- _ouji_. Thank, Thank you very—" Kagami raised a brow at Kuroko when he stopped, his face went pale and his eyes widen for a fraction. Kagami caught quickly the way Kuroko's eyes changed his line of sight, it was no longer looking at him but to someone or something close to him.

"Heh."

Kagami turned to his side when he heard the guy sitting next to him, the celebrity had this dark smug grin towards the theatre— _could he be…looking at…Kuroko?_ Kagami watched the other as he stood and took his things with him. Without thinking Kagami quickly grabbed the other's wrist—"The show's not over yet." He said. The other turned to him with a dark expression. The guy then suddenly shrugged Kagami's hand and went back to his seat. When Kagami turned his eyes towards the stage Kuroko had now a different expression—shock?

"A-Ah…Uh…Thank you very much!" Kuroko said as he bowed his head humbly. The actress standing next to him seems to have caught Kuroko's sudden change of expression and decided to catchj the other's short coming.

"Eh, Kuroko-san's really so humble, right? Look he's so shy!" Everyone chuckled and applauded again, Kagami turned to the guy next to him, what an asshole, doesn't he know its common courtesy to wait till after the curtain call? Even if it was Kagami's first time in a theatre he knows its obviously rude to stand during their speeches. The guy didn't seem to ccare, however Kuroko seemed the exact opposite of that. He looked slightly flustered and self-conscious all of a sudden.

Does this guy know Kuroko in anyway?

Kagami didn't like the way Kuroko's face turned when that guy stood—it was almost the same expression he had when people started taking pictures of him in the middle of the street, as if he was being humiliated.

When the curtain call ended, the guy disappeared into the crowd, Kagami didn't even bother to watch where the asshole went. Kuroko was who he came here for, and his performace. Leaving the theatre Kagami went to the lobby as he tried to look around if he could ask any staffs, however most of them were busy. Kagami despite himself was still not good with people and bothering them at work, so that was what he calls it. Luckily, he didn't need to find anyone who will help him get to Kuroko—

"Kagami!"

Turning around Kagami found a familiar looking woman running towards him, he remember her, she's Kuroko's manager, Aida Riko. The woman was wearing her usual business suites, a pencil cut skirt and a light blue button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up and she was wearing an ID. "Kagami, you came!" she said as she suddenly grabbed his upper arms, "Kuroko-kun would be so happy! You watched right?"

Kagami nodded, "Uh…well I was actually looking for him uh…i-if I can…see him personally."

Aida chuckled and suddenly slapped Kagami's arm, "You're such a huge baby!" she joked making Kagami blush in embarssment—come on, he's a six feet tall guy and he's being called a friggin baby, if that isn't embarrassing he doesn't know what is anymore. Tilting her head to the side Aida realized the item in Kagami's hand—a bouquet of flowers…of blue… _lotus?_ Blinking, Aida turned to look at Kagami, does he even know that Kuroko—"Is that…for Kuroko-kun?"

Kagami blinked and raised the bouquet and realized how _cliché_ it might have looked like, he turned his eyes from the other in embrassment, "W-Well..yeah…"

Aida's eyes widen, he…he doesn't seem like knows but…it was such a twist of fate that of all species and flowers in a shop, Kagami had to pick this one for Kuroko. Aida chuckled awkwardly, oh well, "Come with me, I'll take you to the backstage so you can give that to him, I'm sure he wants to hear what you have to say." She said as she gestured Kagami to follow.

Aida had this strange feeling towards Kagami, but not unpleasant a feeling that he and Kuroko seems contemplating each other. It was the feeling when you see two people and you just know that they will get along. Kuroko may not say it, Kuroko may just shrug it and say it that he was merely astonished with Kagami and his personality. Kagami is completely opposite of Kuroko and almost like that person, but something was special about the young man. Maybe it was the insatiable hunger in those eyes, his determination, and that passion. The look that Kuroko lost due to that time. Maybe it was also the sincerity with his words, the genuine smile. They backstage was filled with the staffs getting the props off the stage and cleaning, some were running back and forth sending gifts and letters to the respective actors and actresses. Meanwhile Kagami just quietly followed Aida until they reached the farthest dressing room. Standing there Kagami read the name plastered in the front door— _Kuroko Tetsuya_. Aida turned and smiled to Kagami, "I'll leave you two alone if that's okay, I have stuffs to do you see." Aida knocked on the door and a soft muffled voice answered. Aida turned to Kagami and winked, "Its me, you have a visitor. I'm letting him in, now okay?"

There was another answer but Kagami didn't understand. Aida opened the door and allowed Kagami in, the room isn't as spacious of flashy as Kagami thought a celebrity's space would look like. The teal haired boy was sitting in the far corner of the room facing the mirror, he was already wearing a simple gray sweater and white pants. Aida smiled "I'll leave him here alright, I gotta run." And just like that she ran off waving to the Kagami. Kuroko stood and faced Kagami, somehow Kagami liked this version f the teal haired artist, without any makeup or costume.

The other bowed, "Thank you for coming today." He said in his ever so monotonous voice. Kuroko raised his head and somehow looked really pleased to see Kagami, which in turn made the other even more flustered than he already was. Well now he really does feel the other as some pro in this field.

"Y-You…You were…well…uhm…you did a good job." Kagami said his voice growing fainter at the end, he walked toward Kuroko and handed him the bouquet, "D-Don't think anything of it I j-just thought that it w-was called for since I-I was invited here and all…its not huge or e-expensive so…I hope you don't mind." When Kagami looked at Kuroko who accepted the flower he didn't expect to see the expression in Kuroko's face, it softened and his lips curved in the most endearing smile Kagami had seen him wear.

"Do you know what this is Kagami-kun?"

Kagami scratched his cheek nervously and nodded, "W-Well the florist said i-its some kind of lotus, I don't have much so…sorry."

Kuroko shook his head and brought the flowers close to him and smiled widely, the image Kagami swore made his chest beat a millisecond faster, "Usually lotus are not really given to greetings especially to people, its usually found in Buddhist temple but…" kuroko looked at the flowers, "this is my favourite, it means the power to rise from the mud and bloom from it."

Kagami was shock, he didn't mean to get Kuroko's favourite flower and to think it was usually offered in Buddhist temple, the slightest chance of the other actually liking it was so narrow yet…Kuroko smiled at him, "I'm glad you liked the performance." Kuroko said changing the topic. Kagami nodded.

"You did well! I knew you would make some awesome performance."

And the word struck Kuroko this time…it was almost…just like those days. "T-Thank you." Kuroko said as he bowed his head humbly. The last time he ever heard those words, when was it? Kuroko looked at Kagami as he spoke about his favourite parts in the performance, he had this smile, this sincere happiness from watching the show. Ah, yeah…that was right…this was… what kept him going, right? This was the reason why…he was standing there, because he wanted to sing and make people happy from it. People who believed in him.

Kagami was stopped as he realized Kuroko was spaced out, "Hey?"

"Yes?" Kuroko answered quickly as he heard the other.

Kagami was about to ask about the guy earlier when suddenly he realized it might be some personal thing and he might as well not pry, "N-Never mind, w-well…uhm…I-I kinda need to go now, hope you don't mind?"

Kuroko nodded. "Thank you very much again."

Kagami smiled back and without thinking ruffed the teal haired locks, "You were really awesome."

Kuroko was left frozen in place…awesome, huh? Kagami Taiga was the first musician to have ever said that to him. He was the first to ever acknowledge him. He doesn't know if it was Kagami just being nice or…he really does see him that way—he could only wish for both. As he watched Kagami walked towards that door something deep screamed to him to stop him. Say something, do something, just make him stay and look at him. The hand that caught Aomine's wrist that moment, the man who stopped him—Aomine, the guy who held so much of Kuroko back then, Kagami stopped him when he saw the his reaction. Kagami had that kind of heart, and that made him different from Aomine.

"Huh?"

Kuroko's eyes blinked and he found his hand grasping the hem of Kagami's shirt, out of embarrassment Kuroko took his hand back and bowed, "I-I'm sorry!" Kuroko said as he slightly back away. Stupid…just so stupid, he was so clingy, just like then, just like to those people. Kagami will get angry as well, he was such an idiot, he mentally scolded himself. However as he bowed and muttered apology instead of pushing away Kagami did the exact opposite thing and grabbed Kuroko's wrist making the teal haired boy's eyes widen.

"What…What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…its nothing you may leave now i-if that's…"

"Its about that asshole in the theatre, right?"

Kuroko was stunned.

"Its about him, right? You know him?" Kagami didn't wait for any answer, he let of Kuroko and sighed. Could it be that Kuroko had problem with his self-esteem? Was it why he was afraid of the camera and that guy when he stood up to leave before the performance ended? "I don't know if you now that guy or if you have some history with him or not, but if you're worried about if you did just enough or not…the stop worrying about it, you did better than everyone expected."

Kuroko didn't expect those words from Kagami, he didn't know he was this observant, and he didn't imagine he would give a damn. Kagami always surprised him.

He really might be the _light_ he had been looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

_AAAAAAND WE'RE BAACK FOR ANOTHER UPDATE ON *sparkles in the background*AO TO BENI KOOOOOI! Ohohoho so firstly before we head start I would LOOOOVE to acknowledge the help of a friend who doesn't want to be named, however I for some reason couldn't sit still without even saying thanks for him even in the smallest, tiny, bitsy way, so yeah thank you to him. He helped me construct the next chapter. The next and this chapter has a reference in real stuffs however this is STILL a work of fiction. I will explain further in the next chapter so I hope you guys tune in! AND HAVE YOU SEEN IT, HAVE YOU SEEN THE AOKISE FRIGGIN MINI ALBUM lol kidding, it wasn't titled AOKISE of course BUUUT STILL ITS AOMINE AND KISE SINGING AND IT JUST SPELLS AND SPILLS SEXY ALL OVER, AND THE TITLE, THE TITLE OMG-LET ME BURN!-if that's so not sexy I dont know what is LOL. The writers are trolling with UUUUS this is not fair LOL. All titles of chapter from here on will be title of songs(some may be from the anime, some may not be so yeah, I will put on the author's note the name of the singer so if you are interested hope you take time to listen to them)._

 _Ohohoho so asshle Aomine appeaaars, everything is starting to make sense for Kuroko but who are Kagami's band mates exactly? ARE YOU READY TO MEET THEEEM *loud rock music in the background* OHOHOHO! ANNNND THANK YOU GUYS WHO GAVE AO TO BENI KOI A FAV AND FOLLOW, I really appreciate that, so to those who are reading if you like Ao to Beni Koi! hope you drop a review or follow, or a fav would do KICCHIN really appreciates that LIKE REALLY, it actually makes me happy. So for our reviews LOL looks like everyone didn't like Aomine being an asshole to Kuroko ohoho, have you guys gone to a play like that-confession, it REALLY PROHIBITED to stand during the curtain call but I thought that since this is Aomine we are talking about I think he's the kind of guy who will really seriously do that even if he gets banned from the theater. And to Bubbles9595 OMG YES YES YEEEES OWARI NO SERAPH IS LIKE ASDFGHJKL AND MIKA IS 3 AHAHAAHAHAHA whenever I hear Kensho Ono's voice is any anime I just literally freak out, like when Hakuryuu first appeared in the anime I seriously stood from my seat and started jumping up and down and my mom has to come in and ask me what was happening and I pointed at the TV screen and exclaimed "ITS KENSHO ONOOOO" and she just stared at me for a whole minute before sighing and closing the door. AHAHAAHAHA I'm a particularly biased with voice actors like him, for example even if I dont have any idea about an anime if I know one of the seiyuus I wouldn't give a damn and just start watching the whole thing. I am like that to Kensho Ono, Kamiya Hiroshi, Tastuhisa Suzuki and Ono Daisuke-literally. Ahahaha so yeah here in KnB its like the assembly of my four favorite seiyuu and that was soooo satisfying-I mean Akashi is voiced by Kamiya Hiroshi, Midorima is voiced by Ono Daisuke, Kuroko is voiced by Kensho Ono and Takao is voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki, I MEAN HOW CAN I NOOOT FANGIRL in this show ahahaha._

 _Anyhooow I must stop there and let you read in peace, BUUUT don't forget to tell me what you think of today's chapter update by dropping a review! CIAO~~!_

 **Chapter 3: Bring it On**

Three years ago if anyone would have told him he would have ended up sitting in that spot with inks and deadlines everywhere he would have laughed his head off. He would have laughed and showed you his phone and told you that it was that guy he wanted to be like in three years. Well…the same thing still stands though, clicking his phone the mangaka watched the latest video of his very first idol. A stoic musician with hands gifted to play almost any stringed instruments. Without minding anyone in the room he pressed played and the video started. It always made the raven haired young man reminded him of what he really wanted. Amidst the busy schedule as a young artist, he had never let go of that desire that passion to become this man's rival or equal one day. It was just like when he first saw him, it was an accident, and he wasn't supposed to be there— a single ticket given to him and out of curiosity he attended that show and that was when he first saw him.

"Takao-kun?"

Takao almost jumped out of his seat as he heard his name called, turning away from the screen of his phone he looked up and found his assistant who happened to be older than him. The girl had been working in the staffs for a long time if there was any rookie in this room, he could say it was him. Takao smiled sheepishly at the other, "Is there anything I could do Seri-san?" he asked slightly ruffling his own hair. His assistant shook her head and bowed her head. Seri as his editor described her is a very formal woman, she had dedicated her life in the field and even in her age of twenty six still has no plans on getting in a relationship. And Takao being the youngest in the team saw Seri as a mother figure.

"Good work!" she said smiling. "We sent it to the printers now."

Takao smiled back, "Thank you." The raven haired removed his glasses hearing the news. It wasn't as if he had a problem with his eyes actually it was the contrary, it was a strange occurrence when his eyes a rare type which could see in a wide field of view and it was the reason why he was very careful of them. the glasses prevent him from putting too much strain in his eyes. Putting his phone down Takao looked again at Seri who was looking at the phone he put down.

"Is that… _him_ again?"

Takao chuckled awkwardly, "Uh yes."

Seri smiled, "You really look up at him." She said quietly. "Oh, by the way I did what you asked for the other day but…no one signed up."

Takao sighed, "It's kinda really difficult to find another member, huh?" It has been three days now since he started asking around, they need one more member, just one more. And for the past few days since Kagami's return from America this proved to be the most difficult task for the band. Everyone wants the stage all for them, and getting a member that would easily be at ease with everybody—not everyone has his adaptability though.

"Aren't you busy already Takao-san? It seems like you never get tired, you're studying and playing for a band and this." Seri heaved a long sigh, "Take care of yourself please."

Takao laughed, there was no need he had tons of people that already does that for him. Turning towards the window he could only think of what the rest of the band was doing while waiting for him. Today after all was the day for their first recruitment for the last member of the band, now that Kagami is here, he couldn't wait to actually perform in a stage. Smiling to himself, he quietly swore that one day he'll make that person look at them— _at him_.

"Achoo!"

Kagami turned to see Furihata arranging the drum set and rubbing his nose, "You okay?" Kagami asked putting down the music sheets, Furihata Kouki was the youngest among the band, timid and shy and preferred to be in the background. He is average but what was good about him was his determination and that unwavering love for music. Born from a family inclined with music Furihata is someone you'd expect to be good at anything that could produce music but he was exactly the opposite of that. He was just a normal as anyone, and for some unknown reason Furihata Kouki didn't know how to read a musical sheet at all, rather he was gifted with his ears who could quickly grasp the beat. Furihata nodded at Kagami and smiled.

"Someone must have been speaking about me." he said chuckling as he scratched the back of his head. Kagami nodded.

"Oh by the way, what are those…things for?" Kagami asked as he pointed towards a paper bag on top of the coffee table. Kagami noticed it the moment he got there.

"Oh those are for Takao-kun." Furihata said chuckling, "I heard he's working overtime because of the incoming deadline for his manga I thought it would be bad if he let his health decline I brought him some vitamins."

Kagami blinked twice before bursting into laughter, even if Furihata was the youngest he acts like the mother hen. He remember once during a video conference with him and Takao he had a colds then, after three days a package came to his house, a muffler from Furihata. Furihata was the kind of person who gets worried easily, he was really a nice guy. He goes to unbelievable lengths just to express his concern with people close to him. And believe it or not this guy is from a fairly affluent family and still works as a part time clerk in a convenience store. Humble was the right word to describe Furihata Kouki. "Eh! Why are you laughing Kagami-kun!" Furihata exclaimed cheeks burning red, Kagami shrugged and just went back to reading the musical sheets.

"By the way, how was recruiting?"

"No progress." Furihata said sighing, "No one wants to join back in the university, everyone is busy is what they say."

Kagami sighed, "Busy my ass, they're just lazy little shit. Takao has practically all the rights to complain about busy but does he, no, because he's not lazy."

Furihata chuckled. "That could be the case as well. Ah, but how can we even do this if we're short in one member?"

Kagami flopped to the couch and tried to think of all possible ways they could get one more member, they need it _now_. They need a member that could seriously add something special about the band, Takao is very excited to perform in a stage and he could say the same for themselves but they all know something is still missing about them. Even Hyuuga told them, it was too plain, they were too normal. It was like undercook rice, if they were to be placed in a stage people could leave the venue without minding to remember their names at all. And that was the least thing they could do—was their song enough, they need someone who could fill up with their obvious flaws. "Ah! Kagami-kun do you know the Music Forum in the net?" Kagami turned to Furihata who quickly fished his phone from his pocket and turned it on after clicking something in the screen he quickly showed it to the taller male. Kagami blink looking at the screen, it was an internet site filled with announcements and news. "We could post here, anyone who is interested in music usually visits this site, someone may come up and be interested!"

Kagami's eyes lit up, "Furi you're a genius! Do that!"

Furihata nodded and started typing in his phone.

 _PERMISSION TO POST_

 _Looking for a band member! Qualifications;_

 _-Could either play the keyboard, or the guitar_

 _For audition come to xxxxx building, corner Shibuya._

.

.

.

Aida Riko stopped midway from talking as she stared at Kuroko who was at his phone. Unlike other celebrities she had handled in the past Kuroko Tetsuya had always been different, he never got ahead of himself, maybe due to the fact that it was due to that reason why he lost that friendship he had treasured so much. Deep inside Kuroko Tetsuya swore never to become like them. It was unusual to see him busy over something else than his work. From the first time she met Kuroko Tetsuya, she found the other's determination extremely strong. Back then when he was still with the Miracles, Kuroko was the least to be acknowledge, maybe it was due to type of his voice he holds. It was sad fact that even Kuroko himself knew, aside from that the boy wasn't exceptional at all, his presence is low in the stage, and it he isn't good with cameras at all. The camera frightens him and it was enough to make Kuroko Tetsuya dim as he is. When the Miracle broke, the boy personally came to Aida's agency and practically begged his way in, honestly if it was only Aida alone she wouldn't have taken Kuroko in, the voice and the background he has is impossible to make it out alive in the industry however…

 _"_ _Why not give him the chance?" A certain tall and brown haired artist said, the retired model and singer was Aida's ex-boyfriend, Kiyoshi Teppei, however being good friends with the other allowed the two to have a good relationship even after the break up. Aida blinked and looked at the papers in her desk._

 _"_ _How can I even get him to build his name when he has this kind of voice? And to add to that he's afraid of the camera, how can we even get him to stand in a show? There will be like more than four cameras." Aida said sighing. His voice is a rare kind of voice and with all honesty it was the least type Aida would want to handle, his voice was able to be utilized by the Miracles because all of them had a definite superior vocal skills than him—however without those five what is Kuroko Tetsuya? Is there anyone who has the same vocal skills and flexibility to be able to cope with his? And his fear of camera that seems to have worsen since the breakup of the band, was Kuroko Tetsuya really worth investing for?_

 _"_ _Risk are good sometimes you know." Kiyoshi said out of the blue, "Not because he's afraid of the camera doesn't mean he is entirely no use, maybe show business isn't really his thing. You could try him for those that doesn't need camera to show."_

 _"_ _Is there anything aside from live performances? Its too risky for him to go solo yet and—"_

 _"_ _Ah, then live performance it is."_

 _"_ _Are you even listening?"_

 _"_ _No, I mean…like stage play."_

 _"_ _Stage plays?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, musical plays had been quite a popular thing recently."_

 _"…_ _Well…that's…yeah, I'll try that."_

The stage was the only place where Kuroko could perform, musical plays had been what he had been busy with the past few years since then. Kuroko knew it himself, even as a stage performer the same problem raised over and over, he couldn't do duet, he can't even sing with anyone without eating the whole song to himself and that initially fails the whole thing, however the talent couldn't be denied and that was the only reason why they kept him. Aida know how hard it must have been for Kuroko, to be the only one among the Miracles to be struggling like that. Maybe it was why Kuroko had such determination. Unlike most people Kuroko rose above when he was challenged and people would do something to put him down, he would do everything in able to prove them otherwise. Thinking about that fact Aida couldn't help but to glance at the vase in the coffee table—it was the reason why he loved that flower above all, it was just like him. And to think a guy whom he just met a few days ago was able to do pick Kuroko's favourite flower, out of the thousand, billions of chances that Kagami Taiga would get this flower…could it be…

 _"_ _One day you got to do something about Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi said one day._

 _"_ _Huh?" Aida raised an eyebrow at the other, "What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _You know this isn't what he intends to do," Kiyoshi replied._

 _"_ _Hmm…ugh, I need some clue or sign for this."_

A sign…Aida blinked, she was never a fan of anything prophetic however…there was this strange thing, Kagami Taiga just appeared and he just felt right for Kuroko, like they have met before or something. And those flowers…a sign? Could it be that Kagami is the change she had been waiting for Kuroko but…what are the chances that he could actually—

"Aida-san?"

Aida almost jumped out of surprise as she heard Kuroko's voice reverberating in her ears, "Y-Yeah?"

"Would you…uh…I know this is sudden but…I would like to end my solo career."

"HUH?" Aida's eyes widen at the other's sudden exclamation, did she just heard that right? Did Kuroko Tetsuya a guy since the breakup of his band decided to lie down in the shadows just told her she wanted to end his _solo_ career, what was he intending to do? Kuroko stood and bowed his head politely at the other making Aida back away in shock.

"Please permit me to audition for a band."

"A-A band?"

Kuroko raised his head and nodded, "Yes. I'm very sorry for being so sudden, I'm not resigning as your talent yet but please allow me at least to do this."

"E-Eh i-its is sudden…uh…well its not that I'm not allowing its just that you are…well its alright." Kuroko's eyes lit up making Aida even surprised, "I-Its just that I'm a bit worried about you. Are you sure?"

Kuroko nodded, "I'm not sure if I would pass the audition though."

Aida smiled warily, well anyways she was still willing to handle Kuroko if he didn't make it. "I'll be here then, now go and get your audition, okay?"

Kuroko flashed Aida that rare smile making the manger smiled herself. She watched as Kuroko excused himself to be dressed, he looks excited and it was very surprising to see him actually looking like that. Since when was the last time Kuroko was actually excited about anything at all? In a short time Aida found herself fond of the teal haired boy, with all his determination and passion for music who wouldn't be? It was actually sad to know that his powder blue eyes had been brighter. Aida wondered, if ever there will be a time she will be able to see those blue pools come alive.

.

.

.

.

Furihata smiled as Takao stepped in to the simple studio, the mangaka still had this smile in his face even with all his busy schedule. The mangaka greeted the two gleefully before bringing Furihata into a bone crushing hug, Kagami smiled at the two, Takao had always looked like this touchy feely person, however he was only like this to Furihata maybe because they both see the other like their younger brother since both were only child. The brunette alos seems like a flustered duck whenever Takao does this. Takao eagerly welcomed Kagami and started blabbering nonstop asking questions about his first day in Tokyo, he started laughing as Kagami told him about his misadventure after getting lost in the city in his first day. "You should have gotten his number!" Takao whine as he snatched the music sheet from Kagami. Kagami's face heat up at the suggestion, "N-Number?! T-That's r-r-ridiculous I mean its enough he saved me a seat in a play."

"EH! SEE YOU TWO ALREADY WENT TO A DATE!" Takao sighed and fakely sulked in a corner back facing the two, "My brothers are growing too fast." He muttered making the two look at each other.

"B-Brother?!" Kagami exclaimed, well Takao given his age is probably the eldest among them but still—"And what do you mean date, i-it wasn't a date!"

Takao turned with a fake pout that made the taller male's eyebrow twitch, "Then why are you stuttering and you're blushing, have you replaced Onii-sama with another man?"

"HA?! S-Stop this Onii-sama its gross!"

Both Furihata and Takao started laughing at Kagami's exclamation. Despite his towering height Kagami was still someone who easily gets embarrassed by small things. Takao smiled at the other and changed the topic into something else, Furihata slipped a few question about Takao's incoming manga which Takao dodged expertly knowing Furihata was one of his biggest readers. Soon their small chat drifted to the current music sheet in their hands. It was actually out of the spur composition and with all honestly Takao himself wasn't very confident about it, Kagami pointed a few parts where it seemed a bit off and the huge hole in his composition was made obvious in a few seconds. "Hmm, I don't think we could make this one work either." Takao said sighing. Furihata stood behind the two unsure of how he could be of help being unable to read musical symbols at all. "Its too mellow, we should try something exciting, and that suites you as well Kagami."

Kagami nodded as he looked at the musical sheet, it does seem to lack the excitement something that would energize the crowd—

"Ah!"

"Huh?" Takao blinked at Kagami's sudden exclamation, without another word Kagami snatched the sheets from Takao and sat on the couch. Takao raised an eyebrow as Kagami started humming something, confused the other looked at Furihata silently asking the brunette if he knows what the other was up to however he was answered with a shrug of shoulders from Furihata.

"Takao can I borrow your pen?" Takao nodded and handed Kagami a pen he always kept in the pocket of his pants. Takao watched as Kagami quietly started scribbling in the sheets. Takao's eyes widen, some parts seem vague however if those were actually taken in consideration—"DONE!" Kagami exclaimed as he walked towards Takao showing the sheets. Takao's eyes widen at Kagami's composition, he knows Kagami could read musical sheets but he didn't know he knows how to compose. There were a few vague parts but if they were adjusted…the piece will be unexpectedly beautiful.

"Where did you even—"

 _Knock Knock_

Takao raised an eyebrow hearing a knock on the front door. "Were we expecting someone?" Takao asked. Furihata and Kagami exchanged looks and shrugged shoulders.

"I'll go get it!" Furihata exclaimed as he ran to the front door. Opening the door, Furihata was momentarily blinded by the bright morning light from the outside, as his eyes adjusted to the light he found—

"Good morning."

Furihata gasped in shock as he heard the monotonous voice from the person standing in front of him. Furihata's brown orbs fell to the boy who stood almost as same height as him standing there, his eyes were the biggest and brightest blue he had ever seen that was hidden beneath a huge round and thick framed glasses, he was wearing a simple white collared shirt underneath a thick and probably two size bigger black sweater and simple dark pants. Behind him was what seems like a guitar case. Realizing the situation, Furihata's face lit up and he found himself smiling widely at the boy—

"WELCOME!"

…

..

.

The sales clerk watched as the usual customer stood there in the same shelf, he must have be looking for another back issue, he couldn't even count how many times this guy had purchased almost the same series. Every single month he would come again and again and buy the very same series, he would patiently waiting for the release of the newest volume. At first glance no one would think he is the kind of person who would be actually interested in things like that, the sales clerk chuckled to himself. He looks like someone who doesn't enjoy lots of people, he had seen a few high school girls coming up to him but he would simply ignore them. Or maybe he already has a girlfriend—girlfriend? The sales clerk blinked before turning his eyes down on the object in his hand, below the illustration was where the name of the author was— _T. Kazue_. Well that sounds lot like a girl's name, could it be that this guy is—

"Excuse me?" The sales clerk almost tossed the manga in the air from shock as he heard a gruff voice, regaining his composure he found himself staring at the chest of the tall young man. The young man bowed his head politely. It seems as if he didn't find what was he looking for in the shelves today.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The sales clerk asked, the guy was tall, a good stature and stunningly handsome features, no wonder why the high school students were brooding over him. Clearing his throat the sales clerk found the young man looking somewhere, following the line of sight of the young man the clerk found a familiar poster there. "Oh Golden Time?" he asked, the manga was released a few months ago, just a few weeks before the author's fourth series' end. Thinking about it, it was the title this young man had been buying every time he visits the store. All those manga he bought only had one thing in common and that was the name of the writer.

"I thought it will be available today." The young man said as he adjusted his eyeglasses eyes still plastered in the poster.

The man chuckled and turned to the poster, indeed it says there that it was supposed to be available that day however no copies were delivered yet. The clerk had personally made it so to place an order of the manga every time there will be a new volume released, for this patron. Without fail this boy had been buying a copy or two of the manga. Due to this boy's peculiar interest in the series a few high school students seemed to be curious and had been buying the series as well. "Ah, yes, but the publishers called, it will be a bit late this time. Sorry for the inconvenience."

The young just huffed, "Doesn't matter. I'll wait here then, you don't mind if I look around a bit more, yes?"

"Of course not, you do like that author, yes?"

The young man in glasses turned to the poster thinking of that statement—was it really possible to fall in love with someone's way of thinking even without meeting them at all, never hearing their voice? T. Kazue wasn't a simple author for Midorima Shintaro, it was as if _she_ knew him as strange as that sounded. Ever since the first time he accidentally read one of his works when one of staffs of the studio brought it with him and accidentally placed in his bag by mistake he had thought as if this author spoke the words he couldn't say, did the things he couldn't. And since then he couldn't stop looking for her, he wasn't interested in the romance in the stories she drew, however he was interested in how she saw things. The way she spoke about romance was so enchanting with the use of words and comparison she used in her works Midorima Shintaro fell in love with this person, even without seeing her face or hearing her voice at all. And reading her works was the only fleeting moment he could have with her, just the two of them. Midorima Shintaro isn't interested with manga or anything like that—he was interested with T. Kazue, with her mind and her thoughts.

Like is a bit too light to describe the way he felt as her thoughts conveyed to him every time he reads her works. It was as if he could feel it too the way she feels as she was doing it, as if she was secretly whispering to him what happened to her that day. People who had such talent was so rare, to speak and convey feelings without being direct about it or looking a bit too trying hard to conceal it. Without answering the man's question Midorima turned away. T. Kazue held all the things he always wanted to be, T. Kazue spoke the words he couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

_HOLLA MI BAMBINO~~ lol so let's have a toast neee~~ I just finished uploading all the chapter of MONOGATARI at AO3 to those who haven't read them hope yo get some time to do so later~~anyways Kicchin was welcomed warmly at AO3 and for that I thank those who have been following me here in Fanfiction and AO3, I might be posting a different story at AO3 so to those who have them its going to be a different set of collections there soon-BUT WORRY NOT! For I shall not leave you hanging! Kicchin swore not to post that new story yet until I have finished at least LION or Hollow Thy Macabre. So whichever it is that finishes I will let you know there the title. AAAANYHOOOW I I am deeeeeeeply sorry for the VERY late update. I was having some massive writer's block and I got caught up watching Rinne no Wa, do you guys know that? And the latest season of Durarara as well, and speaking of God, I've recently just started with NORAGAMI's newest season oh pleaaaaaaaaase watch it *makes puppy eyes* AHAHAHA but yeah, lame excuses but PLEASEDONTKILLMEYETIHAVETOUPDATETOMORROW! *ahem* Well also, I WANNA SAY, A MASSIVE THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE WARM AND VERY HEATED WELCOME FOR MIZUIRO TO BENI KOI! Its was great feeling to know you guys liked it, and is waiting for it, though Kicchin is such a slowpoke with the updates._

 _By the way, some details here is with the help of a friend whom refused to be named LOL but since I think he's contributed BIG with a lot of details I placed so yeah hello from the other side if you are reading this, in Japan the music and show business industry really is taken seriously, LIKE REALLY SERIOUS. They have schools exclusively to nurture talents for theater, music, TV drama and so on. If you have watched Utau no Prince-sama YES those kinds of school really DOES exist in Japan. Well not really luxury type butt almost like that. AND BEFOOOORE I START SPOILING THE WHOLE CHAPTER I shall first thank our reviwers and those who dropped a fav and a follow, hello there *pops out somewhere in your screen and started waving* THANK YOU *gives a big hug to everyone* AND TO YOU TOO SILENT READER! *smiles at you* Thank you for giving Mizuiro to Beni Koi a shot, I will do my best to make this a memorable fanfic for you! Thanks to RandomSekihanFan AHAHAHA let's see...YES YOU ARE CORRECT, ahahaha, T. Kazue is Takao's penname-but the big question will be...WHAT WILL TsundeRima do when he realizes T. Kazue is actually a guy LOL. Btw guys FYI Kazue is almost similar in meaning with Kazunari-the first kanji for the name is the same however the last would be different, however it would translate almost similar-TO CREATE HARMONY. Kazu for harmony while "nari" means to create while "e" for Kazue means **to be one,** though in normal terms the name could also mean ONE BLESSING. And to Bubbles9595 Midotaka really is golden it starting to look so CANON in both the anime and manga, ahahaha, and I think the way I dress Kuroko here is something I have been meaning and dying to see him in the anime to wear or even at least in the manga, I mean megane Kuroko is LIFE. Ahahaha I sound so creepy just there LOL. And to AJ-san AHAHAHA what will Midorima do indeed. And could this really be the BIG SIGN Riko was waiting for? Will Kuroko make it? ANd lastly to Guest-san FINALLY I get to update, I AM SOOOOOO sorry for making you wait, i hope this chapter was worth the wait! Send me your thoughts again! _

_AAAGAIN THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SENDING SO MUCH LOVES TO MIZUIRO TO BENI KOI! Hope you like today's update and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~ Bye bye beee~~~_

 **Chapter 4: Curtains Up**

 _Teiko Academy of Music, a school built to cater only the most talented children in the fields of music. Those who excel were put in a special class that aimed to introduce them to the public as soon as possible and polish their skills. As a child Kuroko had always wanted to sing, music was everything, and even if it meant going against his parents' will he pushed the thought and during his middle school transferred to Teiko Academy. They will crush the poor boy with pressure, was what his parents thought. However when they saw the determination in their son's eyes they couldn't say no anymore, April that very year Kuroko Tetsuya first stepped in the halls of the famous Teiko Academy of Music, but he was no ordinary among the rest if not even probably below average. Kuroko wasn't surprised when a student told him that he probably only got in because his father was a former musical director who made a number of musical plays successful—out of pity in short. Next to the students of the class 2, Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't be compared._

 _Every project he did failed, every time he tried it would back fire and he couldn't even move away from the farthest class which meant it was nearly impossible for him to get something in the music industry._

" _I need to be frank with you Kuroko-san." His teacher said one day as he called the boy out after handing out the project, "The light of the stage is dim at you, I'm not saying you should quit school but it's your choice, I just want to be frank I don't want you expecting any more than you do now. Your skills are barely average. And your voice, its just impossible. Yes it is beautiful and there really isn't anything wrong or have you gone out of tune, its actually the contrary Kuroko-san."_

 _For a young boy like him who was only starting in the field of music Kuroko didn't understand what his teacher wanted to convey about his voice. But the fact they told him it was impossible for him to get anything more than that it crushed him harshly. There was no explaining the way his chest convulsed with mix feelings of hurt and disappointment to himself. However the day passed and Kuroko realized he just couldn't give up his dream, alone in the second auditorium every after class the teal haired boy would sit in the huge empty hall and sing his heart out trying to figure out what he lacks. Every single time, and he would practice aimlessly with his guitar. He couldn't figure it out though, what was wrong with him, why cannot he do it, why can't he good as those others?_

" _Eh?" Looking up Kuroko found a dark skinned guy with navy blue hair stepping in the room with a bass guitar in hand, he looked oblivious of Kuroko's presence and just continued walking towards the stage where the lone teal haired boy sat with his legs crossed. Staring at the other's uniform Kuroko found a familiar patch in the other's clothes—a student from the class 1, the elite class._

" _Hello." Kuroko greeted the other casually, however the casual greeting resulted to twin midnight blue eyes staring at him and an outburst of—_

" _AAAH!"_

 _Kuroko blinked as he found the guy walking backwards in inhuman speed and facing the wall while cowering like a child—a guy who practically was a foot and a half taller than him, cowering in the corner. Leaving his spot albeit confused, the teal haired boy walked towards the guy. "Uh…excuse me, are you alright?" Kuroko asked. The guy slowly turned to look at him and slowly blinked before grabbing cupping Kuroko's face in his hands. "E-Eh?"_

" _Y-You're…real? You're not a-a ghost?"_

" _That's quite rude but…yeah, I'm not." The guy let go of Kuroko's face and took a breathe of relief before chuckling awkwardly._

" _S-Sorry 'bout that, man, thought it was true that there was a ghost here, who would think it was just a student as well." The guy said before flashing Kuroko a grin, "Aomine Daiki by the way."_

 _Kuroko bowed politely, "Kuroko Tetsuya."_

" _Eh, so what are you doing here on your own?"_

" _Practice." Kuroko said, "How about Aomine-kun, you're from class 1, I thought you guys have a special auditorium?"_

" _Its crowded and really noisy with everyone practicing their own instruments." Aomine replied as he turned his eyes towards the stage and spotted Kuroko's guitar. "Ooh, cool you play too?"_

 _Kuroko nodded, "But as you see I'm no good."_

"… _Yet." Aomine said smiling at the other, "You're practicing, right? Let me hear it!"_

 _Kuroko stared at Aomine as if asking him if he was serious, he didn't answer however the way Aomine ran to the stage and made himself comfortable there told Kuroko that he is indeed serious. Kuroko followed the guy upstage quietly looking at the taller guy, he placed his guitar on the floor waiting for teal haired boy to settle. When Kuroko came back he picked up his guitar and sat in front of Aomine and started playing, it wasn't his own composition, a project that he supposedly failed. Aomine didn't show any reaction as Kuroko started playing making the boy a little confident about what he was doing, he started singing the first part of the song and just like that Aomine remained quiet while nodding his head a bit. When the chorus ended Aomine was still there._

" _What do you think Aomine-san?"_

 _Aomine blinked and smiled at Kuroko, "Well you still need improvement but you're okay."_

 _Kuroko bit his lower lip in frustration, need improvement, what exactly does he lacks. What was so wrong about him? Why can't he be just…enough? "Okay…won't save my dreams." He said under his breath. Aomine raised an eyebrow at him._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _My teacher told me its impossible…he suggest I quit."_

" _WHAT?!" Aomine's outburst echoed in the entire auditorium. Kuroko was shock to hear someone like Aomine would sympathize to someone like him, or even the fact that the other was actually hearing him out, after all this guy was an inch close to his dream. Anytime someone from the music industry may come and bring him to sign contracts. But he was there listening to his ramblings. "He's a teacher he's supposed to encouraging his students not the other way around! Tsk, you're probably more worthy of a spot in Class 1 than Haizaki."_

 _Kuroko chuckled, "Don't say that Aomine-kun, you know…we both know I lack something essential."_

 _Aomine fell silent for a moment but he soon flashed another smile and gave the other a thumbs up, "I've decided, I'll help you improve then, let's practice here together!"_

 _Since then Aomine came there to help Kuroko learn more about music, Kuroko learned more about reading musical sheets from Aomine who brings his musical sheets. Aomine was a good bass guitar player and his vocals were very masculine, it has a touch of a bit close to something you'd hear from visual kei artists. And it was Aomine who brought the change to Kuroko—the change in the form of a scarlet haired student who came one day in search for Aomine._

" _Aomine."_

 _The two turned towards the door where a scarlet haired young man walked in with a tall emerald bespectacled young man in his tail. Aomine stood and ran to greet the two new comers. Kuroko who was fond of formalities and all followed his new friend to greet the other two who wore the same patched uniform as he does. "Akashi, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked._

" _I am the one who is supposed to ask you that," Akashi said sighing, "I have been looking all over for you, this is where you have been this past few days, what are you doing here?"_

" _Practicing." Aomine answered. "By the way, meet Kuroko."_

" _Who?" Akashi asked raising a brow._

" _That would be me."_

 _Akashi's eyes widen at the sight of the boy who suddenly appeared behind Aomine, he could easily pass anyone's eyes but something about his teal hair and powder blue eyes look very stunning. "Oh…Oh." Akashi found himself taken aback, despite his features his presence was as thin as air. The boy bowed his head at Akashi._

" _My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am from class 3." He said curtly._

 _Akashi's eyes widen as he heard the other's voice clearer. Could it be that he possess_ _ **that**_ _kind of voice, was he the one…the one he had been waiting for? "You say…you're in the Class 3?" Kuroko nodded, Akashi smiled, "Do you want to transfer to Class 1?"_

 _Kuroko's eyes widen at the sudden question, was he toying with him, he knows well it isn't that easy to get promotated to Class 1. How can he say so easily? However the glint and interest in the scarlet young man's eyes and Aomine's lack of interjection proved him that maybe this guy is serious. But serious…how can he do that?_

" _If you are interested I want you to come to the auditorium of the Class 1 next week." Akashi smiled._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"We have our first audition!" Furihata exclaimed as he walked in the studio.

Takao stood and waited as the new comer came in. Kagami did the same however, his eyes widen as he spotted a fluff of teal hair behind Furihata, if he would base again with the presence he wwas sure he would be taken by surprise again just like that time, however Kagami wasn't surprise to see the very same face he saw a met then. His eyes went wide as saucers as Furihata step aside to introduce him. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, I found your post this morning about the audition I hope the offer still stands." He said formally. Takao turned to found Kagami gawking at the corner finger pointed at the boy standing there.

"YOU!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Kagami-kun." Kuroko bowed his head again, "I…didn't know you were the one who posted that."

"Eh, actually it was me." Furihata interjected smiling, "How did you know Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko thought for a moment before answering, "Oh a few days ago we met when he got lo—"Kuroko was suddenly interrupted when Kagami covered his mouth with his insanely huge hands. The teal haired boy frowned seemingly not amused by how the other interrupted him while talking. Kagami didn't need any more embrassment from Takao if he ever found out that Kuroko was the guy who he was a few days ago. He'd tease him nonstop!

"Eh, what is this Kagami, you know a cutie like him?" Takao smirked slyly, he didn't need to hear it all. Kagami despite all his personality is a huge shy ball, it was rare of him to be acquainted with people that easily, if he wasn't mistaking this boy was the one Kagami was with the other day, the one he went to the play with. The thought made Takao's smirk wider. Slender, fair skinned and those big baby blue eyes—he looks like someone who would be popular with young girls.

"I-It was a long story!" Kagami said.

"Hmm," Takao smirked, "Well I'm willing to listen."

Kagami for some reason started blushing like a ripe tomato making even Furihata chuckle at the sight, Kuroko who was oblivious of what was happening didn't like the fact that Kagami was still covering his mouth with his hand, the other doesn't seem to realize his discomfort as he was busy defending his ego which to what it seems is a mission going down the every wrong way. Frowning as the other still for the umpteenth time wont let go, the teal haired stage actor did what he thought was the only thing would call Kagami's attention and inevitably get his hands off his face—

 _Lick_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagami exclaimed as he felt something wet against the palm of his hand, detaching his hand from Kuroko he stared at Kuroko who still had that stone face but his lips were curved down showing the other's displeasure. "HEY that was gross!"

"But you won't let go of me, I'm starting to suffocate."

"EH! What are you a kid?"

Kuroko frowned deepen, how dare he call him a kid, "No, but you might be Kagami-kun."

"That was uncalled for you could have told me you were—"

"You were covering my mouth how can I speak."

"T-Then you should have done something."

"I did."

The room was quiet for a moment as Kagami's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. THE NERVE OF IT! However the silence was broke but small "Pfft—" and giggles which slowly started turning into a full blown laughter. Kuroko who was shock himself he wasn't the kind of person who easily forget about the people around them, looking around he found the raven haired guy and the brown haired guy both laughing. Kagami meanwhile was fuming and cheeks red. Realizing what he had done he found himself getting swallowed in embarrassment. "They look so cute!" Takao squealed. He had been writing romance stuffs but really the real deal was indeed better in more ways than one. The two were blushing and averting each other's eyes making them look like high school couple.

"I agree with Takao-kun, it seems like you guys had known each other for so long." Furihata said making the two tensed for some reason and Kagami's blush grew darker.

"Oh, now that we have that, I think Kagami can't be here when we ask you to do the audition." Takao said making Kagami raised an eyebrow, confused. "You'll be bias."

"EEH! NO I wont!"

"I knew Kagami-kun never saw me as a friend, how sad."

"HUH!" Kagami whipped his head and saw Kuroko with his unwavering stone face making the other's eyebrow twitch, "CAN YOU HAVE MORE EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE I FEEL LIKE TALKING TO A WALL!"

"I'm not a wall Kagami-kun, you hurt my feelings. I'm not that fat."

"YOU DON'T LOOK HURT."

"Now, now, you too, let's get Kuroko-kun's audtion."

The two was silenced by Takao's declaration. Kuroko faced the mangaka and bowed his head politely. Takao smiled back and looked at Kagami, "So can you step out for a while Kagami?"

.

.

.

.

"Are you ready Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko looked at Takao and Furihata both of them were smiling at Kuroko as if silently cheering him up, the teal haired boy was momentarily reminded of the very first time he auditioned, and it was on the entrance exam of Teiko Academy. It was a bigger and much spacious than this, however for some reason the thought of Kagami just close by put Kuroko's nerve's slightly at ease. Kagami left the room and was standing outside just as Furihata instructed the other. With slightly trembling hands Kuroko nodded at Takao's question. "You can start whenever you feel like it." Takao said. "Please introduce yourself first then you can start."

Kuroko nodded again as he held the guitar securely before bowing, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'll be playing and singing Eternal Now." Takao nodded and turned to Furihata, Takao quietly asked Furihata who the original singer was and the brunette answered. Kuroko started strumming his guitar and soon he started singing.

At first Takao couldn't quite understand why he seems to feel something was strange about Kuroko, he seems to be hitting the notes perfectly, his playing isn't out of tune, and there was a beat in his voice—but something was just strange. Furihata sensed it as well however he wasn't sure. He watched in awe, Kuroko's voice alone was good, smooth, cold to the ears but in a very pleasant way. His eyes however, something was amiss with the way he performed, it was like it was all scripted to be done. Takao without further thought raised his a hand stopping the teal haired boy. Furihata blinked in confusion, he tried to catch up with Takao's thoughts however, Takao was didn't spare any clues.

There was no doubting it, Kuroko Tetsuya has skills and experience in this field, however—"Kuroko-san, you do realize that we have Kagami as our lead vocal and that could not and _will_ not change, yes?" Takao said quickly. Kuroko nodded.

"Yes." He replied humbly. "I do not intend to overthrow Kagami-kun."

"I see." Takao hummed, "You are good Kuroko-kun, but your skills in playing the guitar are almost like Furihata. There isn't anything much special of it. But your vocals are good, _very_ polished that's why…we can't accept you."

Furihata's eyes widen at Takao's words, looking straight ahead ta Kuroko the teal haired boy didn't look surprised at all, however Furihata knew there was still disappointment. Furihata panicked, what was wrong. If Takao liked Kuroko's voice, if his voice was good—no, great, then why refuse him? "You don't look surprised." Takao said noting the way the other seemed calm about his words. "You know the reason don't you?"

Kuroko closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Yes." He muttered before raising his head.

"Your voice is rare, however that type of voice for a simple band like us would be quite difficult, have you explored it thoroughly yet?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I haven't." he admitted, for years he had stayed as he was, learned only what his band mates told him to. He really doesn't know much about how far he can go, with all honesty. For years he had only been thought to simply sing with Aomine. Without Aomine's vocals he was voice was a frightening gamble. Since after the break up of the Miracles, Kuroko had found it hard to work with anyone, he was like a lone rhythm in an already stable set of patterns. It was either the attention was hoarded by his voice alone, or…the exact opposite. He never lapse or become one with the other. Losing his very purpose. "I am…not like Kagami-kun…I'm different."

"We know but—"

"I'm a shadow, Takao-san."

Furihata's eyes widen at those words…why do they sound familiar. That idea _…the shadow._ Furihata was deep in thought that he quickly dismissed the thought of Kuroko bowing his head and thanking them for their time before heading towards the door.

.

.

" _That looks like a difficult book."_

 _The scarlet haired boy raised his head from the book to look right at the brown boy leaning close almost lying on the table of the library, eyebrows furrowed as he tried his best to read the difficult words written in the cover. "Not really." The scarlet haired boy said. "Are you interested in them?"_

 _The brown haired boy smiled, "Yes but…I'm not really smart you see."_

 _The scarlet haired boy then realized something at the corner of the table, it was surely not the scarlet boy's. "Is that your's…that violin case?" The brown haired boy turned to his side and nodded. "You're…you play?" Another nod._

" _But I'm not good at it yet." He said chuckling awkwardly. The brown haired boy went back to reading the title of the book—"…P-Phantom?"_

 _The scarlet boy smiled, "I'm interested in them."_

.

.

Snapping out of his reverie Furihata was struck by a realization, the phantom, Kuroko was that. Kuroko was that rarest of the rare cases. Without thinking Furihata followed Kuroko to the doorsteps ignoring Takao's constant calling of his name. There was no time, if they lose Kuroko now, he might never get a chance to get a hold of something like this again. It was a story he heard before, a special case. As he grew up he had heard more from his parents—Kuroko was that case, a rare type of voice, they were called shadows for one, they were formally used as back up singers of artists. It was recent that it was proven that the only reason why these singers were unable to build their own name was the fact that their voice was _too_ perfect. It was too polished that they couldn't be put for any duet, it was either they drown the other's voice due to their perfect sense of tune or their high unreachable voices. It was a gamble to have Kuroko's voice. It was a gamble since if the voice isn't as flexible enough Kuroko wouldn't be able to blend in, and only few types of vocals could cope with that kind of voice. However, if they were lucky—

"KUROKO-SAN!"

Kuroko stopped midway from opening the door and turned to Furihata who suddenly grabbed both his shoulders, "Please do repeat the audition again!" Furihata exclaimed. Kuroko blinked in surprise. If they were able to use Kuroko he will be the biggest asset they could have, it was really a gamble—an all or nothing game. If Kuroko fails, they'll end up with nothing at all, however if they do get this right, their band will hold the greatest weapon against any other bands. The shadow would increase the light.

"B-But Takao-san is—"

"Never mind that, please, do audition again, _now_." Furihata urged. Kuroko was lost for words, what was with the sudden request.

"I don't understand but if you say so then I will."

Furihata's eyes lit up, "Great!" he exclaimed. "Ah but this time I want you to do a duet."

Kuroko's eyes widen at Furihata's exclamation—

a… _duet?_


	5. Chapter 5

_WEEEELCOOOOME BACK FOR ANOTHER UPDATEEEEEE! ASDFGHJKL THANK YOU EVERYOOOONE FOR PATIENTLY WAITING FOR THE UPDATE! Btw did I mention a new semester has started for me, a year to go and I'm just **this** close to graduating! Wish me luck! And since Kicchin made you wait for so long I wouldn't make you wait for more by my random rants this time, I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO JUST DROPPED A FAV AND A FOLLOW TO MIZUIRO TO BENI KOI!_

 _Oh did I mention my mom was going to start her new job in Tokyo and yeah I'm more excited than she is, I'll have an excuse to visit Tokyo more ofteeeeeen! Oh, I did mention that English isn't my native tongue, yes? Ahahaha, and yep I dont have anyone to proof read my fanfics so I'm soooo sorry if my English grammar is bad, BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE'S HELP by pointing a few helpful points here and there that I am able to improve! Hehehehe~ *blushes* I'm thankful for everyone who helps me around. OHOHOHO and btw how was you guys' thanksgiving? What were you guys thankful for this year? Hmm I think I included in ths year's things that I am thankful for are my readers and yeah discovering fanfic, as cheesy as that sounds fanfic has been my escape from the stress I get from school and your reviews makes my day (/ v / ). Anyhow thank you for Bubbles9595and I hope you like how Kuroko's audition will unfold, same with AJ-san yes I might start that story by the second week of December. AND YES, YES, YEEES KAGAKURO AUDITIOOON, ahahaha I think Kagakuro's duet in the Kurobasu album will always be my favorite, and Midotaka the second-*whispers*I only wished they make some akafuri duet too *cries* And to Guest-san YEAH, YEAH YEAAAH! KAGAKUROO BANZAAAI~~! For TheRandomSekihanFan ahahaha then I could say we're on the same boat, 'cause I started squealing when I saw you review! ASDFGHJKL THANK YOU AGAIN, and I hope that you like today's update~~!_ kroscetish _sooo happy you think so! I will do my best again, and I hope you like today's update and that I didn't make you wait for too long!_

 _SOOO HERE IT ISSSSS~~ Don't forget to leave a review, a fav or follow! Ciao~~_

 **Chapter 5: Cleave The Silence**

Kagami blinked as he stood there, Furihata for some reason brought him back in the studio. Standing next to him was Kuroko who was staring at Furihata who seems to be having some word with Takao. He didn't understand what happened, Kuroko was quiet and Furihata was too busy explaining something to Takao. Did Kuroko pass or not, the crimson haired vocalist wondered. Kagami decided to listen to Takao and Furihata's conversation to find out—

"Its too risky Furi, I understand what you're trying to say but come on."

"There's nothing to lose Takao-san, one more time please!"

Takao turned to them and sighed as he run his hand in his hair, "I'm not sure Furi, even if he has experience what do we know about this?"

Furi clenched his hand into a fist with a determined look, "One more time, I can feel it Takao-san, Kurok-san is what we have been waiting for." Kagami blinked, he didn't understand, what's happening, what was he doing there. Didn't they say already that he will make it difficult to judge Kuroko if he was there? Turning towards Kuroko, his eyes widen. Despite his concrete, unchanging facial expression, Kuroko's slender and pale fingers were trembling against his guitar—was he nervous? Wasn't he a pro already, why was he getting nervous for a simple audition.

"I…really want to." Kagami heard Kuroko mumbled, want to what? Does he mean…he really want to be part of the band? Was it really that lonely to perform alone? Without thinking Kagami found himself putting a hand over the other's shoulder. Kuroko tensed for a moment before he turned to Kagami with a puzzled look.

"You'll be okay."

Kuroko's eyes widen in fraction.

"Kagami-kun." Kagami turned as he heard Furihata called, turning he found the brunette holding the his guitar case. Kagami blinked in confusion as Furihata handed him the guitar. "We have to ask you a favour."

"Uh…yeah?"

"Can you perform with Kuroko-san."

Kagami stared at Furihata for a few seconds before his face contort in confusion, "Ha? I thought you said I'll be biased—"

"You're not going to judge, we still are going to be the judge but—" Takao turned his eyes towards Kuroko, "you will help Kuroko perform."

"Huh?" Kagami asked in confusion as he turned towards Kuroko who only had this unwavering look at the two. "That doesn't make sense."

Furihata looked at Kuroko, "His voice isn't as simple as that, that is why we cannot judge him without your help Kagami-kun."

"Well I don't mind but what will I do?" Kagami asked.

Furihata smiled, "You will just play a duet."

"D-Duet?!" Kagami exclaimed, "T-That's absurd that makes judging him more—"

"Just do it." Takao sighed, "I'm not sure as well, but we'll see how this works. Choose your song, its up to you two. Then when you're ready tell me."

The two took a sit back to the couch leaving the two alone. Kuroko looked like he was deep in thought and Kagami had no idea what was exactly happening. Wasn't it supposed to be more difficult to judge someone this way. Another voice could over power someone—and that would kill the whole purpose of the audition, it could greatly affect the quality of the performance. And besides why is there any need for them to perform a duet, Kuroko's voice was good enough as he could remember it. He watched as Takao sighed mumbled something to Furihata. Kagami sighed to himself, well there's no helping it now then.

"Oi Kuroko, what's your plan?" Kagami asked the other who turned at him with his gigantic blue eyes.

"What do you mean Kagami-kun?"

"EH?! Don't you have anything up your sleeves?" Kagami asked as he grabbed the other's shoulder shaking him, "YOU SHOULD HAVE AN IDEA AT LEAST RIGHT?"

Kuroko frowned, "Don't assume I know everything Kagami-kun." Kagami stopped shaking him, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do as well. I don't know what Furihata-kun is trying to ask me to do."

Kagami scarcthed the back of his head as he stole a glance at Furihata, "Furi?" he was surprised, this was all Furihata's idea? The other was usually the person who always just agrees with everyone, despite coming from an elite family of musician Furihata wasn't really over all impressive at anything. He usually just go with everyone's decision. It was the first time he heard he initiated something. "A duet…huh?"

"Uhm? Excuse me can I borrow a pen and paper?"

Everyone suddenly turned to Kuroko when the monotonous voice called their attention. Furihata without asking question stood and went to fetch a blank sheet of paper and pen and giving them to Kuroko. "Is this alright?" Furihata asked. Kuroko nodded and bowed muttering thanks to the brunette. When Furihata went back to his seat Kuroko started scribbling on the paper.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked the teal haired theatre actor.

"Do you still remember the song we played back then Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah a bit but not everything." Kagami answered.

"Figured." Kuroko said making Kagami's eyebrow twitch. "Anyhow, since the only thing we are both accoustomed to, are you alright if we play that?"

Kagami's eyes widen, he couldn't remember the lyrics anymore, could it be Kuroko is rewriting it down? Kagami could only remember the tune, he couldn't remember the words anymore. Peering through the paper he found Kuroko writing them down quickly. It was really the same thing they sang. Kuroko has a very good sense with memorizing them. "I'm done Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he showed the sheet to Kagami. Kagami accepted the paper, Kuroko started giving a few notes about the song. The cues and parts where he would be taking over. "How about it?"

"I don't understand at all." Kagami said bluntly, "I don't get it."

Kuroko sighed, "I'm not use at this as well."

"Then what now?"

The two engaged in a staring contest until Kagami gave up and sighed. "Then just sing Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. Kagami turned his eyes back on the sheets, he doesn't know what Kuroko has in mind but for some reason something told him to let do as Kuroko want to.

"Alright." Kagami said taking the attention of the two who were sitting in the couch.

"We're ready." Kuroko said.

Takao nodded and sat up straight, Furihata did the same. Kagami took his guitar from its case and properly tuned them, meanwhile Kuroko was watching Kagami. After a few seconds Kagami stood straight and nodded at Kuroko. Kuroko bowed his head curtly, "The song that we will be playing is called _Kami no Manimani_." Kuroko said making Furihata somehow flinch. Takao turned to the brunette in confusion, before the raven haired mangaka could ask Kuroko stared tapping his hand against the guitar's wood as if starting the beat that Kagami was supposed to follow. The crimson haired vocalist nodded his head in sync until he finally caught his cue and started playing. Kuroko followed and started creating a lively music.

The music was simple with only the sound of the guitars and Kagami's foot tapping against the floor. Kagami started smirking as he got a hang of the beat. Takao was shock, did Kagami know this song as well, it looks like he had been listening to whatever this song is for a long time now, he looks like he knows it like the back of his hand with the way he seems to be enjoying it. Kuroko meanwhile was looking at Kagami and his guitar playing was starting to become one with Kagami's energy. It was surprising how the two instruments sounds so alive. To Takao's surprise it was Kagami who started singing, usually with such short time two people who had only met recently wouldn't be able to come out with something they'd agree—not this fast.

" _Omoidoori ni ikanai koto darake_

 _Doushiyou mo naku jiko ken'o_

 _Yaoyorozu no itami ya kanashimi kara_

 _Nigekomeru nasho wo_

 _Sagashiteru"_

Takao watched as something changed in the way Kuroko's aura was, he looked more confident, and his eyes were directed to Kagami as if he was slowly blending himself with Kagamis energy—and it looks like he was doing pretty well at that. Takao blinked in surprise, wait, was he this observant a few moments ago when Kuroko was performing alone? He didn't even realize Kuroko's over all presence, all he was drawn earlier was Kuroko's voice but now…it seems like Kuroko suddenly emerged there in his spot. A shadow…he said that didn't he? A shadow…would not exist without—

" _Isso iwa no sukina ni hikikomotte_

 _Tsuki mo taiyou mo mushi shite nemurou"_

Takao gasped as Kuroko took the turn in singing, something, _something_ really did change with Kuroko's voice, why does it sound more…it sounds more alive, it doesn't feel like just some ice cold voice, it sounds like ice melting against fire. And somehow his eyes looks glowing next to Kagami and the way they seem to be having a conversation with just their eye contact with each other, they look like they have been working together so long. Takao wondered if Kuroko realizes the way his lips were curving in a smile as well, and does Kagami even realize he was spending a bit too little time looking at his hands. Something was happening before their eyes and yet he couldn't figure out what exactly. The tune was increasing in power and it was surprising, it was such a simple song and yet, _how?_

Kuroko nodded three times, and Kagami smiled back—it was a cue, he didn't know when did he figured that but the way Kuroko moved, tapped his hand and foot were signals. They told Kagami when he should slip in. Kuroko didn't told him, or he did Kagami didn't hear it but all he understand was he could understand Kuroko _now_. The way his eyes turn to him somehow he could hear Kuroko's voice in his head—albeit in a none creepy way.

" _Sou sa_

 _Kami no Manimani_

 _Oose no mama ni"_

Kagami was surprised that Kuroko sang with him at this part, he was taken aback as much as everyone as in the room. Kuroko's voice melted against his. And it sounded perfect—more than the last time. Takao and Furihata meanwhile were watching and listening with wide eyes, it sounded…great, no it was perfectly. Perfect beyond words. Takao couldn't understand how can Kuroko's voice sound so perfect now, so alive, burning like a dry ice, cold but hot and running, excited, hyper—Takao wasn't sure anymore, where was the kid he just entered the studio looking like he'd blend in the background in fracture of seconds. The one standing there was someone ready to take on the stage, own it. Kagami's presence next to him didn't help at all, they look like two people who had worked together for so long now. A chill run down his spine as they continue listening to the two, and Kagami's voice was intensified, like a fire consuming everything else except for the voice next to him.

 _HOW?_

The question kept bugging Takao, a few moments ago Kuroko's voice was an impossible case. A kind of voice you couldn't—no, impossible to be paired with anyone yet couldn't live on its own. But now it looks like a shining zircon, a imperishable ice melting against an ever consuming fire that was Kagami. And Kagami's voice sounded stronger, better, more passionate. And the most amusing part off it was the fact that they were singing at the same level, the same power, they don't over power or eat the other. They were like…light and shadow, the stronger Kagami was the more intense Kuroko become.

.

.

.

 _Click!_

"Kise-san, is something the matter?"

Somewhere, they have felt it too, the blonde model turned behind him, feeling an impending warning to him. Where was it from, he asked himself. It was a frightening, booming force, like a raw and pure heated power force opening something. A place where no one had gone yet, no, not close enough as this. Kise swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a cold sweat trickling down his forehead for some reason, he had ignored the voice calling him, all he understood was the feeling of fear creeping in his system. Where was this coming from?

"Kise-san? Kise-san!"

Kise jolted as his assistant called him for the umpteenth time, turning to her Kise flashed his ever magazine worthy smile. "I-I'm sorry, what was that again?"

"Oh uhm," His assistant flipped through the pages again in her hand and turned to Kise, "I was just reminding you about this Wednesday's we have a schedule from eight in the morning until three in the afternoon."

"We have?" Kise asked in bewilderment, "What was that again for?"

His assistant sighed, "The band competition Kise-san."

Kise blinked twice, the word stung him a bit. Band. The word felt like a bee sting in his skin, it pricks, it was painful to remember. Kise's smile wavered at the thought. That was where he started as well, a band. Yearly he was asked to be one of the panel of judges for the annual battle of the bands in Shibuya, however…for the past years he has not showed up. But what changed? He didn't know, but somehow something told him he should go. "Alright." Kise said to his assistant. Maybe it was time to forget those things, things that would never return. People who would… _never_ return.

.

.

.

And it wasn't just Kise who felt it, somewhere a certain green haired young man stared at his guitar with one string broken. He had never a broken string before, and then there was this strange feeling. Blinking the man turned towards the wide window, a clear blue sky was visible however—

"I feel like there's a storm coming."

And maybe there was indeed a storm coming, a big and powerful storm, and in a few days would be prepared to sweep the whole city down…and Miracles bowing down.

.

.

.

"WELCOME TO THE BAND!"

Kuroko almost gasped as the black haired mangaka squeezed the life out of the new member. Kuroko blinked and found Furihata smiling at him. Takao sounded strict a moment ago but now…he sounds so hyper so…energetic it almost reminded him of a certain someone. When Takao released his hold from the other, Kuroko gratefully bowed his head. He was actually ore grateful to Furihata, that for some reason had the idea on how his voice worked, and to think Furihata was that confident about his compatibility with Kagami—shock was an understatement. This whole band was exceeding Kuroko's expectation, Takao was the brain, Furihata was the heart while Kagami was the body. Takao made the rational decisions using his knowledge in the field, strict and practical, meanwhile Furihata was his balance, the brunette didn't seem like it but he has this ability to decipher and weave details using only his ears and instincts, there was no logic but he can make wise inferences as well. And Kagami was the body, unknown to him, he might be the one making this whole band function as it is. He was the glue that was holding both Furihata and Takao, making their decisions concrete. They may look simple, but this was a desired team.

"Welcome to the band." Kagami grinned and ruffled Kuroko's styled hair, making the teal haired theater actor huff and pout. Kagami chuckled, "You keep doing that Takao's never gonna stop calling you a kid."

" _You_ are the one treating me like that Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he escaped from Kagami's abnormally large hand. However Kuroko stared at Kagami for a moment and found himself smiling.

He wondered if Kagami understood the basics of his voice, or its nature, or why Furihata called him to sing with him. He understood Kagami's reactions earlier. Normally it is not preferred that during auditions, a duet is held, it usually taints or change the whole thing entirely even only one of them could sing. If Kagami didn't go with it, Kuroko wouldn't have the chance. And if it wasn't for Furihata's spur of the moment decision he wouldn't have made it. Kagami's eyes widen as he found Kuroko suddenly bowing his head politely to the crimson haired vocalist.

"W-What the heck are you bowing for?" Kagami asked.

"Thank you." Kuroko said in a small voice. Both Takao and Furihata exchanged looks and shrugged.

"F-For what?" Kagami asked again.

"For agreeing to sing with me." Kuroko said. He knows the real thing he was thankful for was the fact that Kagami somehow for some reason was able to blend voices with him. Raising his head Kuroko bowed again to both Furihata and Takao this time before straightening himself again. With a determined look Kuroko gripped his guitar tightly, "Thank you—I will do my best and I swore _never_ to be a disappointment. I will bring us to the brightest stage in Tokyo."

Takoa and Furihata was shock, they have never been this determined, his eyes were almost the same as Kagami and it was surprising—how much they have the same level of determination. Takao turned to Kagami whom he found smiling. Kagami then grabbed Kuroko's teal head and slightly pulled him towards himself and angled his head so that the shorter make was looking up at him, "Its not _I_ , its _WE_." Kagami said with a smile. Kuroko's eyes widen—when was the last time he heard that word?

 _WE_

…

"Of course, Kagami-kun."

"Ah, by the way Furihata, mind explaining how you came with that idea?" Takao asked raising an eyebrow.

Everyone's attention was now focused on the brunette next to Takao, the brunette shifted in his feet, trying to compose the right sentence for them to understand. Where should he start, should he tell them about his fascination about Kuroko's type of voice since that day? Or maybe he should just tell them what the voice was really like? In the midst of nervousness, Furihata decided the second was the most likely decision to make. "Uhm, when Kuroko-kun said _he was a shadow_ it reminded me of something. Among the types of voices, there was this type I've heard of, but never had heard yet—it was a-a l-lucky guess." Furihata cleared his throat, "They usually are called shadows because they couldn't stand alone, well…they actually could but they don't sound like anything special since most of them are too polished types of voices, I mean usually we look for voices like Kagami-kun or Takao-san. Ruff, or husky, could reach high notes at certain degrees but not entirely perfect—but shadows are too perfect. They couldn't stand alone in the stage because they don't get much attention that way, in normal ears it wouldn't surely sell as something you'd put up with—maybe it is beautiful for a single performed show, alone. But in a series of songs, it wouldn't work."

"So…that was why you called me here?" Kagami asked.

Furihata nodded, "Yes, but…there is something else…isn't that right Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko stared at Furihata, he was amused, however his poker face managed to conceal that, Furihata Kouki just used the very same explanation that man used years ago. Kuroko closed his eyes and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Takao asked.

"Not everyone can simply do it with me." Kuroko said, "No one can simply sing along with me."

"Compatibility." Furihata interjected, "Kuroko-san's voice is beautiful—too beautiful that if paired with any ordinary voices could either drown the other, and or the other way around. It kills the other or is killed. His voice searches for a certain compatibility with someone else, if it is paired with a wrong voice it kills the whole performance—this type of voice is risky as Takao-san said."

Takao nodded, "And…you say…you only assumed that Kagami could do it with Kuroko?"

Furihata meekly nodded, "Y-Yes."

"It really is surprising though." Kuroko said. Kagami wasn't able to hear that as he was engrossed trying to understand all the information dropped to him all of a sudden. Kuroko was surprised, there was no practice, and to think that it wasn't _him_ who tried to blend against Kagami but the other way around, Kagami made it seem so easy, to stir and dissolve himself against Kuroko's voice to make a perfect souns, something Kuroko had to do with others using months and dreadful days of nonstop rehearsals. And to think it only took Kagami a single word—

" _Alright."_

Then it occurred to him, the word and the covert meaning underneath that word. It was a simple word but it meant huge, massive, heavy and…warm. _Trust_ , something he had never had with anyone, Kagami trusted his convictions, Kagami didn't question him, nor his ways, he looked at him and simply said yes—and it wasn't blind obedience, it was trust. Kagami Taiga trusted him, a complete unknown stranger. And it resulted to this. It was the first time that someone tried to blend into him, it was the first time he felt someone looking at him, really at him.

And in that moment, a storm was born, in that clear cerulean sky, behind him was the ever consuming fire that no one was prepared for yet.

* * *

A/N:

The song used for this chapter is called Kami-sama no Manimani, I personally like Rib and Itou Kashiro's version of the said song(if you have time you should try and listen to it!)


	6. Chapter 6

_*randomly appears in your screen* WELCOOOME! WE'RE DOWN ON CHAPTER 6! DID YOU MISS ME? I missed you guys, but KICCHIN IS NOW BACK TO GIVE YOU THE LATEST UPDATE OF MIZUIRO TO BENI KOI! So it's a no class day here in my side of the world btw, WEEKEND! Whoaaaa! anyways, thank you guys for all the support you are giving me and Mizuiro to Beni Koi! Thank you to everyone who are reviewin and giving a fav and follow to Mizuiro to Beni Koi!_

 _So what will happen now that Kuroko is a part of the Kagami's band? WHAT AWAITS HIM AND THE MIRACLES? Just how they will meet? Are you guys curious? AHAHAHAHA, so I shall not make you wait any longer than this-also I can't really way too long in with the screen and stuffs since author-san is currently sick-anemia's a b**ch *sighs* AH BUT I MUST MENTION OUR LOVELY REVIEWERS LAST WEEK Ern Estine 13624, Bubbles9595 and AJ-san! THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE *makes dramtic anime pose*!_

 _also...REVIEW PLEASE? Ohohoho! Btw the chapter's title is a song from HoneyWorks(listen to it when you have time *winks*)_

 **Chapter 6: A Promise That Requires No Words**

 ** _"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."_**

For the past few years that Aida Riko spent as Kuroko Tetsuya's manager, she had never seen the other smiled so much in a day. She had never seen Kuroko so excited over a simple contest, maybe he was the kind of person who loves competing or maybe it was those people he met recently. At one point Aida thought that Kuroko wouldn't be able to be comfortable with a band after the break up of the Generation of Miracles a few years ago. He remember Kuroko Tetsuya's face whenever he hears the name of any of those five's name. His face would not change but in his eyes you will see his heart shattering over and over again. He had lost trust in those people, so bad at it almost look like he had been traumatized. And she thought that he wwill never get over that.

And then Kagami Taiga happened.

Aida watched as Kuroko strumming a foreign melody in his guitar, in his side was a brunette—Furihata Kouki watching him and talking to him about something. Kuroko turned to him and smiled a little replying in his usual quiet voice. In the other corner of the studio was Takao Kazunari teaching Kagami the new song they came up with. Aida smiled, the scene looked strangely beautiful in her opinion. It was what those cerulean eyes longed for so long ago.

A few days ago, Kuroko came to Aida's office with his usual gentle and polite gestures.

" _Thank you very much for everything."_

When Kuroko said those words Aida knew already, Kuroko will end his career now as a solo artist. He had found it, that light he had been looking for. Aida was ready to let him go, she knows from the start that one day, this will happen. Kuroko will earn his own wings and be able to soar on his own, even higher. However what Aida wasn't prepared for was the next moments—

" _Would you…kindly please, accept us your new talent, if it isn't that much_ _that is."_

Shock took over her as Kuroko said those words to her, he said them with happiness. And who was Aida Riko to dare say no to something like that. Kuroko Tetsuya was a Miracle, if he chooses her again as a manager, how dare she was to decline such tempting offer, and now that with those renewed glow, Kuroko Tetsuya was even more. Aida accepted the offer and met the rest of the band. Unlike Kuroko's previous band, it was filled with average young adults, except that Kagami Taiga.

Kagami Taiga seems exceptional with his vocals, Takao's about the same level, but still in terms of raw power, Kagami comes first. Takao is good with the instruments, especially the bass guitar, however he can provide the vocals as well which is good, meanwhile Furihata was the most strange of them all. He looks average, but the way Kuroko seems too inclined and interested with the brunette is a whole new story. Now that she thinks of it, Furihata…somehow…she had heard of that last name before.

Looking in her hand Aida smiled, in her hand was the application form, and fortunately, the acceptance letter and the mechanics of the contest. It was the right move to do, any band starting from scratch sees this as the best opportunity to get the media's attention to them. And this goes the same for Kuroko and the rest of the band. This is the perfect opportunity to get noticed. Since the agreed with the suggestion they send the application and started with their rehearsals and practices every single day.

Kuroko had facilitated the song writing along with Furihata, and Kagami and Takao helped with the tune. There was not a single unproductive day for these four. And Aida saw the equal determination on the four boys. Aida cleared her throat calling the attention of the busy bodies there, the four stopped and inevitably turned to her.

"I have some good news and bad news." Aida said.

Takao slid off his head phones and let it hanging around his neck, "Eh what about it _sachou?"_

Aida sighed, Takao looked older than he looks like and sometimes whenever he calls her that it feels and sounds like sarcasm. Aida walked towards them and handed Takao the papers in her hand. Takao's eyes widen in disbelief, "T-This is-!"

"Yes, congratulations everyone!" Aida said smiling, "You're now officially one of the participants of the annual battle of the bands."

Kuroko's eyes visibly turned into a globe of glowing happiness. Kagami meanwhile raised a brow at Aida, "How about the bad news?" the red haired vocalist asked.

Aida sighed directed her words towards Kuroko, "You see, this year _he_ will be there." Kuroko blinked in confusion silently asking the manager to clarify her words, "Kise Ryouta."

This time Kuroko's eyes widen and his eyes visibly darken. His shoulders stiffened.

"Kise is one of the panel of judges this year," Aida explained, "for the past few years he had been declining all the invitation to become one of the panel of judges. I don't know what changed this year, he just agreed, or so I heard."

"Kise…Ryouta?" Kagami asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Takao blinked and placed a finger in his chin, he certainly heard that name before, "Kise…" he mumbles quietly before the thought finally struck him. "AH! I remember! The model! Kise the model!"

Aida nodded, "He was part of a famous boy band before…right , Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko nodded, his hands clenched into a fist in his side. Kagami raised an eyebrow, Kuroko's breathing were shallow, he looked paler than usual as well. Something wasn't right.

"Is there something wrong if he's the judge? Is he like a biased guy or something?" Kagami asked Kuroko. To Kagami's dismay Kuroko didn't answer and looked down instead. "What? Oi, are you liste—"

"Would you excuse me please, I need some air."

The three blinked in surprise as Kuroko suddenly dashed out of the studio with long and sloppy strides. Aida sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, maybe he really hasn't entirely gotten over that incident yet. She turned and found Kagami frowning. "Maybe you should just let him be for now, he'll come back soon trust me." Aida said eyeing the door where Kuroko left through. However to her surprise she found Kagami rushing to the door as well. "Oi, where are you going?!"

Kagami frowned as he turned to Aida to answer her, "Of course after him!"

"Eh?"

"You don't let people who are depress alone!"

Aida was shock, the words died down in her throat as she found Kagami simply opening the door and leaving the room. Takao chuckled and went back to whatever he was doing. Furihata on the other hand walked close to Aida. "Kagami-kun's just like that, you'll get used to it." Furihata said smiling.

.

.

.

Kagami looked around as he got out of the studio, Kagami paused as he found the sight of the lump of teal hair in the corner sitting with his knees raised in his chest and his back leaning against the wall. Kagami quietly approached the other. He didn't understand what makes the other feel this way, who exactly was that Kise Ryouta to him? Kagami slumped on the floor next to Kuroko and examined the other, his shoulders were slightly trembling and her hands were clutching the material of his maroon long sleeves button up.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kagami asked. Kuroko raised his head from to peek at the other's figure. "No?"

Kuroko shook his head and looked forward, "Why did you come after me?"

"Huh? Isn't that obvious? Because you can't just let people like you on your own."

Kuroko was quiet for a moment, "…I used to like it so much…" Kuroko started, "I used to like performing in a lot of people, with lots of lights and cameras…not anymore. Now I'm just scared and…and my stomach churns whenever I see a flashing light. Have you ever had that feeling Kagami-kun? Have you ever…hated something you used to love?"

"I…No, I guess I don't share your feelings."

Kuroko buried his face in his knees again and began talking, "Kise-kun was one of my previous bandmates."

"Huh?" Kagami raised a brow as Kuroko confessed that. "And so?"

Kuroko raised his head sighed as looked at Kagami with his obvious insensibility of whatever Kuroko was getting into. Kuroko straightened up and flickered Kagami's forehead—

"OW! That was uncalled for!" the taller male complained as he nursed his forehead.

"Kagami-kun really needs everything to get spelled out for him, doesn't he?" Kuroko sighed as Kagami grumbled curses under his breath.

Kuroko found himself pausing, then he realized something…for a moment there…he felt…better. Kagami realized Kuroko's change in expression making the taller male grin in triumph, "Feeling better?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko realizing the other's intention found himself blushing in embarrassment, "I…Y-Yes…thank you."

"If you're ready, you can tell us." Kagami said smiling at the other, "You don't have to take it on your, we're a band, this ain't one man team, 'kay?"

Kuroko pursed his lips, and blushed even deeper at the other's words that never to fail to make him feel a hundred times better.

"Kagami-kun…is so cool."

This time it was Kagami's time to explode in the same shade of his hair, "W-What the—can you stop being embarrassing?! Y-You're m-making u-unnecessary c-compliments."

"I'm just being truthful."

Kagami avereted his eyes, how can Kuroko simply look at him straight in the eyes and say those words. "Damn it," Kagami cursed before lightly punching Kuroko in the shoulder, "Get some expression in that face."

Kuroko found a smile grazing his lips seeing Kagami, a six feet guy blushing over a simple compliment. His smile was the most genuine thing he had seen in these past few years, it was something new, like a calming heat from the furnace after spending a day outside in a snow storm. After so long he thought that it will never come again when he needs to tell anyone what happened, his own memory of those days, he didn't know that a day will come that he would feel relieved to tell anyone about what happened. He thought he was strong enough to hold it in…until now he hadn't realized how weak he had been to try doing everything on his own.

And it was stupid of him to think he can carry it all by himself.

"Then…Kagami-kun do you promise never to look at me differently when I tell you what happened"

Kagami with a firm resolve nodded.

.

.

.

" _Kise-kun was one of my band mates…back then we we're called the Generation of Miracles."_

" _Then they stopped being the people I thought I knew. Their eyes became dull like there was nothing to be excited about anymore, the fan letters were just a pile of scrap papers in colourful envelop…all because there was nothing to be scared anymore."_

" _Whenever we appear the crowds would gather, we didn't need any advertisement, whenever anyone mentions Generation of Miracles, there was no need to say no more…the thrill died with that. And I lost my friends that very moment. That moment I became…really a shadow."_

" _And whenever I see any posters where we were it makes my stomach flip upside down, fake smile, fake everything…that's not us. Those weren't my friends."_

" _It was me…I was the reason the band broke up."_

" _I couldn't do it anymore…they stopped me from forming any friendship outside the band, it wasn't needed, they said."_

" _They drew the last straw and I decided to leave…I never heard it from the news…that anyone of them admitted that I left, but after that, it made it to the news that the Generations of Miracles disbanded."_

" _I swore to them I'll prove that there is something more than fame. That enjoying it was more than the fame."_

Kagami sat in the couch of his apartment holding an old magazine he got on his way home. It took him half an hour to actually find anything that has the Generations of Miracles in it. The old magazine were dated a few years back, on the cover was a picture of six young man, one of them look awfully familiar to him—the guy standing on the left leaning against the white couch, the tanned skin guy with navy blue hair, he was in that stage performance where Kuroko was. The picture depicted the six members wearing a similar white button up styled in all different ways in an all-white backdrop, with the floor looking like pale colored wood, the tallest one with lavender colored hair had his hair tied in a ponytail, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, next to him was a tall bespectacled guy slightly covering his face by his hand which seems to be pushing up his eyeglasses, next to him stood a smug looking guy with scarlet hair and mismatched eyes with arms over his chest—Kagami could imagine the guy with a crown and some caoe behind him, yep the image fits—next to him someone who you would easily miss, wearing the same clothes with suspenders making him look the youngest of everyone in the picture with his teal blue hair slightly shorter than he has now, and next to him was a blonde standing some few feet taller, his posture and smile told Kagami was used to being photographed, his white button up was accented with a black vest that was unbuttoned, and next to him was that Aomine who had three buttons from his neck unbuttoned showing the expanse of skin.

The picture was awfully simple, they were all just standing and some leaning in the wall, and it was boring in an a very ordinary case but something about the various color of the hair ade the picture look impossibly interesting, and the way they all seem to have different expression made the picture looks like it was depicting six different things all in one picture.

When Kagami bought the magazine the female cashier stared at Kagami for a moment before chuckling—

" _A fanboy?"_

Seems like the reason of the shortage of the magazine copies were the fact that during the glory days of the band there was always these huge number of people buying the magazines that has anything to do with the six. It wasn't a surprise anyone bought things that has to do with them. Luckily that magazine was the last copy the store.

Kagami flipped through the pages and stopped as he found one interesting photo, it was the six in a school uniform walking down an old railway. Kagami quietly read the text next to it—

 _An old railway behind Teiko Academy of Music was said to be the Generation of Miracles' favourite hangout spots, the railway was abandoned ten years ago after the way became unstable for trains to pass._

Kagami flipped to another page, this time it was an individual photo, unfortunately as Kagami scanned through them, Kuroko's face didn't appear again. On the last page was an interview and the list of the songs that the band was to have in their newest album. It was then when Kagami found the name he had been looking for—Kise Ryouta. It was that blonde, Kagami thought reading through the article.

Who would have thought something like this, a beautiful friendship could lead to something that would bring you nightmares every single waking day of your life. Kagami remembered the way Kuroko told him those things, like he wanted it to be pleasant but his whole existence were retaliating, and he was almost in the brink of tears. How can they leave Kuroko alone, why didn't anyone of them came after him, why didn't anyone stop Kuroko from leaving? Or maybe…Kuroko was the one who didn't allow them to stop him. Kagami wondered if anyone knew what Kuroko really felt, did they ever asked what was wrong?

If anyone of those idiots asked Kuroko that moment that they had, would it had been different?

Kagami couldn't help but to feel angry in Kuroko's stead, it wasn't fair, and all those years Kuroko was the one who carried the lone consequence of the disbandment…

" _..because I was the least lustrous."_

Least…lustrous, Kuroko was the only one who would feel left behind, and yet knowing that he bravely left them, with the undistinguishable hope that he will be able to find it, and be able to prove to those five that it wasn't just fame. Kagami unconsciously gripped the magazine's edges a little bit tighter. Inside without the red haired knowing a powerful flame started burning as he stare at the image in his hands.

.

* * *

 _A FEW DAYS LATER..._

.

Kise sat among the four other panellists as they all stare at the lit stage. One of them was a famed producer, while one was a music critique and reputable singer and song writer, Kise quietly watched the third performance that evening. Nothing special had strike him yet, and somehow agreeing with this idea was starting feel like a bad idea. Kise tapped his pen on the table relentlessly causing him to earn a look from the singer sitting next him. The first band had some difficulties showing or owning the stage, or doing anything _new_ at all. Their song was beyond boring. And the second band was a disaster. Kise urged to ran away or fell from his seat and roll over the floor. Meanwhile the third…well yes, they were good but nothing special besides their pretty faces, Kise sighed the umpteenth time that day as the crowd cheered for them.

 _NOPE_ , Kise said to himself as he started putting notes and scoring the third group. He just want this to be done over but unfortunately there are still ten of them. Kise looked back at the stage, the vocalist seems to be experienced but due to that none of his bandmates could keep up with him. A band is allowed to sing two songs of their choice or even their own composition. Kise preferred bands who could bravely present their own songs, new things were always Kise's fad, and new songs were really interesting. To someone like Kise who easily remembers tunes and lyrics, a song that was performed by other felt like there was no originality anymore. Only few artist could give justice to a song that wasn't originally theirs.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The vocalist exclaimed as the song finished, he went to the front of the stage and bowed gratefully to everyone.

Kise saw the camera turning his way and he instantly straighten up and smiled. As soon as the camera was gone Kise slumped back to his seat. He reread the papers in his hand and frowned, was he being unnecessarily cruel with these scores? Kise bit his lower lip, was he letting his feelings go in his way?

"Kise-san?" Kise almost fell from his seat in attempt to put himself back into the professional mode, only to find his co-judge looking at him with concern. The producer smiled awkwardly to the man, "S-Sorry for surprising you, but are you…uhm…feeling unwell?"

Kise chuckled as he straighten up, "No, d-don't mind me, I-I was just a bit tired today."

"Must have been hard, ne?" The man asked, "You're an in demand talent after all."

"Ah, you give me too much credit."

"Oh by the way did you know the next band was introduced by Aida Riko of Seirin Productions," The producer said taking a breath, "A few years back I remember her putting that young man, Kiyoshi Teppei as her talent and you know what, the guy from God knows where became Tokyo's top selling artist—in all sorts of fields!"

"Eh? Really?" Kise was shock, a rookie held by a reputable production? Kise reached for the scoring sheets, flipping through the pages his eyes blink in confusion.

 _Band Name: [_ _光 の 王]_

Kise blinked, the name translates into… _KING OF LIGHT_. Somehow his heart started drumming in his chest loudly.

"Hi…kari…"

"What do you think about them Kise-san?"

"Huh?" Kise asked blinking as he looked at the producer, and the man pointed towards the stage.

"Them I mean."

And it that moment everything stopped for Kise Ryouta, flashes of memory came surging at him. His body reacted on its own, and he stood abruptly from his seat, the chair fell and stumbled behind him as he leaned his hand on the table staring right at the boy walking up the stage with three other guys. He couldn't mistake that color from anyone else's, he could never take him for someone else, he could see him everywhere and know which one is real and which isn't. And he knows that this guy right there slowly turning towards Kise's direction…was the real one.

The real Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko..cchi…"


	7. Chapter 7

_TADAAAAA~~ WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MIZUIRO TO BENI KOI! Kyaaaa reviews and feels last update! I'm supppper happy, anyways this week prelims has ended for meeee along with a storm-honestly it will be the first time EVER, that its going to be raining on my birthday. Oh yes, ahahaha *blushes* I'll be celebrating my birthday on December 18, AND EVERYONE IS INVITEED lol-kidding, I don't really do much on my birthday, BUT CONSIDER THIS AS M GIFT FOR MY BIRTHDAY, all my three new stories will have an update today so WATCH OUT! hohohoho~! Also I've been stocking LOTS OF IDEAS IN MY HEAD, Mizuiro to Beni Koi! is going to be a KAGUKURO, MIDOTAKA and AKAFURI story though I might drop hints of MuraHimu and AoKise here and who is exited to see the first ever performance of Hikari no Ou?_

 _AHAHAHAHA AND SO I SHALL NOT MAKE EVERYONE WAIT ANYMOREEEE, I know I was nasty for cutting it last time BUT WE'RE GONNA SEE THEM NOOOW. How will Kise react seeing Kuroko for the first time again, and what will Kuroko do the very moment he sees Kise? CAN THEY PROVE THEIR WORTH TO THE STAGE or will the stage reject them? READ TO FIND OOOOUT! Thank you for Sola Potterhead, Ern Estine 13624, AJ-san, TheRandomSekihanFan for their lovely revieews asdfghjkl never fails to make me happy! And also to everyone who gave Mizuiro to Beni Koi a fav and follow, and even those who are randomly reading this-THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope you review sometime so we can have a few exchange of words! Thank you again, and hope you like the new updaaate!_

 _PS._

 _Also to all SHIZAYA fans out there...I will be releasing a SHIZAYA fanfic, for now I have only come up with a single chapter...however I HOPE THAT YOU HONESTLY LIKE IT AND if its not much, I do hope you visit it sometime *winks*It will be entitled LYCORIS!_

 _Oh and DISCLAIMER FOR THE CHAPTER, I DO NOT OWN IN ANY FORM THE SONG 'WHIMSICAL STARDOM' any songs used in this chapter!_

 _SEE END NOTES FOR MORE DETAAAAILS~~_

 **Chapter 6: Whimsical Stardom**

" _Ryouta."_

 _The blonde transfer student blinked as he turned to the source of that voice, standing behind him with arms crossed over his shoulder wearing the summer uniform of Teiko was Akashi Seijuuro, the scarlet haired boy despite his smaller stature was Teiko's prided upon student, an unmistakably prodigious child. Kise Ryouta smiled back to the other before bowing his head. A few weeks ago, Kise's manager decided to send the young model to Teiko saying the boy had a very good chance of getting a lot more projects if he prove his worth in the field of music. The very first time Kise came for the interview for the admission, he was quickly listed into the first section earning him a quick spot within the group of prodigious musicians._

" _Good morning Akashicchi!" Kise greeted the other._

" _Good morning," Akashi replied, "as agreed upon, I will give you someone whom could teach you the things that you might have difficulties with since you've only been recently placed here. This is for you to be adjusted into the atmosphere here."_

 _Kise's eyes beamed, he wondered who it might be. There isn't no second grade among the class, nothing but perfection was to be expected from this class. Kise felt extremely excited to be at the care of someone this institution deems as prodigious._

" _Meet your mentor from this day on," Akashi said gesturing to his side. "Kuroko Tetsuya."_

.

.

.

Kuroko felt his heart drumming loudly in his chest, he couldn't breathe, his legs felt like jelly and could give up under his non-existent weight, his lips felt dry and his palms were colder than ever. Was this how a panic attack feels like? Kuroko had never thought it would be so soon to see them again. The wave of memories that floods his mind whenever he sees one of them never fails to stir his amity. And everything felt suffocating again, like the air would grow thinner.

It was an unspoken truth for Kuroko, the fact that a piece of him was still held by his former bandmates, and they never fail to remind him of it—the flowers during before his theatre performances, Aomine getting VIP tickets and watching him only to leave in the middle of the performance as if mocking him. Those things never fail to stir him up, shake him, pull the anxiety to the surface of his skin. How could he stay calm now? Kise will be there, he will be watching him too. He will be looking at him, waiting for him to make a fool of himself. Would he be the same as them? Was he aiming the same?

To tell him, he needs them— _only_ them.

 _GASP—_ Kuroko's eyes widen as he felt an ice cold item kissing his cheek, turning to his side Kuroko's line of sight was blocked by a blur of blue and white. Backing a bit Kuroko found the item to be a bottle of water. Taking the item in his hand, he found the person holding the bottle, it was Kagami.

"You 'kay?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko looked at the bottle of water, even if he lies, he has this feeling that Kagami would see through them easily just like he did back in the theatre performance. Holding the water bottle with both his cold hands, Kuroko wondered if he should tell the other. But telling him would entail the other feeling obliged to comfort him.

Before Kuroko could fall into a decision he felt a warm palm against his forehead, his eyes snapped up and found Kagami running his hand from Kuroko's forehead to his bangs and slightly gripping the blue locks away from those eyes. Kuroko almost gasped, Kagami was clear from his view with his hair tucked away from his eyes, those red eyes were intense, almost like a wild fire it almost hurt to look at them.

"Is this about Kise?" Kagami asked, Kuroko nodded sheepishly trying to hide his face from the other, however with the larger hands slightly gripping the blue locks, it was impossible, this caused embarrassment to bloom in the teal haired singer's face. Kagami sighed before letting go of Kuroko's head. As soon as Kagami let go of Kuroko the other almost curled into a ball, Kuroko's head hung low and his shaking hands gripping the water bottle.

From afar Takao who was listening to the instruction of the floor director saw the sight of the two in the corner of his eyes, raising an eyebrow he turned and found the two seemingly having their own conversation. Takao was about to call the two's attention when he felt a tug in his shirt, blinking Takao found Furihata shaking his head, he then pressed a finger to his lips. Furihata then smiled.

"What are you afraid of?" Kagami asked Kuroko, despite the loud music in their back Kuroko could hear Kagami's voice was clear to his senses. When Kuroko didn't answer Kagami sighed, somehow it hurts to look at the other like this. Kuroko wanted this, he knows Kuroko had been waiting for so long for this moment to perform again, and it breaks him to see the other fall before his most awaited moment.

"And so what if you're not lustrous?" Kagami said suddenly. Kuroko's eyes widen at the other's sudden use of his own words to him. Raising his head he found Kagami looking straight in his eyes with a fiery determination, "And so what if you're not lustrous, without you…without you we couldn't nail this. Light cannot exist without darkness."

Kuroko felt like those words just wrapped him in a blinding light, like some kind of spell he had momentarily forgotten his earlier thoughts, everything was now turned to Kagami's eyes, his voice and words. Kuroko stared at the other as he found Kagami reaching in the inside of his white printed shirt, Kagami slipped the item from his neck and clenched it in his hand before slightly pulling Kuroko. Before he knew it Kagami was slipping something from his head. It was only when the teal haired vocalist felt the cold metal grazing his skin that he realized what happened—looking down in his chest he found a necklace with a pendant as a silver ring that Kagami had him wore.

"That's something my brother gave me back in America." Kagami said calmly, "When I get tense and all I ran my fingers in them and the cold metal really calms me down. Wear it from now on."

Kuroko blink in confusion as he reach to rub his thumb against the cold metal. "I-If…If this is a very important momento for Kagami-kun, then why give it to me? For all you know I might ran away with it."

Kagami chuckled, "Like hell." He said, "You're not that kind of guy, and that's more of collateral."

"Co…llateral?"

Kagami hummed, "Since you know its something important to me, you won't run away. You're too nice to run away before returning that to me. So I know you wouldn't leave without telling us." Kagami said confidently, "At the stage when you can't contain the light just hold to it. _It won't break easy_ so you can hold into it as tightly as you want until you calm yourself down."

Kuroko was quiet for a moment but as those words sunk to him he felt as if those words were like a fire burning all those paper thin thoughts that caused him anxiety. It was replaced by warmth. His hand traced the outline of the ring and felt as if he was holding Kagami's words in a concrete form with the ring. Does Kagami knows the implication of those words? He was telling him _never to go away_ from them.

Kagami was not the first person who told him not to leave, but Kagami was the first person who told him _not to go_ because he was needed. Before Kuroko knew it the pounding in his chest and the static sounds in his ear had eased.

"I…I won't."

"Huh?" Kagami raised an eyebrow not quite catching Kuroko's words.

Kuroko took a deep breathe clenching the ring in his hand and pressing it to his chest—with a new found determination Kuroko raised his head. He promised Kagami, he promised Takao and Furihata, that they will become _the best_ in Tokyo.

"I won't leave Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, "Because… _no light exist without a shadow_."

.

.

.

 _I EXIST BECAUSE YOU DO_

.

.

.

Kise stared at the stage, he couldn't believe it. After that incident, Kuroko disappeared, he couldn't find anything that could link him to his former band mate with teal hair. Kuroko changed his number, he changed his address and for so long Kise did not hear a thing or two about the other, and now he was there standing before him. The band checked on their equipment, Kuroko looked at Kise for a moment before returning his eyes towards the tall red haired young man who was saying something. Kuroko sighed and pointed something on the other's bass guitar. The red haired male nodded before walking towards the microphone and readjusting the height of the microphone.

"Kise-san?"

Kise ignored his name being called, he was sure that Kuroko looked at him just now, but Kuroko didn't seem to look shock at all, nor did he look scared. He remember, he knows that after that incident this shouldn't be how Kuroko would look at him. After he was psychologically broken by all the things that happened then he was sure Kuroko would be at least be alarmed by Kise's presence. Could it be that Kuroko joined because he knew Kise was here?

"Kise-san is there a problem?" The producer asked Kise again.

"N-No..N-Nothing." Kise said as he picked up his seat and sat in his seat.

Propping his elbows in the table Kise stared at the stage again. Seirin Productions, huh? It was a pretty novice production when it comes to the show business, there aren't lots of famous stars produced by Seirin. Aida Riko, she's still beginner compared to many other talent managers but seeing that she had taken Kuroko with these people, does she know the nature of Kuroko's voice at all? Does she know that she is risking almost all her credibility here? Why would Kuroko join a band? Why these people? Who are these people?

Kise turned to the paper in his hand, how could he not notice, the names of the members were on the sheet—Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ and Takao Kazunari. Why didn't he realized sooner? Why did Kuroko come out now of all time? Was he still hoping to prove Akashi wrong?

Kise's line of thoughts was interrupted as the host from the corner of the stage made a thumbs up gesture to the lighting and musical directors.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Are you ready for the third band?" The host said with the highest energy, the crowd cheered and whistle in excitement. "Okay, okay, our third band has no background in the music industry in the past and this is their first time. But they really look promising! Are you guys ready?! Let's welcome— _Hikari no Ou!"_

As the name was called the drums started beating and the loud cries of the bass guitar echoed in the stage, the lights turned towards the stage. The spotlight was directed towards Kagami who started nodding his head waiting for the tune to fade in slowly. Slowly Kagami could hear Kuroko striking his guitar and creating the melody to follow. The cries and vehement striking of drums and guitar slowly went a note down and slowly became one with Kuroko's tune.

Kagami smiled and pulled the microphone to his lips, "Our first song Dear Ms Ms Picarasque."

The melody started mellowing, the crowd went silent, Kagami closed his eyes feeling the beat flowing in his ears and into his chest, and with a tap of a foot Kagami opened his eyes—

" _Dare no tame no egao de_

 _Kokyuu sura boku wo ukagau you de"_

Kise's eyes widen, the timing was perfect, it was smooth and edgy. The drums died as Kagami started singing, Kise could see the drummer the brown haired boy was relaxed, he was watching Kuroko and Kagami. Kuroko nods his head as he strums his acoustic guitar and slightly turned to the raven haired bass guitarist. Kuroko was the stem of the signal, Kise concluded. And their song…it is new. Could it be that they have come up with this themselves? Honestly, if that's the case it isn't very surprising, after all they have Kuroko. However…

 _This isn't Kurokocchi at all…just as I thought they cannot utilize Kurokocchi like we could_.

" _tachi sukun de sono basho de_

 _Towa eto tsuzuku hikari wo matsu dakara"_

The drums started again and this time Kise as caught off guard—his breath was caught in his throat, his hands shook and chills run up his spine. The people started chattering and making noise, and the producer in his side had his eyes widen. Kise couldn't believe it, he could feel it yet it seems so unreal—is this really, _really_ , happening? That was why he was positioned there, that was why, because…he inteneded to sing.

The crowd started clapping and whistling with the new voice coating Kagami's rough and husky voice, a much more mellow, and colder voice, an exact contrast to the other's. Since when was he there, some asked, however the fact that his voice and Kagami's was perfect was undebiable.

Kuroko was singing with Kagami.

" _Tsuyoku dakishimete kowashitai kimi wo_

 _Konagona ni narumade aishite shimaeba"_

Kise was speechless, it was…it was frightening, that two lines Kuroko sang with Kagami sounded like a threat, like a declaration of war. It felt strangely unpolished yet perfect. As Kuroko left the red head to sing the rest of his part of the chorus, Kuroko turned to Kise who was there sitting in that rectangular table with the rest of the judges, for a moment Kise thought he would furrow his eyebrows at him, but no anger showed in those pool of blue instead…Kuroko smiled. And it was as if he was telling him… _I've forgiven you Kise-kun_. Kuroko's monotonous voice rung in his head and Kise almost felt in the brink of tears.

"me ni utsuru koto wo kitta kotow o tada shinji rutto

Toza shitemiru mabuta niwa betsu no kotae ga kobore te wa kie nakute"

The chorus came again however this time the drums went quiet again letting the soft sound of acoustic guitar and bass. Kise was shock Kagami stepped away from the microphone and a familiar lone voice resounded—

" _Furueru hodo shiawase wo kanjiru toki_

 _Sore ga itsuna no kawa donna kao nanokawa."_

When the drums started beating again the crowds cheered even louder than before almost defeating the sound system of the halls, Kise could hear the scream of the female audience at Kuroko's. For the first time ever Kise could see Kuroko up in the stage, for the first time he could see him alive there, he wasn't just a part of it, he is in it and the audience could feel him. And not just him, it was the lead vocalist, it was because of that red haired guy who was now grinning at Kuroko and nodding his head to Kuroko's tune. Kagami abandoned strumming his guitar and grabbed the microphone joining Kuroko's voice—

" _Boku ga kimi no kagami ni katte sono kokoro ni tsuki sashite"_

The cries of the female audience intensified, and Kise could feel the drumming in his heart getting louder, he had never felt threatened before until upon hearing their duet. The two…was strangely compatible. Since when had Kuroko known Kagami? Since when had they been singing together? This kind of chemistry in the stage, Kuroko couldn't even establish with them before—no, not this intense, not this strong.

" _Tada kimi deite hoshii jibun de itai"_

Kagami continued singing as he pulled the mic from the stand and walked towards Kuroko, the crowd went wild and uncontrollable in a second as Kagami stop just inches away from the teal haired guitarist as if those lyrics were directed towards the other. Inevitably the teal haired guitarist stared back at the other as if listening to his words. The sight earned a loud scream and squeals from the crowd.

" _Futatsu wo musubu mono tada hitotsu ai nara_

 _Furi kaerazu mae mo mizu tokeru you ni"_

Raising his own microphone Kuroko abandoned his guitar as well and the two stood facing each other as they sing the last two lines of the song.

" _hitotsu mata hitotsu to konoru ai dake_

 _Mabuta ni ai tsukete"_

The two parted and Kuroko return with his guitar as Kagami walked to the center of the stage waving his hands to the audience who clapped their hands. Some had their mobile phones raised above their heads and waving to the tune of the guitars and drums. Kise had never seen the crowd been that hyped up until their performance. It was as if even the supporters of the earlier bands is now all cheering for this band.

"That was…intense!" Kise heard one of his fellow judges said as he smirked. "I didn't even get to write anything down because I was so busy listening. That was surprising, I didn't think that guy would sing at all."

Kise wanted to say that he agrees. For a moment there he thought they wouldn't let Kuroko sing, however what surprised Kise the most was the fact…that Kagami's voice didn't entirely ate Kuroko's mellow and colder voice, instead it became one with it. Kise bit his lower lip, just how many time they had to rehears this, or where did they found this guy? Kuroko looked at ease with him, it was as if singing with Kagami was merely as obvious as breathing, and the other looked at it like some exciting play.

For years he had known Kuroko, he had seen Akashi experiment on Kuroko's voice—and that ended them with a single conclusion, Kuroko's voice couldn't be paired to anyone other than of the Generation of Miracles, it was due to the high flexibility that their voices have that they are able to use Kuroko's catalyst like voice. Kuroko's voice is like an amplifier, if you have great vocals it produces and even more quality voice, however if your voice is mundane, mediocre it would result to a disaster. There will be only one explanation, and that filled Kise with an unwelcoming chills—

Kagami Taiga…a miracle that didn't become a miracle.

Kagami's voice could become par with those of the Generation of Miracles, and not just that, he has this kind of voice that could make you want to listen and wait for something _great_ to happen. And as difficult it is to admit for Kise, Kagami's kind of voice is perfect for Kuroko's voice. It didn't _just_ utilize Kuroko's voice—it balances. It made Kuroko's voice and presence in the stage present. He made Kuroko noticeable there, he made him seem as if he was really there with him singing—something no one dared to do back then.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd cheered at the group.

Kagami smirked and suddenly his head turned sharply at Kise's seat, and with a grin Kagmi mouthed words that Kise swore would _never_ forget—

.

.

" _A light is brighter with a shadow."_

.

.

.

Midorima frown's deepen as he stare at the last page of the manga he was holding, this isn't fair, he thought quietly. On the last page of the manga, the author managed to slip a small note for her readers, and the note simply didn't suite Midorima's mood at all. He felt like contacting the publishers right then. He wanted to be angry at Kazue- _sensei_ for doing this, however at the other side he wanted to be considerate of her. She must have been having a difficult time or maybe she was going through something. Midorima has no idea how a mangaka's schedule is like, was is as difficult as he was during his days with the band?

Midorima fixed his eyeglasses that was now almost falling from his eyes. After waiting for a month for the release of Golden Time's new volume he gets this news all of a sudden. Midorima reread the note again for the umpteenth time since finishing the book as if trying to convince himself that he must have misread or something—unfortunately, he didn't.

 _Hello readers! Thank you for reading the latest volume of Golden Time, I will have to apologize in advance, you see the next serialization might be later than expected. Things are going on and I sincerely hope you understand. Also, please wish me luck!_

 _-T. Kazue_

Wish her luck on what? Midorima wondered, Kazue-sensei doesn't usually leave notes but when she does she speaks in riddles that it feels like sometimes she seems to be commanding, as if saying, 'stop asking just do as I say'. Midorima briefly wonder if Kazue-sensei was like that in person, was she a very bossy woman? A mental image of a woman with slick black hair and in black fitting dress with hand on her hips appeared in Midorima's mind, but somehow it doesn't seem fit with how Kazue-sensei wrote her stories. Midorima felt like the true Kazue was an energetic girl with lots of smiles and a very strong personality.

Sighing again, Midorima carefully placed the manga down on the coffee table and grabbed the remote of his TV, as soon as the screen flashed, his phone on the table buzzed loudly catching his attention. Taking the moble device in his hand, Midorima slid the screen to unlock and found the message, his eyes widen, its been so long since he last received a message from this person—and somehow hearing from him sounded like an omen.

 _Watch on SakuraTV_

It simply said. A loud screaming and cheering noise interrupted Midorima's thoughts making him eye the TV screen. To his surprise the channel was on SakuraTV and it was broadcasting a live battle of the bands— _wasn't Kise one of the judges here?_ —The green haired musician thought quietly. It was not until the camera zoomed into the stage that Midorma almost knocked the coffee table down as he stood in disbelief. There in the screen was a familiar teal haired singer, with his favourite guitar slung on his shoulder with three other guys.

"Kuroko."

* * *

A/N:

The lyrics of the song are quite aggressive and quite a bit destructive in a sense which makes it seems very masculine, especially with the words the song writer uses. The song is titled Dear Ms and Mr Picarsque by flumpool—I discovered the song while I was browsing over and looking for some Shizaya MAD LOL. I do not own the song nor the lyrics—which is why I only used a portion of it, if you have time you could try and look it up on youtube, I like the whole song and the lyrics personally. Its like showing the second face of love—destructive(but at some point in the lyrics it speaks of being yourself and living a life worth dying for so it's a bit of like encouraging).

And here are some translation notes for the song lyrics;

 _dare no tame no egao de_ , _kokyuu sura boku no ukagau you de_

" **for whom do you smile for? Every breathe I take seems to ask me"**

 _tachi sukun de sono basho de, towa eto tsuzuku matsu dakenara_

" **I stand here frozen in place, waiting for the light that continues on."**

 _tsuyoku dakishimete kowashitai kimi wo_

 _Konagona ni narumade aishite shimaeba"_

" **I will tightly hold you until you break and love you until you turn to dust."**

" _Furueru hodo shiawase wo kanjiru toki, sore ga istuna no kawa donna kao nanokawa"_

 **When happiness is enough to be felt, no matter what when or what form it takes"**

" _Boku ga kimi no KAGAMI ni natte sono kokoro ni tsuki sashite"_

" **I will become your mirror that pierces your heart"**

" _tada kimi deite hoshii jibun de itai, futatsu wo musubu mono tada hitotsu ai nara, furi kaerazu mae mo mizu tokeru you ni "_

" **My only wish if for you to be yourself, if the only thing that would link us both is love then I would not look back or forward until I melt."**

" _hitotsu mata hitotsu to konoro ai dake, mabuta ni aki tsukiette"_

" **Only the love that builds itself one after the other is what I want to be burnt to my eyelids"**


	8. Chapter 8

_HOHOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAS AND ADVANCEEE HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYOOONEEEEE! Sorry for updating Mizuiro to Beni Koi! rather late, as we are all were quite busy this holiday festivity, and I didn't have much time to have this update-BUTTTT there is no need to fret my friend, I am with my outmost capabilities is trying my best! Soooo how was your holiday, guys? Ahahahaha I got a concert ticket from my mom for a band I dont really know, unfortunately she did this for my younger sister who has some fangirlism over Brit bands whom she gave the same ticket to, meaning Kicchin was given a ticket to a concert that Kicchin isn't interested on so Kicchin would be her sister's chaperon, oh well might as well start listening to their songs anyways so at the very least yours truly could enjoy the ticket. Well aside from that I went from good vibes to bad, some stuffs happened in my circle of friends and I just can't help but go quiet. Honestly, that was the most surprising thing that has ever happened._

 _AAAAAAANYWAAAY, enough about Kicchin, let's head back to MIZUIRO TO BENI KOI! I was really amaze by the number of reviews on the last chapter, I MEAN WOW, ahahaha, btw about the song used last chapter, I only found that out through finding random MADs on Youtube and NicoNico-I must confess I am an avid fan of these MADs, they're like some kind of one-shot moving fanfics for me with music and stuffs-ahaha Kicchin sounds like a kid. Dear Mr Ms Picarasque was something that really took my attention, it kinda displays the face of love most people wouldn't want to show, the destructive side of it, and though personally Kicchin would rather not have that, its kinda inevitable that it exist in some relationships and since Kuroko was the one depicted as the song writer for that one, let's just say Kicchin sees Kuroko as someone who would rather unravel the ugly parts and live with it that to drown in a self serving beautiful fantasies. So yeah, that's kinda my reason why I chose the song. The song aside, ohohoho who is curious about the AKAFURI ship here, lol there is actually an AKAFURI ship sailing behind and for all AKAFURI fans there *wiggles eyebrows at you* ahahaha! AND LET US NOT FORGEET MIDOTAKA, ahaha I probably had been thinking of that kind of relationship between Midorima and Takao since after MONOGATARI, I thought, ah what if I make this AU where Takao is head over heels to Midorima and Midorima towards Takao to whom he haven't seen or spoken to yet, and I thought but how will that happen? I have been wrecking my brains since then trying to get the idea across because I LOVE IT ahaha, then it only occured to me while I was starting out with Mizuiro to Beni Koi. My best friend who used to draw doujins for me suddenly popped the idea on my head saying "have you ever thought what if one day your favorite mangaka finds out about you and fall in love with you?" and thus MIDOTAKA my dear friends ahahahaha!_ _ANYHOOOW let's start thanking our lovely reviewers last chapterrrr~ OOOh I hope they had a great holiday, is it cold there guys, it is here LOL, to_ **TheRandomSekihanFan, Ern Estine 13624, suntan140, Stars of the light** and to **AJ-san**! AHAHAHA I HOPE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS AGAAAAIN I LOVE YOU GUUUUYSSS FIVE-EVER, BECAUSE IT'S MORE THAN FOREVEEEEEEER AHAHAHAHA! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND REEEVIEW pleeeaseee! ps. thanks for everyone who wished Kicchin a happy birthday!

 **Chapter 7: One Step Forward**

"And the winner for this annual battle of the bands is—"

 _It happened not so long ago, Kise Ryouta stared at the figure before him. Despite his gap with vocal skills among the rest of the class, the four prodigy of Teiko acknowledged him. Kise didn't understand at first, until he heard him and Aomine sing for the first time. And that was when he fell in love with music. It wasn't as simple as holding a microphone and using your vocal chords to produce sound. Performing is a complex art._

 _However, he was stagnant._

 _Kise realized this as they grew and dwelled further into the show business. It wasn't intentional, Kise moved and along with the rest, but he couldn't. They didn't bother to look around and ask , thinking of it, Kise felt it would have been partly his fault. If he wasn't scared and such a coward then, if he wasn't blinded by the light before him, would he have turned around and tried to reach out to him? Would he still arrive at the same decision?_

 _If he did try defending him that one time, that time he knew he was right…would it have been different? Deep inside Kise knew he had regrets, Kise knows he didn't want to leave, but he replaced and covered his heart to be able to move on because he knew he was better off, Kise knew that as well, yet he refuse to believe it was his fault. Kise refuse to admit it, that honestly it was them who was at fault. Because they never look back._

 _And he had to become strong in their stead, he tried to prove his point, to become strong despite not knowing how it is to be bare in front of the cruel world._

" _K-Kurokocchi!"_

 _He turned towards Kise with a soft smile, he never said it was their fault, he never blamed any of them. But Kise knew that the reason those eyes refuse to shine were them._

" _Kurokocchi, w-why? Why are you leaving?"_

" _I need to go Kise-kun."_

" _B-But y-you cannot be alone, i-if you're alone you—"_

" _This wasn't what we were before Kise-kun. This isn't…what I wanted."_

 _What Kuroko wanted was to perform for the people, not simply the glamour and fame. He wanted to enjoy what he was doing…and they failed to give him that simply pleasure._

 _That was how…he left._

"—HIKARI NO OU!"

The loud cheering noises and music boomed in the halls, Kagami's eyes widen as he heard their band name getting announced. His eyes slowly darted to his side, where Kuroko stood with huge eyes staring right at the crowd. They… _won._ Kagami couldn't believe it until Takao suddenly tackled Kagami and punched his shoulders cheering happily.

"WE WON KAGAMI!" Takao cheered happily.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun!" Furihata said grinning widely.

As the thought sank, excitement filled his senses and without thinking Kagami grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled the other in a bone crushing hug.

"WE FUCKING WON KUROKO!" Kagami exclaimed loudly.

Takao cheered happily not even listening to whatever price they won and joined the hug, soon Fuirhata joined the group hug. The crowds cheered loudly, Kuroko couldn't believe any of this at all. It felt surreal, he won the very _first_ time he tried to join a competition. He could hear the muffled noises of the people calling their band's name. The stage was calling to them, the stage _wanted_ them.

Kagami let go and grinned in triumph at Kuroko before giving a thumbs up, "I told you, right?"

Kuroko nodded feeling excited, and elated for so many reasons. His heart felt jumping out of his rib cage and Takao, Furihata and Kagami's smiles felt like hundred little kindled flames to his soul. When was the last time he had ever felt this way? When was the last time he actually been this happy? It felt like the first time he walked up on stage, if not even better. His hand unconsciously reached to his necklace, the cold metal did felt surprisingly comforting, and he could hear Kagami's voice in his head telling him whatever he was doing is a _job well done_.

"And here to congratulate our winners is the panel of judges." The host said, the four stopped and turned towards the judges. Kagami's eyes furrowed towards the tall blonde walking up to them. With Kise was three other judges. As the host introduce the panel of judges, Kagami watched Kuroko's reaction. However instead of showing his earlier anxiousness, Kuroko was back to his deadpan expression, with a hand clutching the necklace Kagami gave him like it was his lifeline.

One by one the judges went to shake their hands, to Kagami's surprise, the blonde didn't went to Kuroko, instead was offering his hand to Kagami. Despite the shock, Kagami appreciated the gesture and took Kise's hand. Kise then pulled harder into Kagami's hand and leaned to Kagami's ear—

" _Backstage, later._ "

Kagami's eyes remained passive as Kise pulled back with a smile before turning to the crowd with a wave of hand.

.

* * *

.

"I'll be frank," Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he heard a familiar voice. After the formal ceremonies, somehow Kagami was able to slipped from the group and the media came flooding over the new talk of the music industry— _them_ , Takao who noticed Kagami's absence was frustrated by the fact that the red haired giant didn't get a share of their demise thus asking Kuroko the only who could possibly slip pass these people to find the missing member. Kuroko blinked, he was at the back of the studio away from the eyes of the media and camera, silence engulfed the serene place with the exception of a familiar voice resounding, "give Kurokocchi back to _me._ "

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed at the statement, Kuroko turned to find where the source of the voice was and his former band mate and classmate standing there along with the back of Kagami. Kuroko was about to interject when he heard Kagami's firm response—

" _No._ "

Kuroko decided to stand back and hear the rest, see how this unfolds.

Kagami stared at Kise's eyes with a firm resolution, after getting called at the back stage in secret, Kise led him there in the garden which with all honesty was a better place to have this kind of conversation. Kagami wouldn't want Kuroko to hear this anyways, who knows how Kuroko might react seeing Kise again. It wasn't as if he does not trust Kuroko to keep his word, it was just simply the fact that Kise and the memory of his past experience with his former band mates still lingered to the teal haired musician and Kagami didn't know if he could take it once more seeing him like that. Kise chuckled and smirked clearly trying to make a stand.

"No?" the blonde asked in sarcasm, "Do you even know _us?_ Kurokocchi's former band?"

"I know." Kagami replied.

"Then you should know by now that compared to you guys now, Kurokocchi's better off with me."

"No still means no." Kagami replied clenching his hands in his sides, " _I_ won't hand him back to _any_ of you."

"Compared to what you have right now, I could give him so much better all I'm asking you—"

"I AM NOT FUCKING ABANDONING KUROKO!" Kagami exclaimed finally having it from all the dill-dally Kise was spouting. Kagami gritted his teeth as everything washed over him, the words Kuroko told him, the pictures he saw, the way Kuroko fidgeted in fear. As if a plug was pulled, Kagami's contained composure all for Kuroko's sake just exploded. "Is that what Kuroko wanted? Have you ever thought if what you want is the same as him? Have you considered him just a fucking bit? YOU SELFISH BASTARD DON'T KNOW A SHIT!"

Kise's eyes widen at Kagami's exclamation. A moment ago he looked totally composed but the mention of the issue made him burst out like that, Kise's eyes darted towards Kagami's clenched fist, he was doing his best to be calm…but why, no one would see if he punch him now. Why?

"Kuroko…still thinks of you."

The statement made Kise's eyes widen in shock. His amber eyes turned towards Kagami's crimson ones as if looking for any hint of lies in there, because surely…Kuroko wouldn't…after all that has happen, Kuroko would have loathed _him_ , Kuroko wouldn't—

"Kuroko still fucking respects you that is why…even if I hate your fucking guts…" Kagami swallows a lump forming in his throat, "Whatever happened back then, I don't care about that. I…I'm not like _you_ , I won't abandon him. I refuse to. Even if I have to do it by force, I won't let you _take_ him from us. We'll fight you tooth by tooth, nails by nails if necessary. The only reason why I'm letting you go this far is because of that respect Kuroko has of you…so don't you dare test it or I might lose that _minimal_ respect I have of you."

Kise's lips pressed into a thin line…what if back then…back then, if he only said this words to Kuroko. If he had only been this brave as Kagami and turned back at the music hall, told Akashi what he really thought, if he had only stopped Aomine, if he had only spoke these words to them…would he still be begging for Kuroko to come back to him? If he had fought for the friendship they had then…would this day have come? The blonde choked at his own dry and humourless laugh, how stupid of him, he thought painfully.

Ah, and yet…Kuroko still respects him—ah, the humor indeed.

If they had been only this little sensitive of what Kuroko wanted…if they only have listened closely at the small pleas of the teal haired boy drowned by the screams and loud music. If only.

"Kagami-kun."

The two raised their head as they heard Kuroko's voice slicing the excruciating silence, Kagami turned and was shock as the teal blue haired singer walked towards him with a confident stride he had not seen him with since he first met him. It was so different from the cowering figure against the mob in Ginza, nor the fragile boy sitting in the corner with his knees pulled against his chest, he looked glowing in the lights of soft yellow lights of the garden, and his blue eyes looked wider, fuller, alive— _braver_.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko repeated as he suddenly grabbed Kagami's wrist with his cold hand. Kagami couldn't help but remember the very first time they met.

" _How fast can you run?"_

Ah, but this time, Kuroko's eyes was not towards the other way but in front of them. Kuroko was bravely facing ahead. It wasn't as if he had forgotten his fear, but that does not mean he was any reluctant facing it. Courage exists when there is fear and yet one chooses to move forward. Kuroko had become courageous, Kagami could tell by the way he tightened his grip in Kagami's wrist, and a small smile spreading in his lips, his eyes flickered a kindled fire. And with another confident stride, Kuroko took a step never letting go of Kagami's hand.

Kuroko bowed his head towards Kise, "I do not plan to leave the band, whatever you say…I will humbly decline."

"K-Kuro…kocchi?"

Raising his head, Kuroko turned towards Kagami before facing Kise again, Kuroko raised a fist towards Kise before placing it in right where his heart is, "I have found that light as promised, and I will keep my words…tell that especially to Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun."

Kise's mouth flew open, this Kuroko…was clearly different from that boy he met years ago. This definitely…was a stronger one. There was no mistaking it. He wouldn't let them have him now. And somehow despite the regret, Kise felt a smile spreading his lips. The past Kuroko…would have been very proud of his current self. Kuroko bowed once again before tugging Kagami along with him. The past Kuroko would be unable to speak his mind, the past Kuroko would have waited for everything to escalate into the worse before feeling everything breaking down to speak, but this Kuroko would marched bravely tell them to stop and grab that hand and ran away.

 _Ne, Kurokocchi…have you noticed…you've grown up so much?_

 _You no longer need us, you no longer…fear us._

 _Kurokocchi, have you noticed you no longer are afraid of taking that hand?_

 _Kurokocchi's back…has it ever been this small…ah, maybe I didn't know because I never looked._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm sorry…Kurokocchi…_

 _._

" _It's alright Kise-kun."_

" _Eh…" Kise blinked, Kuroko shook his head and walked passed Kise._

" _This is my decision after all…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagami couldn't help but took at Kuroko's hand on his wrist as he was practically dragged by teal haired boy inside. To think that he had underestimated Kuroko, how stupid he can be, this guy suddenly appeared in their life and decided to become a part of it, and he dare underestimate him? Kagami felt a smile spreading in his face as he remembered Kuroko's brave words then, it must have been hard to speak upfront to Kise, but yet he did it. How admiring of him.

Suddenly Kuroko stopped making Kagami mimic him, as Kuroko's hand slipped from Kagami's wrist the musician turned to face him with a new profound beauty in his eyes. Somehow the way Kuroko stared at Kagami's eyes made the taller male a bit self-conscious, his blue eyes were really…well, it can't be helped, they were just really pretty.

"Kagami-kun said a lot embarrassing things earlier." Kuroko said making Kagami flinch.

"Y-You heard?"

Kuroko nodded, however instead of Kagami feeling embarrassed on the words he said that the smaller male pointed out, the effect seemed opposite. Kagami found Kuroko's eyes darting everywhere except Kagami, his mouth opened in close in dire search of the right words to fit whatever he was trying to express. To Kagami's surprise he found Kuroko lifting his small fist and punching Kagami lightly in the chest, "D-Don't you…get embarrass at all? That's…quite unfair." Kuroko said hiding his face from the red head's eyes by lowering his head and staring at the tiled floor. "Next time…next time I'll be the one who will stand up for Kagami-kun."

Kagami's eyes widen at the other's words, somehow his chest strummed loudly, he felt his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kuroko. So much for not being embarrassing.

"Y-You're the one who's embarrassing!" Kagami growled, damn, what the hell is wrong with him, what's with his heart?! Kagami almost bit his tongue when those two powder blue eyes stared right up at Kagami's, damn—he can't possibly think that those eyes are really pretty? Kagami groaned and settled with ruffling Kuroko's hair. "Like hell I'll let you protect me, I'm your light, that's what I do. And you…well…uh…you just stay strong and…whatever!"

Kagami sighed in frustration and started walking away. Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen. He…can't possibly…be falling for _him_ of all people.

.

* * *

.

Takao growled in frustration, if he saw those two seriously, he wont let them off the hook easily! He had to answer everyone's question all by himself while Furihata fidgeted beside him like the earth was going to eat him whole any moment, he asked Kuroko to look for Kagami, and now those two were both missing! Takao clicked his tongue in frustration as he looked at his wrist watch, it's been thirty minutes since he asked Kuroko to look for Kagami. Where could those two possibly be? If that isn't the worst part, Aida Riko was practically fuming in anger due to the fact that numerous calls has been arriving to ask for an interview to the whole band and she couldn't say yes when two of them is missing.

Takao took a sharp turn only to be—

 _BUMPED_

"Ah!" Takao gasped as he saw his sight blurring and feeling his foot slip from the tiled floor, well the luck, Takao's thoughts filled in sarcasm until he felt a hand grabbed his arm and everything stopped. He was pulled up again and he felt his feet flat against the ground again. "Wow…that was…almost." Takao muttered to himself as he placed a hand over his chest still a bit shock from the sudden movement.

"Next time look where you are going."

Takao frowned at the voice, he turned to reprimand the other about manners and saying apologies when his eyes fell to a sight he had never imagine he would ever lay his eyes on. His eyes widen and his throat felt dry, in front of him, standing was the very will. A tall figure stood holding in his other hand a penguin plushie and wearing white sweater which was rolled up just below his elbow, he couldn't possibly mistake that green hair and long lashes hiding behind those thick glasses. Takao darted towards the man's hand, his fingers were tapped…just as he knew he would.

It was…Midorima Shintaro for crying out loud. Takao almost gasped at the sight.

"What?" The man snapped.

"I-I…Y-You are…M-Midorima…Shintaro, right?"

"What of it?"

Takao wanted to squeal and scream his lungs out—first they won as champion in the biggest band competition in Tokyo for the first time, and now he come face to face with the greatest joy of his life, his idol standing in front of him—and he just frigging touched him! Takao wasn't sure anymore if he would want to take a shower from now on, no, maybe he should have his skin framed in a glass where Midorima touched him. "I…I…" Takao stuttered, damn, the perfect time isnt now! He has to say something! Takao looked around trying to find a small clue to what he should say when suddenly he noticed something from the floor that made him blink in surprise—wasn't that—

"Tsk." He heard the taller man click his tongue and before he knew it, Midorima bent down and reached the fallen item on the floor. Takao was surprised as he watched Midorima dusted the manga free of the invisible dirt. When he noticed the raven haired stranger staring at Midorima, the musician scowled, "What?"

"E-EH? I…I…uh…n-nothing." Takao fidgeted, was he dreaming? Midorima is holding _his_ book, _his_ manga! What was he doing with it, could it be owned by his friend or something?

"If you don't have any business with me then—"

"Do you like that book?" Takao bravely asked making the taller male raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Takao's eyes widen…a guy…bluntly admitting that he likes a shoujo manga is…rare. Takao couldn't even tell his high school friends about his work as a shoujo manga artist, but this guy…he can simply tell anyone that he likes this kind of things. Takao couldn't help but admire him even more, the man didn't say anything anymore and simply walked off. His broad back slowly retreating from Takao looked strangely venerable, Takao couldn't help but to remember the first time he saw him.

.

.

.

"I swear…one day…you'll look at me too."


	9. Chapter 9

_I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK HOHOHOOOO That was long, wasnt it? Sorry for making you guys wait for sooo long, as I told in my update for LION I had a few stuffs going about at school, luckily I'M FREE THIS DAYYY! ASDFGHJKL I have no class since there's an even at my uni and all everyone's in the party mode-well except me but I do consider this a party, *dances without rhythm in the corner* AHahhaha, anyhoooow with that aside, omg what did youy think about last chapter KUROKO BEING BRAVE AS HELL! ASDFGHJKL WHO WOULD LIKE THAT CUTE AS A BUTTON LITTLE SHADOWWWW. Ahahaha, but then again, ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING, more things are bound to happen between them, we haven't even met all the miracles YET. And Midotakaaaaa! Who wants MIDOTAKA?_

 _BTW THANK YOU OMG THANK YOUUU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING MIUZUIRO TO BENI KOI! We've been on fire since the start and I hope you guys to continue your support! i WILL DO MY BEST TO DELIVER AN AWESOME UPDATE because you guys deserve it! Thank you to everyone who went their ways to send Mizuiro to Beni Koi a fav and follow and those reading THIS. I LOVE YOUUUU! Forget about the haters who is dancing some crappy scheme to ruin your day, because WHO CARES ABOUT THEM when the KnB babies love you? AHAHAHA thank you to_ Ern Estine 13624, _ahaha indeed what wouldn't it be silly if they were to MEET and speak with each other? OHOHOHOOOOOO~~_ SilverWhiteDragon _AHAHA THAT REVIEW REMINDED ME OF A MEME I SAW IN TUMBLR ONCE "AND KISS" it says ahahahaha! To Guest-san ohohoho IN DUE TIME MY FRIEND, but YESSS there is an AOKI! Why the hell am do I love those two nutheads again? AHAHAHA the AOKI is strong in this fic I promise. And AKAFURI will soon commence btw. To Guest-san ahahaha hooray, I am actually reading your review IN the bus too ahaha as I commute to my uni-what a coincidence, I might be even boarding the same bus as you*snickers like a stalker* To AJ-san ohohoho FATE indeed!_

 _AND for Poloaris-san yes I LOVE THAT SONG TOO, its soooo sad. AND btw I will have a small confession to make. AHAHAHA, since Polaris-san had pointed that part, I would tell you a secret(its not a secret anymore, ne?) The part where Kagami gives Kuroko his necklace that he received from Tatsuya, is originally pulled from a one-shot I was about to make. Its a Kagakuro one-shot with a major character death, in which Kagami gives Kuroko that ring with the same intention that he wouldn't HAVE to leave him because Kagami would have a reason not to with something important to him in Kuroko's hands. The story was intended to end with Kagami receiving a call the other day, from Aomine, which would tell Kagami that kuroko was involved in a traffic incident in which the driver would claim 'he didnt saw him crossing the road'. Upon reachin the wake, Kuroko's mother would come to Kagami to return the necklace. As she tells the reason,flashback ensues, in which the necklace accidentally falls off from Kuroko's pocket while he was crossing the pedestrian, remembering it was Kagami's precious gift to him, he went back to retrieve it. I NEVER published it since I couldnt KILL Kuroko. Basically, yes I am lame and I can't do it._

 _AHAHAHA so YES, that's about it for now, HOPE you like today's update andddd REVIEW PLEAAAASE!_

 _PS. guys OMG KENSHO ONO STARING AS KUROKO AHAHAHAHA. KnB the MUSICAL was announced a few weeks agoooo! Have you heard of it?_

 **Chapter 9: Seek Your Turn**

Only an idiot wouldn't notice, Takao thought as he taps the bottom of his pen over his desk. It has been a week after their band nailed the championship trophy in the annual battle of the bands, it still felt surreal, interviews right after the other and offers for television had been thrown at them, their names were slowly making it in the charts. And yeah, that was thanks for Kuroko Tetsuya's existence. A miracle that landed quite unceremoniously in their arms courtesy of Kagami, sometimes Takao wanted to laugh when he came to this thought thinking how stupid and a bit too cliché to think of. However he could never unsee the way those pale small and slender fingers would reach in that metal ring around his neck every time the camera would flicker and slightly focus in him, Kuroko was able to calm down because of it. Kagami had been more calm and rational when he is with Kuroko while the other was more cheerful. He had never thought someone would be this compatible as they were with each other, it was like it was fate that they were together.

Maybe really…it is fate.

Scribbling the words fate in his paper, Takao tried to focus in his current demise. After getting drowned in a number of reviews and band related stuffs, they were given a week of rest which means three days to get his manuscript done by the week and two days to pass them and two days for _real_ rest. If that wasn't enough to convince anyone that being a mangaka is no easy job, then one has to see the papers of _doom_ or so he would call it.

Two days ago Aida found out about his job as a mangaka, surprisingly she has been a fan of it—saying Kuroko was the one who told her about it—and just like some funny twist of fate, the next day this happened; some rich person urged an animation company to actually make an OVA for his manga. He couldn't even understand who on earth has such money to fund a huge animation project—and the expenses for an animation is no joke. Though the popularity of the manga may increase because of the anime adaptation, being nervous is obviously an understatement—why?

Well the answer was simple. When a manga becomes an anime, there is a small party that is held sponsored by both the publishing house and animation studios where all their authors, editors and staffs in the department are called to join the _fun_ and so does everyone involved in the animation—which means EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. And that meant Takao HAS to be there.

Takao slumped in his seat realizing this, everyone was tad bit too excited knowing about this. Kuroko even bought him a congratulatory gift, a small very sophisticated looking handkerchief. Furihata sent an expensive fountain pen while Kagami sent a mountain of coupons for a small fast food chain just a block away from his office. But on top of that was Aida's gift—

"Do I _really_ have to go?" Takao whined in a low voice as he looked at the side of the room where a box of suite was placed there. Sometimes he wonders just how Seirin Productions survived with how generous Aida had been, she wouldn't take no for an answer with sparkles in her eyes she insisted for the mangaka to come to the party.

Does anybody at all understand that he had never told anyone that the author of that manga is actually a guy? Disappointment, yeah, totally, they would be disappointed, Takao thought as he removed his eyeglasses and placed them down on the table. What will they say if they found out that the a guy is writing a girly manga, and if they found out that he is a member of an all boy band—damn.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Takao gasped at the voice, raising his head he found his younger sister smiling standing at the door. Takoa couldn't help but to sile back, she was one of the few people who supported him from point blank to here.

"I thought you had a party to go Onii-san." She said as she walked towards the box of suite, lifting the lid, her eyes sparkled in delight. "THIS LOOKS AWESOME ONII-SAN!"

Takao couldn't help but to chuckle awkwardly he couldn't really help it when his sister looks like that. He has always had a soft spot for her.

"Ah, Onii-san, before you leave today would you ask your friends and you to give me a few signs?"

Takao blinked and slipped from his seat, "Signs…but for what?"

The big eyes of his younger sister sparkled comically as she raised her head, "I told my classmate I would get your band's autograph!"

Takao laughed, "Have you been boasting about me again?"

She nodded vehemently making Takao chuckle.

His sister had always believed in him, so much that sometimes it makes him a bit nervous. However, whatever he did, however messed up he seems sometime, she always talked about him with pride. And this little angel, was the way she came to know _him_.

.

.

 _A few years ago…_

" _Onii-san!"_

 _Takao almost jumped out of skin hearing his sister's calling his name with such intensity, turning from the kitchen counter Takao raised an eyebrow at the teenager running towards him. Leaving the dishes for later, Takao tilted his head in question._

" _What's up?" he asked and the little girl automatically sent him a huge grin._

 _His sister placed a magazine over the counter top, in the front page was a picture of an a boy band. He had heard of them but never actually tried to pay attention, they were popular and Takao barely had time to get in the trend._

" _Let's see a concert!" she said happily._

" _Eh! I'm sorry but I don't think I have enough for the—"_

 _Before Takao could finish his sentence his sister placed two tickets over the magazine, they were VIP tickets making the brunette almost gasped in shock. "I won them!" she said before pointing at the magazine again. Takao turned his eyes on the magazine and indeed saw a raffle contest in the corner written. "I got two so…will you go with me Onii-san?"_

 _And the next day was the day he fell in love with music, the day where he forged the dream to stand by the same stage as that man. For him to recognize him in any sea of people, for the day that he will no longer be just a face in the crowd, for that green emerald eyes to turn towards him._

 _._

 _._

Somewhere in a small studio a tall framed singer stood with a smirk on his face as a song plays in the room, he hummed in satisfaction as he held a local newspaper that was dated a few weeks ago, in the picture was the champion of the annual battle of the bands, almost unnoticeable a small figure with a teal blue hair stood there with his face almost blurred probably from moving with an arm slung in his shoulder pressed next to a taller male. Aomine chuckled to himself, how bold of him, and that red haired guy…Kagami Taiga, huh. He would be sure to remember at least his name, he who dares call the rage and oppose the miracles.

"Ah…you're just too dim."

Aomine chuckled loudly in the room as his new song played in the background. Who was Kuroko fooling, he couldn't be without _them_ and him, they were his past—and no one…can ever run away from their past.

Not from him.

They always comes _hunting down._

.

* * *

.

"Why did you even bring that?"

Midorima looked at Nakatani with a frown as if he was asking the obvious, with a _hmph_ the musician looked at the item in his hand, the first manga volume he bought from that author. It was a once of lifetime chance. His luck according to Oha-Asa is on top, which he think was the reason why he was right here now. From the numbers of things he should be doing right now, this might be the most important one, yes, this should be the most important one.

Two days ago, he was called up for an offer to voice a character he had only dreamed of doing—the main male character of his favourite manga which was getting an anime. Without hesitation or asking any further question he gave his okay—without Nakatani's idea as well. This is a chance he couldn't miss after all, to be the voice of that character he had been reading from so many years. And in this crowd, she should be here, T. Kazue would surely be here. He couldn't care less for the other details. Finally he would be able to have a glimpse of her, after she had turned down so many signing events that was proposed by her fans, Midorima might be the first fan ever to see her face…in personal.

Nakatani started writing their names in the logbook as Midorima stood there watching everyone who comes in, what would she look like, he wondered. Maybe a younger probably right at his age, with the way she sees romance she might be quite young, and her words told him that she isn't quite so much into cliché maybe not too girly, perhaps she would wear something simple but solid colored dress.

"Midorima let's go." Nakatani said as he walked towards the door. Midorima nodded as he walked into the door.

Maybe she is already inside.

The hall was obviously filled with people, a small stage was set up where the name of the anime was plastered in there. From what he had heard of, this publishing company had a reputation of making a huge deal out of their best sellers ones they get an anime or an award. There were tons of faces in the room but non of them stood out. Too much lipsticks on women, and most of them seemed to range in the age between twenty and thirty, surely T. Kazue wouldn't be that old, yes?

"Ah Midorima-san!" Midorima blinked at the sound of his name. Turning Midorima gave the man a curt bow. He remembered the man, he worked once or twice with him in a small project after the disbandment. The man is one of the staffs of the animation studios, though this is actually Miodrima's first time voicing a character, the man had worked with him to arrange an insert song in a former project.

"Kimihiro-san, its good to see you." Midorima greeted the middle aged man.

"Oh looking good as always Midorima-san." The man laughed. "After hearing that you had accepted the offer I felt pretty confident with the project."

"Thank you."

"Oh is this Nakatani-san?" The man asked looking at Midorima's manager, after the two exchange pleasantries the ma started discussing Midorima's line of work. The emerald green haired musician could care less of this and his eyes started wandering in the hall in search of an outstanding figure. With the manga in his hand he hoped to have this once in a lifetime chance to meet with his favourite author.

However, in the sea of crowd, one face did stand out but it wasn't of a girl. He had seen him back in the arena. He blinked at the sight, why was he here, also dressed like that he must be really a part of the party. Did he work for the animation studios as well?

"Hm, isn't that boy…" Nakatani trailed.

"Oh Takao-san?"

Midorima blinked, Takao…so that was his name, huh?

"Isn't he one of the members of the recently rising band, ah what was it's name again—Hikari—"

"Hikari no Ou." Midorima corrected. "Why is he here?"

The middle aged man placed a finger in his chin as if in deep thought, before suddenly clicking his finger, "Oh yeah maybe he's been asked to attend in behalf of their band. We've been thinking a lot about asking them to do the opening song."

Midorima's brows furrowed, no, something wasn't right about that statement. They wouldn't invite a single member, that would be an insult to the whole band. However…what would this person do in this place anyway if that wasn't true? He doesn't seem like he would be part of the animation team, nor the publishing team. And don't they seem quite rude to invite him here and let him stood in the corner alone like that? Midorima supressed the urge to shake his head, ah some people just lack courtesy.

" _Eh, isn't that the bassist of the band who won last week?"_

" _Hm? Really?"_

" _Yeah, yeah look!"_

Midorima tried to ignore the chattering, unfortunately the two women were standing next to him, both wearing quite a very revealing clothes. As much as the musician wanted to ignore the chattering, he found someone walking up to the boy with a glass of champagne. Curiosity somehow got better of the emerald haired musician and he found himself listening and turning his eyes towards the brunette.

Takao raised his head towards the man approaching him and bowed his head meekly.

"Eh, look whose here." The man said chuckling, "Finally got fed up with your interviews? Or is it your girl in here?"

"None of that." Takao answered sighing.

This was one of the thousand reasons he hated parties. About quarter of the company has not seen his face at all, to most of them T. Kazue is a sweet and polite girl, a lot of them had not known him in person yet, most of the time he would work at home sends his manuscript via fax or a courier. And getting this kind of impression almost didn't shock him anymore. Straightening himself up, Takao tried to get out of the situation by slipping away but he was shock when an arm was pressed against the wall in the side of his face trapping him in place.

"Hey, hey, where you going, I wanna have a chat with a celeb." The man said.

"Please, just leave me—"

"So tell me how was it?"

"Huh?" Takao raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I'm pretty sure it was great having a friggin _Miracle_ in your band." The man chuckled humourlessly, "You don't think everyone would be oblivious, right? I know, I know for one you only won that contest because you were lucky enough to get a miracle in your hands."

Takao furrowed his eyebrows. How dare someone tell them that Kuroko was the only reason they won. Kuroko is apart of it, but for their efforts to be ignored like that, how dare he speak like that. Kagami rehearsed as much, so did Furihata and him. Everyone did their best. It wasn't _luck_. It was paved by pure effort. Takao lowered his head and chuckled dryly before pushing away the man, not enough to make him stumble and call attention, but enough to give him space.

Midorima who was watching for a far was not prepared for the next moment. For some reason he was suddenly drawn to the other's eyes, the sharpness of those blue silver eyes, and that fire that seems to burn cold with his confident strides. Somehow… that very moment felt like a deja-vu, for a moment he could hear the way T. Kazue would describe that exact moment if she was watching it.

 _He walks with pride, no hesitation painted his face._

 _With a smile he approaches the stage, asked the man there if he could borrow his guitar._

 _The sharpness of his eyes could be compared of that of a Hawk, a predator with his mighty wings._

 _Ah, but he was yet to soar…_

Midorima could swear his mouth gaped at the sight, despite the busy crowd, Takao made his way to the side of the stage where he leaned and borrowed a bass guitar to someone, with a confident stride he walked up to the empty stage which finally gathers the attention of the people. Shedding his jacket, Takao placed them on the empty chair set there. Midorima watched in awe ignoring whatever his manager was saying then, something told him that there is something special that is to be witnessed that moment. He could feel the stage screaming that brunette's name. It was a rare occurrence when the stage calls for you, for little to few people were born like this, with their name etched in the skin of the stage.

"Good evening!" Takao waved from the stage. Everyone started chattering about and looking up at him as if he was some lunatic. However, his smile did something else in Midorima's mind.

He couldn't be mistaken, this boy…he isn't just—

"Tonight due to a request of one of our guests, I, Takao Kazunari will perform for you."

Losening his tie, thee brunette started strumming and the whole crowd was swept by its feet.

 _And that moment, his wings spread proudly in his back._

 _And I saw the flight of freedom_

Midorima's eyes widen, that kind of strumming, and that tune, it felt like it was alive beating to the wave. Just…how? The crowd was mesmerized by the single person upstage. He couldn't believe what his ears was making him hear, he sure was warned by Kise about Kuroko's new bandmates, but this was beyond that. With this kind of guitarist, they don't need to rely on Kuroko alone. He knows his tune, he knew the guitar like it was the back of his hand, and the way he could make it sing alone on its own is just… _beautiful_.

" _TSUBASA wo hirogete miwatasu no sa_

' _sorry what's your name again…?'_

 _Kiete ku flame of freedom_

 _AS FAR AS I CAN GO dakishimete!"_

His throat suddenly felt dry as he watched the brunette up stage, he didn't look lost in there, he looked like he belonged there, like he was made to fit there. He looked so beautiful and brilliant there. People started smiling at the one at the stage, the same people who looked at him earlier like he was some idiot is now looking at him with admiration. The crowd suddenly was infected with his own energy, and if Midorima wasn't himself he was sure he would have been swept by the same flow.

So this was this huh…the storm. Indeed what a frightening storm, it wasn't a storm of water and wind, it was a storm of blazing passion like fire, molten solid rocks of will, with a hidden core of latent talent. Such force was frighteningly beautiful and tyrant, a moment where you would momentarily forget how it is to breathe as if you suddenly sunk in the bottom of a warm water, he couldn't breathe and yet he doesn't want to get out of.

" _TSUBASA wo hirogete miwatsu no sa_

' _sorry what's your name again…?_

 _Kiete ku flame of freedom_

 _As far as we can go_

 _Why don't you come with me in the frame?_

 _AS FAR AS WE CAN GO dakishimete!"_

Finally Takao finished the performance, for a second the crowd was quiet until the room was filled with applause. Takao smiled widely and nodded thanking the crowd. Midorima couldn't help but to be awed, he isn't just good with his guitar his vocals is beyond good as well, his voice cannot be compared to any of the Miracles' it was rough, dangerous to have but he still could manage to perfectly utilize it. He knows everything about his voice and that alone was a very impressive thing. He knows his tune and his notes, just like his own wings.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" the man behind Midorima exclaimed, turning around, he found Kimihiro with his eyes sparkling in joy. "HE AND HIS BAND NEEDS TO SING THE OPENING SONG NO MATTER WHAT!"

Midorima couldn't agree more, he needs to know more than what Kise had told him. And seeing this, he could be pretty much sure that this isn't just a whim Kuroko had. Now he understood, aside from finding a smart way to utilize Kuroko's voice, they as an individual were no ordinary as well, they were _more_ than ready for the stage's call. Takao was no ordinary, aside from his skills with the bass his voice is impressive, powerful and diversed, it has been well structured both weakness and strength already been made obvious to the owner.

However to the musician's dismay, he found the same man who had mocked Takao walking towards him to the door. The man had a gruff look with both hands in his pocket. He didn't seem happy about whatever has happened. Takao suddenly appeared from the sea of crowd running after the man.

"Hey you!"

The man stopped and turned to Takao with a cocky grin, "So what was that about? Tryin' to out smart me?"

"Let me get this straight." Takao said with eyes staring right at the others, "So what exactly do you want about _us."_

The man scoffed, "Ha! As if you could have won without a miracle!"

Takao pursed his lips, his word went straight right at him. That was correct. He is right, if Kuroko didn't came then…they might have not won. They may not have been able to at the very least get into the contest. His own pride was suddenly bruised by the other's words. The man started laughing at him.

"Don't…make fun of my bandme—AH!"

Before Takao could finish his sentence he felt someone pulled him from behind by his arm. To his surprise, he found the man's face blurred and suddenly he was standing behind someone. A tall, broad back covered him from the man. Then suddenly-

 _SPLASH!_

"WHAT THE FU—"

Takao was shock as well, looking up he found a familiar emerald green hair. Stepping aside, Takao almost found himself gasping at the sight with a frown the tall green haired musician was holding up a dripping empty water glass in his tapped fingers and was now standing in front of the soaked man.

"Speak like that when you can overthrow the miracles on your own." Midorima's voice was confident as always, stoic and cold, "Can you even pick up your tune? You don't have any idea about music, to speak of people you barely know…such _stupidity_ irks me."

"YOU! Do you even know the cost of this suite that you just ruined?!" The man growled in anger.

Takao was speechless; Midorima…just defended Kuroko's band mates in the presence of this many people. His words were indirect however they were going to the same direction. They were directed towards defending Kuroko's choice of people. Also such display of actions, who would have thought the ever composed and stoic Midorima is able to show of something such as this. Ignoring all the chattering noises in the background Midorima walked towards the table and placed the empty glass of water there.

"M-Midorima…-san?" Takao wasn't sure what to say, as he was witnessing this. Midorima spoke in his place with a confidence of a true born, real, and pure _Miracle._ Yes, this was the kind of beauty and coolness they possessed, both in and out of the camera—the kind of self-assurance only they could weild.

To the brunette musician's shock Midorima lifted another water filled glass and turned to face the man.

"I may hate Kuroko's decision to leave, however I do commend him for his choice of companions…and _respect_ his talent." Midorima gripped the glass, "I couldn't let something like _you_ to speak my choice of rival like that, however, I do know for one that what I did is wrong…so in return—"

 _SPLASH_

"Oh my gosh!"

"W-What's happening?"

"Midorima what are you doing?!" Nakatani exclaimed in shock as he witnessed the sight.

Takao was no different from the green haired man's manager's reaction, his mouth was gaped at the sight, Midorima Shintaro, the former member of the most prestigious band of prodigies just poured a glass of water to himself. His hair dripped and his glasses were fogged up. People stared in awe at his action, even the man before him stared at him in disbelief.

"Now we are even." Midorima said with composure, "Saying that to my chosen rival, is the same as telling me that I am no better. I wouldn't let that happen."

Placing the empty glass on the table, the green haired man walked pass the frozen figure there. Takao couldn't believe the things he was seeing, yet again his heart was stopped by the moment. Midorima just acknowledge _them_ as his rival, he used his own words to defend him. He poured water on himself in the name of protecting the integrity of his chosen rival, what he did or they did to earn this from the ever composed and stoic musician is beyond Takao. The broad back of the musician he always looked up to was just an arm length away from him now.

At first glance it was easy to lump him with the rest of the Miracles who left Kuroko, he even admitted that he did not agree with Kuroko's decision to leave the band, however along the very same sentence, he also admit his outmost respect to Kuroko. His words were sharp and might sound insensitive but in truth he respects people who were able to pose him real challenge. Takao didn't waste any time, he stormed out of the hall following the very same figure whom he had admired and mould his dreams with. He thought people like he would not understand, people like him to make them look their way would be close to impossible, he thought it was a strike to the moon for him to even turn their way, people like Midorima, people who were born as prodigies to acknowledge them sounded ridiculous…and yet—

" _I couldn't let something like_ _ **you**_ _speak of my choice of rival like that…"_

"… _To speak of people you barely know…such stupidity irks me."_

"MIDORIMA!"

Midorima turned and raised an eyebrow at the sound of his name, stopping and turning towards the source, he found a heaving brunette bassist running after him. With a sigh the musician waited for the other. "What is it?" he asked as the other stopped a few feet a way from him collecting his breath.

"I-I want to thank you."

Midorima huffed, "There is no need. I didn't do it for you."

Takao raised his head to meet the green eyes that were fogged behind the glasses, "I know. But please take my gratitude anyways."

"I don't understand you." Midorima said before removing his glasses.

Takao swore his breathe hitched as he found himself caught up in the image of Midorima without his glasses, his cheeks burnt bright scarlet. Midorima had such subtle pair of eyes, long lashes framed his emerald green eyes that were the same color of the luscious rain forest you'd see in a beautiful coffee table book. Midorima sighed and placed his eyeglasses back cutting Takao's internal monologue of how beautiful those eyes were.

"Your name…its Takao?"

"Uh…Yeah." Takao answered, "Takao Kazunari."

Midorima stared at him for a moment wondering how on earth does he seem to sound like someone yet he couldn't quite fit who exactly or how does he get this feeling he had known this person for so long. He doesn't seem like someone who would have studied in Teiko, and if he did, Midorima was sure he would remember him instantly. Sighing and giving up on trying remembering where he had met this guy before, Midorima settled for the matter at hand.

"You shouldn't have lowered your head for someone like him."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You're insulting me that way." Midorima added. "If you're thinking about how that guy may be right about you, then you are wasting your time, quit _now_. There is nothing shameful of having a humble start, there is no shame in falling…the shame is in when you refuse to stand again."

Takao's eyes widen at the words of the Miracle, he was taken aback by the words of empathy of the prodigy. Who would have thought someone like him who from the start knew he would shine brighter than any stars would dare let those words slip his lips? Takao has no idea how much more one could actually admire a person, but he was pretty sure he was getting quite deep with his _crush_ over this person. He cursed the way he spoke to him right now, the way his eyes seem to be more beautiful up close, ah, yeah that was right…he was in a heap of trouble falling this much.

"I expect no less from your band, send my regards to Kuro—"

"Takao-san?"

Midorima frowned as he was cut midway by someone calling Takao's name, looking over Takao's back he found a deliver boy walking towards the two. Takao turned to face the person and was actually shock that someone let a delivery personnel on his own to come in, usual procedure would have the delivery personnel wait by the lobby and someone from the staffs would come in ask the person to meet the delivery guy there.

"Uhm, who would Takao-san be?" The delivery guy asked awkwardly.

Takao blinked and pointed to himself, "That would be me."

The delivery guy bowed his head and smiled before handing Takao a clipboard and pen, "Please sign here sir." Takao complied and started signing the form, meanwhile the delivery boy pulled his messenger bag to himself and produced a letter. "A letter was sent for you, sir."

As the man was about to hand over the parcel to Takao, Midorima saw something that caught his entire attention. With a clean penmanship of a businessman a name was written in the back, and it wasn't Takao's name—

 _TETSUYA_

Before Takao could receive the item, Midorima snatched it away.

"AH! HEY!" Takao exclaimed.

"Who sent this?" Midorima asked with eyebrows furrowed at the delivery man.

"I-I don't know sir, i-it wasn't indicated here."

"What's wrong with you that's private property?!" Takao exclaimed trying to get the letter back.

"This isnt for you." Midorima said with a firm tone. Midorima turned the letter with the name facing Takao. "Someone sent it for you, so you could take it to _him_."

Takao was surprised, Kuroko's name was clearly written behind it. But why, why wasn't it delivered directly to Kuroko? If it was really for him, why do all the trouble of sending it to him, when he could have send it directly to Kuroko? Before Takao could get himself an answer he found Midorima had already opened the letter.

"HEY WAI—"

As soon as the musician had opened the letter his eyes widen, and he froze in his feet, his shoulder's tensed and his hands fell to his side. What are they planning…what were they thinking while doing this? Are they planning to destroy him like this, from the inside out?

"Don't…"

Takao raised his head upon hearing the low whisper of Midorima, he sounded like he was pleading. What exactly did he saw? Curiosity got better of him, Takao took the letter from Midorima and revealed its content. Upon finding the content, his eyes widen-

"Don't give it to Kuroko."

* * *

A/N:

 _The title of the song Takao sung in this chapter is REALLY something from his voice actor—so basically something Takao really DID sing(am I making any sense though), for those who watched BAKUMAN you may be familiar with it—the title is_ _ **FRAME IN FLAME**_ _. I really loved the chorus part, a friend of mine bought the OLDCODEX's album once and let me copy in my Itunes the songs. I haven't listened to it until a few weeks ago and just loved how explosive and contagious the energy of the song and plus the lyrics was like 'OOOH' amazing LOL(I think I sounded like Hinata(from Haikyuu) just now AHAHAHA). I really kinda wanted to put a singing Takao somewhere here hahaha, though I do LOVE Ono Daisuke's voice and Kamiya Hiroshi's voice—I think when it comes to singing, I'm still Tatsuhisa Suzuki's fan(I like his singing voice as much as I like Kensho Ono's and Yuuki Ono)._

 _SEEK YOUR TURN is also a song from the same album where FRAME IN FLAME came, it is by OLDCODEX! If you time, listen to it in youtube *winks*_


	10. Chapter 10

_WELCOME BAAAAAACK TO MIZUIRO TO BENI KOOOOOI! I am soooooooo sorry for making you guys wait so awfully long, my sister is actually borrowing my laptop for her school stuffs and I wasnt able to update due to that. BUT WORRY NOOOT, FEAR NOT, MY DEAREST READEERS lol I sneakwriting in the laptop whenever I can, and though it took awfully long to do so, I am however, successful. I'll try my best to update faster, but I can't really promise you anything since finals are coming up and I'm actually drowning with responsibilities at the university._

 _KYAAAA~~~ SOOOOO WHO IS EXCITEDDDD TO KNOW WHAT IS INSIDE THE LETTER THAT WAS SENT TO TAKAO? Will Takao give it to Kuroko or not? And just whoever sent the letter to Takao? NEW PAIRS ARE GOING TO BLOOM SOON, its only te beginning will HIKARI NO OU be able to handle the future challenges? THE STAGE IS PREPARING FOR THE FIRST BLOW, are you reaaady?!_

 _And before we begin, Kicchin woul lik to thank every single one of you who is now reading Mizuiro To Beni Koi, thank you for giving Mizuiro a shot and I hope that you do honestly like it. Thank you to our dear reviewers,to Ern Estine 13624 to Guest-san and to Soul Vrazy, ohohohoho who might it be, huh? to POLARIS-san omg thank youuuuuuuu, and regarding chapter 4 with Furi's flashbck *winks* SOON, I shall reveal about that too-VEEEERY soon. Also YES there is definitely AOKISE in here for those who are asking. And slowly we'll go into that ship and we shall sail it too-soon. Ohohoho to Bubbles9595 OMG I AGREE HAHAHAHAHA! A punch is called for, maybe from SAITAMA-sensei hahahaha so they can wake up from their stupid thinking. And to AJ-san and SilverWhiteDragon what would Midorima do if he realized he had talked, defended his favorite author without him knowing...and IT IS A GUY! AND LASTLY THANK YOU TO YOU, who are reading this, if you have time please do click that follorw or fav button, or leave a review either way makes me SUUUUUPER happy! So yep, thank you to those who followed an faved, Mizuiro and those who left a reviewww!_

 _AND NOOOOOW I leave you with the newest update, hope you like it and if its not much-_

 _REVIEW PLEASE?_

 **Chapter 10: LOVE-LOST Elegy**

 _ **If I could take away all the tears you cried**_

 _ **I would hesitate to be your sacrifice**_

 _ **If you lose yourself to the pain inside**_

 _ **I would bleed for you, I would pay the price**_

 _ **-LOVE-LOST ELEGY(English Version)**_

" _Gift?"_

 _Two scarlet irises blinked in confusion at the question, putting much thought to it, the other relized the purpose of the said query. Chuckling the boy placed a finger in his chin with a mischevious smirk, "You know well what he likes the most."_

 _Kuroko sighed and frowned at the other's answer, "Please be serious about this, I couldn't possibly walk in a convenience store and buy Aomine-kun a gravure magazine."_

 _The scarlet eyed boy chuckled, of course he can't._

" _Then what about a song?"_

" _A song?"_

" _There is no greater joy for any musician than to be a muse."_

Midorima's non-existent patience is slowly coming to its end, he didn't know what kind of brain the raven haired posses. Is he seriously going to take the letter to Kuroko, _now?_ He is impossible, he wouldn't simply admit to Midorima's words. The other reasoned that it was nothing big and Kuroko is the one who is to decided on the matter, but does Takao knew anything at all? Even with Midorima's long strides, Takao wouldn't let him catch up, he would walk faster as soon as Midorima closes in.

Finally losing his patience, Midorima growled and ran to Takao grabbing the other's arm.

"Are you an idiot?!"

Takao glared back at Midorima and shook his arm off the other's grip, "I didn't ask you to come."

"Didn't I told you not to give it to Kuroko?" Midorima said, "Are you deaf?"

"You are not the boss of me." Takao said firmly.

Midorima stared at Takao for a moment. Standing in the middle of the streets wearing suites the two were graced with second look from the passers-by. Silence fell between them awkwardly, Midorima was never fond of sharing his thoughts with strangers, especially to someone he only met now. However, Takao Kazunari's stubbornness was getting deep in his skin, and the only way to do this was simply reveal it.

"Come with me." Midorima said as he pulled Takao in the side of the street.

Takao didn't struggle and let the emerald haired guy lead him in a less crowded area. Standing in front of a small boutique, Midorima sighed and pulled his off his jacket that was slightly damped from the earlier events, and rolled his sleeves.

"Stop being stubborn you cannot give that parcel to Kuroko."

Takao frowned, "Its not for me or _you_ to decide."

Midorima sighed, "You don't understand."

"I really don't!" Takao growled.

"Can you listen to _me?!"_ Midorima raised his voice silencing the raven haired musician. Takao pursed his lips and stepped back. Midorima took a drag of breath and pulled Takao's hand that was holding the white envelope. Quietly Takao watched the other as he opened the envelop again revealing four VIP tickets for a concert.

"Its just a ticket what's the big deal with it…" Takao murmured.

Midorima placed the tickets in Takao's hand, "Read it again."

Takao read the details on the tickets and frowned, "I don't get what you want me to see here."

"Aomine Daiki."

Takao raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"He's the one performing." Midorima said, "He's…one of the Miracles."

Takao's eyes widen at the mention, he had almost forgotten the names of every member of the Generation of Miracles. He had been too focused on Midorima. Thinking about it now, the name did pull some memories in the back of Takao's mind. Aomine Daiki, wasn't he the most popular guy from the Generation Miracles then?

"He and Kuroko had a history…not a very good one at that."

"Then…why would he do this?" Takao asked, "Why would he send Kuroko a ticket to see his performance?"

Midorima clenched his hand in a fist, no, it wasn't Aomine who sent it. The idiot would have come to see Kuroko personally if he wanted to do this. Such smart and calculated action would definitely come from that person, and knowing Kuroko the reason why it was sent to Takao instead was due to the fact that he knew anything that would have come from him will be quickly declined.

He knew Kuroko shouldn't have done what he did. He agreed then that Kuroko will be best off with them, that his talents were wasted using it simply in theater plays. He is more suited in the music industry. He hated his decision, but he respected his intuition. He respected him as a musician. That was why despite that, he couldn't agree with the way Aomine and that person thinks.

"Aomine will sing the song in his newly released single this time." Midorima said.

"So?"

"It is a song Kuroko wrote for Aomine."

.

Takao's eyes widen at the revelation.

"Kuroko had always been very close to Aomine, it is a fact. If you value Kuroko's presence in your band, I suggest that you keep that ticket. Never mention this to him." Midorima added, "Whenever, whatever, Aomine is still important to him. Even how much pain he would have to put up, if it is Aomine, chances are Kuroko would still come running to him. They've been partners since the start of Kuroko's career, he knows what makes him tick."

Midorima's words echoed in Takao's ears, pain…Kuroko had put up with so much pain back then, for the sake of his bandmates, and even until now…he couldn't leave them behind? A flash of memories flooded Takao's mind, he remember the resolute eyes Kuroko had back at the competition, the way he spoke with Kagami, his promise to them when he first became a member of the band. Takao's grip on the tickets became a bit tighter and the edges beginning to get crumpled.

"…I wont change my decision."

Takao's words caught the other off guard, "What?"

"I said, I wont change my decision!"

Midorima's eyes widen as Takao raised his head and stared right into Midorima, his silver blue eyes glowed as a car passed by behind them, the light reflecting in his eyes were mesmerizing, and the fire in them were intense. His voice was confident, just as what he saw in the stage. And for some reason all his senses focused itself on the man infront of him.

"I trust Kuroko." Takaoi said firmly, "He isn't like the person you think he is. He could free himself from his past! And I know, I saw it. I believe in him."

The words struck Midorima like a cold wave, his body froze and his mind went blank for a while.

Believe.

Did they ever…told Kuroko that? Did anyone, at that moment ever told Kuroko that word? No. No one ever did. No one tried to. No one was there.

Why didn't he walk up to him? Why…when he knew it was wrong, why didn't he…

 _Cowardice_

… _No, it was—_

 _ **PRIDE**_

Midorima stood in his spot unable to move, his ears were filled with static noise, before he knew it Takao was starting to walk away from him. He wondered, if that trust Takao has for Kuroko is enough to salvage Kuroko from his attachment to Aomine?

.

.

.

.

It was rare that he ever had a day off from work, and it was even rarer that he decided to stay up in his room instead. Its been a whole day and Kise did nothing but to rummage in his closet. He had forgotten about breakfast and lunch and now its almost dinner, but his stomach barely made a sound, perhaps the protest of his stomach was drowned by the plea of his mind to stop torturing itself. Holding a photo frame up in the air as he lied in his back on the bed, Kise stared at the image. It used to be like this.

Back then, even if it was difficult, it was alright, because that person was really smiling. Even if he never looked his way, at least he was really, genuinely smiling.

Seeing Kuroko with Kagami, he couldn't help but wonder how would that person feel. Was he angry, yeah, that's surely a yes. Recently it was as if he had only two feelings, angry or bored. He distanced himself even more, to watch that every single day felt like torture…so he ended up wanting to leave as well.

To watch the person you love become someone else…what more was much painful?

He never looked at him, he never mattered to him as much as Kuroko did…

As crazy as that sound, he tried reasoning to himself, he tried to redirect those feelings to Kuroko. _He tried_ , but all else failed. He couldn't simply watch it. And he knew Kuroko would never be swayed, he knew it was futile.

And now that Kuroko looks at someone else the way he looked at him before, he somehow felt betrayed. After giving up, he realized that his sacrifice were nothing. That person is still sad, Kuroko didn't stay anyway, and he was still alone.

Placing the photo frame on the side of his bed, Kise curled in his side.

"Aominecchi what would you do now, what…are you planning?"

In the photo was a younger Kise wearing a white dress shirt next to him was Aomine wearing a simple a white shirt paired with a dark blue unbuttoned jacket with a big smile, between them was Kuroko, his hair was shorter back then, the teal haired musician was holding a trophy. Kuroko could smile like that now, but it wasn't because of that person anymore, it wasn't because of them anymore, it is because of Kagami.

Somewhere in the room a forgotten CD case was left, a familiar word was printed in red.

.

.

.

 _LIPS_

* * *

"…kao-san…Takao-san?"

Takao almost jumped in surprise as he heard his name being called, turning his eyes towards the source of the voice, he came facing the brown haired drummer. Furihata was holding a pen and paper and was looking at him with a concerned look.

It has been two days since that fateful day at the party. It has been two days since he had been contemplating his words and decision. At one point he realized, Midorima knew Kuroko very well he wouldn't say something that he isn't sure of. Whenever he sees Kuroko with Kagami with a smile his will wavers, was he going to do the right decision?

As if sensing Takao's troubled thoughts Kuroko turned away from his conversation with Kagami and looked towards him. The powdered teal blue eyes were no help in trying to put Takao's mind at ease, keeping something from the boy didn't sit well with Takao but he couldn't simply and mindlessly do something…something that may cause him a friend. He remember the way Kuroko looked back then, before they faced Kise he was a mess. It wasn't easy to see your friend like that.

"Takao-san are you alright?" Furihata asked putting the pen and paper on the coffee table. "You look pale."

Takao flashed the brunette a fake smile, "Yeah. Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep."

"Are you sure Takao-san?" Kuroko asked in concern, walking behind him was Kagami.

"Yeah." Takao answered, his chest constricted at the sight of Kuroko's concerned eyes, the guilt was getting the best of him. He couldn't even look him straight in the eyes. Even if he do believe in him, even if he did said that…it wasn't wrong to fear it too. What were the chances Kuroko wouldn't leave them back, or what would be the chances that Kuroko could fight the emotional damage that Aomine Daiki could bring?

"Oh, is it because of the deadline?" Furihata asked, "I heard your manga was getting really popular since the announcement of the anime adaptation."

Takao nodded and smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, something like that."

"Then you should take a day off." Kagami suggested.

Kuroko nodded, "Its rare that I agree with Kagami-kun, but he's right. Takao-san, you should rest."

"N-No, I-I mean I'm perfectly fine and we have to prepare for our first live and album s-so I—"

"I agree."

The four boys turned towards the doorway of the studio where Aida stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Walking towards the group, she unfolded her arms and bent down to Takao, examing the other. She frowned realizing the bags under his eyes, and the pale complexion. It isn't simply just lack of sleep, Aida could see it is more than that…stress. Leaning back Aida sighed.

"You should go take the rest of the day off, Takao." Aida said with her authorative tone. "You cannot perform like this, I respect the fact that you love your job as a mangaka as well, however you cannot push yourself to its limits like this. Do you understand?"

Takao pursed his lips, unable to retort.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best, count on us Takao-san."

Takao raised his head at Kuroko's statement. Without knowing he nodded at the other causing a small smile to paint his usually expressionless façade. Kagami laughed causing the teal haired to frown and elbow him in the gut.

How can one seriously give up someone like Kuroko?

Even if he believed him, what if he was wrong? He didn't want to hate Kuroko, but he knew himself, and he knew he would if he leaves. In a short span of days, Kuroko had become an entirely essential part of them, of the band and as a pseudo family.

"Thank you." Takao muttered under his breathe.

.

.

.

Agreeing to Aida's orders, Takao gathered his belongings and took the rest of the day off…or so that was what they thought. After leaving, Takao went straight to a book store buying a few of recent released manga that he could use as future references deciding that after getting some rest he'll try to do something productive, something that could perhaps relieve him from the plaguing thoughts of the incoming concert of Aomine Daiki, and the tickets tucked in his pockets. Carrying the books in his hand Takao walked in the side walk in deep thought. He was starting to feel unwell, was it because of the guilt that has been building in his system or does his overworking has finally found a way to payback?

"EXCUSE ME!"

 _BLAG_

Takao staggered a few steps forward, almost completely losing his balance as someone bumped into him. The manga fell on the ground and scattered. Without bothering to look up and ask the perpetrator an apology, the raven haired mangaka crouched on the ground as he picked the fallen items one by one. He didn't have much energy to waste to even ask or get angry again, his head was bothering him and his eyes were starting to feel really heavy.

 _Tap, Tap, Tap._

"Oi."

Takao's ears perked up at the voice, his eyes caught a glimpse of a branded shoes that was standing there, tracing the shoes to the person who owns them, his eyes widen.

And yet again, fate proves itself, as if it was screaming at Takao's ears,

' _I EXIST'_

The familiar figure with a deep scowl didn't waste any second and started walking briskly towards the person who bumped into Takao, a man in a business suite that seems to be in a hurry. However obviously that wasn't the concern of the taller male. Takao watched with doe eyes at the scene, what was he doing there, how on earth was this happening?

With his strong grip, Midorima pulled the man by the arm forcing him to stop and look at him. The man wriggled from his grip but with his towering height and intimidating aura, he was able to make the older man into a shrieking mess.

"You just bumped someone." Midorima said coldly.

"I-I'm in a-a hurry man, I-I gotta—"

"Apologize."

"Huh?"

Midorima's grip tightened, "I said apologize."

"A-Alright, just l-let me go!"

Midorima let the man go and with a swift bow, the man bowed his head to Takao and apologized before dashing quickly.

Midorima sighed, he didn't mean to witness that, he was merely passing by, luckily it as his day off. Walking quietly he was shock to see a spaced out Takao walking a few feet in front of him, wearing a gray hoodie and dark fitting pants, who would have thought that casual clothes looked better on the raven haired guy— _WAIT, what?_ Midorima snapped at his own thoughts, he turned to check on the other. He sighed and found Takao still staring at him. Was he planning to simply sit there on the ground forever?

Midorima sighed and crouched down facing Takao and clicked his finger waking the other from his dream land.

"Pick your things up, you're getting in the way of the people."

"O-Oh…yeah…thanks."

Midorima scoffed, "I didn't do it for you."

Takao stopped midway from picking a book and stared hard at Midorima who despite what he said was helping him gather the items on the ground.

"Pfft—"

Midorima raised his head hearing Takao's failure of suppressing a laugh.

"What are you laughing at you moron?"

Takao chuckled and grinned widely at Midorima. For some reason the moment the image registered in his mind, Midorima felt his heart skipped a beat.

"Tsundere."

.

.

"HA?!" Midorima exclaimed at the other, "What nonsense are you speaking of!"

Midorima stood staright looking down on Takao who was still in his laughing feat.

"Tsundere, Midorima-san is a tsundere—Ah! A tsude _rima_!"

Midorima blushed at the awful nickname, what kind of childishness is this, and to think he's laughing like a madman in the middle of the road, calling a proper man such as himself a _tsundere_?!

"I have enough of this, I have other business to attend to rather than listening to your stupidity! Get on your feet and take your belongings already!"

Takao who finally settled his seemingly endless laugh, slowly pulled himself up. Standing up, the raven haired mangaka's eyes widen, he felt the floor moving under his feet, Midorima's face suddenly blurred—

"Oi Takao what are you—OI!"

.

* * *

.

 _Bzzzzzzzzt…._

 _Bzzzt—_

Kuroko picked up his phone, a familiar name flashed in the screen. Without thinking any further he slide the screen with his finger to answer the call.

"Ah, Takao-san, have you arrived safely at home?"

" _Kuroko."_

Kuroko blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear checking if he misread the name in the ID, to his surprise, no, he wasn't . Right on the screen Takao's name was clearly flashed. Kuroko put the phone back to his ear as he made a sign to Furihata who was looking at him that he was going to excuse himself outside. Quickly leaving the studio, Kuroko closed the door behind him.

"What did you do to Takao-san, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked smiling to himself. He knew clearly that Miodirma was not the kind of person like that, no, actually, Midorima was the kind of person who _never_ associated himself with people, much more to use their phones.

" _W-What nonsense are you spouting!"_ Midorima's voice grumbled at the end of the line, _"And how did you knew it is me?"_

"I'm very good at remembering voices Midorima-kun." Kuroko heard a sigh from the other line. "More importantly, how come you are using Takao-san's phone?"

" _It's a complicated matter and a tediously long sto—"_

"I have time."

" _Kuroko, this is not the time."_

Kuroko suppressed the urge to laugh, Midorima sounds so serious that he feels like he was sweating bullet uncomfortably wherever he is.

"Then, what is it?"

" _Where does Takao Kazunari lives?"_

A laugh.

" _DON'T YOU LAUGH!"_

"I-I'm very sorry." Kuroko tried his best to kill the erupting laugh and the urge to tease the other even more, the uptight tall green haired miracle was quite amusing to tease. "But I have to know what business you have with Takao-san."

" _I am with him, this buffoon!"_

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the statement, "What is Takao-san doing with Midorima-kun? I didn't know that you knew each other."

" _Ask me later, I need his address now."_

"Why don't you ask Takao-san?"

" _I can't, Kuroko I know you're smarter than this, did your new partner rub on you that much?"_

"Midorima-kun do you need my help or are you going to—"

" _Yes, I do, now just give it to me."_

Kuroko chuckled, "I will send mail it to Takao's phone then."

Midorima sighed in relief.

" _Great."_

"Ah, Midorima-kun?"

" _What?"_

.

.

.

"Please take care of Takao-san, he's an important part of the band…and my friend."

Midorima stared at the screen of the phone just as Kuroko hung up on him after saying those words. Such mutual trust and concern, it was what Kuroko craved then. It was what he thought he found on that person, it was the same thought that failed him back then. Kuroko was damaged back then, he knows it very much, he wasn't blind not to see. But for some reason they managed to made him trust again, to believe that he could form that bond again.

Turning to the sleeping figure next to Midorima in the cab he cant help but wonder if Kuroko had seen it too, was it the reason why he trusted this people?

"… _I believe in him."_

Midorima caught himself with his hand close to the raven's head, pulling his hand away, Midorima leaned back on the leather seat while turning his eyes to the scenery outside the window.

"Don't put them down Kuroko."

* * *

A/N:

The chapter title is LOVE-LOST ELEGY but this is the english version sung by Nano and Neko. Its more _rock_ than the original but I think the lyrics were more straight to the kokoro ahhahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

_welcooome back to Mizuiro to Beni Koi! Did I make you guys wait for too long? OMG Sorry btw, I've been busy at school-college sucks ahaha oh and blame the DESTIEL fandom that got me super hooked. Anyhooooowwww how was the last chapter? Akashi finally having a few lines at the flashback...and YEEES he will be appearing REAL soon. I've been itching to reveal about the Akafuri to be honest, I'm just trying to see where the RIGHT timing is. Its one of the cutest pair for me honestly and its killing me that I haven't wrote about them YET here. And were paving way for Aokise so you gotta hold tight in your feels! ARE YOU EXCITED TO KNOOOW what happens? BTW thank you for all our lovely and awesome reviewers and THOSE who is giving Mizuiro LOTS of love, I truly appreciate it and I hope that you guys like the new update. BTW last chapter I mentioned that AOmine's song would be entitled 'LIPS' and for those who are curious the original song is actually from the single KYORAN HEY KIDS by The Oral Cigarettes(Yes they were the ones who sung the opening song of Noragami Aragoto), so if you have time and you're curious you can go listen to it. And I must warn you...today's update might give you MORE queestions than answers you've been waiting for...BUT I PROMISEEE, clouds will clear soon! Thanks to_ Yuki578, Bubbles9595, polaris, Guest 1 and 2, and Ern Estine 13624 _for their amazing reviews which inspired me to make this through despite the finals crawling up my legs ahahaha I LOVE YOU GUUUYS!_

 _Dont forget to leave a review, tell me what you think of it! LOVE YOUUUUUUUU GUYS, have a nice daay!_

 _BTW I have no idea who sung this song, but its from an ASAKIKU MAD(for those hetalia fans you probably know what ship I'm talking about) but for those who dont know the ship but want to listen to you can search on youtube "ASAKIKU Unblemished World"_

 **Chapter 10: Unblemished World**

Two gray irises blinked staring blankly at Midorima for a good ten seconds until they widen and her small body tensed, and her eyes darted from Midorima's frame down to the mop of raven haired behind him.

"It seems as if he is running a fever." Midorima fixed the sleeping figure he was carrying in his back for emphasis. The young girl, Midorima guessed a high school student, nodded and opened the door wide for Midorima.

"S-Sorry for the trouble O-Onii-san brought." The girl muttered under her breath and bowed her head as she stepped aside. "I-I'm his sister, K-Kimie, Takao Kimie."

Midorima nodded, "Is your parents here?"

Kimie shook her head and closed the door as soon as the two were inside. Midorima looked at the hallway from the _genkan_ , it was empty indeed. On the floor was only one set of sleepers, Midorima guessed it was Takao's. He sighed, the idiot seemed to be really tired, he hasn't stirred in his sleep since he hauled a cab. It wasn't quite surprising though, he thought, he must have been new to all these. Having all people's eyes on them could be quite stressful. He was only lucky that Midorima was there, if he wasn't, he'd be the talk of town.

Midorima took off his shoes, and looked at the girl who was staring at him with amusement.

"I worry you couldn't get him to bed." Midorima said. The girl nodded sheepishly, he was so happy that the girl was in no way in par of his brother's loud mouth. A charming _quiet_ girl.

"O-Onii-san's room is upstairs, I-I'll take you there."

Midorima followed the girl, it was quite spacious for only two people but not something you'd call _grand_. It was simple, with wooden floorings and slightly old stairs, the design was simple as well, with wooden sliding doors and solid colored furniture. Kimie led Midorima up a flight of stairs, the stairs creaked under their weight and his and Takao's combined weight.

"Sorry about that." The younger Takao said glancing at him from her back, "Onii-san overdid again, yes?"

"It seems like it." Midorima replied, "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Midorima Shintaro I—"

"I know from the TV." The girl cut him before letting a small chuckle erupt from her lips. "Onii-san _likes_ you a lot."

Midorima almost missed a step when he heard Kimie, luckily he was able to grab the handrails quickly with his free hand. Like? Him? Takao likes _him_? That's absurd, Midorima thought. With how Takao seemed to respond to him, it does _not_ at all look like he likes him at all. His defiant and all sassy attitude doesn't seem to reflect Kimie's statement at all. Even if she does mean it as _idolizing_ kind of way, it was still too absurd. He was Kuroko's former bandmates, if he is with Kuroko, the teal haired musician would have told him of the things they did…he shouldn't be idolizing him like that.

Kimie stopped at a closed door, it was the only pull and push door among the doors he sees. The younger Takao pushed the door open and Midorima thanked heavens he could get rid off the annoying raven haired guy in his back.

"I'll make Midorima-san some tea, would that be okay?" Kimie asked smiling as Midorima stepped in the room. "Please say yes, it's the only thing I could do for you for looking after my brother."

Midorima wanted to say no, but it wasn't polite. He had crashed into someone else's house unannounced and a little girl is offering her hospitality. Midorima nodded and muttered a small thanks in response. The girl bowed her head and excused herself before disappearing from his sight.

Kimie was in no way close to Takao's personality, she was more…how should he put it, uh… _matured?_ Takao was more like a kid, noisy, impulsive and a total smart ass. Midorima sighed and placed a paper bag on the desk in the room that looked like it had been hit by a hurricane, the paper bag contained the manga the stupid raven haired brought with him. Who would have thought someone like him had such a good sense when it comes to picking manga. However, none of those would have compared to _that_ manga. Not giving much thought on the papers scattered all over Takao's desk, he placed the sleeping figure in his back on the only thing that was neat in the room, which was the bed.

Just like a log, Takao didn't stir in his sleep. Midorima swore that a nuclear bomb could go off and the raven haired musician would still be sleeping. He sighed as he stares at Takao, what has he been up to?

Since the second time they met, since he saw him performing on his own, Midorima couldn't shake the image off his mind. It was like he was drawn to his voice, and his eyes. Midorima could still remember the glow in those blue silver eyes when he remained firm in his belief in Kuroko, he didn't have any word to describe it.

Midorima sighed, he could have hailed a cab and just asked them to bring Takao in, but he couldn't do it. The green haired musician cursed himself, this was why Kuroko kept those kind of eyes on him back then, he insisted that Midorima wasn't really the _bad guy_ , he was just awkward about things like that. It wasn't really as if Midorima wanted to portray the bad guy, he isn't heartless, he wasn't just as good as everyone else when it comes to people skills.

The sight of Takao with his shoes on the bed and bothered the internal OCD tendency of the musician, he sighed and pulled the sneakers off and laid in on the foot of the bed. As soon as the shoes were taken care of, Takao seemed to look more comfortable and snuggled in his pillows and laid in his side. It _almost_ looked cute. Key word, _almost_. Yes, if it wasn't Takao it would _really_ be cute, but then again…Midorima groan, no way in hell Takao Kazunari would be cute.

He could be everything except that.

Midorima ignored the fact that the desk was a mess and pulled the swivel chair that came with it and sat there. Takao isnt heavy, but he isn't lightweight either. Midorima's shoulder felt stiff and he stretched his limbs.

Kuroko has a tact for getting a bunch of personifications of headaches as friends, no wonder he could be so good with kids.

"Sorry."

Midorima's ears perked at the sound of Takao's sister's voice at the door, the girl knocked on the open door before bowing her head at Midorima and stepping in. In her hand was a small tray with a pot of tea and a glass of water. She walked quietly to Midorima side and was about to place the tray when she spotted the mess. Understanding the reaction Midorima stood and quickly helped the girl with the tray.

"O-Oh y-you didn't have to."

"Its alright." Midorima said. Well someone has to clean the desk, and being an outsider, it was unappropriate that he would touch personal belongings in the house. Kimie started collecting the stash of papers sprawled in the table and with a swift motion she stacked them neatly and made enough room for the tray.

"My brother isnt the neatest person." She said chuckling to herself.

"I can see that."

"But he's the greatest brother you know."

Midorima almost gripped the tray tighter. He wasn't very close to his younger sibling, and though like that he had a sister, getting in Teiko made it almost impossible to even talk to her on a daily basis. He only saw during winter and summer breaks, and that would also be case to case basis, he was too busy for family gatherings. Midorima placed the tray on the table quietly.

"He had lots of works…our parents lived elsewhere and we have to live on our own," Kimie said before walking towards the sleeping figure of his brother, she placed the covers over him before turning to Midorima with a bow. "Thank you for taking care of my brother."

Midorima sighed, "If you want to thank someone, go thank his bandmates."

The girl blinked and chuckled, "Yes, of course."

"I happened to find him in a street, he seemed tired and he just fell unconscious." Midorima explained, "I got lucky and found Kuroko's number in his phone, I asked him where he lives."

Kimie nodded in understanding.

"I would be just downstairs if there is anything I could do for you."

Midorima didn't know why he didn't tell her that he would rather leave earlier, and he didn't know why she seems like she knows that he would have hold back saying that. She left the room closing the door behind her.

Again, Midorima went to the chair and decided to pour himself some tea.

A lot of people have different stories, some less interesting, some a bit more peculiar. If he would categorize Takao's, it should have been ordinary. He isn't really special at all, from a simple family, went to a regular school in the city, mostly some people wouldn't be interested…but Midorima wasn't _most people_. As Midorima takes a sip in his tea, he stared at a polaroid photo pinned to the wall perpendicular to the desk, he didn't notice it earlier but it was Takao and his sister, Takao seemed to be in high school, wearing a gakuran while the little girl was wearing a simple sailor uniform. She must have been Takao's drive.

As Midorima empties the cup, he placed them over the tray again only to spot the stacks of paper.

And he picks it up.

His eyes widen…why does…the thin sketches seems familiar?

Midorima stood from his seat and turned away from the bed facing a tall book shelf instead, and his eyes widen comically. He almost dropped the stacks of paper as he walked towards the tall shelf, a proud and complete collection of Midorima's favourite manga aligned there. It was in its pristine condition, like it was never been touched, and they were so neatly and numerically stacked it was _so satisfying_ for his eyes.

Could Takao be…

A fan too?

Midorima chuckled to himself, well at least he has some good point to himself…like his literary sense.

Midorima felt the urge to pick one of those and maybe read it, but it was so neatly arranged that he was having an internal cconflict about that decision. He surrendered in the thought and went back to look at the stacks of paper, was Takao practicing to draw, was that the papers all about? He looked down and shuffled over the items, some looked like they were crumpled but Takao regretted it and tried to smooth it back and failed. Some were good but for some reason they weren't finished and some—Midorima paused staring at a particular page.

It looked exactly the same as T. Kazue's art style.

A doujin? Midorima blinked, was Takao…making a doujin?

However, as someone who had been reading T. Kazue's works for so long, it was impressively…similar, the panelling style, the art and even the smallest details. There were merely sketches, light strokes of pencils but it was good enough. A shiver run up his spine as he digest in the pages, and he flips through another and it did look like a story was getting there, as if this was—

"Kimie?"

Midorima almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the hoarse voice from the sleeping figure. Turning towards Takao, he found him brushing his eyes like a kid. Takao pulled himself up and blinked at Midorima's figure slowly until his eyes registered the image there.

"M-Midorima!"

Midorima sighed, "There is no need to be so loud."

"W-What are you doing here?"

Midorima shot him a glare, "Would you rather I have left you on your own in the middle of the streets?"

Takao opened his mouth but closed it when he realized what happened. He blushed in embarrassment, of all people, why did it has to be hi _crush_ to see him like a weakened little prick in the middle of the friggin streets. Takao prayed the ground would swallow him whole now.

"H-How did you know where I live?"

"I borrowed your phone, I found Kuroko's number and called him." Midorima placed the stacks of paper in the table again forgetting about it immediately. "Next time, why don't you put a password in your phone, everybody would be able to easily access it without one. A mobile phone is something private so you should be…"Midorima frowned and stopped midway as he found Takao staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Why are you staring at me like that, you _idiot?_ "

Takao blinked away his surprise, a chuckle slips his lips and slowly built into a full laugh. Midorima sounded like someone's mother, scolding her son for not being careful or something. It was something he didn't saw coming, especially from Midorima. Who would have thought he had it in him? He always seems serious, or angry…or both.

"I hope you choke in your saliva."

Takao only laughed harder as Midorima said those words, he was unbelievably hilarious.

"You're funny." Takao said calming his laughter down into giggles, "You're so huge but you make an excellent and funny remarks and when you say it with such straight face I can't help it."

Midorima scowled, "Die."

Takao laughed again, he looks so annoyed it was like teasing a kid back in grade school.

"If you are laughing so much like that I bet you're alright now."

Takao blinked at the words.

"I would be going now then, there is no reason for me anymore to—"

"You stayed to ensure I'm okay?"

Now it was Midorima's time to blush, did he just…wait, how did he even get to arrive at that idea? To Midorima's surprise when he looked at Takao, he found the other staring at him with red staining his cheeks. What? Why was he…blushing as well, what was he embarrassed about?

"I-If something were to happen to you Kuroko would blame me, t-that's all there is to it."

Takao nodded, but somehow his heart kept banging on his chest. Midorima, the stoic, do-whatever-you-want-Midorima, just took him to his home, waited for him to wake up, that was one of the strangest thing in the world. Takao tried to cover the embarrassment with a smile, it was really so _not_ the Midorima people usually see.

"Ah!"

"What is it this time?"

Takao smiled, "Shin-chan!"

Midorima's face exploded in fifty shades of red as he heard the stupidest nickname ever heard.

"WHA—Don't you dare call me—"

"Shin-chan!" Takao chirped, "You're more of Shin-chan like that than Midorima."

Midorima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what on earth does that mean at all?

"You're stupid."

"EH?"

"I need to go." Midorima said. "But more importantly…about Kuroko."

Takao's attention was pulled fully at the name.

"I…I think you were right." Midorima said, he stared at Takao right as his blue silver eyes. Takao felt his breath caged in his throat at the intensity of the gaze, it was as if he felt some strange pull as he stared right at them, and even if he did want to look away… _impossible_. "Its time for Kuroko to do the bidding."

.

.

 _Two days later_

"Why call you out?"

Kuroko shrugged, wearing his usual disguise Kuroko slipped from a meeting he had for a small production for a theatre play after he received a mail from Takao. He was glad that the other was feeling better than he heard from Midorima a few days ago. However, to be called out instead to converse over the phone, Kuroko felt slightly bothered. And somehow he found himself calling the person next to him out of confusion, unfortunately the towering red haired returnee didn't have any idea of what must be Takao's reasons either and it later led the other to come running to Kuroko volunteering to come with him.

Kagami sighed as they approach the park Takao agreed to meet up. It was close to the studio but there wasn't a lot of people hanging around, which was great.

"I'm quite confused myself." Kuroko said, "I don't know what important matter it is that it couldn't wait until the rehearsal tomorrow."

"Takao's never been the serious guy so it got me curious too."

"Kagami-kun are you sure you don't know?"

Kagami sighed, "Yeah, didn't I tell you that over the phone already?"

"If this is a prank I would punch you."

Kagami gulped at the threat, well…that sounds convincing.

As they approached the park, Kagami quickly spotted Takao sitting in bench fiddling with his phone. The two walked towards the Takao, who seemed to quickly spot them. Takao stood from his sit and smiled at the two. Something was off, Kagami thought to himself as he looked at his friend, however he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, it would cost him Kuroko's composure.

"Sorry I had to call you out, I know you had something going on but I really kinda have to see you." Takao said greeting Kuroko. He turned and found Kagami at Kuroko's tail.

"Kagami-kun insisted, you may ignore him."

"WHA—Hey! You could be less blunt you know!"

"As I said, ignore him."

Takao chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Did something happen?" Kuroko asked, "Did Midorima-kun do something to you?"

Takao almost choked at his own breath at the implications of Kuroko's words.

"N-No, n-nothing like that."

"Midorima? Like the guy in your former band?" Kagami asked.

"Hn."

"You spoke to him?" Kagami's voice was strange, it sounded…mad?

"Of course." Kuroko answered before turning again to Takao, "If not, then…what is it?"

Takao felt a lump in his throat forming. He needs to believe in Kuroko. Takao slipped his hands into the back pocket of his jeans and held the items in his hand. Kagami raised an eyebrow as Takao slowly handed him the items. It looked like…paper…a ticket? Takao was handing it with its back facing Kuroko making it even more nerve-wrecking.

Kuroko accepted the item and flipped it so the front was facing him.

And his eyes zoomed in at the name on the ticket.

"Aomine-kun?"

.

.

.

* * *

 _BLAG!_

"Oi Kise!"

The blonde model suddenly falls on his knees clutching his right ear hissing in pain. A fellow model ran to Kise's side but he couldn't hear it, his ears were filled with buzzling sounds. His head felt like it was being ripped in two. He tried to calm himself down but even his sight was betraying him, he was seeing doubles due to the ringing in his ears. He felt someone shaking his arm, but he couldn't hear anything.

It was back again.

"Ugh…"Kise groaned as the ringing intensifies.

He saw a blurry familiar figure running towards him and for a second he almost mistook it for _him_.

But that would be…ridiculous

He wouldn't give a damn or two.

The next thing Kise knew everything went completely dark.


	12. Chapter 12

_ASDFGHJKL OMG WELCOOOME BAAACK, its been like what, weeks? I am again VEEEERY sorry for updating so laaate and keeping you guys waiting. But this time, we'll have an answer to half of your guys' questions especially regarding last chapter's last scene, whoa, wow, what do you think happened to Kise? So yeah, btw guys sorry as I was saying I've been buried in school work since yeah, finals, actually I think I've been consuming too much caffeine for my own good but yeah, that's beside the point. Dont worry in a month or so the updates would be more regular and fast, yeah that's when finals is over, which is basically what I'm sooooooooooo looking forward to._ _ **Ern Estine 13624**_ _hahaha let's see if you were right, or could it be...just Kise's imagination *whistles innocently* ahahaha_ _ **Yuki578**_ _ahahaha I gotta agree with youuu, I seriously need Midotaka and Aokise to be caanon in the manga and anime soooo bad, i think I started shipping Aokise so hard during the Kaijo vs Too match and I just practically rolled on the floor while drowning in the pools of feels after that part where Kise stopped and stared at Aomine's back, meanwhile well I think I started shipping MIDOTAKAA the first time I saw them together same with MURAHIMU ahahaha. And to_ _ **Guest**_ _and_ _ **Bubbles9595**_ _YES YES YEEES this is the day we know what Kuroko has to say with the ticket, we'll he accept it or...will he not? And lastly to_ _ **FunnyDs1**_ _OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I AM SOOO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED THIS, to be compared to those amazing fem!Kuroko fanfic is just a huge thing for me. I actually started with reading all those fem!Kuroko fanfics, actually I think those fem!Kuroko fanfics were one of the most complex yet amazing plots-I mean gender bending the character and making Kuroko retain his characteristics and yet an entirely different persona is just A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Thank you guys for reviewing, and yeah I'm alsoooo supppper thankful of those who gave Mizuiro to Beni Koi a shot, especially those who are reading this for the first time, LOTS OF LOVES guys. And also same with those who are giving it a fav and follow, thank you so soooo much!_

 _Hope you liked today's update, and maybe...review if you have time *winks*_

 **Chapter 12: Little Cry of the Abyss**

 _The first time his eyes fell to those blue eyes the first thing Kise Ryouta realized was the vibrant color of it, it looked like the midnight sky, the comforting midnight blue sky. The next thing that registered in his brain was his low and natural voice, it was very masculine and strong. His heart melted in the melody as he strum the strings. Kise Ryouta was frozen in his spot watching him in awe, the man he later knew as Aomine Daiki, the champion of Teiko's prestigious class of prodigies._

 _Kise Ryouta had never admire anyone as much as he did to Aomine Daiki, the man was sometimes stuck up, annoying but he was a great friend, he was a good person caught up in the difficulty to express his heart outside the melody of the music. It was cliché, but Kise had loved him the moment he heard his voice. He longed to stand in the very same stage as that person from the first day._

 _And despite everything that had been given to him, he only wanted those eyes to look at him, to turn his way…but his eyes always…always reflected a different face._

 _But he didn't want to give up just yet. Music was the only thing that connects him to that person…it was the only hope that he had—_

 _BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

 _BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

 _The first time he faced it was the most difficult, a loud ringing interrupted him as he was trying to play the piano. The loud ringing was painful and his head felt like it was splitting into two, nothing seemed to make it stop. From a buzzing sound, it came like a shrill, like a hundred nails being dragged over a hundred chalkboards over the speaker pressed inside his ear canal. He collapsed on his side, gasping for air, pleading anyone to make it stop._

 _The next thing he knew he was in the hospital, his sister sobbing quietly against the back of his hand. She knew how much he loved music, how much he never wanted to stop, how he valued his talent, she watched him barely getting sleep rehearsing his piece every night._

 _Sensorineural Hearing Loss_

 _The words felt like a massive weight was pushed and plopped down in his stomach as the doctor explained to him. It was a progressive deafness…slowly, slowly, his ears would fail him until no sound would be left._

 _"D-Don't tell them…please." Kise begged his sister._

 _He wanted to make the most of it before it would all vanish._

* * *

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko who was shaking from the swirls of emotions inside him was pulled out of his reverie, looking up, he found Kagami looking at him as if he was expecting him to say something. He could feel the same weight from Takao's sharp eyes as well. Kuroko swallowed hard. His heart was pounding in his chest loudly, anxiety, fear and longing all mixed up in him, he felt dizzy with all this dumped over him. He could hear Takao explaining something about a the letter arriving at the party where he met Midorima, and Midorima telling him to let Kuroko decided.

Decide? It was easier said than done.

Kuroko closed shut his eyes tightly, his mind was plagued by the images of what he had always wanted to leave behind, the same midnight blue eyes that turned his back on him, the very same midnight blue eyes that took his hand, the very same blue eyes that welcomed him and gave him the chance to prove himself. Why would he do this?

"Oi Kuroko?"

Kagami's voice resounded again, he tried picturing Kagami's grinning face but it was distorted in his head, distorted with the image of Aomine. His hands trembled as he hear in his head the very same words Aomine said that day—

 _"I don't need you anymore. The only one who can beat me is me…"_

His breaths came almost like shallow gasp, he could see behind his closed lids the image of Aomine turning his back on him.

"Kuroko get a grip!"

Kuroko's eyes flutter open as he felt a pair of strong hands grabbing his upper arm, squeezing them ever so lightly. His eyes fell at the pools of crimson eyes. His breath evened at the sight of Kagami holding him. The concern washing over those eyes made Kuroko feel guilty, Kagami had always been so sure of the things he wants to do, but he wasn't. In truth, Kuroko was stil trap in his own cage made of his past and the people he once loved.

"You 'kay?"

Kuroko shook his head, he felt his knees went weak as he held the front of Kagami's shirt and leaned his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with that guy?!" Kagami roared loudly at Takao.

Takao was shock to see the expression in Kuroko's face. For a moment there he thought he would cry, for a moment he thought he saw a flash of yearning. He almost looked so…Takao bit his tongue at the word and balled his hand into a fist. No, he swore, he would trust Kuroko. Midorima wanted to believe in Kuroko as well.

"I-I don't know." Takao answered in a quiet voice.

"He wants me to come…he wants all of us to go." Kuroko whispered against Kagami's shirt.

Takao swallowed thickly before deciding to ask Kuroko the real question, "Are you going?"

.

.

.

A nod.

Takao's nails dug in his palms painfully, he saw the shock expression of Kagami. All noises were blocked as Takao watched the scene in front of him. Kagami pulled away running a hand over his short crimson hair obviously conflicted of Kuroko's answer, Kuroko just stared at the ground with his hands still trembling. Could it be…that this is what Midorima meant when he said those words?

 _"Aomine was his partner…Aomine knew what makes him tick."_

He knows how to rile Kuroko up, the hold Aomine had in him was this strong. Kagami was trying to reason with Kuroko but it was no use Kuroko seemed to have been hypnotized, enchanted, he couldn't even utter a word. Takao feared when he does he would break, he looks so frail so, like a prey caught up in a miserable trap called past. Takao wanted to verbally plea Kuroko to say no, he wanted him to not go, for some reason he knew inside…saying yes was like Kuroko basically jumping to a bottomless cliff.

"We have to respect his decision." Takao said wanting to punch himself, no, it wasn't what he wanted to say, but it is what is due, what is right.

Kagami stopped, eyebrows furrowed at Kuroko. He shook his head and turned around as if trying to compose himself, preventing to fume out his anger towards the other's decision.

"Do what you want." Kagami said, "I…I'm just here. I just…"

Kuroko raised his head snapping at the word Kagami slipped pass his lips.

"I know I told you that you don't have to run away from these things, that you should face it. But damn, Kuroko, you're not supposed to be…hell, you're killing yourself with this!" Kagami roared trying to keep his voice lower but obviously failing. Kagami turned again at Kuroko as if waiting for him to say something back, defend himself but no words came. "This isn't how we do it, why is it _so_ different about when its Aomine?"

"T-That's not true Kagami-ku—"

"No its not!" Kagami barked, "No…it's different. I saw it, in you…in your eyes."

Kuroko pursed his lips, his heart constricted painfully in his rib cage.

Takao bit his lower lip as he saw the scene unfold before him, it was obvious with the trembling of Kuroko's hand how much he wants and still hopes for Aomine to take him back and the mental torture it was taking on Kagami. There was no word to describe the feeling when someone still wants the one who hurts him while you were there, the torture of knowing someone else resides in his heart even if you're the image flash in his eyes.

"Kagami calm down this isnt how we resolve things." Takao said pulling Kagami by the elbow away from Kuroko. The small distance apart from Kagami drove Kuroko's internal instincts to cry for the close the space between them, but he knew he shouldn't. Kuroko had hurt him.

Kagami shook his head as Takao tried to reason with him. Kuroko didn't mean it, he chewed in his lower lip, he couldn't pull himself off Aomine. Looking down on the ticket in his hand Kuroko felt a surge of unbearable pain in chest as he saw the small words written under Aomine's name, he swallowed bitterly. LIPS.

.

.

.

 _"Wha—this is for me?"_

 _Kuroko nodded._

 _The dark skinned musician flipped through the pages and his face visibly lit up._

 _"God, fucki—damn, Tetsu this is awesome!" Aomine exclaimed before slinging an arm over Kuroko's shoulder, "You wrote this for me?"_

 _Kuroko nodded sheepishly, "I thought that it would suite your voice…I mean the arrangement."_

 _"Thank you Tetsu!" Aomine chided happily._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The memories he had with Aomine were encased in that song, a song he wrote exactly for him, a part of him he never left off him. Why now, why was he doing this to him? He knows it was his weakness. His knows the stab the song would give him, and he knows he could never say _no_. What does he want him to do, why _now?_

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko almost jumped from sudden panic in Takaos voice, raising his head up, he found Kagami staring at his mobile phone with his eyebrows furrowed. Takao glanced back at Kagami's phone before gesturing to Kuroko to come closer. Takao looked extremely shock and concerned at the same time making Kuroko felt a pang of fear surged into his veins.

Walking towards the two, Takao pointed at the screen of Kagami's phone and a news was flashed in the screen making Kuroko's eyes widen.

.

.

.

.

"Sir you cannot come in—"

"He's his friend." Kagami intercepted blocking the nurse with his body, Kuroko slipped quickly and made a quick run for it.

Kuroko felt his heart drumming against his chest, it wasn't usual that Kise would get sick, something was amiss. He knew the blonde to be someone who rarely ever get sick, he was second to Aomine when it came to vitality. As soon as he read the news flashed in Kagami's screen he couldn't help but shove all the other pressing matters aside and made a run for it. Something was wrong to him, the thought made Kuroko fear for his friend's health, Kise disliked the hospital as well as much as he could he would avoid hospitals. Kuroko quickly scanned ever single nameplate on the door searching for Kise's name. As soon as he found the name, Kuroko didn't bother to knock and opened the door.

His eyes widen as he stepped in.

 _Blag_

The door resounded as it closed behind the teal haired musician. The blonde haired musician was sitting up in the white hospital bed, his head slowly turned towards Kuroko now. Kuroko was frozen in his spot, he had seen Kise cried, he had cried so many times before back in Teiko but that was him being childish, but he had never seen him like this before, not with a forced smile and a puffed and swollen eyes.

"What…" Kise's voice broke and his slender hands reached to cover his quivering lips.

"Kise-kun…what…what's happening?"

Kuroko walked to Kise's bed and the blonde just shook his head pitifully.

"I-I'm okay Kurokocchi." His voice came out a strangled gasped from the incoming helpless sobs, "I-I'm r-really o-o-okay."

No. He is not, Kuroko thought to himself bitterly. Despite his words Kise started sobbing, tears slipping messily off from his eyes. He had never seen the blonde at this state, he was Kiseki no Sedai's sun, despite all he would smile, he was the only one who was able to pull that kind of trick, he never showed any signs of negativity slip his façade. To see him in this state, Kuroko could barely watch.

"Kise-kun what's wrong?" Kuroko asked.

Kise bit composed himself, he wiped his tears with the back his hands.

"I…I'm…I'm going deaf."

Kuroko frowned, "I know you heard my question Kise-kun, this is no time for jokes I am very concern of you and I have went a very long way this is no time to joke."

"I am not." Kise said in a small voice.

Kuroko's eyes widen at the other's revelation.

"I've known it for a long time now." Kise confessed. "Since…back in Teiko."

He shut his eyes, he didn't want to see the look in Kuroko's eyes. Despite the truth that he envied Kuroko's closeness and bond with Aomine, he couldn't hate him, not when he never seems to hate them as well. They were the ones who always hurt him, and just like now. Kise knows even with his blank expression, he knows deep inside Kuroko felt breaking in half, for again getting lied to.

"Wha…" Kuroko's voice died in his throat at the other's words. "Why didn't you tell us then?"

Kise chuckled humourlessly. "If I did, I'd lose it all."

"That's…"

Kise waited for Kuroko to finish his sentence but he knew he wouldn't able to say or counter him, it was the truth. If anyone had known, he would have suffered the blow harder than Kuroko leaving the band, because he never wanted it, he never wanted to leave or the disbandment. Kise had love the music like his second skin, loved it more than his first job where he was known.

"they called it _Sensorineural Hearing Loss_ …the doctors said it wouldn't be long until I lose all my hearing."

Kise remembered, before Kuroko came in the room an hour earlier, the doctor had told him the truth. The sad and painful truth, he didn't have much time until his sense of hearing totally diminishes. The thought of never hearing Kuroko…or that person's voice ever again felt like a piece of thorn suddenly pierced right at him and decided to get stuck there forever. Just how hard it is for a musician to actually lose that one sense he had relied for so long. How hard? Possibly unexplainable.

There was just no words to explain the fear, the anger, the total wreck he is in.

"H-How? I-I don't understand." Kuroko's words came out as stutter as he looked at Kise with concern and fear mixing together in his heart. "You were in perfect health then, how d-did it…happen?"

There was silence between them for a moment, Kise hesitated to tell Kuroko the truth, but he thought he deserved it, for all the concern he had given him and the rest of the former members of the band. It was at least the only thing he could give him. It was the least thing he could do. Kise's lips moved slightly trembling at the memory.

"Remember…Haizaki?"

.

* * *

.

"Dai-chan!"

Momoi whinned for the umpteenth time trying and failing to call the attention of the dark skinned musician who is currently sitting up on his bed staring blankly at the screen of his tablet. Momoi sighed, Aomine has never been the greatest talent, he is always lazy, has very little respect to people unless they have the capability to literally cut his throat in a swift movement, and he loves ignoring people whenever the talk to him. He wasn't like this before. Sometimes Momoi wanted to justify that as something like a phase, but this phase was bad.

After the disbandment Aomine lost it. He was all over the place, he went to basketball, his names always closely tied with trouble and women, but none of it ever made him contented, none of it fixed him. He isnt broken, he'd say, but anyone who really knows him would say otherwise.

Momoi couldn't leave his side even if she wanted to, she was his childhood friend, and basically if she left Aomine would literally lose everyone. He wasn't the best person when it comes with shutting his cakehole or keeping his sarcasm to himself which obviously most of the time gets him in the hep of trouble, if Momoi would not be there who would tell him enough is enough, Momoi knew that her presence was merely an assurance of Aomine's ability to change. And she knew he could if the right person just steps up to do so.

"Its almost time for rehearsals you need to go to the—"

Momoi gasped as he found Aomine tightening the grip he had in the side of the gadget in his hand before tossing it in his bed and standing up.

"Get the fucking car ready." Aomine grumbled and pulled himself out of his bed and walked pass the pink haired manager to his walk-in closet.

Momoi was stunned, did Aomine just agreed to go to the rehearsals without arguing? Something was off. As Momoi heard the door of the closet shut she found herself staring at the discarded gadget on the bed. Hastily picking up the tablet, Momoi thanked heavens for Aomine's low technological knowledge and the item didn't have a password, when the screen lit again, her eyes widen.

On the screen was a recent news…

"Ki-chan's…hospitalized?"

Momoi's eyes widen. Aomine was reading this before he got up. He was reading an article about someone else other than Kuroko which she has to admit quite suprising. She turned towards the closed door of Aomine's closet, there was something clearly Aomine still does not understand about himself.

…

Inside the walk-in closet Aomine run a hand over his short hair, he felt something stirring in the pits of his stomach. He tried convincing himself numerous times, over all those years that _no way_ in hell he likes or is concerned at all of Kise. He is _in love_ with Kuroko, Kuroko is the one he likes not the perky blonde model—he slammed his hand against the table, what the hell he was doing. Why is he concerning himself over him, there were thousands of people who would concern themselves on him, he didn't need him.

But bitterness and anger consumed him like a wildfire inside.

Why was he reacting like this again? And besides, didn't Kise like Kuroko too? He blurted it out back in Teiko without shame, there was no way he would be concerned of him… _right?_

Aomine shut his eyes in concentration trying his hardest to remove the image of the smiling blonde model, but like stubborn stain the image wouldn't budge but rather smothered all over him even more. He didn't need him, he tried to tell him all over again. There were others, he wouldn't need him, unlike Kuroko he only had him. That was why…Kuroko was a safer choice. Opening his eyes and staring at his relection, yes, that was right. Kuroko unlike Kise, he only had himself. All he need to do is make him remember, that he couldn't be with others that it would only be him, not with that crimson haired guy.

He needs to forget about Kise…sooner.

* * *

 **A/N: Today's chapter is inspired by the MAD 'Little Cry of the Abyss' an Aokise MAD yes its on Youtube so if you have time, you might as well check it out. And I dont own it, credits goes to the owner and the artists.**


	13. Chapter 13

_FINALLLY FINALS IS OOOOVEEER! I am finally free off the constrains of college! BTW thank you everyone who had been cheering me up with my studies and this news is for you guys, I was able to surpass the grades of the class' top student in most of the classes. HOORAAAY! Thank you guys for being very understanding with my current schedule in college, and because of you guys' understanding and cheering up, I was able to do BETTER than last year. Thank you again. ANNND now were back to the latest Chapter of Mizuiro to Beni Koi! Btw the title of this new chapter is a personal favorite of mine from Honeyworks-some of you may be familiar of it because it IS Gintama's opening song at one point, the MV is also my favorite with nice arts and all. AAAANYHOOOW last chapter we left with a veeery complicated situation with the revelation of Kise's current situation and with Kuroko's decision to go and see Aomine again. Are you ready to know what happens NEXT? Omg this is IIIIT!_

 _BTW thank you for everyone who reviwed last chapter I LOVE YOU GUUUYS and also those who had been dropping a fav and follow to MtBK!_ psychobubbles _hahaha THANK YOUUU SO MUCH, and bout Akashi and Furi...*chuckles darkly* hohoho it shall be knowwwwn soon. Actually VERY SOON. I hope I didnt make you wait too much btw and hope you LIKE the update!_ Ern Estine 13624 _trueeeeee, such indenial jerk, ahahaha but then again Aomine ALWAYS is._ Yuki578 _AHAHAHA yep, Aomine IS a jerk and he needs to get into his senses!_ Guest _AHAHAHAHA that is the BEST insight I have read so far about this chapter! AHAHAHAAHHAHA!_ kroscetish _ahahaha sorry for making you waaait and hope you like the updateeee!_ NightmareD-Technolife _omg, thank you so, soooo much! I will do my best!_

 _omg thank you veryone and yep, i hoooope you like the update, and review pleaaaaase!_

 **Chapter 13: Pride Revolution**

Furihata shifted his eyes uncomfortably between Kagami and Kuroko, he could feel the tension between the two, mostly from Kagami to Kuroko while the bluenette had his head turn towards the window of the car watching the streets. A few days ago Kuroko asked Furihata if he has anything planned for the day and gave him a ticket to a concert which incidentally he gave everyone else. A ticket to Aomine Daiki's concert, Kuroko's former band mate. it was surprising knowing how wary Kuroko were towards his former band mates, and Kagami's scowl since that day told Furihata that the crimson haired vocalist was definetly against the whole idea.

The rehearsal didn't went surprisingly horrible, Kuroko and Kagami weren't synched at all, they would get confused on who was on whose part, they were all over the places that even Takao and Furihata found themselves getting confused. In the end, nothing came out of their rehearsal. Since then, Furihata had not heard of the two talking. It was the first time he saw them fighting.

Kagami pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and started playing a loud rock music that seeped right out of his earphones before pulling the earphones in his ears. It was obvious that he wasn't happy about this idea, but what was amusing was the fact that he still went with them. Furihata watched as Kagami scrolled in the music in his Ipod, despite his opposition, he couldn't leave Kuroko alone. Sometimes, Furihata wonder if they really just met a few weeks ago because it really seemed like they had known each other longer than the universe.

"I hope this concert sort out whatever is between you two." Aida said who was driving them, the manager insisted to drive them to the venue saying she was worried that the two vocalist may rip each other's throat if she wasn't looking. Aida reached and adjusted the rear view mirror sighing as she spotted Kagami looking away and so is Kuroko. "Oi!"

Kuroko jumped in his seat and warily looked at Aida through the mirror.

"This isn't funny you two." She said as she turned her eyes back at the road again, "Don't bring your jealous fits in the studio."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Kagami exclaimed and peeled off his earphones. "This is just stupid." He murmured.

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed at Kagami's chosen words. Instead of retaliating though, Kuroko sunk himself in his seat.

"Yeah? Kagami I was born at night not _last_ night." Aida said frowning. "And Kuroko did you even listen to your bandmates about this?"

Kuroko was quiet and kept his eyes on the window.

"And if you have issues with each other, can you not drag Furihata along this?" Aida said. The poor brunette was squeezed between the back seat in the middle of the clashing forces of Kagami and Kuroko. Furihata shifted uncomfortably.

Kuroko slightly turned his eyes over Furihata and pursed his lips before whispering a small apology. Furihata smiled awkwardly.

"If you're sorry then fix this _thing_ between you and Kagami."

"There's nothing fix." Kagami muttered.

Aida growled scaring Takao who was sitting on the passenger seat almost pressing himself to the door.

"WOULD YOU FOR ONE SECOND STOP BEING SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN?!" Aida exclaimed. "This is why you both can't settle down, you are both so stubborn to admit that there's some shit between you two!"

Furihata eyed the two in his sides who refused to still look at the other. Kagami huffed and pulled his earphones back in his ears while Kuroko decided that the scenery outside was more interesting. Takao turned around looking at the two with concern.

"Damn," Aida cursed under her breath, she was too young to be taking care of _kids_. Kuroko was too stuck in the idea that he could still fix his relationship with Aomine, and Kagami was too stubborn to admit he fears Kuroko would leave them for the tanned skin singer which may not be very far from the reality. Aida knew how much Kuroko cared for his former band mates, he treated them as his pseudo family, to what extent was he ready to give out for them scares Aida. To the looks of it, he wasn't that ready to discard _it_ yet. Even if it kills him.

Aida understood where Kagami is coming from, she would lie if she would say that she agrees with Kuroko's decision. It was as if Kuroko had develop some kind of Stockholm syndrome. Going back to see Aomine is the same as befriending your kidnapper, the damage he had done to Kuroko was immeasurable and yet Kuroko discarded everything in a beat to see him, and to think he dared use the song Kuroko wrote to lure him out too.

It was dangerous.

.

.

.

"Aren't you going?"

Mebuchi Reo asked the man sitting in his swivel chair facing the massive glass window of his office. His features were darkned due to the shadow casted down by the slowly slipping sun in the horizon. Mebuchi walked a bit closer to the man's desk, he spotted an old newspaper sprawled over the desk, in the front page was the picture of the victorious band Hikari no Ou. A tall crimson haired guy with quite a body of an athlete had his arm slung over a smaller male, the teal haired guy was facing the other way making his features impossible to see, from his side two more other stood with a big smile, a brown and black haired guys.

"Shouldn't you be going? This would be a good chance for a reunion." Mebuchi said before looking up again at the back of the person sitting in the chair.

"There is no need." A cold and smooth voice threaded the room as the person spoke, "I know just what will happen."

Mebuchi smiled knowing the other is smirking despite his back facing him.

" _Tetsuya_ is too attached to Daiki. Kagami Taiga is just a newly born _star,_ his light is dim compared to an antediluvian star like Daiki." Lacing his fingers together the man stared at his own reflection in the glass window, his scarlet hair cut short, and his lips curling into a wider smirk. "Tetsuya is smart he knows what is best for him. Daiki just needs to remind him."

.

.

.

When they arrived at the venue, it was early. It was common courtesy to do so to avoid the media, the ride felt longer than it should have been and despite the silence and basically nothing done everyone felt tired. Takao couldn't help but to shift in his seat the whole ride, the two were unusually quiet. Too quiet. Furihata stayed close to Takao feeling the tension between Kagami and Kuroko grow as they arrive.

As expected there were only few people there mostly celebrities as well, women most.

There was no words exchanged between Kuroko and Kagami, they went on their own and started walking towards the entrance. The tension was not dying between them. Takao couldn't decide if this _quarrel_ is a good thing or a bad thing. The two never fought over anything before, maybe they did but it was small trivial matters that doesn't last an hour or two, but this was something else. Takao knew Furihata was thinking the same, they've known Kagami for long. And sometimes his heart was just too big.

Sighing as the two disappear in the entrance, Takao whipped his head towards the street where a black sedan stopped nearby, for some reason Takao found himself watching it. The door opened and a tall green haired man stepped out, and astoundingly he was wearing a black knitted wool sweater paired with fine fitting white pants, his emerald green eyes were framed under a dark tinted glass. Takao blushed deeply as he found himself admiring the man too much than he intended.

To Takao's utter surprise the man walked towards him, and if it wasn't enough that Midorima was there as well, they were wearing similar articles of clothings—well except for the material of Takao's long sleeves weren't wool. This was utterly stupid.

"Eh?!" Furihata exclaimed next to Takao, he realized they were wearing almost the same, except Takao's long sleeves were made of cotton and his pants were ripped jeans.

"What nonsense is this?" Midorima frowned as he walked towards the gaping figure of Takao.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THE SAME?!" Takao exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the taller man.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Midorima replied. He turned and found Kuroko was nowhere. "And would you tone it down, you're making a scene."

"Well you're wearing the same thing that I am, why wouldn't I?"

Midorima sighs, he frowns, well this was unexpected. Takao returned the scowl looking like some defiant cat. Well he would lie if he said black didn't suite him, the fitting clothes seemed simply and cheap but it wasn't bad. But still he was wearing the same thing as him. "I wouldn't change just for you." Midorima said proudly looking down at Takao under his sunglasses.

"Well good for you, because I'm not changing for you either." Takao muttered.

"If you're here then does that mean…" The green haired musician trailed as he looked around for the teal haired member of the band, "Where is he?"

"He went ahead." Takao said before sighing, "By the way," Takao nudged Furihata wwho was gaping at Midorima since the guy started talking, "Furi, this is Midorima Shintaro, he's Kuroko's former bandmates, remember?"

Midorima snapped and realized the gaping brunette next to Takao, the boy was shorter than Takao, probably just as tall as Kuroko and had this mess of a brown hair. His eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Blinking something struck Midorima, a strange feeling as if he had seen him before. But someone so average looking, he couldn't possibly been in contact with someone like him before, right?

The boy dipped his head down in a bow, "I-It's a pleasure to meet you M-Midorima-san!"

His voice almost cracked, he was nervous, if his whole body trembling isnt anything to go by.

"M-My name is F-Furihata Kouki." He introduced himself, "I-I'm the drummer of the band."

Midorima nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, at least he isnt as noisy as Takao, and anything that isn't Takao- _like_ is better. "I'm pleased Takao is the only one who is loud, I couldn't possibly live with the thought of another like him around Kuroko or I may start thinking that Kuroko has fondness over madness."

Takao huffed and muttered, "You're the one to talk Tsunderima."

"Did you just say something?" Midorima asked his eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"No."

Midorima sighed, Furihata raised his head and smiled shyly to the man which again struck the green haired man with a sense as if he had really met him before.

"Have you gone here to watch Aomine-san's live as well?" Furihata asked.

Midorima nodded, "Yes, I thought Kagami Taiga would be able to stop Kuroko in this _stupidity_. Or at least your presence could."

"What does that mean?" Furihata asked curiously. He has no idea about the whole thing going on, honestly, the only thing he understood was they were going to see a live of Kuroko's former bandmate's performance and with the bad history they had and how Kuroko formerly reacted to the thought of seeing Kise made Kagami angry. But Midorima's words were starting to make Furihata think of something _more_ going on. He shifted his eyes to Takao who shook his head.

"There's a huge chance that Aomine could convince Kuroko to leave _our_ band." Takao explained making Fuirhata's eyes wide.

"T-That… That ca—"

"Can't be?" Midorima cut him, "If he can leave and disregard his band mates' feelings over his decision on seeing Aomine, what can he not disregard for him?"

Furihata bit his lower lip and his hands clutched in his sides, but Kuroko looked genuinely happy with them, with Kagami. He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Takao's hand over his shoulder, looking up he found Takao had stepped forward just a few inch away from Midorima, invading the man's personal space, his silver-blue eyes gleaming with some kind of resolution.

"I might have said and admitted the possibility, but I believe in Kuroko, that doesn't change. _We_ believe in him." Takao said. Midorima stared at his eyes, he was used to intimidation, but Takao's intimidation was something he was doing to mask himself, to mask the wavering faith he has over Kuroko. He can see it in his eyes.

Takao stepped back as he found Midorima staring at him quietly.

"Then…watch him do it."

It was a challenge. Takao almost felt his heart jump in his throat. Midorima had known Kuroko longer, who was he…he was just someone who had known the guy for a weeks. The man was testing his resolution. If he backed away now—no, no, that is definitely not an option. He'd see it through…till the end, even if the results would be sands down his throat.

Takao nodded.

 _LIPS_ , the song was written for Aomine's birthday. The song meant a lot for Kuroko, it was _his_ and he gave it to the person that turned his life almost hundred and eighty degrees, both in good and bad ways. Songs were really a big deal for musicians, they just don't _do_ them. Music was like a part of them, the lyrics their genuine thoughts, the melody were like their emotions on strings and beats. The moment Kuroko decided that he would write LIPS it was the moment he realized it himself, that time he saw Aomine more than _that_. But when he did, he saw all.

It was never intentional, but somehow becoming aware of himself made him aware of everything else as well.

Unknown to everyone, especially to both Aomine and Kise he had known of it, the stolen glances, the secret admiration, the untold words. Kuroko laughed humourlessly in his head, Aomine was still as dense as oil. He didn't saw it did he. He was blinded by his own denial.

When the performance started Kuroko's band was sitting in the third row for the VIPs, Kagami was sitting slacked in his seat with his arms folded over his chest, in his side were Takao and Furihata. He was nervous and there was no denying it. He could feel his heart drumming in his ears, he would be lying if he would say Aomine means nothing to him right now, even he cant fool Kagami with that.

When the live started he saw frustration in Kagami's eyes, as if he was fighting the urge to leave. Despite Kagami's opposition on the idea of coming here, he didn't left him. He never let him do it alone, and for that he was thankful. As Aomine walked up the stage into their view, Kuroko closed his eyes fighting off the flashbacks in the back of his mind, and as if it had become a habit, his fingers reached towards the ring in dangling in his neck, he breathed in and out.

Then he opened his eyes, staring right at Aomine's

And he saw Aomine stiffen for a moment, shock but he didn't let that faze him and he smirked, that all knowing smirk and he continued on with the show.

A song after another, and then another. Every second made Kuroko's stomach churn in painful memories, memories that used to be called nostalgic not traumatic, he wanted to reach to Kagami's arm, like he always did, Kagami was always just an arm's length away from him, always there when he needed him, but right then he hesitated. Does he even deserved to be in the presence of someone like him, someone who would bare his arm so casually for him to reach even if he had refused it?

He pulled his hand away and concentrated on getting everything done.

Then the third and last song rolled.

Aomine twisted the microphone in his hand and grinned triumphly, and his eyes stared back at Kuroko's, "The next is song is on my comeback album, a personal favourite."

Kuroko heard a groan from Kagami who was in his side, he was looking ever angrier. It sounded wrong, bad, disgusting, the word _personal_ _favourite_ rolled in his tongue differently and it set a different spark of anger in the pit of his stomach, as if he was referring to a pet, a lap dog or something. Kagami didn't know why Kuroko would want to see a guy who treats him like some pet. He is _more_ than that, he's _greater_ than that.

The song started, and Kuroko had to close his eyes to prevent himself in losing it. He would _never_ forget that tune.

" _Busaiku na kotoba ni koikogarete_

 _Kusseke de nasakenai anata ni._

 _Hikare a baka na watashi_

 _Hotsureta kokoro najimasete_

 _Me to me o awasete shunkan koi ni ochite"_

Kuroko bit his lower lip as he remembered every single detail of the song, the words, _his words_. But as the drum rolls into the chorus his eyes closes and the face that used to fill his thoughts when he hears and thinks of those words were no longer the same. And as if on cue he felt a warm and bigger hands grabbing his hand clutching the necklace, opening his eyes he found Kagami's hand pulling his and holding him by the wrist while his eyes were on the stage.

As if silently saying…

 _I refuse to give you up._

* * *

.

.

.

Kise was sitting quietly inside his car that was pressed in the traffic of the rush hour in Tokyo, the big LED screens lit the streets, behind the tinted glass of his car he watched the high school students pass by in the sidewalks talking idly with each other. He closed his eyes as he remembered Kuroko's visit in the hospital. The first time the symptoms hit him, his sister brought him to the hospital. Sensorineural Hearing Loss in not common for young people, it usually comes in old age. But his wasn't some kind of genetic problem or something, it was because of an accident…or so that was what he wanted to think. Sensorineural Hearing Loss could happen after a head trauma, a part of the brain a bit damaged causing an impairement in his hearing, it might not be entirely automatic but rather gradual onset. It would start with a few ringing noises then it would become unbearable, then slowly, slowly…everything would fade into silence.

Kise remembers well about the accident. He wanted to keep the truth to himself, he didn't know why. Maybe because he didn't want anyone involved any further.

" _Do you remember him…Haizaki Shougo? Shougo-kun?" Kise asked Kuroko when he asked the other if he wanted to know how it started. Kuroko's eyes widen seemingly remembering the name. He nodded._

 _Haizaki Shougo was a student in Teiko Academy, he was in their class. Originally Kise wasn't a part of the class until a bit later, Kuroko was already part of the class before he was. Kise and Haizaki's vocal ranges were quite similar and their genres were the same, Kise's progress was quicker than any other students but putting him in the class endangered a kind of confusion and difficulty for everyone. It was matter of out-shining in some way._

 _But what sets Haizaki quickly off the charts was his immediate reaction being exposed to a possible rival. He went out of his bounds, he didn't took it lightly. He thought he was being replaced. Well, to be exact, he wasn't even the nicest person to begin with. He had issues with everyone, especially the authority. He slacked, complained, and was always late. The unprofessionalism made it to everyone's nerves._

 _When the last straw was drawn, Haizaki was pulled out of the class, and went down a rank. He was allowed to stay in school seeing that his talents were still, well, talents. And he was undeniably a good performer. He was quiet for a while, until the first debut came in. The first debut of Generation of Miracles with Kise replacing his original position._

 _Kise narrated the whole thing and Kuroko saw the memory in the back of his head. It was after their rehearsal, at the studio exclusively for them at the back of the school. They were walking and heading back to class, Aomine was walking just a few feet away from Kise and Kuroko was right next to Kise. The blonde was laughing listening to Aomine and Kuroko bantering about Aomine's lack of consideration on a high note and he was making it hard for the teal haired musician to keep up._

 _Kuroko remembered the loud crash, he remember hearing something shatters and he turned to his side and like a slow motion movie he saw Kise staggering at first then he saw him falling slowly on the ground. He remembered how fast Aomine ran to Kise's side shaking him awake, calling the blonde's name over and over—then they heard a laugh, a horrifying laugh. When both him and Aomine looked up they saw Haizaki Shougo laughing from a window on the second floor. The man had purposely waited for them to walk by and dropped a potted plant over the blonde's head seeing the deed as some sort of joke._

 _And it wasn't._

 _Kise's story ended there. But to his surprise he found Kuroko's hands clutching by his sides, he raised his head to meet Kise's._

" _You should let Aomine-kun know." Kuroko's voice was quiet. Kise was taken aback, why would he have to? "He deserves to know."_

" _I-I don't understand, I-I mean…he probably doesn't even remember me unlike…you."_

 _Kuroko shook his head and he started telling him what happened after Kise was taken to the hospital, his eyes widen in pure surprise._

Kise sighs and run a hand over his hair, closing his eyes he could still hear the echoes of Kuroko's voice. He could be lying, but why would he, there was no reason. But he thought Aomine liked Kuroko, he thought Kuroko liked the other too. He couldn't believe it.

The day he was taken to the hospital, apparently that very day it was indeed confirmed that Haizaki Shougo was the one who purposely dropped a potted plant on the blonde knowing what it would led to. That very day the moment Aomine arrived at school, he went straight to Haizaki's class, and despite the class being held, he stormed in and pulled the man in the middle of the room and started punching him till he was bleeding everywhere. It took three students to pull him off from Haizaiki and two more adults to get him out of the room. All because he _hurt_ him.

"You okay?" Kise raised his head to look at his manager from the rear view mirror, "You've been awfully quiet."

"Sorry, just…tired"

The car fell in silent again until the manager found himself looking over a CD placed in passenger seat, it was the CD Kise bought, which he never attempted to play or at least open.

"Hey you think we can listen to this?" He said reaching for the item. "Why bought them if you don't listen to it?"

Kise didn't know why, maybe he thought that he didn't have anything to do with it. He bought it because it was it was Aomine alright, also partly, because of Kuroko. Back in Teiko, he remember right after Aomine's birthday when Kuroko gave him that song as a gift, the teal haired boy asked him if he had ever saw the music sheets. He thought it was not needed, it was a gift from Kuroko to Aomine what does he have to do it?

When the CD started playing Kise couldn't help but think how much _more_ Aomine's voice had improved, or maybe it was just because he hadn't heard him sing in a long time.

Kise pressed his head on the leather of the car's seat listening quietly, he could hear his handler praising Aomine's voice and his skills.

Then...

" _itaike de kanashii hodo_

 _Dore dake narabetara ii?_

 _Anata ga mitsukete_

 _Watashi janai basho mo"_

Kise bolted up in his seat and his eyes widen…what? Did those lyrics just…

"Is something wrong?" His handler asked curiously turning away from the road.

It made sense now, Kis ethought, why Kuroko gave that song to Aomine, why Kuroko said those words. He wondered heavily, is it even true. How can Kuroko be sure, how can he simply say it wasn't him? But Kuroko wouldn't say that if he isnt sure, he wouldn't ask him or give it to Aomine. Kise unbuckled himself from the car seat and started shuffling he took his beige cardigan.

"Hey what are you—"

"I have somewhere to go."

"Huh"

Before the man could say anything else, Kise had slip out of the car and closed the door behind him. The car struck in the middle of the traffic was not moving. Kise didn't waste any minute and dashed into the crowded sidewalk and ran with all his strength.

He tripped twice and found a few people giving him second glances but he didn't care, he ran faster, and faster. His shoes weren't made for running but he didn't care. If he continue he'd make it before Aomine leaves for the concert. He'd be able to see it, to know it.

He ran as fast as he could, he could hear in his mind the song. He should have listened to it before, he should have heed Kuroko's words. This was now or never. If he didn't hear it from him, then when, when would he end his dellusions, his expectation, his admiration that for all he know may or may be returned? If not then when, when his ears no longer can hear, when his ears no longer recognize music, when his ears could no longer understand?

Pride be damned,

.

* * *

.

Kuroko knew what will come next, when the last song ended, he didn't leave. When the show ended he stayed still as everyone started leaving. And just as he thought as the crowd thinned, a man in a black shirt with and ID walked towards them. "Follow me please." He said in a gruff voice. All four of them stood but as Kuroko walked ahead he felt Kagami pulled him by the arm and walked in front of him. It wasn't out anger anymore, but rather…a protective stance. He was awed at Kagami's resolution and it made him feel guilty about everything.

"He's like that, he can't help it." Takao said to Kuroko as he placed a hand over Kuroko's shoulder and a small smile spreading in his lips.

To Kuroko's surprise he found a figure slowly coming over them, he turned and found Midorima walking over them.

"Its been a while has it not?"

Kuroko nodded and bowed his head meekly, "Its good to see you well."

"You too."

After the short exchange Kuroko shifted his eyes from Midorima to Takao. Somehow the sight amused him, they were wearing almost identical clothings. If he didn't knew better he might think in a short span of time the two spent together they had a deep understanding already of each other. Sensing what Kuroko was about to say Midorima sighs, "Don't even think of it." He warns.

Kuroko nodded.

When Kuroko turned his head to follow the man in black, it was obviously an open invitation to follow, which Midorima would have done even without asking. Takao walked side by side with the green haired young man. The tension was building higher.

After some series of hallways, they were led to the backstage. Aomine was sitting on huge black box and drinking water. When he realized the new presence he smirked and placed the bottle down.

"Tetsu."

It was as if no one else was there but him, Aomine stood and walked close making Kagami frown.

"I was waiting for you."

"Its been a while Aomine-kun." Kuroko said.

"Yeah it is." He grinned, "I missed singing with you."

.

.

.

"I do too."

* * *

A/N: Basically the song is very simple its very repetitive, everyone who had listend to it would know what I mean but its VERY catchy, the first part is very sweet, its like describing the subject of the lyrics;

"busaiku na kotoba ni koikogarete

Kusekke de nasakenai anata ni"

 _ **Following deeply in love with clumsy words; with pitiful you and your untamed hair**_

the words used were very simple, and I thought it fitted the innocent young love back in Teiko. When they were all young and naïve and understood the love in a _very_ simple context.

Meanwhile if you are wondering the part that Kise heard in the car were these lines;

 _Itaike de kanashii uso_

 _Dore dake narabetara ii_

 _Anata ga mitsukete_

 _Watashi janai basho mo_

This lines translates into

 _ **How many tender, sorrowful lies**_

 _ **Should I keep lining up?**_

 _ **To explain that the new place you found to belong**_

 _ **Isn't me**_

This part is very much likely to be like the plot twist in this song, when you listen to the whole thing it seems like a happy up beat song and you wouldn't really know until you dissect the whole song. In this sense you would realize that the singer/composer is aware that the subject does not really like him but rather someone else, but the other didn't seem aware of it himself.


	14. Chapter 14

_AND WEEELCOME TO THE NEWEST UPDATE OF Mizuiro to Beni Koi! I'm soooo sorry for not being able to update any earlier, as you guys knew I had summer classes which is eating away about half of my brain and energy and there's the Suoernatural fandom sinking me deep. BUUUUT do not fret my dear friends, I will still update, I shall never let college separate me and this fandom ( * w *) Annnyhooow, before I forget, HAPPY BELATED AKAFURI DAAAAAAAY! I had a lot of fun writing November 9, if you guys have time hope you guys can give it a shot-its my first Akafuri one-shot written for Akafuri 2016. And also thanks a lot to Psychobubbles who made an A-MAZING and supper awesome fanart for LION, it's soooooo beautiful!_

 _Anyhow back to MtBK, its been a while since our last update andddddd we left in the heart dropping answer of Kuroko to Aomine's words. Is he going to leave the band for his former light? And where is Kise going? And most of all where will this lead? Thank you guys who gave MtKB a follow and fav, thank you guys sooooooooooo much! And thank youuuuu as well to our precious and lovely reviewerssss_ Ern Estine 13624, and Guest _BTW guys there's actually something underlying why I did that part with Midorima and Takao(aside from the fact that its funny since most celebs hate when they see someone wearing almost exactly as them), in some kind of sense people who become in synch with each other's way of thinking would start to unconsciously mirror the other. I'll explain further into the coming chapters and I swear I'll try to make sense of it later on. Also thanks to_ Yuki578 _who is the first to express my deliberate use of Dream High references LOL yes you are correct baby, I used Dream High reference I didnt get to watch the whole show(especially the KOREAN TV series version, I've only seen the Japanese Musical Adaptation). And lastlyyyyyy_ psychobubbles _*hugs you very tight* I MUST THANK YOU FIRST FOR YOUR FANAAAAAART I LOVEEE IT and thank you for being patient with my updates. SUPPER thank guys!_

 _And before this gooooes extremely too long I would leave this for now and HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANDDDD PLEAAAAAASE REVIEEEW~~!_

 _PS. the title of the chapter is a song originally sung by Hatsune Miku but I STORNGLY reccomend you listen to Rib's version of the same title(it gets 10 times more awesome). And lastly, just wanna say BTW guys if any of you is wondering, 'why dont just Kise just take a surgery to correct his hearing problems?' Sensorineural Hearing Loss is actually progressive and incurable-well not all SHL is incurable, it is treatable if the damage is in the organ(the ear), if SHL is brought out by a kind of infection or something, that could be fixed with a surgery but with Kise's case which was a type that is usually found in old people, his case was brought by a damage in the part of the brain(head trauma), there is no none actual fix to it in medicine field yet-only a tiiiiny treatment but that works only AFTER the hearing is loss, which is with the help of the hearing aid, and that only helps them to hear but it doesnt fix their hearing at all._

 **Chapter 14: LOBELIA**

 ** _"I wonder what the reason was, for being born with such poison_**

 ** _I don't want to be thinking "I've always gotta act pretty!"_**

 ** _The year I spent with you, was there no meaning to it?_**

 ** _But I can't reach your retreating back"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"I do too."

The words echoed in Kagami's ears, and he whipped his head towards Kuroko with eyes wide in disbelief. Why? Something ugly sat in the pits of his guts. The rest of the band was quiet, Furihata shifted his eyes from Kuroko to Kagami while Takao clenched his hands into a fist while Midorima merely stared at Kuroko. After a straight solid minute, Aomine burst out laughing.

"Of course you do." Aomine said smiling before his he offered his hand to Kuroko smiling, "Why don't you tell them—"

"Don't get me wrong." Kuroko's voice sliced through his egoist expression.

Midorima stared at Kuroko, something was strange with the way his eyes glimmer. This wasn't how he looks when he would surrender. Definitely not. This was the opposite. Kuroko stepped back his hands remained in his sides as he stared back at Aomine's midnight blue eyes. Those eyes used to be filled with joy were like dead stars.

"Oh then care to elaborate?" Aomine said his smirk turning into a bored expression.

"I do miss singing and performing with you." Kuroko started, "But I wouldn't perform with. I refuse to."

Takao's fist relaxed and he turned to Midorima who looked relieved at his former band mate's reaction. Despite all the man's harsh words, he wanted to believe that Kuroko would be paving a different way, he wanted to cling on that tiny hope that Kuroko would not give in.

"Oh, and that's because them? Of _him_?" Aomine snickered, "And you think it wouldn't happen to them too? You think they'll be different?" Aomine leaned in and suddenly lifted Kuroko's chin with his thumb and index finger to meet with his eyes, "Oh you thought _wrong_."

That was it. The way Aomine treated Kuroko was beyond outrageous, Kagami couldn't help the way his anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach, seeping in his veins, and making him see red. His body moved as if it was involuntary—but surely it is _all_ voluntary—he snatched Kuroko by his arm, yanking him away from Aomine's grip and almost threw him towards Furihata, before he lurched forward to Aomine.

"YOU FUCKING ASS—"

"No!" Kuroko exclaimed as he quickly grabs Kagami's arm and pulled him by the back of his shirt. "Kagami-kun no, don't—" Kuroko pulled harder on Kagami trying to calm down the taller male, he was growling like an angry animal while Aomine stood there confidently with a smirk.

Kagami's anger boiled even more with the way Aomine looked at him. He was silently telling him how Kuroko would _never_ let him touch him. He wanted nothing but to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. How dare he speak like that to Kuroko, how dare he ask him to join him after abandoning him, after hurting him, after making him suffer alone all these times. He didn't have the right to even call him with his name, he didn't even deserve the respect Kuroko is giving him. He doesn't deserve him at all.

"Say what you want to say, but I know for sure they'll be just like the Generation of Miracles, you're a shadow, you don't get a say in this. When they started shining in their brightest, they'll eventually forget about you." Aomine said as he watched Kuroko struggle to keep the crimson haired vocalist calm. The anger in those eyes were amazing, like a genuine care—but that would be impossible, right? "Can't you see, this is what _you_ are."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Kagami exclaimed as he tried to pry Kuroko off him, he wanted a punch, he needs to punch that face _now_. Kagami had heard it, the song, it didn't need a genius to understand the contents. The lyrics pained Kagami, to hear Kuroko's words being sung by the idiot who claimed himself that was the only person rightful to have Kuroko. Kuroko _loved_ Aomine...but-

"You were the one who abandoned him! You don't have a fucking _say_ in this! You don't even have the fucking rights to call him out here!"

"Oh and you do? You have the rights?" Aomine said smirking.

There were people staffs were starting to panic and a few of them watching from afar whispering to themselves, but the for Kuroko's band mates those were minimal idea. None of them dares to stop Kagami, the brunette in the corner was just watching slightly nervous, while the taller one with black hair standing next to Midorima had his eyes furrowed but he looked calmer than Kagami. They don't intend to stop Kagami, they don't care about publicity.

"Aomine-kun will you stop please?" Kuroko almost pleaded.

Aomine frowned at the tone he used. It brought him back, he remember it was the same pleading voice he used to him years back. They were backstage as well, he didn't look at him but he knew he was in the brink of tears as he whispered his name and begged him to stop _it_ , to come back. He didn't listen, why would he now?

"You think you know him, you think _you_ know who he _is_." Aomine said lowering his gaze to the crimson haired male. He could see the anger, the rage in them, it felt so good to let him know who was better of from them. "I spent _years_ with Tetsu and you—"

"Stop please!" Kuroko exclaimed his voice almost breaking.

"And if I do, what's the catch?"

The question caught everyone off guard, this time the composure of the raven haired guy next to Midorima crumbled, his eyes widening.

"NO!" Takao exclaimed as he tried to reach out to Kuroko but Midorima stopped him and pulled him by the arm. "Kuroko don't you dare do anything!"

"Takao, calm down you are not making this any better." Midorima said in a hushed voice as he turned around finding a some people were now starting to take pictures of them. "You need to calm down, or they will _not_ calm down either."

Takao bit his lower lip, Midorima's words filtered into his mind amidst of the anger sending a cooling sensation in his brain which automatic response to the man's voice was to listen and collect itself. Takao breathed and Midorima pulled him closer not letting go of the other's arm. The air was beginning to thicken as Kuroko merely stared at Aomine quietly, Kagami as well fell quiet as if waiting for the bluenette's answer.

 _Tip, tap, tip, tap,_

"Sir you cannot go there—"

Aomine's eyes widen at the figure dashing towards them, he was panting, hair plastered in his forehead wet with sweat, his clothes were a mess and his shoes were close to giving up on him. He felt frozen in his feet watching the blonde dash to them. And for a split second it all came rushing to him—

 _He knew something was off._

 _When Haizaki was kicked out of the class, Akashi assured the rest that it was for the best. Everyone believes what Akashi, because, well, who wouldn't? Haizaki was good, no, he was…better. If he wasn't he wouldn't have been in their class in the first place. Haizaki was an all-over, he could sing almost anything as long as he had heard it once or twice, he could perfectly duplicate someone's song into his own version and win it over twice better. It was an amazing talent, impossible to deny. But then again, Kise came._

 _When that boy first enrolled into the Teiko, Aomine could still remember. His blonde hair always stood out, and well basically everything about him stands out. His eyes, his height, and the fact that he is a model, it was hard not to notice Kise Ryouta. But something else sparked Aomine's interest. It happened just like it happened when he met Kuroko. But this time, he made it intentional._

 _It was a drum stick._

 _"Aw!"_

 _And maybe he threw that a bit too hard. From afar, he watched as the blonde student crouched to pick it up and turned around with a confused look. He was wearing a gray shirt underneath a red pale blue flannel- the pretty boy loved to challenge authority by not wearing his uniform-he examined the drum stick curiously like a puppy._

 _"HEY!" Aomine called as he ran towards the blonde. The blonde raised his head meeting Aomine's eyes for the first time. "Sorry 'bout that. That's mine."_

 _The blonde eyed him then the drum stick curiously before handing the item back, "U-Uhm. Y-Yeah, its okay. So…you play the drums?"_

 _Aomine laughed and took the stick from the blonde, "No. Actually, I just took them from someone who seems too serious about practicing, someone needs a breather." Half of that were true, he actually snatched the drum sticks from Kuroko, but not because he was too serious on practicing but due to the fact that he was off tune and tones and notes were practically driving him out of his mind and punching him in the face. He_ _had_ _to take them away from him before the all their ears fall off from their heads and starts to complain on Kuroko and his lack of drum skills. "You're Kise Ryouta, right?"_

 _The blonde nodded and his eyes wide in amusement, "I-I am. I-I mean, wow, and you're Aomine Daiki. The Aomine Daiki knows me?"_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"A lot of people kinda knows you."_

 _"Oh."_

 _There was an awkward silence between them and somehow, he just had to ask him. He just had to._

 _"So would you even consider joining our class?"_

 _"Excuse me?" Kise asked obviously taken aback, "As far as I can remember, I can't possible just 'join'. Teachers decide that, right?"_

 _Aomine raised a hand over the back of his neck, "Uhm…actually, we can do something about that…if…well would you kinda want to?"_

 _"I don't understand I—"_

 _"If you can do something to wow Akashi, the teachers' says get damned."_

 _"I didn't knew that rule exist."_

 _Aomine chuckled, "We aren't MIRACLES for nothing, rules don't apply to us."_

 _Kise Ryouta took that note, two days after, a small show was arranged by Kise's class. Every student who would be performing gets to invite one person to watch them, and Kise had to list Akashi in it. When the show ended, Kise Ryouta was officially moved into their class. Aomine saw the potential in Kise, he is as hungry as Kuroko for the calling of the stage, and it was everything that Aomine needed to know that this boy has to be in their class. And the fact that Akashi agreed meant that Kise has what it takes._

 _And indeed he had what it takes._

 _He had the talent, and he was easy to melt into their class. He had the experience with crowd more than anyone in the class. He was accepted quickly by everyone, maybe…maybe except with Haizaki. The guy looked at Kise when everyone else were busy, he looked at him like he would have punched him in the face in daily basis. It was obvious, the guy didn't like Kise, at all._

 _First it were just small things, like Kise's indoor shoes getting lost, then his books, sometimes his spare uniforms turning with burnt holes from cigarettes. Kise would shrug it and says he had worse and it was alright. But Aomine knew, he saw it, the way the guy smirked at the other's demise._

 _"Don't." Akashi would always warn him with a single word, every single time._

 _Akashi said Kise would prefer things to get forgotten, he wouldn't want anyone getting into trouble because of him. Kise Ryouta was defined by two things, first was his spontaneous personality, then second was his selflessness that sometimes anger Aomine to his bones. He watched him give everything to everyone with a smile in face like he didn't care at all. It was both infuriating and…admirable._

 _But he could feel it, he could feel that admiration turning into something else—and it was wrong. It was wrong because Kise didn't saw him like that._

 _"This is for you!"_

 _He saw it, every single day, in Kise's phone, at school, in the magazines, women, lots of them, beautiful and talented. WOMEN. Kise would smile at them, he would thank them sweetly, take pictures with them, and he would tell Aomine about them. They were beautiful, the kind of women that looks good with Kise._

 _Then he decided._

 _This is the farthest, and the closest he could be with Kise. He couldn't possibly rival those people, no, not in Kise's eyes._

 _And the next thing he knew, he had been spending too much time with Kuroko. Kuroko is quiet, he was unlike Kise. Kuroko depended on him, Kuroko needed him, Kuroko didn't have anyone else to turn to unlike Kise. When he is with Kise, he didn't know when he would eventually get tired of him, and when he does, he knows that it would be quick to turn towards someone else. But Kuroko didn't have anyone to turn to. Kuroko reassured him of his worth._

 _At least for him, he was all._

 _"I like you."_

 _Aomine said one day on the way home. Kuroko turned and blinked in confusion. The baby blue eyes reflected the streets lights._

 _"I said I like you." Aomine repeated. He had gotten use with Kuroko's staring eyes. If it were other people usually they call the teal blue haired guy rude._

 _Kuroko didn't move from his spot and stared at Aomine's eyes. His poker face never betraying him._

 _"I like you." Kuroko replied emphasizing the first word much to Aomine's confusion._

 _There were no teary eyed moment or kiss, or anything at all. Just as Kuroko said that he turned and walked away. Perhaps it was because he wasn't the kind of person who liked to express himself like that. Aomine chuckled to himself, he was really nothing alike Kise._

 _But he wrote him a song on his birthday. Something he saw he placed a lot of effort into. Kuroko was the kind of person who rarely showed emotion, but instead he showed it with his actions. He liked Aomine. He liked him and he was his_ _only_ _. It was assuring, it was safer._

 _He thought that confirming Kuroko liked him would be enough to forget about the blonde-amber eyed member. He thought it would die eventually._

 _Until it happened._

 _Two weeks before the first debut of the Generation of Miracles, Haizaki Shougo was kicked out of the class. Due to his defiant attitude towards Akashi and the rest of the authorities, his unprofessionalism, he was given a fair warning. But Akashi saw something else. Haizaki's talent was closely similar to Kise's. The similarities were at disadvantage back then, Kise could only imitate a certain style, but Haizaki can make it his own. But Kise had a spark of great development ahead, while Haizaki merely relied on copying. It would be only a matter of time until one of them out shines the other, and obviously between a reputable model in the industry and a defiant artist like Haizaki, it would be obvious who would the crowd would chose._

 _Taking Haizaki off, was a favour._

 _But he didn't saw it that way._

 _It was just an ordinary day, after a practice, on their way back to the class, Kise insisted to cling into Kuroko exclaiming how he loved how the teal haired boy looked back at their first performance. Aomine tried to ignore those words from the blonde that seemed to sit unwell in him. Kuroko was grumbling how Aomine was making fun of him with the tones and all, Aomine just replied with something that came faster in his tongue than his head earning him a glare from the teal haired boy. Kise was chuckling, his smile annoyingly sweet._

 _It was just an ordinary da—_

 _CRASHHH!_

 _Aomine almost froze in his feet. He saw it like some kind of slow motion picture, something from above, a clay pot, it fell just right at the exact second Kise stopped to laugh at Kuroko glaring at Aomine. The sound was solid, he heard the pot crash and shatter as it made contact to the hard skull. And he saw the soil scattering like dust everywhere, then Kuroko's hands reaching out towards the taller male in attempt to keep him up—but it was futile. He fell in his sides with a loud thud to the ground._

 _"KISE!"_

 _His heart hammered in his chest loudly and painfully. He felt the blood rushing in his veins in record time. His mind was filled with concern for the unconscious figure in front of them. He knelt and took the unconscious blonde's shoulders shaking him up, "Kise! Oi!" He didn't wake. He didn't move. His head was bloodied staining his blonde hair with crimson. "Call a fucking nurse or something!" he shouted at Kuroko._

 _Before Kuroko could dash away, the air was suddenly filled with a loud laughter. Aomine's eyes snapped and turned where it was coming, it was above, an open window with a laughing Haizaki Shougo peering._

 _"Fucking sissy!"_

 _Aomine felt his blood boil. He could only feel hatred and anger in his bones. His hands tighten around his hold from Kise, but he couldn't leave him, cradling the injured head, Aomine pressed Kise forward to himself. It happened it front of him, if he had paid attention, if he just paid a closer attention. "Just fucking call the nurse goddamn it!" Aomine exclaimed angrily at Kuroko._

 _The other nodded wwithout a word and took off._

 _He swore he wouldn't care._

 _He swore he would leave him be._

 _But he couldn't._

 _Kise was confined in the hospital luckily as he was told, the blonde only sustained bruises and a cut in his head. The blood was just because he easily bleeds. But those words never made him alright. The incident burnt something inside him. It reminded him how he couldn't possibly run away from Kise. And Haizaki's idiocy triggered it. He didn't just hurt Kise, he had to wake that stupid feelings._

 _A detention and suspension from school was all worth it._

.

.

.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

Everyone's eyes were on Kise as he stormed between Kuroko's band and Aomine. Without a warning, the blonde model suddenly grabbed Aomine's collar and gave him a fistful off his anger to his face earning collective gasps around them. Kuroko's eyes widen in shock, he let go of Kagami finally seeing the crimson haired singer was too shock to even do anything.

"S-Someone stop them!"

Kise turned towards the staffs slowly gathering around them, and narrowed his eyes, "No one dares to call security! I'll get you from here and break your neck if you do!" he threatened causing another collective gasps from the people.

Aomine stared at Kise, he was sweating, panting and heaving, the Kise he knew would never let himself look like this, not in front of many people, and the Kise he knew always smiled to the people, always sweet and jolly, this Kise…this is the true Kise. Aomine licked his lower lip feeling it sting.

Kise turned again at Aomine with eyes narrowed at him, "Did you call him here?"

"The hell you talking about?" Aomine grunted, "Who the hell gave you the permission to walk in here and punch me?"

"That is my friend you're blackmailing!" Kise exclaimed pointing Kuroko.

"And who told you I was blackmailing him? Don't be such a pain in the ass, you know he's better off with me."

"Oh shut up!" Kise exclaimed, "I didn't run six blocks just to listen to your stupid egoist belief that the only one who could be with Kurokocchi is you!"

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kise, "Oh so, you're all wise now?"

"No!" Kise shot back, "I'm an idiot! I admit that because after all these years I…"

"You what?"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko interjected. Walking forward Kuroko bowed his head to Aomine. "Thank you. I went here, to say that."

Aomine blinked twice as he watched Kuroko stood straight and looked at Aomine in the eyes.

"None of what I said in Teiko were lies. You have taught me a lot. I owe you this much, but I don't owe you my life." Kuroko said calmly, "I would have wanted to sing with you. But things have changed. Today is not the same as yesterday. I may mean all those words but that doesn't mean it still stands. Your light…it doesn't shine for me. Even if I do stay as your shadow, it would only hurt me. I'm tired of getting hurt for belief that the only one who could be with Kurokocchi is you!"

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kise, "Oh so, you're all wise now?"

"No!" Kise shot back, "I'm an idiot! I admit that because after all these years I…"

"You what?"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko interjected. Walking forward Kuroko bowed his head to Aomine. "Thank you. I went here, to say that."

Aomine blinked twice as he watched Kuroko stood straight and looked at Aomine in the eyes.

"None of what I said in Teiko were lies. You have taught me a lot. I owe you this much, but I don't owe you my life." Kuroko said calmly, "I would have wanted to sing with you. But things have changed. Today is not the same as yesterday. I may mean all those words but that doesn't mean it still stands. Your light…it doesn't shine for me. Even if I do stay as your shadow, it would only hurt me. I'm tired of getting hurt for your sake. I have enough…"

Aomine was about to retaliate when suddenly—

 _"Itaike de kanashii uso, dore dake narabetara ii?"_ Kuroko said the familiar words that slowly sunk in Aomine's head. Kise listened painfully again to those words, this time right in the _lips_ of the person who wrote them. " _…Anata ga mitsukete watashi janai basho mo."_

Aomine stared right at Kuroko's eyes, he had listened to the song so many times. He only paid attention to the tune and the chorus, and perhaps it wasn't meant for him to sing it. It was meant for him. His eyes shifted to Kise who looked as if he had calmed himself down now, he was shaking. Did he knew about it too? But seeing he had only gone here today, perhaps he had only heard it once. Aomine wasn't gifted with the skills to compose unlike Akashi, Kise and Kuroko. Kuroko was the one who taught Kise with song composition…was that how he…

"Thank you. But my answer still stands— _no."_

Kuroko said and bowed one last time before turning away and grabbing Kagami's wrist and dragging the taller male out of the backstage. Takao's expression was replaced with a small smile, as Kuroko pass him, he ruffled the teal hair and muttering something before letting the other go. The brunette bowed and left following the two. Kise turned towards the group watching them leave.

As soon as the group disappear into the sight, Kise turned towards Aomine. Before Aomine could say anything, the blonde walked towards him and took held him by the wrist.

"We need to talk, _now._ "

Aomine was unsure, Kise was usually shy around telling people about what he really means, but the look in his eyes meant serious business. Before answering Kise's question he turned to the staffs and the people around them, "Nothing to see here, nobody follows us do you hear me?"

Everyone suddenly shy away from the two and dispersed. Before Aomine could ask Kise where he would be going, the blonde quickly took the lead pulling Aomine away from the majority of the people and back to the dressing rooms. It was easy for him to know the place, as Generation of Miracles, they had performed at this stage many times, the blonde could walk around here with his eyes close and not even be lost. He scanned each rooms and searching for Aomine's name on the board. When the name appeared in one of the door, Kise without hesitation opened it and stepped in with Aomine before locking the door.

Aomine watched as Kise's eyes stilled at the door knob. It was obvious that his mind was debating if he should actually do this, if he does, there was obviously no turning back.

"Don't you dare chicken out on me after pulling that damn stunt." Aomine said breaking the silence.

"Why…" Kise's voice trembled as he remained facing the door. "Why…did you call Kurokocchi out here?"

"To take back what's mine."

Kise chuckled dryly. To hear it again, to hear it from his lips, it hurts more than he thought it would. His eyes felt hot, and his chest churn painfully.

"Yours… _huh?_ " Kise muttered to himself before turning to Aomine letting go of the knob, "And…and did you know how much, _how_ many times, you have hurt him by saying those words?"

"What are you talking about you—"

"Because he knows!" Kise exclaimed loudly, "He know every single time you say it, every single time you tell him that its _not_ true!"

"Oh, so you know now how I feel?"

"I don't and that's the worst part!"

Aomine stared at Kise, he was losing it. He was a mess, his eyes were starting to fill itself with tears. Kise never showed this kind of him to anyone, not even back in Teiko. He sure did cry a thousand times back then, but they were out of his childishness, but this one, he had never seen him rip all those pretentious smiles, and show the wreck that he was. His hands twitch at the thought wanting to reach him, he swore in his bones after that incident with Haizaki that he wouldn't let him hurt, or at least he wouldn't let himself see it. But now he couldn't turn his eyes away.

"The worst part was I spent all my life trying to chase _you_!" Kise exclaimed, "I spent years trying my best so that you could at least spare me _a look!_ I wanted _you_ to look at me too! But I-I'm never good enough! I-I'm always…always second to everything, to Kurokocchi, to you!"

"Shut the fuck up—"

"NO!" Kise exclaimed, "You shut up and fucking face the truth! You _want_ Kurokocchi all to yourself, you didn't see how _you_ hurt him, o-o-or anyone! Can't you see it, you aren't the only one for him anymore! The things you do, no, it doesn't help, it _hurts_ him!"

"You don't give me that shit, you have no idea how I feel so don't you for a second tell me—"

"Then be fucking honest!" Kise exclaimed, "Tell what you feel, tell me what you _really_ feel! Because I am sick and tired of watching you toy with people's feelings like its some kind of corn chip!"

 _BLAG!_

Kise gasps as he felt a hand suddenly gripped the collar of his clothes and pushed him against the wall. His eyes stared right at the familiar midnight blue eyes, their faces inches away from each other. Aomine placed his free side of Kise's head trapping him in the small space between them. Aomine could see the tears were now starting to spill from those amber eyes, his lips were quivering in attempt to drown his pitiful sobs. He was trying his best not to break when the crack was already irreparable.

"You want fucking honesty?" Aomine's voice was filled with his rage, something wild and angry. "You had everything laid on for you _pretty boy_ , you could have pick among your thousand hundred fans and I would have been just another face in your fucking doll collection—"

"So that was why you chose Kurokocchi? You chose him because he was convenient?! Well you _are_ an asshole!" Kise snapped back angrily, "You…you have no idea how he…he _really_ loved you."

The last words Kise said made Aomine's grip losen.

 _"_ _ **I**_ _like you."_

Kuroko's voice rung in his head, it was what Kuroko first said when he told him that he liked him. He repeated his words instead of saying _I like you too_. He backed away grabbing his short hair with a hand.

"You're a coward."

The words echoed in the room. Kise quietly stood in his spot watching as Aomine turned his back on him leaning down on a table in the room, his hands clenching into a fist.

It made sense now, it made sense why Kuroko never showed any emotion to him, he never stood like that to him like he did to the crimson haired man. He never begged anyone like he did for that man. He never looked at him like he did in that man, instead his eyes were always filled with this unexplainable regret. He never looked happy even if he did say he likes him, and even if he said it over a hundred times. _Convenient_ , yes, that was correct, because Kuroko was convenient, there was no way Kuroko wouldn't like him, he had seen it, it was obvious, he likes him, and he was safer, because Kuroko didn't have anyone like Kise, and he was so different he thought—

"I thought I could forget you."

Aomine's words sliced through the building silence in the room. It was soft, almost a whisper. Kise barely caught it, but when the word sunk, his eyes widen. His hands that were clenched into a fist slacked. Aomine turned to face Kise laughing dryly before putting an arm over his eyes.

"Ha!" Aomine exclaimed intending to mask his real emotions, but it was too late. Everything was slowly coming down. This was what he feared, with Kise he knew he would be this vulnerable. "Tetsu's just _so_ different from you, you know. He isn't whinny, he didn't begged me to practice or rehears with him after, he's quiet, snarky and bold. I thought yeah, that's great. He's different, unlike _you_. He wouldn't give me a hard time, he'll come around always because I would be the only one he got."

"Because with you, you got _lots_ of others. You can leave me for those women, and what do I got compared to those? I'm a fucking option and do you kno—"

"I do!" Kise cut him, pausing Kise bit his lower lip as he looked away knowing well those midnight blue eyes were staring at him intensely. Kise chuckled humourlessly. He remembered every single time he wanted Aomine all for himself, all those time he wanted him to look at him instead but his eyes were turned towards the teal haired blue musician instead. He was always a step behind either with Kuroko or to Aomine himself. Kise turned to face Aomine eyes breaming with tears.

"I know…I know what it feels like to be an option, and if there is anyone in this room who should be saying that, it should be _me_! I was always second to you, and I was just an option! And between Kurokocchi and me, of course you chose him! You chose him because he is less complicated, and I-I…I'm just…I'm just a fucking idiot. I don't even know why I liked you in the first place! Y-You're a narcissistic idiot, coward, you and your ego should go marry each other!

You keep giving me mixed signals! I don't know, do you like or not, or what? One moment you hate me, the next you're punching a guy in the face getting detention because the guy hurt me."

Aomine's eyes widen.

"How did you know about that?"

"You think I wouldn't know?" Kise huffed, "I know…I know what you did…Kurokocchi told me. So give me at least that honest answer…why, why would you do it?"

"Why the hell would I even—"

"The accident…the accident with Haizaki, I…because of it I'm going to be deaf soon. So at least this, tell me now before I never get to hear it… _why?_ Aominecchi…why?"

Aomine's eyes widen, the images of that incident flashed at the back of his mind. The pumping of the blood in his streams were merciless. _Deaf_. Kise will be deaf, because of that incident. If he had been seen it, if he had been with him, if he didn't leave him, if he wasn't…

"No…" Aomine couldn't believe it, he was losing him in a way he didn't imagine. "Y-You're joking, right I-I mean that's—"

"Its called Sensorineural hearing loss, it's a progressive kind of disorder, _irreversible_." Kise said calmly. Somehow deep inside he had been able to accept this fact. It was sad, but he felt like he couldn't outrun it, there was no use crying, mulling over it. There was no surgery that could repair the his hearing. It was only a matter of time. "The head trauma I got from the incident caused a part of my brain that controls hearing to slowly deteriorate; there was isn't any other way, there isn't any cure. It will only take a matter of time until I perfectly lose my hearing."

Aomine's body trembled, Akashi said nothing bad happened, he said Kise was alright. He said he only received some bruises and cuts, he said…he said he was alright. Aomine growled and scream at the top his lungs, he could feel his head swirling with the revelations. Anger clouded his vision, anger towards fate, anger towards himself, and to the person who caused this to happen to Kise.

A loud crash was heard in the room as Aomine picked up a foldable chair threw it on the floor with force. Kise could only close his eyes and keep himself still. It was a truth Aomine had to know. He didn't want to live in a lie anymore, and he would accept all the consequences that it entails him, he would accept his wrath, his pain, all of it for this last chance to remove himself from the cages of lie which he had comfortably sat and surrounded himself with for the longest time. Aomine trashed the room, there were flowers thrown across the room, clothes, and hampers, it was until the dark skinned singer had fallen quiet punching a wall next to him.

"I…I'm sorry." Kise whispered, he didn't know why he felt like apologizing, he just did. Maybe it was for seeing Aomine like this, maybe…maybe it was for not telling him for a long time.

To the blonde's surprise, Aomine turned and walked towards him with a hurried steps and suddenly he found himself wrapped in his arms, face pressed against his shoulder. He could feel the small tremors in his muscles, the other's lips pressed in his hair. Kise closed his eyes feeling a wave of déjà vu. He remember the same arms wrapping protectively around him, the same warmth, the same scent, he was also shaking then and he was whispering his name in an almost cracking voice.

"D-Don't leave me."

Kise's snapped open as he heard that low murmur. Those words, he had heard of that before too, it was when—

 _"Kise! Oi Kise, wake up! Don't dare fucking leave me!"_

Kise gasped, he couldn't remember well but he knew that voice. Tears started streaming down his eyes again, he could feel the uncontrollable sobs erupting from his throat, and his arms aching to hold, to _never let go_. His clutched the material of Aomine's shirt gripping tightly as if his life depends on it. His tears started staining the expensive shirt as he cried himself out.

He had never cried as much as he did today, he had never cried like this in front of anyone, because he knew it was his weakness. But he had long lost the fight when he fell in love with Aomine. He gave Aomine the ability to hurt him beyond anyone else the moment he loved him. And he was coming down, crumbling like a sad, pitiful, _weak_ soul that he really is.

"I'm not dying Aominecchi." Kise said beyond his tears attempting to joke, but it came out like a fearful deceive for himself. His dry laughs turned into a cries and tears as Aomine merely tightened his grip in him, his hand reaching up in those blonde locks and pressing his head closer to himself.

"…I can't…lose you."


	15. Chapter 15

_WEEEELCOME BAAACK, so guys I'm suuper sorry but this will be kinda short since I gotta flips through the pages of my book for an exam tomorrow morning. Thank you for everyone who gave MtKB a fav and follow, and especially for the reviewers, you guys' continuous support helped me a lot, it is literally my inspiration. Unfortunately I wont be doing the usual drill of mentioning the lovelies that left some loves and reviews for MtKB since I'm kinda short with time. But you guys know who you are and SUPEEEEER THANK YOU for leaving a review last chapter._

 _Hope you like today's update aaaaaaaand please revieeew, pretty please *puppy eyes*_

 _PS_

 _For those who had been waiting for Akfuri...cheers to us because were VERY VERY CLOSE TO DO THAT*winks*_

 _Also the chapter title is taken from the album Innocent Graffias, I think it belonged to the OST of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Junjo Romantica._

 **Chapter 14: RUSH**

The sound of fingers tapping on the wooden table resounded in the table. There was a fluctuation in his assessment of the situation, his eyes narrowed at the screen of his computer, something was wrong, he had known Kuroko back in Teiko and even if Kise makes an appearance it was mostly unlikely for it to make any changes in the spin of scenario. Kuroko was supposed to come with Aomine, after all Aomine was his comfort zone, he knew him best and he is Kuroko's vulnerability. What changed? It was as if Kuroko had taken a scissors himself and cut himself off from everything.

If Kuroko had said went with Aomine, even if Kise admits his long hidden affection to the other, it wouldn't matter to Aomine. Kuroko was Aomine's shadow, in a way a shadow would fog his eyes as well.

Akashi frowned as he looked at the screen, a news was plastered in the site, _Chaos at the Backstage; Aomine Daiki spotted having a fight with model(former band mate) Kise Ryouta._ A blurry picture of what seems like Kise dragging Aomine by the wrist was displayed in the corner. The news was posted two hours ago, it has been five hours since the end of Aomine's concert, and this wasn't the news he was expecting. The news briefly told that a small fight seems to have erupted at the backstage in Aomine's concert while the artist was having a conversation with the band Hikari no Ou, the model came marching in and the fight begun that ended with what was allegedly Kise Ryouta dragging the other away from the cameras. A statement however from Aomine was placed there, according to the author of the article, Aomine sent a message saying the following, _"it was nothing more than a small misunderstanding between buddies, we've sorted it out and everything is fine."_

Akashi knew what _everything is fine_ means, and it wasn't what he had in mind. Somehow it felt like Kuroko had abandoned becoming Aomine's shadow, it was the only thing he know that could make Aomine see in a different angle. He pursued Aomine and Kuroko's relationship, together the two were indestructible, Aomine's charisma to women and his ruff and defined voice melted well with Kuroko's timid personality and cold and smooth voice.

Leaning in his seat Akashi wondered where did the passive Kuroko Tetsuya got the strength to pull himself off from his very own comfort zone?

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki halted as he heard a familiar tune, looking up from the album he is holding he found a familiar scene playing on the record store's screen. A few high school girls standing in the corner checking the some albums in the Visual Kei corner ran towards the foot of the screen hangin in the ceiling of the store, they started squealing in a quiet voice, the other was practically bouncing in her heels. The footage was played the band as they sung their winning piece. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the fond memory. It wasn't even more than one month yet the band felt inseparable, it felt like family.

Three days ago, the band went to see Aomine's performance and a lot had happened. Furihata would forever remember the very first time Kagami and Kuroko fought, there were lots of tension but the brunette believed those two would be able to sort it out. He didn't know how he knew that, he just does. It was like written on their skin. Despite the abrupt and anticlimactic end of that night which basically consisted of Manager Aida coming down to pick them up and Midorima leaving by his own car, everything was better.

Kagami and Kuroko in talking terms were better than nothing.

 _"Kyaaah!"_

Furihata snapped out of his reverie as he heard the loud exclamation coated in excitement from the two girls in watching the footage. He smiled as he found the screen flashing the _big news—_

 _.XXXX_

 _The Bravest Destiny[ALBUM]_

In a week the first album of Hikari no Ou will be released, and one of them will be an official soundtrack of an incoming anime. Furihata smiled to himself, who would have thought he would have made it here? He sighed before turning back to the item in his hand, he might not and never be as popular as Kagami, but this was enough. This what made him happy, and he knew that if he saw him now, he would be happy as well. His fingers traced the title-The Sound of An Angel.

"Sei-kun."

.

Two more days later.

"So this is our first location, we weren't given much funds to do this whole thing so we have to move our asses real quick." Aida said before rolling the paper in her hands and pointing it to Takao and Kagami, "No funny business you two, okay? So do you remember what were here for?"

The four nodded simultaneously.

"We get to the set up and play in the like we normally would, right?" Takao said grinning, he was beaming with energy and excitement it practically made the van glow.

"Good." Aida said before unrolling the paper, "There are four cameras, one is set up on the third floor of the building to your right, the other is pretty obvious since it would be right in front of you guys, there other will be on your left above the company truck and the other one is handheld."

"Basically we will be just playing and that's all?" Kagami asked.

Aida frowned, "Are you even listening last meeting?" The rest of the group snickered, Kagami obviously wasn't listening last meeting. He looked like he had used all his energy trying to avoid Kuroko the past few days and he was dead beat then. "Anyways, yes, that's the gits of it—you guys will be filmed and playing at this market, then West Gate park, and behind the recording studio. In a way we're also promoting your music here, but remember aside from a few waves, no touchy feely for the fans."

"Uhm, can I ask why they aren't allowed to approach us?" Furihata asked.

"Firstly, it will take your mind off the performance, remember even if you are performing we also are filming, we cannot have take two for this unfortunately, our time and budget can't afford that. Secondly, as you can see I'm risking this enough by sending you guys off without bodyguards, if one of you gets mugged or something it would be difficult for you to get pulled off." Aida explained. "And before you guys ask why I didn't just bring a body guard—well it destroys the purpose, we can't possibly film them with you."

The four nodded.

"So the only time the staffs will come and get you is when you finish the song, copy?"

"Copy." The four answered in unison.

"Okay, so when I open the door, you guys know what to do okay?"

With another nod from the four, Aida smiled and pulled the door of the van open.

Furihata was the first to step out, he was wearing a simple plain brown pants that he rolled a few inches up and a printed white shirt paired with a brown vest. He started walking towards where the set up was, in the middle of the street, people were already taking a few second look on the musical instruments laid in a makeshift stage. Takao stepped out next wearing a white statement shirt and black fitting ripped jeans. He practically skipped his way to the makeshift stage to join Furihata who was already picking his drum sticks. Soon Kuroko stepped out as well wearing a gray shirt with sleeves that rode just right below his elbows and black fitting jeans. Kagami soon followed wearing a simple black shirt under a red and black flannel paired with a decent dark colored jeans.

Aida closed the door of the van and pressed into her two way radio giving the cue for the cameras to start filming.

As the four settled to the makeshift stage people started gathering out of curiousity. Kagami inspected the microphone and pulled it from the stand before testing if it was working. Furihata on the other hand is already set and was merely waiting for the rest. Takao adjusted the amplifier for the bass guitar he slung in his neck before standing and checking the hands-free microphone, he turned to find Kuroko adjusting the strings of his guitar and checking his own microphone. Kagami was the first to raise a thumbs up, it was their silent cue, Takao nodded and gave raised a thumbs up, Kuroko finally raise a thumbs up, _it was show time._

"One, two, one, two, three!"

Furihata hit the drum just as Takao started strumming his guitar, on the second cry of the guitar Takao smirked—

 _"Yeah!"_ Takao sung as he looked at Furihata who nodded his head as cue, as soon as the note hits it mark Takao proceeded to sing the rap part of the song.

 _"So they say 'we are the dead'_

 _So they say 'we are the dead'_

 _So they say 'we are the dead'_

 _But we live, love!"_

It took a lot of convincing for Takao to agree to sing the intro of the song. Furihata and Kuroko somehow worked their charms out of the raven haired to persuade him that his voice will be the only fit to do the part. Kagami could never agree more.

Kagami smirked as he pulled the microphone out of the stand as he nods his head to the beat and the sound of the speaker's vibration.

 _"Yumemichatte baka ni hamaranakutte supoiru—"_

 _"Kudaranee."_

Kuroko gave Kagami a faint smile as he flawlessly sung back to Kagami, after so many times practicing that part they finally got in synch. Somehow the flow of melody and the crowd felt natural to them. Kuroko smiled and gave a small nod silently praising the lead vocalist.

 _"Hitonami no jinsei ore niwa todokanakute—"_

 _"Natte ne."_

Kuroko stepped back from the microphone a bit and turned to Kagami who sung as he walked briskly towards Kuroko. The crowd started cheering in awe with Kagami's fast paced singing without tripping in any notes, the music was wild but not the unpleasant kind of wild, it was like running, flying—becoming free, shaking the shackles.

A couple of male teenagers started cheering loudly making Kagami turn a bit to them and smirk. The crowd quickly went wild with the smirk and loud claps were heard as more people started gathering around them.

Kagami turned again to Kuroko again smiling at the other silently conversing with the smaller male boasting how his a small smile from him made the crowd scream their lungs out, Kuroko stared placidly unbeknownst to the people watching he was mentally rolling his eyes on Kagami. Kagami would have laughed if they weren't on stage.

 _"funensei na ori ga tamatte_

 _Houkai okosu kiken na honoo."_

With a loud slamming of the drums and Takao's synch strumming the two gave a single nod before blowing the storm—

 _"Surechigatta kai(yume ga hodokete)_

 _Kasanatteiku CRY-"_

The crowds went wild and the teenagers started jumping in their feet in time with the beat raising their hands in the air. Kagami smiled at Kuroko whose voice melted naturally with his, it was like wind licking the ice. Kuroko smiled back tapping his foot on the floor as his whole system rode the notes and beat before stunning the crowd with the power and flawless slide of his voice—

 _"Hitori de naite!_

 _Ienai kizu kakae kowashiteku!"_

Kagami smiled as they sung back to each other, the song developed into a sing back and forth between the two, like a lyrical conversation. Their voices filled the market and filled it with a uncontrollable fire of amusement and pure excitement. The music felt free, wild, excited, it felt like electricity flowing.

It was _their_ battle cry.

 _"Toumei ni natte why, sekai o ukeire._

 _Tatakai no koe, atarashii kaze_

 _Darenimo kidzukarezu tsukandeiku_

 _May You hear soul, tsumetai mirai_

 _Say What You Need,kakeyuku inori_

 _Agaki sakebi hoe tamashii ni toe!"_

The erratic beats of the drums came to a slow beats like the beat of a heart accompanied by the cries of the bass, Kagami gave a flash of smile that Kuroko knew so well— _you can do it_. Kuroko's hands left his guitar and his hands firmly grasped the microphone as Kagami turned away from him and walked towards his previous spot as Kuroko's ice cold voice reverberated in the speaker along with the drums and the bass.

 _"Surechigatta kai_

 _Kasanatteiku CRY_

 _Ienai kizu kakae…kowashiteku."_

As the drums started pounding loudly again, the crowd automatically went wild. The teenage girls started squealing, at this moment some of the audience were taking pictures in their cellphones. The crowd was getting thicker and it was almost impossible to see how they can quickly get off the stage and back to the van from the thick sea of people. The girls started waving towards Kuroko as well, the teal haired musician couldn't help but gave a small smile back. A few years ago, despite being a part of Tokyo's most popular boyband, he had never found anyone saw him as they did today.

 _"May you hear your soul—"_

Kuroko smiled as he heard Kagami's voice pulling him out of his trance and for some reason he felt like doing it, like it became natural to him, quickly discarding his guitar Kuroko pulled the microphone from it's stand and sprinted towards the side of the stage where Kagami was standing with his back facing the teal haired musician. With a swift movement, Kuroko grabbed Kagami's arm as if he was yanking it and forced the other to face him, with determined eyes he sung back to the other—

 _"Utsuro na sekai!"_

The collective giggle and squeal exploded in the crowd from Kuroko's sudden movement. Kagami smiled and despite his shock, he didn't expect Kuroko would do something. Well, what can he say, he is not a miracle for nothing. Kagami sung back with fervor and the crowd felt the power of their voices melting like a complementing forces. They were both dominant in the stage and it was beautiful, like ice and fire, or air and earth, it wasn't exactly clashing it was blending.

"Kagami-san!"

Out of the blue one a random girl from the crowd busted into the stage catching the whole band off guard as she threw herself at Kagami. The girl's bravery somehow inspired many of the other audience and started running for the stage. Kagami's eyes widen as he found the large crowding coming forward, and the first thing he thought was Kuroko.

"E-Excuse me." Kagami said awkwardly as he unloop the arms of the girl around his waist, "Please buy our album." He said sheepishly before dashing towards Kuroko and grabbing the teal haired musician by his slender wrist.

"We gotta go!" Takao exclaimed as he quickly discarded the bass guitar.

Furihata quickly stood and looked around for any escape—"This way!"

The four run quickly from the wild crowd.

.

.

.

.

 _"Are you recording this?"_

"Y-Yes, maam." The camera man answered the voice from the two way radio in his hand, from the fourth floor of the building the view was excellent. The camera rolled and followed the action movie like scene outside the building. Takao and Furihata were both running ahead of Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami held Kuroko's wrist.

 _"Zoom in to Kuroko and Kagami."_

The camera man did just that and zoomed in to the two in time as the teal haired musician looked back to the crowd chasing them. His pants were natural and he looked slightly terrified to get caught. Well naturally he should be, if they get caught by that crowd they wouldn't get out of there in one piece. The camera man wiped the sweat in his forehead. Aida Riko had been famous for her _odd_ tactics in creating the most appealing and unleashing the true in her handled talents, the reason why Aida Riko is not a film director is beyond him.

The woman purposely didn't call for any bodyguards even when the public market had offered security personnel for the band saying it will make the video more exciting. Unknown to the four, this part was what Aida Riko had been waiting for.

 _"Camera 3, are you following Takao?"_

The camera man smiled and wished the best for those four. It is a lot harder being a talent for Aida Riko than they think.

.

.

.

"Where is the van?" Furihata asked Takao who was running in front of him. The brunette raced with his breath, his legs were burning, he had never run as much since his high school basketball warm ups. Takao turned his head and slightly slowed from his running.

"I don't know."

"Ha?!" Furihata exclaimed.

"I just kept running!" Takao said truthfully. "Shouldn't be just here?"

"Yeah."

"Don't fucking stop!" Kagami exclaimed behind them seemingly to notice the two had slowed down.

Takao chuckled to himself, if it was just Kagami alone he would surely be faster than this, but he couldn't possibly let Kuroko alone. Judging from Kuroko's stature, running fast is not his forte. If Kagami isnt dragging him he might have been caught by the crowd a moment ago.

"I can see it!" Furihata exclaimed as he pointed at the corner of the street. Across it the white van was parked alone in the side.

"Let's hurry!" Takao said as he went back to quickening his pace.

Without minding the street light Takao dashed towards the street towards the parked van on the other side. Furihata panting and feeling the muscles in his limbs complaining under his weight, followed the raven haired bassist. However he was not as lucky as the other—

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Furihata look out!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _The song the band sung is really an OST or an ending song of an anime, the title of the song is SOLUTION by the band CustomiZ, and yes, it is the ending song of anime **K The Return of the Kings**. ANDDDDDD I SERIOUSLY HOPE that you listen to it, its one of my personal favorite honestly *winks*_


	16. Chapter 16

_ASDFGHJKL WELCOOOME BACK EVERYOOOOONE! We're back with an updaaaate! OMG it's been a while and I'm supeeer sorry again for taking long to update, I got buried with the pile of anime and TV shows to watch, not to mention school *sighs* I dont know how am I even aliveeee~~ But don't worry I wont leave MtKB hanging, I'll do my best to thread this till the end! And also, massive thank you to everyone who reviewed last update_ Ern Estine 13624, TheRandomSekihanFan, psychobubbles, _and_ Guest! _OMG you guys are sooo awesome, and also thank you to everyone who left a follow and fav! I hope you guys are liking the story so far, and dont worry since MtKB will have a massive difference with LION-*winks* Furi is not in danger, ooor maybe *chuckles evilly* Also since almost most of my KnB fanfics had the GoMs as brothers, siblings or at least two of them are, I will definetly change that here. And as I mentioned in the previous author notes before, we will pave the way of how the plot of the KnB series progressedd so they would meet the GoM in the order of how they met them in the show, and when I mean meet I mean Akafuri will come on the last-BUUUT fear not since I have a bias for it you will already know what exactly Furi is to Akashi but just a tiny bit only-the rest will be explained when the time comes._

 _Anyhow I will leave you with that for nooow, and I'm suuuper excited to write the next xhapter, since I wanna go get to reveal the Akafuri since lots of you guys had been asking 'how come Akashi doesnt recognize Furi from the photos in the newspapers?' we'll get to that very verrry soon. But for now, let's reveal the essence of Akashi in the whole story, are you REAAADY? ASDFGHJKL, here it is!_

 _PS._

 _REVIEEEW PLEAAASE *puppy eyes and cherry pies*_

 **Chapter 16: ALIVE**

"Furihata look out!"

 _Gasp_ , Furihata felt his whole body went rigid as the black sedan came screeching towards him. He had never been the lucky sheep in the herd, however he had never thought he would die on the day of filming their music video. Bracing himself for the impact and silently apologizing to everyone who will be inconvenienced of his death today he closed his eyes.

 _SCREECH!_

Knitting his eyebrows Furihata felt the hot bumper of the car nudging in his knees—there was no force, he didn't even felt any pain. It was as if time stood still for a moment, and he cracked an eye open, his eye saw the car had come to a halt perfectly just a breath away from him. Well maybe he wasn't entirely unlucky. Furihata bowed his head to the occupants of the car, his mind quickly reeled itself, he cant be distracted today, he gotta run, if he stay still Kagami and the rest would think he's injured—and he isnt.

"I'm sorry!" Furihata exclaimed as he sprinted towards Takao who was staring at him with wide eye. He placed his hand in prayer and bowed apologetically as the figure behind the tinted window in the backseat. To his surprise, he found the window reeling down.

"Are you alright?" Furihata heard Takao asked.

Before Furihata could turn to answer Takao's question, the man on the passenger seat removed his black tinted shades, and revealed the heterochromatic eyes he swore he'd never forget—

 _"What are you playing?"_

 _The boy who was standing in front of the full length window stopped. His hair was like the color of sunset, it was bright red. The boy turned to face him for the first time since he had started being his lessons with Furihata's parents. Furihata couldn't help the gasped of awe escaping his lips as he found the boy's eyes glowed as he stood behind the light showering from the window. The other was the color of the morning sun while the other was the color of the setting sun._

 _"Sound of an Angel" The boy answered. "Who might you be?"_

 _"I-I am…I am F-Furihata Kouki."_

 _"My name is S—"_

"Furi!"

Furihata blinked himself off from his reverie as Takao grabbed both of his shoulder and forced the brunette to look at him in the eyes. "Furi, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Furihata answered as he heard the car's engine start again and drove away.

"Let's go." Takao said as they walked towards the parked van.

The door opened with Aida Riko smirking and gesturing them to come in.

* * *

"Don't glare at me!" Aida said as she threw her hands in the air.

The four boys sat in her office sweating profusely, Kagami was practically sprawled in the loveseat like a starfish, meanwhile Takao had downed his third water bottle, and Kuroko was wiping his sweat with a white towel, Furihata was quietly drinking water wondering what their manager is exactly saying. Well surely if they weren't so tired from running and performing simultaneously she might have been right, they might have been piercing her with their eyes.

"I am _never_ doing that again." Kagami said not moving in his position.

Aida shrugged as she picked up the papers in her desk, "Well I got what we need."

"You mean torturing us?"

Aida glared at Kagami and threw a paper clip at the crimson haired vocalist, "Shut up, you'll be kissing my toes when you see the end results."

"Ew!" Kagami exclaimed bolting up. "I don't want to wish to kiss your ingrown!"

"Kagami-kun you _are_ gross." Kuroko said as he glared at the other. "You and your insanely long limbs are insufferable."

"Hey! I got you out!"

"I can perfectly bust my way out."

Takao smirked at the two while Furihata smiled awkwardly— _they're at it again,_ the two thought in unison.

"Oh please save the love quarrel later you two." Aida said causing the two to shut their mouth and inevitably blush in embarrassment. The brown haired manager flipped through the pages of the paper in her hands. "So we got about the one-third of the music video since we were interrupted in the middle of the performance. Anyhow, tomorrow we'll have the rest of the video filmed."

"Please don't throw us in a crowd like stuffs toys thrown into a crowd of kids." Furihata said sheepishly.

Aida laughed, "Oh, no, we're going to have the real deal."

The four swallowed a forming lump in their throats, for some reason that didn't sound very convincing.

.

.

.

The next day…

Furihata blinked as he stare at the set, it didn't seem like a small budget at all. There were lights getting adjusted here and there, there were four camera men as he can see it, they were all having a conversation with a man wearing a baseball cap, Furihata guessed the man is their director. He turned and he found his lips twitching, he had never tried acting before and he wasn't sure if he would do any good.

He looked at his clothes, he was dressed in an all-black outfit, a black fitting pants, a dark blue shirt under a black hooded jacket. He didn't even understand why he had to join as well, unlike the other three was the most average looking, he didn't even know if he would look good in the camera frame. Furihata turned and found Kagami practically wrestling with their make up artist, he had been refusing to put on anything since they got there. Takao is probably still getting dressed.

"You look nervous."

Furihata practically jumped out of his flesh as he found Kuroko by his side with his big blue eyes staring at him. Kuroko looked like a doll in his dark red shirt over a black cardigan that reached down his thighs. He was wearing a black skinny pants and white sneakers. He looked composed unlike the brunette.

"I-I am." Furihata admitted. "I-I'm not sure what to do, w-what if I-I make become a burden for everyone, I-I don't know how to move in front of the camera."

Kuroko gave him an understanding smile, "Just don't look in the camera unless you need to."

"T-That doesn't c-comfort me at all."

Kuroko pursed his lips, "If it makes you feel better, let me tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm scared of cameras."

Furihata stated at Kuroko for a whole one minute, "What?"

Kuroko gave a fond smile, "But not when you are all with me."

Furihata's eyes widen at the teal haired boy's confession.

"The flashes of camera and the sight of it make me very anxious. It reminds me of… _things_." Kuroko said. "But when I am with everyone, I don't feel that frightened anymore. I'm not afraid of anymore, because I know Kagami-kun, Takao-kun and Furihata-kun has my back."

Furihata felt a blush creeping in his cheeks, Kuroko had thought so much of them like that. The teal haired musician smiled fondly at Furihata. "You'll do just fine."

"No!"

"Alright whatever, damn it!"

The two turned towards the source of the commotion, the makeup artist threw her hands up in the air in defeat. Furihata laughed quietly as he found Kagami and his eyebrows knitted in a scowl. He looked good in a black muscle shirt and the dark denim jeans. His hair was styled looking slightly dishelved. He looked like those guys you see in some kind of romantic action movie. Furihata turned to Kuroko and found the teal haired musician averting his eyes away from Kagami.

"Uhm uh…hi." Kagami said awkwardly as walked towards them scratching the back of his neck, Furihata mentally laughed at the taller male's inability to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"H-Hi." Kuroko replied with an obvious stutter in his words.

Furihata eyed Kagami suggestively while smirking. If it wasn't obvious enough, Furihata would say the two had a thing going on between them, especially after that issue with Aomine. Somehow they look a bit awkward but at the same time they look comfortable with each other.

"Whoa, keep your hands to yourself man."

Kagami's eyes widen as he found Aomine coming from behind him and practically skipping towards Kuroko and smugly putting an arm around the teal haired musician. As if it was an automatic response Kagami growled at the tanned skin male, what on earth was he doing in their shoot, and he was being overly comfortable with Kuroko. Furihata who was between them tried to pacify the crimson haired vocalist to no avail.

Kuroko sighed and turned to Aomine who was grinning at Kagami. The scowl however faded from Kuroko's lips as he saw the new light in the blue haired idiot next to him. Somehow, it occurred to him that he had sorted things with Kise causing a small smile crack in his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Kagami growled at the other like an angry animal.

Aomine backed away from Kuroko raising both his hands in the air, "Whoa put a leash on your pet Tetsu."

"You deserve his anger, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he walked towards Kagami and placed a hand over the other's arm silently telling the other that it was alright. Kagami looked at him hesitantly but Kuroko gave him a miniscule smile and shook his head. "It's alright."

"Wow, you like have this ESP connection as well?" Aomine joked.

"Shut up _aho_."

"Wow creative there _baka_ gami."

Kuroko sighed, "How old are you two, five years olds?"

"Hey I didn't start it!" Aomine said in his defense.

"But what exactly are you doing here anyways?" Kuroko asked.

This time Aomine smiled and tipped his head pointing behind Kuroko. As soon as Kuroko turned to look behind him he found himself getting snuggled by a tall blonde guy.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed loudly.

Kuroko sighed in expiration as he wiggled himself out of Kise's arms. The blonde was smiling widely with a huge bouquet of blue lotus. Kagami raised an eyebrow at the bouquet. It was the same thing he gave Kuroko when he first attended Kuroko's performance.

"Congratulations!" Kise exclaimed as he attempted to sneak another bone crushing hug again from the teal haired musician who effectively dodged it by pressing himself closer to Kagami. Kise smiled at the sight and chuckled lightly.

"What are you doing here as well, Kise-kun?"

"I am your number one fan!" Kise exclaimed with too much energy Kagami swore would put the sun to shame. Kise was like a kid in a sugar induced high. Kise giggled before presenting Kuroko the bouquet. "Congratulations Kurokocchi! I heard you were making your first MV today!"

Kuroko gave a small appreciative smile before taking the flowers from Kise's hand.

"They're pretty."

"I got your favourite of course!" Kise said proudly.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at Kuroko, "That's your favourite?"

Kuroko blushed as he remembered Kagami bought him the same bouquet when he first came to watch Kuroko's performance. The teal haired musician meekly nodded at the question making the three overseer smirk.

"It's Kurokocchi's favourite flower, it means rising above from adversaries, it meant strength and courage." Kise elaborated as he found Kuroko's blush slightly getting darker. He was obviously smitten over Kagami. "It's not a very popular choice of flower since they are usually given and used in Buddhist temples."

"W-What? Seriously?" Kagami asked completely baffled.

"You didn't know?" Kise asked.

Kagami shook his head, before scratching the back of his head, "Uh, I-I didn't…"

Kise and Aomine briefly exchanged looks and smiled.

"Anyways, I'm also had to say sorry for how I acted last time." Kise said before bowing his head to the three. "I understand I was a bit of rude then."

Kuroko shook his head, "It's nothing. If there was anyone who was rude then it was Aomine-kun."

Kise laughed out loud as he heard Aomine gasped at the cold blank and frank comment of their former band mate. His words were as cold as a bucket of ice poured raw into Aomine. The teal haired boy didn't even bother to sweeten the words.

"You could have said it a bit nicer Tetsu."

"I have no talent with such Aomine-kun." Kuroko said placidly. "And?"

The two blinked, "And?" Aomine asked confused, "What do you mean and?"

Kuroko's facial expression quickly fell and his teal blue eyes were staring hardly at the two, they were cold and there was a slight tinge of what seems like rage in them.

"There is something else that you want me to hear, yes?"

Kise sighed and looked at Aomine nodding. This was the right time—

…

"All done!"

Takao blinked at his own reflection in the mirror, he looked…well, better, the dark bags under his eyes from drawing and making manuscripts overnight were gone, and his hair looked like it has gotten straight out of a salon. The female makeup artists giggled as she started putting her things back in order, she praised Takao for having such nice features to work on. The raven haired bassist could hardly agree, he didn't peg himself to have any nice features, he thought his face were typical.

Takao stood and looked himself at the mirror, he was wearing a V-neck black fitting long sleeves shirt, with white stripe on each of the elbow of the sleeves paired with a black fitting ripped jeans. He had never looked so ready to rock until today, he chuckled at his owns thoughts.

"Ah, Takao-san you have a visitor." Takao blinked as he heard the makeup artist said, turning to where the woman is, he found her standing by the opening of the tent, grinning and giggling next to a familiar tall young man.

"S-Shin-chan?"

The makeup artist giggled even more at the nickname making Midorima scowl at him.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she bowed her head and excused herself from the room.

Midorima sighed and welcomed himself, typical of the man. Midorima was wearing a white dress shirt and a khaki pants making him look very much like himself, cold, sophisticated and… _charming_. Takao cleared his throat at his thoughts, no, Midorima Shintaro may be a very talented guy but after knowing lots about him, _charming_ should be on the last part of Takao's list of words to describe the man. But those pants and long legs were very…

"I hope your pea size brain was not blown by the wind this morning." Midorima said cutting Takao from his trance and waking the raven from his daydream, yes, because the true Midorima Shintaro is ten times much of insensitive than his daydream version of.

"What got you here?" Takao asked sighing.

Midorima stared at Takao for a good half a minute before Takao felt his cheeks flaming under the inspecting emerald green eyes. Damn him for liking the way those green eyes reminds him of the luscious green bamboo groves, they are _not_ pretty at all.

"I have heard there was almost an accident during the first shoot of the video." Midorima said plainly.

"I-It wasn't me." Takao said, his voice stammering, he hope Midorima would get a hint that staring at people wasn't the best way of getting answers. "F-Furi a-almost got hit but he's okay."

Midorima hummed quietly before finally letting his eyes off from the other, he looked fine indeed, he wasn't limping or anything…not that he cared though. It wasn't what exactly what he went there for anyways, right? The tall green haired young man looked around the makeshift dressing room, it did scream Takao in it with the mess.

"You're not here to ask me what happened on the shoot, right?" Takao quickly said. He didn't know what made him say that, he just knew Midorima wouldn't simply slip in to ask him that. He is after all an artist as well, news fly quickly around, he could have known that they were alright if that was what he wanted. "Is this…is this something about Kuroko?"

Midorima raised an eyebrow, something was weird at the tone of voice Takao said, somehow it sounded strained.

"No." Midorima answered quickly, why did he felt like he wanted to defend himself? Was that…an accusation?

Takao creased his eyebrows together and stared at Midorima, "Then what?"

Midorima shifted his eyes around the room as if ensuring no one else was there before speaking, "The brunette that you introduced to me, that drummer, how long have you known him?"

Takao felt like a fish that was pulled out of the water, wait, Midorima Shintaro is interested in Furihata? Takao suddenly felt his throat went as dry as Sahara. Did he went here to ask him about Furihata? Something bitter stirred inside Takao, despite all the things he realzed upon meeting Midorima Shintaro, he was still the man that Takao admired most. He wanted him to see him in eye level. But now that they were that way, it felt like it wasn't yet. Midorima was now looking at someone else.

"Takao?"

Takao blinked again, "W-What?"

"You were spacing."

Takao was about to answer when he felt Midorima's bandaged fingertips grazed his cheek, his eyes widen as the taller male settled the hand there, his palm against the soft skin of his cheek. "You don't seem to have a fever." Midorima said as he retracted his hand with a frown. "If you are nervous, I must remind you that this is only the beginning if you wish to become the greatest rival of the Generation of Miracle's popularity."

"I-I am not nervous." Takao huffed and stepped back. "W-What was your question again?"

"The drummer, what was his name again?"

"Furihata Kouki?"

Midorima nodded, "Yes, that Furihata Kouki, how long have you known him?"

Takao paused for a second thinking, "Not very long, a few years. I met him back when I was in college. He is a year younger than me."

"He is your…junior?"

Takao nodded.

"What else do you know about him?"

Takao titled his head in the side, it was really starting to bother him the way Midorima seemed too interested with Furihata.

"His family is in-line with music."

"Are they musicians?"

Takao nodded, "Furi's father is a pianist and his mother plays traditional music."

"Do any of them knows how to play a violin?"

Takao raised an eyebrow and answered, "Yeah I mean I think so, I heard his family owns a private music school for—"

"Children?"

Takao pursed his lips looking at Midorima in the eyes, "Yeah, that. How did you know that?"

Midorima bit his lower lip as he crossed his arms over is chest in contemplation.

"Shin-chan how did you know?"

Midorima exhaled rather loudly as he looked again at Takao, "Has he mentioned about someone, a childhood acquaintance of some sort?"

"Uh…why are you asking me this?"

Midorima sighed, "It _is_ important."

"You didn't answer me, Shin-chan."

"I think Furihata Kouki is the child I saw then."

"You were…childhood friends with…Furi?" Takao said, the words felt heavy in his lips somehow and it stirred something bad in Takao's chest. However the feelings were quickly washed away by Midorima's usual scowl.

"Your sense of reasoning is off." Midorima said, "No, that is not what I meant. Back then I visited a friend during his lessons, and I saw him with a child, I think it is Furihata Kouki."

"And so?"

"And so that boy is—"

...

"Akashi is planning something."

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of the name, "Is this…is he the one who urged you to release the song?" he asked the tanned skin musician who nodded as an answer.

Furihata creased his eyebrows and looked between the two, "Akashi…?" he asked in a low voice, the name sounded familiar.

"Why would he do that?" Kuroko asked, his voice low and threatening.

"You know why." Aomine answered.

"What, to mock me?"

Kise shook his head, "No, he wants you to admit that you cannot function without any of _us_."

This time it was Kagami's turn to find rage, he frowned and shifted his eyes from Kuroko to the two. There was clear indication of some kind of bad blood between Akashi. Kagami remembered that guy, he was the leader of the band back then, the guy with the strange heterochromatic eyes. Unlike Kuroko's usual reaction with the rest of the mention of the names of the Generation of Miracles, the mention of Akashi's name elicited a different Kuroko Tetsuya. He usually was full of regrets and fear but when it was Akashi, Kuroko was a warrior who would rather risk his whole garrison just to defeat the man.

Clenching his hands into a fist, Kuroko stared right in Aomine's eyes-

"Tell him… _watch me."_


	17. Chapter 17

_*ahem* First of all, again, I'm very sorry for disappearing out like that, unfortunately I got real sick last week, and currently is still in the process of recovery from all the nasties I've been. But yeah, all is well. Before school starts again, I bring to you Chapter 17! Who is excited to know how the MV turns out? ASDFGHJKL I'm super sorry for everyone who waited for super long for the update! Anyways, first of all I have no idea how MV works, or how filming it and stuffs-I hope that doesnt bother you guys first. We are approaching very soon to all confrontation of almost all the characters, I know you guys are as equally excited to know what happens with MIDOTAKA and AKAFURI in this whole ordeal, and I swear we'll have them VERY soon now._

 _Before I leave you guys just wanna extend my thanks to everyone who is giving MtKB lots of LOVE, follows and fav, and especially to our lovely reviewers out there-_ Ern Estine 13624, NightmareD-Technolife _and_ dragonfly1339! _Thank you guys and I hope you like the update and please, pleasssse review. like pretty please *puppy eyes at you* I'm super happy to know your thoughts about MtKB and starting from this chapter, you may randomly leave a song title and it's artist on the review box and Kicchin will listen to it, and who knows it MIGHT be just the next title of the chapter update!_

 _So yeah, thank you guys, hope you like the update, please do leave a review if you have time, ciaoooooooo~~~~_

 **Chapter 17: Contours of Reminiscence**

First a buzzing sound could be heard as the black screen blinks into what seems like an image of a city, and slowly as the buzzing eases out and so does the blinking and an aerial footage of Shibuya could be seen and the footage would zoom and slowly fades into Furihata looking down and strumming the beat on the drum, as Takao's voice filled the first part with his rap and the scene fades into someone's running feet, the camera shifted from the side quickly to the back and showed Kagami's back as he was running up a stairs in an empty establishment, his muscles was visible from the thin black muscle shirt. The scene shifted into Kagami singing in the crowd as Takao's rap ended, Kagami grinning and griping the microphone and reaching out to the crowd.

As the second verse took over, the scene fades the image of the floor and slowly the camera lifts into someone's foot and then up until the camera reaches Furihata's face as the drummer was busying himself with his phone. He raises his head and turns to his side with an unreadable expression and the scene fades with a complete black screen where a single glint materializes and slowly from that the black fades into an image of a tip of the sword and the camera quickly shifted to a full zoom out where a hooded figure stood in the center of dim lit room holding the sword. As the song reaches it's chorus the screen fades into Kagami again this time he just had to stop from running and he turned around as and paused there, the camera shifted from a whole body shot to a close up shot of Kagami's crimson eyes, then the screen blinks and changes Kagami's eyes to a silver blue eyes and the blinking stops and zooms out into Takao leaning behind an old rusty steel fence with a vacant lot behind him.

As the chorus booms the scene shifts into Kuroko and Kagami singing at the stage, Kagami looking back at Kuroko and Kuroko staring at Kagami with intensity and fire in his eyes, like an internal battle was going on silently within them. The scene fades again to the footage of Takao and Furihata running and numerous people behind him, Furihata looked back but Takao continued to run, as Takao passes the camera the image was slow motioned and the his strides were focused with the urgency and adrenaline in them.

When the strumming and short interlude for the next verse the scene fades into Kagami and the hooded figure standing face to face in the dim lit room, in Kagami's right hand is a sword as well matching almost with the other's however a red glow emanated from his while the other had a soft blue glow. The camera zooms into Kagami's sword as he lifted it up causing a trail of light that looked like a fire. The scene changes again and this time it was Takao and Furihata who were standing back against the other's back and black masked men surrounded them. The camera zoomed into Takao as a smirk mars his lips and his eyes narrows at the men, the camera then changes into Furihata who raised his right hand to the left side of his face holding a dagger that glinted with the light.

As the beat braces for the chorus, Kagami's face is shown again, his eyebrows squinted with an expression of confusion and something else. The camera zooms out and Kagami is shown to be turning and stepping back and finally raising his hand with a weapon with it as pointing them to someone. The scene fades again and showed Kagami singing again in the open crowd. And as the beat raises, the scene fades again from Kagami as he bared his swung his sword and the light trailed it's path again and from the light the image of the hooded person appears and zooms. And the camera skilfully gave the fine details as the person slowly lifted the hood off his head and revealing the mop of the most beautiful blue hair with matching eyes. The camera zooms into his eyes and with the added luminosity they glowed like glow sticks in a concert night.

As the chorus entered, Kagami was shown as he flew into the air with the sword in his hand ready to strike his opponent as he was lifted into the air the camera went slow motion showing the movement even the wave of his hair, as he landed on the floor and made a strike a black masked man was standing there instead of Kuroko. The scene changes into Kuroko who made an elegant spin before landing a clean slash to the black masked man. The camera zoomed into his eyes with his electric blue ones. The screen splits in a swift showing Kuroko's left eye and Kagami's right eye. The screen blinks again and the scene changed into the back of a man getting blown out of his feet and Takao who seemed to have landed a punch to the man eyes narrowed and glinting with feral excitement, then the camera shifted back to Furihata who made a swift slices at the man, at the last movement the camera went slow motioned again focusing on the movement and the intensity in the brunette's eyes as the song slowly eases down into the bridge.

As the bridge comes Kagami is shown with part of his back facing the camera and the rest showed the image of Kuroko standing in front of him, the blue haired member raised his sword that created a tail of blue glow in a defensive stance. The camera zooms out showing the two standing as Kagami started running towards Kuroko nearing his sword the camera slow motioned briefly before zooming out as the two clash and the image fades into Kuroko singing with Kagami holding Kagami's upper arm and the taller male looking straight into those blue eyes.

Before the song starts into the bridge the screen blacks out and the loud claps resounded in the room. A female news reporter sat on the other side of the studio in a beige loveseat as she smiles into the camera.

"To watch the whole official music video of Solution by Hikari no Ou please tune in to the official website of Seirin Entertainment Records." The woman smiled and turned towards her side where four boys shifted uncomfortably in the couch. Takao was the first to wave to the camera with an awkward smile. "Today we have the rising stars of the Seirin Pro and the champion of the annual Tokyo's Battle of the Bands, Hikari no Ou, how are you guys?"

"W-We're fine I guess." Takao answered smiling as Kagami nodded. "Everything felt new and all but yeah, we're fine I guess."

"So tell us about the music video which had been, I had to say, the hottest topic in social media for the past few days, not to mention the anime which this song will be used is quite popular."

"It was a roller coaster," Takao started.

"Understatement." Kagami added making Furihata choke his laugh and the female host chuckle.

"Really, yeah. It was everything, it's our first MV which makes us nervous about it." Takao continued.

"Oh, but I heard one of you have a bit of experience with acting, is that true?" The host asked as she picked up her cue cards and nodded confirming her question.

Takao turned towards Kuroko who was sitting on Kagami's side shifting uncomfortably under the cameras and the lights. The raven haired bassist turned to Kagami who quickly picked up the tense air from Kuroko and sneaked his hand to the other's wrist and finally earning his attention.

"Y-Yes." Kuroko answered meekly.

The host almost yelped upon hearing Kuroko speak, "A-Ah oh my, s-sorry I almost forgot about K-Kuroko-san!"

"It's alright." Kuroko said before calmly taking a breather in and out. His muscles relazed as he felt the warmth of Kagami's palms against his wrist as if pulling him out of the goo of some otherworldly anxiety back to reality. "It happens."

The host chuckled again, "So how was it, I mean doing your first MV, no previous acting roles or works?"

"It was awful." Takao said chuckling.

"I have no idea what exactly I was doing the whole time." Kagami answered.

"I wasted so many reels of film." Furihata admitted.

The host laughed reservedly, "That bad?"

"Kagami-kun sustained lots of bruises."

Takao scoffed at Kuroko statement and turned to Kagami who showed his knuckles to the host, then his arm where there were small purple patches of bruises.

"Oh my, what happened?" The host asked.

"Well one thing's for sure, never fight Kuroko Tetsuya." Kagami said and caused Furihata and Takao to laugh. "For a small guy he knows how to take you down, I swear."

Everybody laughed this time except for Kuroko who made a frown which appeared more like a pout.

"Also, there is a scene where I had to look really strong and firm but that took us so many takes, I was really shaking and scared, I don't know what should I do or how will I make myself look tough." Furihata said meekly with an awkward smile remembering how many times he made the Director almost roll over the floor from desperation.

"But you really look cool Furihata-san." The host said making Furihata bow in gratitude of the compliment. "Everyone looks very stunning in black."

"Kagami-kun looks most stunning."

There was a brief silence between the five until the female host started shaking and making this shrill noise while clutching her cue cards. Kagami turned to Kuroko with wide eyes while the blue eyed musician just stare blankly like whatever he said was so normal. When the host collected herself she turned her attention to the two, "And I totally agree to that Kuroko-san!" Kagami blushed to his neck at the woman's words who supported the blunt compliment of the other.

"Did you know that you're the most popular member of the band Kagami-san?"

Kagami blushed darker, "N-No, I-I mean I-"

"Oh my you're stuttering, how cute of you!"

Furihata and Takao laughed while Kuroko just made a small smile as they watch Kagami put a hand over his lips in vain attempt to salvage his masculinity over the live television audience.

"You made Kagami-kun blush." Kuroko said flatly making Kagami grumble something before he pushed Kuroko's face to face the other side with his ridiculously big hand.

The host chuckled before asking, "So who is close with who?"

Both Furihata and Takao pointed at Kagami and Kuroko making the host laugh even more.

"Well I expected that." The host said shuffling into her cue cards, "Its been a talk over the social media, I mean Kuroko-san and Kagami-san's _chemistry_ whenever they perform, how long had you known each other?"

The two looked briefly at each other wondering to themselves until they turn to the host. Kagami answered, "Not exceeding probably half a year."

The host's eyes widen, "Really? That doesn't seem like it."

"That's true." Kuroko answered, "We just met a few weeks before the Battle of the Bands."

"Wow then that's more amazing, right? I mean not even a year and you work flawlessly on stage."

"It's a mystery to us too." Takao added, "They just click you know."

"But they argue a lot." Furihata said chuckling awkwardly.

The host smiled and turned to her cue cards again before asking, "So a few days before the start of the shoot for the MV, is it true that you guys went to see Aomine Daiki's Live?"

The four exchanged look and Takao nodded which was seconded by Kagami muttering a small yes.

"And on the same date, he and musician and model Kise Ryouta had a confrontation, did you witness it as well?"

Everyone exchanged a look before Kuroko decided to take the question, "Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are great people, we went there to watch as friends it was a coincidence that Kise-kun came later as well."

The host hummed, "So tell us about you guys' incoming projects."

"Oh okay." Takao smiled and turned towards the camera that signalled to them. The four of them looked at the camera waving and smiling enthusiastically on the screen.

"We'll have a Live at—"

.

.

.

"Thank you very much!" The host squealed at the back stage clutching in her arms what seems like black shirt with the kanji for King of Light printed in white.

"It's no problem." Kagami said scratching the back of his neck. "I-It's another first time for me, n-no had asked for my sign before."

The woman chuckled and handed Kagami a white inked marker before handing the shirt to the taller male, "I'm so sorry for asking for this, but my sister is a huge fan of you and your band! She has pictures of you in her computer."

Kagami almost choked out of his breathe from the information and decided to smile it off—just like what Aida told him. The crimson haired vocalist started signing on the shirt and ignoring the female host's sparkles in her eyes. Kagami had never been asked to sign anything before and this was the first he wasn't really sure if he was doing alright but he decided that it's alright. Kagami handed the shirt to the woman with a forced smile.

"I-I hope I wasn't awkward just now. I mean during the interview." Kagami muttered.

"Oh no, you did fine." The host said before putting a hand on Kagami's arm.

"Really, tha—"

"Kagami-kun I've been looking for you."

 _"Jesus Christ what the!"_ Kagami cursed in straight English, he felt his spirit almost slipping out of his body. He turned around and saw Kuroko standing there unblinking at him. Somehow something told Kagmi the shorter man was frowning. "I told you stop sneaking on people!"

The host on the other hand looked equally surprised as Kagami. Kuroko shifted his eyes from Kagami to the woman, to her hand, the same hand that reached and touched Kagami's arm.

"I wasn't sneaking on you, but I apologize nonetheless." Kuroko said as to Kagami before turning to the woman and bowing his head in apology, "I'm sorry if I surprised you."

"I-It's perfectly fine K-Kuroko-san."

Kagami sighed and run his hand through his hair not minding if he would ruin it, "What's up?"

"Takao-kun had been asking me of your whereabouts, I was looking around for you…and I found you _here_." Kuroko said with his usual monotone voice.

"Uh, oh yeah, sorry 'bout that." Kagami said before gesturing to the host, "I just signed something."

The woman stared at the two as they exchanged words casually; Kuroko's eyes were focused on Kagami as the other spoke, while Kagami spoke with something lacing his movements. Whenever someone passes them, Kagami would hold Kuroko's arm and gently pull him to the side or hold the side of his head when someone passes with equipment. Small gestures, movements almost impossible to see, but it's there. The host was suddenly reminded of the music video, their eye contact, and suddenly the woman was a struck with a realization—

 _"You're interviewing Hikari no Ou, Onee-san?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Oh my gosh! You gotta get me at least Kagami Taiga's sign!_ _ **Kagakuro**_ _to the highest level! I gotta tell my friends about this!"_

Kaga…kuro…Kagami and Kuroko?

"Are you two together?"

Kagami felt as if he was hit by something, he turned to the woman with his cheeks red as his hair, why does everyone has to imply that! First Aida, then there was the idiot duo of Aomine and Kise and now, the host as well?

"N-No. I-I mean n-not like that. I-I mean, no, j-just no." Kagami quickly answered, "What even made you say so?"

The woman chuckled ashamed of her loose lips as well, what was she thinking blurting something like that anyways. She is spending way too much with her sister and her obsession with bands and anime.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just joking I mean you two are just really close you know." She said waving hands in dismissal. However her joke doesn't seem to have landed her on Kuroko's good side, she could feel the cold stares of the musician's cold azure eyes.

"We've been told." Kuroko answered plainly.

Kagami whipped his head to Kuroko and somehow despite his blank expression, Kagami could see a cat hissing with it's hair raised to it's tips. He is totally pissed and for some reason Kagami doesn't know. Was he not comfortable with jokes about them together? He was cool with it when Takao and Furihata do it sometimes, and even with Aida and the idiot duo, so what's wrong this time a round?

"Please just return to the dressing room, Takao-kun is worried." Kuroko said plainly, "I would have to excuse myself."

Kagami was speechless when Kuroko turned his back and left just like that. He usually understand Kuroko's gestures, the smallest of his twitches, but right then it was something that didn't click any alarm to him. Did he say something, was it something he said?

"I think…I made him angry." The host muttered with an awkward smile.

"Huh?" Kagami asked raising an eyebrow. "No way."

The woman shook her head. Her sister can be wrong about a lot of things, her sister is wrong about the price of the eggs on sale on the supermarket, she's wrong to use chi-square in comparing a variances, but this time, she could swear her sister is right about this one. She thought it was stupid, all her fantasizing since this band won on the Battle of the Bands about Kagami Taiga and that Kuroko Tetsuya, but now she could say for herself, she is the one who is stupid not to have seen that coming.

"It's okay, I-I think you should follow Kuroko-san." She said.

Kagami sigh, "Yeah, I should, sorry and yeah thanks again."

She nodded and waved to Kagami as the man excused himself. As Kagami was out of sight, the female host took her mobile phone from her pocket and sent her sister a mail—

 _I believe you now._

 _Kagakuro, is real._

.

.

.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko ignored the tempting voice of Kagami as he continues to walk towards the dressing rooms. If Kagami is looking for answers for the actions he did he couldn't give him that either, not because he would rather not, but because he can't, he can't because he doesn't know either. He didn't understand the way his heart felt like it just dropped out of his chest to the pits of his guts as he saw the woman smiling and touching Kagami casually. He didn't understand the way his chest constricted when the host asked if they were in a relationship. He didn't know why it felt painful when Kagami stated the truth, that they weren't together, that they were not together.

Kuroko continued to walk despite the sting in his eyes, this was stupid. Why does he even feel like crying over something like this? Since when did he become so selfish like this, so greedy, so in need of attention?

"Will stop for a second?"

Kuroko felt a strong and familiar grip pulling him into a corner in the narrow halls of the studio. He felt his back pressing against the wall and his arm pressed and griped with Kagami's hands as the taller male stood in front of him trapping him in the small space.

"You leave me no choice." Kagami said sighing, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kuroko said plainly praying that his tall and thick wall of defense would not crumble beneath the feet of this man before him. Kagami's eyes bore into him like fire melting his ice blue eyes.

"Bullshit."

Kuroko looked away knowing lying to the man would be useless. He could practically smell his lies.

"I don't know." Kuroko almost whispered. "I…don't really know."

Kuroko looked down, he could feel his tears threatening to fall. It was ridiculous. Of course he knows this feeling, but this was thousand and way more different from others. It was complete pure need, it was selfish almost pathetic, it was so greedy that it made him sick, and yet it was so him, this was the true him. It wasn't just the want, it is a _need_ , a carnal desire. How can he have such feeling?

"Hey." Kagami's voice became softer this time, the taller male let go of Kuroko and he inched a way. "I know it's been a heck, but you got us, remember?"

Kuroko nodded, he understands that, and that's what the painful part of it as well. He knows that they will be there, Kagami will be there.

"If something is up, you could tell us." Kagami said sighing and muttering something about him sounding sappy. "I know you've been keeping up with us since the morning, and there's a lot going on, but you need to let us know if you're tired and all. That's what we are for, you understand?"

Kuroko nodded again like a child. Kagami sighed and run his hand through his hair again, he didn't intend to force himself to kuroko, or raise his voice on him, but sometimes the stubborn little shit needs it. Everytime he sees Kuroko like this he remembers the first time he reacted at the mention of the Generation of Miracles. The industry had fucked up Kuroko Tetsuya, the people he believed in taught him what mistrust is, and that thought did something inside Kagami Taiga.

Kagami took off his black coat leaving him with his plain red shirt before draping the coat over Kuroko's head completely covering him from the eyes of the rest of the world. Before Kuroko could look up to him and wonder what the red haired vocalist was doing, he pulled him to his chest with an arm wrapped around Kuroko's head.

"If you need to cry, don't show it to anyone else please." Kagami's whispered as he soothed a hand over the coat where Kuroko's mop of teal hair would be. "I'll hide you from them."

* * *

A/N:

 _Contours of Reminiscence or_ _追憶の輪郭 is one of the songs included in Punky Funky Love single, if it sounds familiar to you, yes, Punky Funky Love is one of Kuroko no Basuke's opening song on Season 3, the album is the 24th single of the band GRANRODEO ._


	18. Chapter 18

_Frst of, I AM SOOOO SORRY that I'm supppper late with the update! I know I kept you guys waiting, that's why I'm super sorry. But in the same time I'm sooo thankful for you guys for waiting despite the looong time, thank you to everyone who dropped MtKB loves, fav and follows, y=YOU GUYS ARE SUPER AWESOME! And to everyone who dropped MtKB reviews thank you so much and we're reaching the hundredth mark, isnt that great? Thank you so much to VioletFan123 thank you I was reading your review via my email when I was on the office(I've been on-the-job-training since last week which is also why I havent been active with the updates lately for those who are wondering) and I was really happy for your thoughts about MtKB dont worry things will spice up soon with our KnB babies LOL. And wow I'm really glad you liked the songs I decided to use, I'm a huge fan of OLDCODEX-IMEANWOWTATSUHISASUZUKIISLIFEEEE-and Granrodeo and I usually listen to their digital albums when I commute to my school and the office where I get some time to think of the next chapters. Thank you and I hope you'll like the incoming chapters, and especially this update._ NightmareD-Technolife _wow thank you very much I'll try to fix those in the incoming chapters, sorry I hope it didnt make it difficult reading through the chapters. I patterned their ways of speaking and exchange of words through how most bands do their interviews, I just imagined Furihata trying to look tough and badass and I just kinda laughed at that, with his personality I think he's the kind of guy who would use lots of reels in the camera for laughing or flinching at unnecessary moments._ mystrale9331 _I'm baaack ahahaha I'm so sorry for making you think I left the fic already, I was busy with stuffs unfortunately dont worry I will NOT let this fic down, I dont think I could even go hiatus. Anyhow, about Himuro and Murasakibara they will be in this fic-really soon. And it will be a nice and grand meeting when they do appear *winks*. Oh and also, dont worry about the English, I'm not a native English speaker as well so yep, were actually on the same boat, also since you loooove MIDOTAKA here's a chapter filled of them._ Tya Tyson _ahahaha thank you! nd I hope you like this chapter as well!_ kroscetish _hooray for the fluff! And we'll have more of that in the incoming chapters! And to_ Bubbles9595 _Thank youuuu and I've missed you so much! Ahahahaha I feel like I'm probably the host when I actually came face to face with Kagakuro, like first I'll be like "Damn Kagami is hot" but then I see him with Kuroko and I'll be like "Damn they look like they're fated together" ahahahahhaha! Anyways thank you!_ Ern Estine 13624 _ahahahahahah same thoughts same thoughts and lastly to_ Julissa Sora _yep it WILL be going stronger!_

 _Thank you everyone who dropped a review, and a fav and a follow! And also to everyone who dropped a review, read or fav and followed November 9, thank you as well, especially to the team who made the AKAFURI 2016 EVENT possible, I really enjoyed my first time participating! Phew, so I guess I gotta say adiue to you guys for now since I have two more fanfics to update, and I hope you like this!_

 _You guys know the drill, yep, please do review when you can ooor fav and follow!_

 _PS_

 _Have a great daaaay!_

 **Chapter 18: How Affection**

Aida's voice resounds in the car as she spoke with Kagami in the phone; Takao could only smile so little at woman's motherly concern to the two after they disappeared so suddenly. Kagamo sent a message earlier telling the rest of the band that he and Kuroko had went ahead, saying he called a cab and brought Kuroko home since the other told him, he wasn't feeling well. It was a bit strange though, Kuroko looked a bit distressed in the presence of the camera during the interview, however he didn't seem that unwell.

Maybe there are things that only Kagami could tell about Kuroko. It was really strange, those two are like some kind of weird combination, Kuroko had only been with them for less than a year and yet Kagami could tell the slightest change on that unreadable expression. It was as if they were honed and made for each other, as cliché as that sounds.

"I'm worried of Kuroko-kun." Furihata said in a low voice.

"He'll be alright," Takao assured, "Kagami is with him."

Furihata smiled back and nodded.

Despite Kagami's lack of sense of anything else outside music and basketball, he is a quite responsible person, and when it comes to people, Kagami has a big heart. He wouldn't let anything happen to Kuroko, not on his watch.

Takao listened to Aida's voice from the passenger seat saying something about being careful of the media. He heard Aida sighing and Takao imagined their handler sliding her hand over her face in complete and utter frustration. The good thing about Aida Riko is despite all her frustration and all the headaches they bring her, she never gives up on them.

"Alright, alright." Aida said to the person on the other end of the line, "Just take care you two, and make sure Kuroko is alright, okay?"

After a short pause Aida bid Kagami good bye and hung up.

"That idiot duo." Aida sighs.

"Are they alright?" Takao asked.

"Yeah," Aida answered before turning to the backseat to look at the two, "Please promise me whatever happens, you two will tell me first, okay?"

Furihata and Takao both exchanged looks and nodded. Aida nodded in acknowledgement and sat back to her seat facing forward.

"The media is hot about you guys." Aida explained, "They would dig things up for publicity."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Takao asked.

"It should be but something is off." Aida admitted crossing her arms over her chest, "It's strange, not that I'm saying that it is bad but…it's just weird, you guys are getting a lot of publicity but you've only been to how many interviews and public gathering? It doesn't make sense why the fanbase is this big in such small amount of time."

"Maybe we're just popular?" Takao asked without sounding too proud. It was a clear assumption.

Aida shook her head, "No, it doesn't make sense at all. No one starts like this, I've handle many talents before but this is entirely different."

"Kuroko-kun was once a member of Generation of Miracles, he has a background, if that's what you mean Aida-san." Furihata said.

"It still feels fishy." Aida said quietly, "Kuroko is the least popular member, and he wasn't even recognizable then. It's impossible for him to bring the fanbase this strong in one beat."

"It does sound strange," Takao said putting a finger on his chin, "If Kuroko is the least popular member, where are we getting all the sudden influx of publicity? Perhaps it was his former band mates?"

"I would understand if it came from Kise or Aomine, but Aomine had only been back to the music industry recently, and Kise, most of his fans are exclusive." Aida added.

"How about Midorima-san?"

Takao almost chocked with the air in his throat when Furihata mentioned the green haired musician's name. Aida raised an eyebrow and looked up at the rear view mirror when he heard Takao coughing.

"Midorima? What about him?" Aida asked.

"Aren't you and Midorima-san frie—mph!"

Takao quickly cut Furihata from speaking by putting a hand over the lips of the brunette.

"Is there something I should know?" Aida asked, her voice louder than her normal speaking voice.

"N-Nothing at all."

Aida sighs, "Midorima Shintaro is going to play music for the anime adaptation of your manga, isn't he?"

Takao takes his hands off Furihata and sighs, it is futile to lie to Aida Riko, she's like some CIA. Takao nodded knowing Aida is watching him from the rear view mirror.

"You were close with him?"

Takao blushes at the implication of the words, close with Midorima Shintaro, _the_ Midorima Shintaro, no, that is _impossible._ It was like saying Unicorns exist.

"N-No, i-it's nothing like that. I-It just…I just—we happen to know each other."

Furihata raised an eyebrow at him and laughed quietly before facing the window in his side hiding his smile, Takao's blush darken at Furihata's action. The brunette knew that he is a fan of the emerald eyed former Generation of Miracles member.

"Do you think he would do it? Do you think he speaks of the band in his fans' presence?" Aida asked.

Takao stops and think, would someone like Midorima Shintaro speak of them to his fans?

"No."

Furihata blinked at Takao's firm answer, it was short and full of certainty. The brunette turned towards Takao who looked determined and sure of his answer.

"Shin-cha—I mean Midorima, it wasn't him." Takao added.

Takao might not know everything about Midorima, but he saw in his eyes the way it glimmer when he called him a rival then, he wouldn't give them an easy pass to the industry. Midorima would not go easy on them, he knew Kuroko and respected the teal haired musician despite saying otherwise, he would _never_ underestimate Kuroko's ability to gather his own crowd by giving them free publicity.

Aida hums contemplating Takao's answer. If it wasn't Midorima, Kise or Aomine, then who exactly? Takao looked up at the mirror and saw Aida's serious expression, thinking of other possibilities, Takao quiet down. He tried remembering helpful details, things he saw or heard-

 _"I may have met or at least saw Furihata Kouki before, one of the Generation of Miracle members was his parents' student…Akashi."_

Takao's eyes widen, he turned to Furihata who seemed oblivious of everything yet. He wondered if Furihata still remember, after all his family is quite famous in tutoring children in music, can he still remember that one child among others? What are the chances?

"Is something the matter?" Takao blinked out of his reverie hearing Furihata's voice. The raven haired bassist smiled kindly.

"It's alright." Takao answered, "I was just thinking."

Furihata smiled back, "I see. I'm sure you're a bit nervous, when will the anime be released?"

"Oh, uhm, well it's actually a long shot so they told me we're going for a twelve episodes for now." Takao explained. "If we make a big audience, they might make another season."

Furihata's eyes practically sparkled at the information, even when the two attended the same university, Furihata had always loved Takao's passion and talent for arts. He liked his stories, way before he even started a career as a mangaka, he bought his manga with his salary in the convenience store where he used to work part-time.

"I'm sure it will have a second season!" Furihata said enthusiastically.

"He's right Takao." Aida said in the passenger seat, her voice voided of her previous emotion and now laced with a smile. "I've read your manga, personally, and I must say…can you tell me what happens next?"

Takao chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry I can't."

Aida turned to face the two in the backseat, "What? But I'm your handler!"

"I'm sorry Aida-san, I really can't." Takao said chuckling. "The next instalment is in this month, so you don't have to worry, and please do keep supporting me."

.

* * *

.

"Oh welcome back!" Seri greeted Takao as the raven haired mangaka slips into his usual spot. It has been awfully long since the raven haired mangaka had stepped back into his studio to work, there weren't much of things to do since Takao is usually thorough with his works and in-time. He may be quite impulsive but he rarely late for the deadline, it seems that this fact is still true despite his work as a member of the uprising band.

"Good morning." Takao greeted back as he place his bag on his table.

Seri smiled at the dark haired artist, he was wearing a faded jeans and a lose gray jacket over a red shirt, it was completely opposite of the stylish Takao she watches on the internet. His hair is slightly messy and he wore a black framed glasses compared to his styled hair on the music video.

They were down to eighteen out of forty pages to tone and redraw, which wasn't very bad since they have two more weeks to finish it. Other artist had it worse. Two weeks is _a lot_ of time. Seri walked towards Takao desk and placed a cup of black coffee in his desk knowing the artist would love it.

"Oh thank you." Takao took the coffee and took a sip, "How many more pages do we have to deal with?"

Seri shrugged, "A lot, twenty-two."

Takao nodded, "Well twenty-two isnt bad."

Seri laughed, she walks to her desk and went straight to her work. If anyone thinks that a work of a manga artist is easy, well they thought wrong, totally wrong.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" Seri asked as she raised her head to look at Takao who is starting to pick his tools to draw.

"Not at all, go ahead." Takao replied.

Seri smiled and took out her phone and pressed the play button in maximum volume. Takao stopped midway from his work and squints his eyes as the familiar melody filled the room, "Are you playing Solution on your phone?" Takao asked, he blushes when he heard his voice in the start of the song.

"Yep." Seri answered as she started working on the pages, "I gotta admit, I really loved that action packed MV, Takao-kun."

Takao blushes darker at the compliment, it somehow felt strange with a compliment coming from someone who knows him personally, and knows both his work as a mangaka and band member. He doesn't know how to respond to that yet, and somehow it made him feel a bit embarrassed.

"T-Thank you, w-we did, uhm our best." Takao answered bashfully.

"I saw your interview yesterday night as well, you were really cool!"

"T-Thank you, I-I'm seriously starting to feel embarrassed."

Seri laughed and continued back to her work, Takao was never used with compliment. He heard that before Takao became a mangaka many people had discouraged him from it, however, since he has a sister to support and himself, he fought the odds and the stereotype that women were the only ones who could dive into the shoujo manga field. Takao's works are exceptional in many ways, he may be too underappreciated but that doesn't matter. Takao puts his heart in his art and that is what makes them special, whether it is in his manga or in his music.

The rest of the day went uneventful, Takao stood from his seat a few times to stretch and walk around the room, Seri changed the song, Takao had lost track of them but he likes listening to music while working, it distracted him from the fatigue and exhaustion, and sometimes the dark haired bassist would hum along with the song or nod his head with the beat.

.

* * *

.

"No." Midorima clicked his tongue and threw the music sheets on the floor.

The rest of the room stared at him silently. They have been mulling over the composition for eight days now since Midorima finished them. The musician insisted that he cannot sing the song he composed, that it was _not_ for him to sing and that he was called to compose and play the music, _not_ sing the song. After getting almost four different artists to sing the song and composition, the emerald eyed musician still seemed unconvinced of the voices and the melody. The man on the recording room raised an eyebrow at Midorima's expression; it was obvious that he is _not_ okay with the results of the recording.

The artist took off his headphones and walked out of the soundproof room to join the rest of the team.

"Did I do something wrong?" The artist asked.

Midorima sighed, "This is ridiculous. I keep asking for a vocal that would _fit_ this damn song."

"W-We don't know what you mean, Midorima-san they are all great artists they should do it." One of the staffs said.

"A great artist is _different_ from a voice that _fits_!" Midorima said completely irritated, "I don't need someone that _should do it,_ I need someone that _can_ do it!"

The staffs all backed away. Midorima stared at the artist standing there in the door adjacent to the editing booth. The man looked sheepishly, but Midorima didn't care and glares at the petty excuse of a talent they gave to him.

The musician bent down to pick up the music sheets he threw, whatever he do, whatever he tries nothing seems to fill that void, something always seems to be missing. Midorima bit his lower lip, why did he even do this song, why this song of all? He felt frustration bubbling under his skin. Without saying anything further, Midorima slips out of the room angrily.

He never had this problem before, he never lost it like this. He never had a problem making a song that would fit almost any kinds of vocals, maybe this time it was special, maybe because this was T. Kazue's work. He wanted this to be for her, to mean and feel like her. Midorima made them from how her words made him feel, and somehow no one could achieve to make him feel like those were T. Kazue's. He was stupid, _this_ is stupid.

The musician stomped in the hallways of the building giving little to no attention to the people giving him second glances. He didn't need half-ass 'that should do it', T. Kazue didn't gave them any half-ass manga to work on, they have no rights to do that to her as well. Without realizing Midorima had taken the elevator to the top most floor.

.

* * *

.

"Takao-san."

Takao turned to where the voice came from, Takao bowed his head to the head of the animation project of his manga. The man waved at Takao who dashed to him to greet the artist. Takao received a call when he was at the studio asking an urgent meeting in the building where the two stood. However strangely enough, Takao knew this place is not the animation studio.

"Thank you for coming." The man said as he took Takao's hand to shake it. "I know you must be very busy."

"No it's alright." Takao assured the man. "Is there something that I can do to help?"

"Actually, we don't really know but you're our long shot here." The man sighs. "Can you please come with me?"

Takao shrugged and went along with it, the man is quiet as he led Takao to the elevator. The man pushed the button for the eight floors before closing the elevator door, the trip is quick and when the door opened, Takao was greeted with a series of sound proofed studios all in the same floor. Every one of them had something going on inside, from recording of songs, to dubbing, editing and audition. The man led Takao in a corner.

"I'm sorry for taking too much of your time." the man apologized again, "You see we are having a problem recording the opening song for the anime."

Takao nodded in understanding. "I see the problem but what does it have to do with me?"

The man sighs, "I know, but as I said you're our only hope. The composer of the song had dumped all artist who were supposed to sing his composition, it's been almost straight one week, we've tried four different artist, and he's still not alright with it."

"And?"

"And he is a fan of yours."

Takao raised an eyebrow and quickly backed away, "Wait, you know that I don't do meet and greet with the fans right?"

"Yes, but maybe you could talk him into this." The man reasons out, "Maybe you could do an exemption this time, please."

"I-I can't." Takao countered, "No, no, I can't, I'm sorry but this is out of hand."

Before the man could speak again, they were silenced by a loud sound of the door closing, peering from the man's shoulder Takao's eyes widen when he saw a familiar mop of green hair. Midorima exited one of the studios with an angry expression painting his face. He had not seen Midorima that angry before, it was almost strange. The man didn't even seem to notice their presence as he went straight towards the elevator. To Takao's surprise Midorima slips into the elevator and when the elevator started moving he noticed the number kept coming up.

"Takao-san?"

Takao blinked and bowed his head to excuse himself before running to the elevator. His eyes widen when the number stopped at the top most floor. The rooftop, what would an angry looking Midorima Shintaro doing at the roof top? When something clicked in Takao's mind, the raven haired felt panic rose to his chest, ignoring the man calling him, Takao quickly pressed the button of the elevator.

"I'm sorry I gotta do something first!" Takao said before the elevator opened before him. The raven haired musician without hesitation slipped into the lift and pressed the button for the top most floor.

When the door closed, Takao impatiently taps his foot on the floor. He quietly prayed that Midorima is not planning to jump off the roof. He swallowed thickly as the number on the screen changes quickly. The bell chimes signalling he has arrived in the top most floor, Takao quickly slips out of the elevator when the door opens and ran towards the empty hall connected to the door for the roof.

The raven haired musician felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest as his mind played scenarios. He quickly opened the door and was welcomed by a gush of wind. His eyes widen as he saw a dark and tall figure standing close to the edge of building. Without thinking Takao ran up to the familiar figure and tackled him on the ground with force.

"Don't do it!"

 _BLAG!_

Midorima blinked as he fell down on the ground unceremoniously with additional wait in his side. His arm hurts and he felt his pants were torn somehow with the force of his fall. He turns to his side only to be greeted by a familiar locks of hair, hair as dark as the cloudless and starless city sky. What on earth is Takao Kazunari doing here?

When Takao raised his ehad he quickly grabbed Midorima's other arm, "Are you out of your mind?!"

Midorima frowned and shoved Takao away, "You were the one who pounced on me, and you're asking me, if _I_ am out of my mind, I should be the one asking you, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm stopping you from killing yourself!" Takao exclaimed loudly, "You were about to leap out of the edge, right?"

Midorima stared at Takao for one solid minute before speaking, "You really are an idiot."

"Wha—"

"I was just getting some fresh air." Midorima said as he pushed Takao away and sat on properly cradling his aching arm. "I'm not stupid to kill myself for something so small."

Takao blinked and felt embarrassed from his actions, it was utterly stupid thing to quickly jump into that conclusion, he was watching too much TV, he concludes. However he couldn't help but let a relieved sigh escape his lips. At least Midorima is alright.

"I'm sorry." Takao apologizes as he sat facing the emerald eyed musician.

"Don't jump into silly conclusions next time, you might find yourself embarrassed by your own actions." Midorima said sighing. When Midorima raises his eyes to look at the raven haired musician his eyes widen, he was wearing that oversized jacket again and that black frame glasses, he had once saw him wearing the same article of clothing. He looked like he had just got out of his bed, which is impossible knowing where Takao lives, it is fairly away. "You didn't answer me, what are you doing here?"

Takao's eyes widen, what should he do now?

"W-Well I…I had some business to take care of here."

"This isnt where your band records, right?"

"N-No."

Midorima sighs, feeling all his energy drained from his explosion earlier. He didn't have the energy to argue with Takao or press him for answers.

"You look…angry." Takao said in a small voice making Midorima scowl.

"It's none of your business."

"That is not fair." Takao said frowning.

"Life is not fair, that's how it is."

Takao's frown deepens at the man's words. Midorima is obviously hiding something. it was quite unfair that he would trample in his life, come in uninvited tell him things, and yet he wouldn't let him ask him what bothers him. "I wont leave you until you tell me." Takao declared, "You can't be like this, you went to see us, _me_ on the set for the MV, you went with us during the confrontation with Aomine, you told me about that Akashi-guy and I don't get to ask you what's wrong? That's not how _this_ works Shin-chan!"

"No one asks you to."

"And no asked you either!" Takao raised his voice, "No one asked you to come with us during Aomine's confrontation, no one asked you to come to the set and tell me about this Akashi-guy but you did anyways! I'm not leaving until you talk."

Midorima sighs, he didn't know what is the matter with this raven haired guy, does he even realize the weight of his words? It almost feels like he wants to be close. No one can be close to him, he doesn't know how to handle him, he would get tired of him soon, he would find him exhilarating as well, just like the others. Takao is stubborn, even if he insults him, even if he raises his voice at him, tell him to leave him alone, he never does. He always…always…manage to prove him wrong, and when those silver blue eyes looks at him—

"Stubborn idiot."

Instead of becoming angry Takao laughed, "Damn, right I am." He said, "You can get rid of me so easily Shin-chan."

Somehow Midorima felt his clenched fist slowly relaxing, the sound of Takao's idiotic laugh was like ice to a sore muscle. The green haired musician couldn't help but watch the sight before him, Takao's messy hair getting blown by the gentle evening breeze, his cheeks slightly flushed due to the temperature, his eyes sparkling with the lights of the nearby buildings reflecting them. When Takao stopped laughing he smiled at Midorima which made his heart skip a beat.

"Are you feeling better, Shin-chan?"

Somehow Midorima couldn't say no to the feeling stuffing in him, somehow his chest felt lighter. He doesn't know how Takao snatched that boiling feeling in his chest or where he threw them. Then a miracle happened, his lips curled into a smile and Midorima felt a small chuckle erupting his lips. He raised his head to take a good look at the awestruck raven haired male, "Yes."

Takao felt the air in his chest was sucked into a void when Midorima flashed him a miniscule smile, he had _never_ seen Midorima smile, never in any photo, interview or performance before—and it is beautiful. It was more beautiful than anything else he had seen before.

"Do you always do this?" Midorima said as he brushed the expression in his face turning away, looking at the vast starless sky. "As someone I know always say, _'people will take advantage of you'_."

Takao was pulled out of his daydreaming when he heard Midorima's words. Somehow something heavy coated those words, mistrust, angst, frustration. The raven haired musician briefly wondered, what happened exactly to the Generation of Miracles, why do all of them have this kind of broken piece, somehow they are cracked in a place and it was sad to look at them, or to listen to them. Takao remembered the way Kagami's fist clenches whenever Kuroko's voice breaks when he talks about the Generation of Miracles, somehow…Takao understands that now. His chest churns at the weight of Midorima's words.

People's courage to talk about the things that hurt them is so underrated.

"Even if it wasn't Shin-chan I think I would still be up here."

"Then you are stupid." Midorima replied.

"Hm? And why is saving people ever stupid?"

"You should know, you can't save everyone."

Takao laughed out loud causing Midorima turned to him. When Takao stopped laughing he grinned widely at Midorima and gave the emerald eyed musician a thumb up.

"But I try, and that is what matters right?" Takao answered confidently. "At the end of the day, the only things that we regret are the things we didn't do. At least I can tell myself, even with that guilt, I tried, I did my best. It's not about the success rate Shin-chan."

"You are insufferable, I hope you know that Takao."

Midorima couldn't make up the things he felt for the man sitting in front of him, it was like he had known him for so long, and even if he wanted to get mad at him, be angry and shove him away, it seems like he cannot. Or maybe he can, he just know he wouldn't give up, he would stick his nose over and over on the things that involved others.

"Ah!"

Midorima blinks when he heard Takao exclaimed. Looking over the other he found Takao smoothing down some sheets of paper on the cement.

"Is this yours?" Takao asked without looking up at Midorima. He could see the papers are music sheets and now they aren't in the best condition after he accidentally sat and trampled on them. "I-I'm sorry, really, I didn't see them."

"Leave it be." Midorima said as he stretched his limbs. He has lost hope with the song, maybe he should just compose again, something that isn't like this. It was stupid to think of the author when he writes the song, of course no one would be able to sing them like this. Songs that were written with emotions are special, it isnt something that anyone could just—

 _"You and me_

 _Distant wall relation_

 _Maybe the problem is me"_

Midorima's eyes widen, he turned toward where Takao was sitting he was holding the music sheets in his hands and his eyes shining behind his eyeglasses. His voice was like the kiss of the wind against a lonely man's cheek, cold, sweet, and refreshing. As if his limbs found a mind of their own, Midorima found himself standing up and grabbing Takao by the arm.

"Come with me, _now._ "

Unable to answer or question the man from shock, Takao merely followed Midorima.

Midorima practically dragged Takao to the elevator, and into a studio. Takao barely had the chance to ask Midorima what was happening. The man opened the door to a studio, to Takao's surprise he saw a bunch of people inside who all seemed stunned to see them both.

"Get out, _now!"_ Midorima roared much to Takao's surprise.

Everyone seemed to flinch at Midorima's voice and started gathering their belongings. Takao watches with mix feelings, he is still confuse as to why Midorima dragged him in there, or why is he kicking everyone out of the room. Everyone hurries out of the room clutching in their chests their things. When the last person left the room, Midorima closed the door immediately making quite a sound and making Takao flinch.

What is Midorima planning with just the two of them in the _soundproofed_ room?

"W-What are w-we doing here S-Shin-chan?"

Midorima didn't answer and started going through the items in a corner. Takao squinted his eyes and to his surprise he found Midorima holding a bass guitar in one hand and walking back towards him.

"W-Wha—"

"Come here and stop talking." Midorima said quickly and pulled him to the adjacent door. Midorima opened the door and shoved Takao inside.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Takao asked.

Midorima didn't answer him again and followed Takao in the room. Without speaking, Midorima fixed the microphone to Takao's height and pulled the raven haired to stand in front of it. When Takao was about to open his mouth to ask another question which Midorima guess another 'what are we doing here' he quickly took Takao's wrist and lifted the hand that was holding Midorima's crumpled music sheets.

"This," Midorima said plainly, "I _need_ you to sing it."

"What?" Takao asked completely taken aback.

Midorima paid no attention to Takao's question and slung the strap of the bass guitar on him. It has been long since he touched a bass guitar, he usually played the acoustic guitar, but he figured that the sound of the bass suited Takao most. Carefully, the green haired musician removed the tape around his fingers in his left hand.

Takao couldn't believe his eyes; Midorima Shintaro is actually removing the tapes on his left fingers? Midorima only remove them when they perform in a big venue, since the parting of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima had _never_ removed the tape on his hand. When Midorima finished removing the tapes, he let them fall on the floor, he flexed his fingers for a while and adjusted the tune of the guitar before taking a deep breathe.

Then, Midorima strummed, it was calm, quiet almost peaceful strumming, Takao couldn't believe his ears, Midorima Shintaro is playing his guitar in front of _him_ of all people, _only_ him. He could feel his heart drumming in his chest to the beat. He couldn't help but feel the tune drawing him in, gently. Takao looked down on the sheets in his hand and he felt it all coming down on him, like it was written for him.

 _"Thick shady eerie woods_

 _Looking down on me_

 _You're making me suffer_

 _Veiling most of my face_

 _Because I threw mud in heavenward"_

The strumming became more distinct making Takao feel chills run up his spine, it wasn't what the sound that the guitar produced that made Midorima's play different, it was the things that it will make you feel, the chills, the strange _bliss_ and comfort. The tune reminded Takao of the scenery on the rooftop, like someone singing his heart to a starless sky in a cold lone night, calm but powerful, attracting.

 _"You and me_

 _Distant-wall relation_

 _Maybe the problem is me_

 _This place hid the sun_

 _Set a fragile vision_

 _In my held arms…_

 _In my held arms_

 _Understanding how affection."_

Midorima looked up from his guitar and watched as Takao held the sheet in front of him, it was strange, how his heart seems to beat erratically, something told him that he _really_ know Takao. His voice was perfect, it is strong and perfect complement for the lyrics of the song, it was not cold or too warm, it was like the autumn's wind. And there was edge in it, not too dangerous like the edge in Kagami's voice, or too powerful or forceful like Aomine's.

Takao lowered the sheets and his face was now visible, Midorima didn't understand the way his heart seemed to go wild from the sight of the raven haired musician singing the lines to his song, the lines he wrote for the woman he never had the chance to meet. It was strange, he remembers this sensation, it was the same sensation he felt when he read the first manga by T. Kazue. His voice is as soothing as her words, and it shouldn't have been like that… _right?_

 _"…before it slips_

 _Behind this dark lost green_

 _Behind this dark all the…please."_

Takao stopped when the strumming stopped right then, he lowered the sheets and then the most unimaginable thing happened. It was fast, Takao didn't even had the time to react, he saw the most mesmerizing green eyes staring at him completely freezing him in his spot.

Then those naked fingers graced his cheek and cupped them, pulled him…into a kiss.

* * *

 _A/N: The song Midorima composed is the title of the chapter, in real life "HOW AFFECTION" is a song by OLDCODEX wherein Takao's seiyuu is the lead vocalist. I picked this song because I think this is so much like how Takao's seiyuu's can be the only one to nail this song. Also the lyrics seems to describe how I see Takao's personality in the anime, he seems like he's really close to everyone but somehow he had this thick wall around him making him seem like distant at the same time, also in the first parts of the anime it's like he and Midorima has this 'distant wall" relationship like they are close but not. The lyrics also portrays how they seem to grow to understand what affection is which I must say is a cool way, like at first you feel lost, you dont understand where you are, you don't understand where you stand. Anyways long story short, I hope you guys listen to it because Takao's seiyuu is sooo awesome in that song, I'm sure you wont regret it._


	19. Chapter 19

_FINALLLLLY I'M BAAAAACK! All thanks to my neighbor and her wifi connection. Welccome back guys, I'm glad to be back here. I hope I ddint made you wait too long. Did you guys like last chapter's update, asdfghjkl who would have expected that kiss at the end. Personally I'm getting really deep into liking the OLCODEX playlist, listening to Tatsuhisa Suzuki's voice really gets me into the mood of writing Mizuiro to Beni Koi. Seems like lots of stuffs is going on with the MIDOTAKA pair, can you feel the onslaught of the something NEW?_

 _I will have to make this short...WE'RE NEARING 100 REVIIIIEWWWWS thank you sooo sooo much for everything, for the follows and the favs, and especially the review. Though I can't mention you guys one by one I hope you guys know who you are because every single one of you are awesome. I'm glad you guys like the choice of music I usually pick for the chapters because i actually try and listen to them personally one by one. Anyhow, I got to go guys, I should be researching for topcs for my research ahahahahaha dont tell my mom I'm just slacking off._

 _Please do leave a review when you can and I hope you guys like the update._

 _PS._

 _ **ScissorisLove,** I can definitely relate to you, fun fact, most of my updates for all my fanfics are actually done in my university's library using one of the public computer there. I hope they dont catch us(my university doesnt allow using of internet for other purposes except for research) *winks*_

 **Chapter 19: 91cm**

Midorima felt his heart made a flip inside his chest as he looked at Takao and his gleaming silver blue eyes. Suddenly he felt like everything had disappeared between them, it was all peaceful all of a sudden, the adrenaline in his body he had earlier from the excitement of hearing Takao in this closed spaced room was replaced with some kind of bliss as he hears his voice. There is simply no other words that he could use to describe the way his voice melted with the music and the lyrics other than _perfect._

It didn't make sense, earlier Midorima had come to a realization that no one will be able to sing it because it was a song made specifically for someone but now standing a few steps away from him, someone is singing it the way he thought would only exist in his imagination. It was so beautiful that he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe the way his voice felt like the soothing autumn wind whispering against his skin, like a gentle yet strong wind. He didn't know but somehow that feeling of familiarity inside him sprung and screamed loudly inside his head, as if some kind of taste he had before yet he doesn't remember when, like a vague childhood memory.

Midorima had known this feeling, however with Takao there for some reason it was stronger, even truer. He had this feeling the first time he saw Takao grab a guitar and sung in the stage, the first time he looked at those silver blue eyes and saw that fire in there, but this time the feeling was hungrier, the need was clearer. Before Midorima could make sense of what was happening Takao finished singing, and he just felt it, that tingling, itching, untameable need to feel, hold…and _possess_.

When Takao turns to Midorima with this strange expression that was first a small smile that turns surprise and confuse, the green haired musician felt the last of his rationality thrown outside the window. He saw the small gasp Takao made when he touches his cheek with his fingertips, he looks at his silver blue eyes that turn darker by the enlargement of the other's iris, in a swift motion he lifts his face a bit and all he could think of is his lips, and he pressed his against them and he felt his eyelids dropped itself.

Midorima had never felt this urge before, never with anyone but when his lips touched his, he felt something exploded in his chest, something told him this was right, he is right, Takao is right. Everything felt great, good, blissed. It was pure and quiet, but at the same time it was warm, it was the same drowning feeling he gets when he looks at the other's eyes—the comfort in that danger, that spontaneous at the very right amount, that warmth that was not too securing giving you just enough space to breathe. It felt right even if he didn't know why, why Takao.

He tasted like home.

Midorima pulls away and looked at Takao who was blushing to the tips of his ears. He looked unbelievably different from the usual arrogant and stubborn Takao. He looks utterly, completely vulnerable. Midorima felt his heart skip a beat, somehow a far away voice in his head whispered that this was the face he imagine T. Kazue would have the day they would meet, a shy and docile character.

He loves T. Kazue, he loves the way she writes like a young woman free of the pretense of the society, free to speak her own mind and yet still modest. And yet Takao never was like that. Takao is rowdy, he's the least modest person he had met, he speaks his mind, he never let anyone get to him, he laughs and chuckles like a mad man. But yet…somehow…they feel the same for him, the way he feels for that woman he had never met…why was it so similar to this? Why does his heart race at the sight of him right now?

Takao who always look straight at people in the eyes, is now looking away, with blush painting his face.

"S-Shin-chan I…"

Midorima didn't know what to say or do, he acted from pure impulse. When his mind started functioning again his senses were still confused. He should be repulsed, why a _man_ , why like _this,_ but he wasn't. it didn't bother him that Takao is a man, the only thing that mattered right now was the fact that Takao was moving fast, trying to compose himself.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I gotta go." Takao muttered, "I-I _need_ to go."

Midorima wanted to ask him to stay, to say something but that. But he couldn't. His body seem to freeze, his tongue down his throat, he couldn't move.

He didn't beg, he was never taught to need to ask anyone.

 _"You should know, you are a Midorima after all."_

 _"You are born in this world with that name embedded in your veins and blood,_ _never_ _beg Shintarou."_

Then he heard the door close. He left just like he knew he would.

.

.

.

"Thank you for coming!"

Collective chuckles were heard as the two high school girls both waved to Furihata who is behind the counter. The brunette smiled shyly at the gesture, he still hasn't get used to whenever someone somehow manages to recognize him. Despite getting their first debut album released in a few days and their first MV recently, Furihata didn't give up his part-time work in a small convience store. After deciding to live away from his family, he had to be independent and earn for himself. Before it was like that, but now staying is due to something more.

"Furihata." The brunette turned towards where the voice came from. He smiled and bowed as he saw the dark haired man standing there by the door. The man had willingly took him as a staff when Furihata in direly needed a job, despite knowing almost nothing about taking care or chores, the man is patient with him. "I'm going out for a while, can you look out for the store until I return?"

Furihata nodded with a gentle smile, "Yes. Count on me!"

The man laughs and waves off as he took off.

When Furihata first took this job it was out of the blue. He didn't think much when he told his parents he wanted to move out. He didn't feel like he belongs with them at all. No one ever knew of him, unlike his parents and older brother they were phenomenal, he is just…him. He didn't excel in anything in particular, he didn't stand out much, average looks, average _everything_. He felt suffocated trying to fit in, to become _great_ like them, to be someone he isn't. One day he grabbed his bag and just told them he will be moving out and paying for his own expenses so there is no need to be worried.

The shift was really difficult, he used to have everything within arm's length. But the comfort slowly turned painful.

If he is only an exceptional musician just like his parents and brother, perhaps they would have stopped him that day. Perhaps they would have needed him even more.

He didn't understand it either, why he never came to understand music the way normal people do. He could barely read music sheets, he couldn't understand them like he should be. To him it is just a set of oddly drawn notes, it meant nothing to him. But sound…beats, those made sense to him. Nobody could understand that, nobody…but Kagami and Takao, and now Kuroko.

Furihata's head shot up when he heard the door of the convenience store open.

"Good evening, welcome!" he greeted happily.

However, the words quickly died in his lips when he was greeted by the sight he never thought he would see.

"Good evening."

Furihata felt the air knocked out of his lungs as he heard his sultry voice, he swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes took in the sight before him. Standing there, with hands in his pocket is a young man with beautiful red hair, he is wearing a very expensive looking suit. The man glanced at Furihata with his heterochromatic eyes that glowed under the lights of the store, the other one is red like the color of his hair while the other is gold.

He could wrong, he could be wrong, but…

"Do you have any change?" The man asked as he walked towards the counter with one can of ice coffee in hand. He placed the item on the counter without breaking eye contact with the brunette. Akashi smirks with interest at the brunette. It is definitely that boy.

.

.

.

 _A few days ago._

 _Akashi sat quietly in the passenger seat of his car. It was an uneventful day at the office, he decided to return to his house instead. He stares absent mindedly ahead, luckily there were no traffic ahead. The stop light turns to yellow and he felt the car starts again, however to his surprise a dark haired man suddenly appeared from the left side of the street and came crossing the streets in a dash. Akashi whipped his head to the other side as the car started to move—there is another one._

 _"Oh my—"_

 _The driver exclaimed quickly as the figure came straight to cross the street probably didn't realize the change of the lights. The driver felt panic rose to his system as he quickly stepped on the breaks and pressed on the honk._

 _BEEEEEP!_

 _Akashi for some reason felt his heart raced in an incredible speed as the figure turned to face the approaching vehicle. Auburn brown hair, and wide chocolate eyes._

 _"Stop the car!" Akashi found himself exclaiming. He didn't know where that voice came from, usually even at this kind of situations he is composed._

 _Luckily the car stopped just right then, almost a breath away from flooring the brunette. Akashi sat inside the comfort of his car watching that sight. He looked frightened which is understandable, however he quickly recovered and turned on the other side of the street before turning towards the vehicle and bowing his head. The brunette jogged to the side and then he turned to the car again._

 _Akashi lowered the window of the passenger seat, and just as he expected it the brunette was with the dark haired guy who crossed the street first. He knows them. But instead of dwelling in this fact, something else seemed to bother Akashi…something only about that brunette._

 _"Let's go." Akashi said as soon as the brunette faced his band mate._

He looks different up close, Akashi thought. He has average looks but…they were interesting. Akashi placed a whole 1000 ye bill on the counter and pushed them towards Furihata. Somehow his flustered face is really refreshing. Usually people would start making this flirty or trying to look cool in front of him, he reminded him of Kuroko, in a more subtle way. If Kuroko is a white fox this boy is a rabbit, Kuroko cared less of what he is, or who he is, he clearly stated his intentions and opinions because he didn't give a damn who Akashi is, or his family, but Furihata he just simply don't know what to do and that was why he is different and he showed just as that.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Furihata stumbled in his words and stuttered as he turned to look at the cash register beside him. He fumbled on the machine and he even almost hit his head on the small stand next to him and it's unsettling huge cardboard sign. "C-Change, r-right?"

"Yes." Akashi simply said quietly.

He glanced on the clear glass window of the store, across the street the black car waited for him. Akashi had searched this place when he heard the brown haired member of Kuroko's new band which he met on a strange incident actually works in a meek convenience store. It is amusing.

Furihata punched the item first before quickly, albeit slightly flustered, giving the man his change.

"Furihata."

Furihata gasped and almost lost his hold unto the coins when the red haired young man said his name with his chill inducing voice. He turned meekly to the man and found him looking at his name tag.

"Y-Yes that would be me." He muttered as he handed the change to the man counting them one by one.

When the man was able to collect his change he smirks and slid the change in his pocket.

"It was nice to meet you Furihata." Akashi said looking straight at the brown eyes. He took the can of ice coffee and grabbed Furihata's hand and placed it there. "I am… _Akashi_."

 _"It was Akashi's plan."_

Furihata felt his body trembled at the man's words. Akashi, this man's name is Akashi…the man who looks like Sei is _the_ Akashi that Aomine said that day. Furihata pushed the can from his hand back to Akashi's however the man didn't let him and placed both of his hands on the can and pushed it to the brunette's chest.

"I see that you recognize me, I suppose from _Daiki_ , such lose lips."

"P-Please take your p-p-purchase with you I—"

"You will be spending the whole night here," Akashi said giving a slightly stronger push to the can to Furihata, "take it."

The last words came in a demanding tone, Furihata felt the words die down in his lips when the golden eye of the other seemed to gleam. Then Akashi slipped his hands away and stepped back. With one last glance Akashi smirks at the brunette. His reaction is truly interesting, he seemed to find Akashi frightening and yet he was ready to fight back.

Such spirit.

Just like Kuroko when he left that day.

The defiance made him want to make it submit down to him.

Furihata felt an invisible hold in his throat die as Akashi left the store quietly.

He felt his legs suddenly turning into jelly and losing all its strength. He looks so much like Sei, but he isnt like him. They were different, Sei would never…Furihata bit his lower lip as he pressed to himself the can. He doesn't understand. What is that man trying to accomplish? Is he trying to look for something to destroy Kuroko like Aomine said? Is he trying to do this by getting at him?

If that is the case then why would he do this? Furihata reluctantly looks at the can in his hand.

 _Bzzz_

 _Bzzzz_

Furihata set the can on the floor and reached for his phone in his pants' back pocket. Looking at the screen and the caller ID he quickly pressed the answer button.

"Takao-san?"

 _"Furi."_

Furihata raised an eyebrow at the tone of Takao's voice, he sounded like someone died, which he hope is not the case.

"Takao-san are you alright?"

 _"No."_ Takao mumbled from the other end of the line, _"Can I stay the night with you?"_

"Eh where are you?"

 _"I'll wait for you by your house."_ Takao mumbled. _"Thank you."_

Without a warning Takao hung up causing Furihata to stare at his phone. Takao doesn't sound like his usual self which itself is weird. Takao is always a jolly ball of energy, he is always the one who everyone held into for support, today is strange and different. Something clearly did happen.

Looking back at the can in his hand Furihata quietly decided to keep this for now. Until Akashi's plans is clear, he would just place it on the side.

.

.

.

 _Tip,_

 _Tap,_

 _Tip_

"Takao-san?"

Takao raised his head from his folded arms to look up at the familiar voice. He tried his best to smile at Furihata as he sat there behind the brunette's apartment door. Fortunately even the corridors to Furihata's apartment have a heater—though were still weak, which means it is still cold.

"Sorry for calling you this late." Takao said as he pulled himself up in his feet. The raven haired bassist dusted his pants before bowing his head to the owner of the unit.

"I-It's alright." Furihata replied with a shy smile.

The brunette wondered why would he be waiting here at this hour, sitting alone in the cold of this night. Takao looked gloomy and strangely flushed, he doesn't see drunk though. And knowing the raven haired musician he would never come to Furihata if ever he is drunk. Something clearly is wrong.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." Furihata apologized and fumbled on his keys before unlocking the door. Takao stayed quiet behind Furihata as they step in the apartment. It was quiet and just the right size for one occupant.

Takao had only been in Furihata's house a few times, he rarely asked to stay over people's home, especially when they live with their parents, he felt like a burden, but right then he knew he could use some peace, some kind of comfort from someone who he knows would listen. Though he knows the best option is Kuroko, he understood that the other is probably dealing with something big, especially after the revelation Aomine and Kise brought to him a few days ago. Furihata is great listener too, and with that said he found himself dialling his number and going straight to the brunette's home after _that._

"Sorry for the intrusion." Takao muttered as he took off his shoes and followed Fuirhata to the living room.

The unit hasn't change since the first time Takao took a step in it. The living room is clean with a single wooden table in the middle and a simple coffee brown couch. The walls are painted white, free of anything posted in it.

"Would you like some juice, maybe water?" Furihata asked taking Takao out of his trance.

"Y-Yeah…thanks, anything would be fine."

Furihata nodded and quickly went to the kitchen. The brunette left his coat on the counter and opened the fridge to bring out a pitcher of water. His curiousity was escalating by the second, he turned to peek at Takao in the living room and found the raven haired musician sitting quietly in the couch, his eyes vacant and possibly dazed. He has been spacing out since he got in the room quite often, it was never his trait.

When Furihata fetched the water, he quickly returned to Takao and handed him the glass.

"Have you called your sister?" Furihata asked. "She might become worried."

Takao nodded as he looks at the glass in his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Furihata asked.

Takao didn't respond and instead took a sip of the water. Furihata sighs and took the space next to Takao in the couch. The brunette noticed the slight trembling in Takao's hands, his lips were quivering as well.

"I-I'm not sure." Takao said. His voice almost breaks when he said that. The raven head placed the glass on top of the table and covered his face with his hands.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Furihata asked.

"I-I must be dreaming, t-there must be something wrong with my brain, m-maybe I-I fell asleep sometime I—"

"Takao-san I don't follow."

"Shin-chan kissed me!"

Furihata was totally silenced, lost for words at the revelation. He closed his mouth and found Takao's ears were bright red obviously flushed. By Shin-chan…does he mean…Furihata recalled only one person Takao calling with that pet name, and that was during Aomine's Live, Midorima Shintaro, the emerald green eyed percussion instrument prodigy of the Generation of Miracles. Furihata was suddenly struck by confusion at Takao's reaction.

"You like…Midorima-san, right?" Furihata asked.

It was not a secret, though Furihata bet Kagami doesn't know, that Takao has always idolized Midorima Shintaro. He knew how Takao developed this huge love for the guitars after seeing one live performance of Generation of Miracles with Midorima who was playing a bass guitar then. Ever since then, Takao did his best to be able to learn to play the same instrument, he wanted to be like him, surpass him perhaps. He likes him.

So the question is, why does Takao Kazunari who was kissed by the guy he idolized for so long be in such a mess that he is now, and by a mess meaning an _ugly_ one. Usually people would be giddy, happy, boasting that the guy they thought they never would have made to look at them just kissed them, but that isnt the case.

"Y-Yeah."

"Then why are you sulking?" Furihata asked completely confused. "Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

Takao pulled his hands out of his face and looked at them. He blushed as he remember the brief kiss that felt like a thousand of years' worth, and how long his lashes looked up close, behind those glasses. Takao could still feel the warmth of that bare hand against his cheek, it was painfully, uncharacteristically sweet.

"I-I don't know." Takao answered honestly.

He felt as if his heart was going to explode that moment, it felt like a dream, it was just simply too good to be true.

"I-It has to be a dream." Takao said as he pulled his legs up on the couch against his shoulder before hugging them.

Furihata looked at Takao, he always looks so strong. Of them all, Takao was always the one who took the rational step, he is always the one who spoke for them because he is the only one who could put himself in the calm when everything is going south, but right then Takao looked so simple, so…scared and fragile.

"Is that why you thought you'd run away instead?"

Furihata asked, the words slipped from his lips fast even making the brunette shock of the words coming from himself. The brunette blushed at his boldness that was unusual of him.

Furihata had met Takao in the university, Takao was unlike Furihata who people liked a lot. The raven head is always out-going, he knows almost everyone and greets them with a smile, nobody has ever been able to piss Takao Kazunari before. People liked that Takao, he is friends with everyone, carefree, good-looking and talented. But the deeper someone looks at him, the more they understand that those traits were merely his skin. Inside, he is different—sensitive and cautious.

Takao never dated anyone before, some women found it unfair that Takao never took any confessions seriously. At first Furihata thought it was simply because he had high standards for a lover, or because he idolized and liked Midorima Shintarou so greatly he wanted to find his own version of him, but soon Furihata realized why.

Liking someone, or learning to love them is like giving other the ability to hurt you, and he never wanted that. That was why he chose to love Midorima Shintarou instead, an unattainable light far from his reach, and so he wouldn't have the trouble of ever having to deal with his feelings thinking it would be impossible because the other would _never_ love him back. Most people use that thought to ran away from what they truly feel, they would love someone that they know would never truly love them back or look at them to save them from the pain of what _real_ love is. They wouldn't be hurt that way because they think that person would never see them anyway. And that was why Takao decided to run away instead.

"You're right." Takao muttered. "I…I'm scared…"

Furihata sat there and decided to listen. He thought it was for the best.

"I-I just don't know what to do!" Takao exclaimed. "One second we're alright, t-then…that happened. H-He shouldn't go around kissing people, dragging them and all. D-Does he know how much people likes him, he shouldn't toy around people's feelings, treat it so simply like that."

"Did he tell you it was nothing?"

Takao pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Then how did you arrive at that thought?" Furihata asked. "I-I don't mean to be rude, I-I mean, Takao-san had always been the wisest among us but…shouldn't you perhaps waited for him to say something, or asked him at least?"

"I'm scared." Takao mutters. "I'm just…I'm so scared to know. I know love…I write about it, and what I write…those are lies. People don't simply get what they want. Life is not a shoujo manga Furi, and that's not how it should be, b-because people are unpredictable. The same lips that kiss you may be the same lips that would tell you one day they don't love you anymore. That's just how it is, and that is how it should be."

Furihata stared at Takao quietly. He looks like a simple man with fears in himself, insecurities. Unlike the usual man he shows, full of confidence and all smiles, this Takao is different.

"Sometimes…you don't have to be hurt to be scared." Takao added. "Sometimes you see it, and it scares you, you don't want to be like that, you see others suffer it and it scares you."

"But aren't you hurting right now as well?"

Takao stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Furihata. The brunette is looking at him with eyes filled with concern for him.

"It doesn't have to be now," Furihata said smiling a bit at the other, "maybe give yourself some time."

"Thank you."

.

.

.

 _"Flight 341 New York-Tokyo has arrived."_

Breathing in the air of the airport, the raven haired young man welcomed himself to the place where his family originated. Long ago, his father and mother decided to leave the country and migrate to the states where he was born and where he grew up. Sometime, he got a career as a photographer and a part-time model.

Wearing a simple white shirt under a black dress coat paired with a black fitting jeans, the young man pulled his luggage behind him and quietly looked around for the familiar face—

"Muro-chin?"

Turning around Himuro Tatsuya smiled as he was greeted with the sight he had missed for years.

"Atsuhi, it's been a while."


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys! Sorry for the veeery late update, as compensation I made this chapter extra long for you guys. And I know you are all excited to know what will happen with the return of Himuro, how will our light-shadow duo react with the presence of the new face? What will Hmuro bring into the frame? Is he a supporter or another hurdle they must overcome? I actually finished thus a few weeks ago but unfortunately as some of you know I've been srayig extra hours in the university which gives me little time to be at home to update._

 _Anyways thank you to everyone who left a review last chapter, to_ SilverWhiteDragon, Ern Estine 13624, mystrale9331 , Sanara278, Julissa Sora , Jenibaby, psychobubbles and StolenPotato. _To be honest, at first I was really hesitant to write Himuro and Murasakibara. I was supposed to write them with zero background on their characters from the previous chapters, I want to write them without destroying the flow of the story and at the same time not making them too insignificant. Anyways I found a way which is how we arrived to THIS. Also, if you guys noticed HOW AFFECTION is kinda a bit masculine for Takao's manga which is a shojo manga-we'll pick that up later on *winks*. There will LOTS of revelations before we arrive to the very end of the story, I hope you guys like iiiit!_

 _Also, just a small side alert-IT IS OFFICIAL THE VORPAL SWORD ARC IS NOW GOING TO HAVE A MOVIIIIEEEE! It's been announced about some few days ago so that's is one great news, right? I'm totally going to wait for it too!_

 _And now before I go...PLEASE REVIIIEW!_

 _Also...HAPPY 107th REVIEWWS WE FINALLY CLIMBED THAT HIIIIGH! Thank you soon much!_

 _PS. The title of the chapter is an original song by the Vocaloid AI but I recommend Itou Kashiro's version, also dont confuse it with Kise's character song Shutter Chance wa Smile Yori._

 _PPS. ITS OFFICIAL AS PER PSYCHOBUBBLES REQUEST I WOULD WRITING FOR THE HAIKYUU FANDOM TOO! There will be Kagehina and Tsukkiyama(also Daisuga)_

 **Chapter 20: Shutter Chance**

 _"_ _I want to learn to play the violin."_

 _Turning around to face him, the faceless woman tilted her head in the side. She had a beautiful flowing red hair and beautiful scarlet eyes that could not be compared to any woman._

 _"_ _Why the sudden interest with the violin?" The woman asked kindly as she walks up to him, a small smile decorating her plump lips._

 _"_ _Mother likes to listen to the violin, I will learn it and I will play it for you. All of your favourite pieces."_

 _The woman chuckles at the child's answer._

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _It was the first time he decided to do something for someone, the moment he was born he was told that he was to inherit a massive amount of fortune and big company that had been passed almost throughout the generations of Akashi, all the things that he was taught were all 'necessary' and as to be expected of the young man next in line after his father, he didn't need to anything for anyone but himself, but for his future and the name of his family. However there were things that he cannot simply obtain, things that he cannot change, that even with the fortune, the popularity of their family could not help, his mother is slowly dying._

 _Nobody really knows when, it was a sickness that could take her anytime, any day, any second, no doctors could do anything about it, they said it was embedded in her the very day she was born, like a ticking bomb. She never showed despair or regret though, she always smiled and did things as if nothing were amiss, unlike his father who had pulled himself out of everything to escape the time ticking and titling unfavourably. One of the things that she loves is music, mostly the violin; she would play it in her room as she reads her books quietly._

 _Akashi Seijuuro developed this strong desire to play it for her himself._

 _"_ _These is Furihata-sensei, she would be teaching you how to play violin from now."_

 _Akashi bowed his head politely at the woman before him. The woman bowed back, her short brown hair was cut right below her chin, and the left side tuck behind her ear showing her features. Her eyes were average but it screams of confidence and intelligence, she stood straight with hands behind her._

 _"_ _It's a pleasure to meet you Seijuuro-sama."_

 _Akashi nodded. "The pleasure is mine, sensei."_

 _The woman smiles, "You seem like a fast learner, let's get on with it, shall we?"_

 _The lectures were held in a house of the lecturer, the woman and her husband were known for teaching music to children, children who later grows up to be prodigies in music. In a few weeks, Akashi was able to quickly learn the instrument and several pieces, it was faster than any kids which somehow does not make the teacher surprised at all saying she expected it the moment the boy stood in front of her. In that week, Akashi learned a lot about the woman as well, the fact that he has three children as well, the eldest son who is studying in a middle school nearby, the second eldest daughter who studies in an all girl's school and the youngest son whom he had not seen yet._

 _Akashi is a very observant child, he had seen many times during the course when the two children would come in from school, they greeted the woman by kissing her cheek and excusing themselves later, he had seen the two in numerous occasions, but never once did he saw the youngest._

 _"_ _Is he sickly?" Akashi asked as he flipped through the music sheets. "Is your youngest son like my mother? Is he not allowed to go out too?"_

 _The woman was completely taken aback by the question, "How are you able to say so?"_

 _"_ _You have three kids, but I've only saw two."_

 _The woman chuckles, "How observant of you." she said crossing her arms over her chest, "My youngest son is home-schooled. He's about your age. Maybe a few years younger than you."_

 _"_ _Why?" Akashi asked looking up, "Is he sickly?"_

 _"_ _No." she replies, "He's different from his siblings and he usually gets bullied."_

 _Akashi pursed his lips saying no more, it wasn't his business in the first place._

 _However, he was unable to find himself at peace with the thought and the mystery identity of the youngest son of his teacher, especially after strangely feeling that somehow he is being watched. It was a bothersome feeling as if somehow from afar, someone is looking at him, observing._

 _Then, one day it happened. He was late to for the lesson due to a guest arriving at home, when he arrived at his teacher's house he went straight to the drawing room but before he could even open the door his fingers retracted from the knob. He could hear the faint sound of the violin from the room, he closed his eyes and listened to the soft music. Strangely it was very well for someone, he assumed it would be his teacher but a large hand was placed in the knob making the scarlet haired boy look up and find his teacher there with a frown in her face._

 _"_ _Excuse us." She said before quickly opening the door and opening it._

 _Everything happened so fast that he barely heard or remember the words his teacher said, he didn't see who it was until the woman pulled the figure out of the room. Akashi remembers soft brown locks of a lanky child as he was pulled out of the room._

 _However somehow it bugged him not knowing who that child was. Every second of the day as he play the violin he wondered if he is the source of that starnge feeling of being watched. Why was he not allowed to be in that room?_

 _Sighing, Akashi finally gave up and lowered his violin._

 _"_ _I know you are there, come on in."_

 _Akashi heard a squeak before the door which was slightly ajar opened slowly. Turning around Akashi was confronted with a sight he felt he had been waiting for so long for some reason. It was a small boy, he was wearing a gray sweater and brown shorts, his hair looked like a luscious shade of chocolate, his cheeks were dusted with pink from embarssment._

 _"_ _W-What were you playing?"_

 _Akashi blinks, "Sound of an Angel." He answered, "And who might you be?"_

 _Beeeeeep!_

"Akashi-sama."

Akashi stares at the white ceiling above him. He frowns, for some reason he dreamed of that again.

"It's time for breakfast."

Akashi heard the familiar voice of his house maid from behind the door. Akashi sat up and ran his hand through his hair, it has been long since he dreamed of that, he barely remembered the last time. It felt like pieces of him were trying to fit itself in him just like that brown haired boy, memories of his mother, things that wasn't supposed to be there-

"I'll be there." Akashi answered.

-Things that he doesn't remember anymore, Akashi threaded his finger on the side of his head where he can still feel the scar under the thick scarlet locks.

.

.

.

Arriving at the location, Kagami squint his eyes. It was a shady place for a photoshoot with all honesty, it looks like a place where members of a gang would assemble if not because of the big lights, monitors and busy people running back and forth. The walls were full of graffiti and it looked barren and abandoned which it probably is. He could hear a faint sound of water dropping somewhere.

"Is it even safe here?" Kagami asked knowing Aida would be standing behind him.

"Of course!" Aida answered quickly with her usual smile, the very same smile she wore when she told him how they would film the first part of the music video which made Kagami flinch.

"I just hope there would be no falling debris or fire involved."

Aida chuckled and playfully smacked Kagami's shoulder, "Nothing serious!"

Kagami felt a sweat slid down his neck at her tone. Somehow whenever Aida Riko smiles he felt as if she is planning to feed them to the sharks or something like that, he wondered how Kuroko had managed the mental torture of working for her.

"Ah Kagami-san!"

Kagami turned around to find one of the assistant running up to him.

"What is it?" Kagami asked.

Even after the release of their music video, he still felt awkward with people picking clothes up for him and fixing his hair, unfortunately these things cannot be helped or so Aida said. The female assistant chuckles and reached up to the color of Kagami's button up plain dark red dress shirt and started unbuttoning three of the buttons. She carefully let the material fall open to show more of the tan skin underneath before patting the black suit jacket.

"There!" she exclaimed happily looking at her work before turning Kagami to face Aida, "What do you think Aida-san?"

Aida's eyes practically sparkled and she raised both her thumbs at the assistant, "Good job!"

"What do you think Kuroko?" Aida asked making both Kagami and the assistant gasped upon realizing the person which is now standing next to Aida.

Kagami felt the blush in his cheeks creep up to his ears as Kuroko stares at him with his huge sky blue eyes, he didn't even hide the fact that he really is staring and thoroughly looking at him. Kagami felt embarrassed for the two of them.

"It looks more like Kagami-kun's style." Kuroko answered flatly.

"Right?!" The assistant said proudly. "I actually based his looks with Aomine-san's kind of style, like American-street style."

Kuroko nodded, "I see the similarities."

"I-I'm nothing like that Aho-mine!" Kagami barked back.

Kuroko stared at him for a whole minute before raising a hand over his lips before letting a quite scoff.

"I heard you little shit!" Kagami growled angrily.

Aida caught Kagami's by the arm and tried to avoid him crushing Kuroko with his abnormally large hands. The comical scene made the staffs stop for a second to watch the two like oldd married couples bickering. Since their interview for their first MV, people had obviously found the lead vocalist and the guitarist odd closeness. People usually stop to just watch them make fun of each other, mostly Kagami of himself as he breaks into a screaming hot headed mess.

"Are they always like this?" One staff asked out of the blue as she watch Kagami's futile attempt into grabbing Kuroko and landing a punch at him.

"Always." Both Furihata and Takao answered awkwardly.

The who were standing a few feet from the scene smiled at themselves, somehow this had become a routine whenever they arrive to a new location with new staffs. People found it strangely comical that the two were so close yet they seem to love to make the other look like utter mess in front of the staffs. They are both awkward without the other, quiet and shy but when put in the same room they were like repelling forces.

"Come on you two, calm it down." Aida said as she tried to push Kagami out of Kuroko's sight. "You two are like sexually frustrated teenagers who are always at it!"

This made the two finally stop with blushes decorating their faces. Kuroko quickly glanced away while Kagami tried to say something which ended up in cut short words or two or three syllables barely understandable. The whole staffs laughed at the two's immediate reaction and went back to finishing the set.

As Takao and Furihata approached the group, Aida pulled her phone out of the pocket of her slacks and read through it.

"After this shoot you have an interview with a magazine on your up-coming album, I bet you know the drill, right?"

"Yep." Takao answered as he stood next to Kuroko who still seems a bit uncomfortable. "You okay there?"

Kuroko nodded before composing himself and looking up at Aida as she read through the schedules for the day. After the shoot and interview, there will be a small break before the recording for the third song in their incoming album which may take the rest of their days.

Recently, just as predicted, Hikari no Ou is gaining popularity due to Kagami and Takao—both seemed very charismatic in the interview making the group a point of interest for many people. Their music were very popular as well in both gender groups due to the content and the genre. It also helped that they made a subtle connection with Kise and Aomine.

"So today's theme for the photoshoot would be something like mafia themed." Aida said pointing at the wall. "Something like dangerous but gorgeous."

"I-Isn't it a bit girly—I mean _gorgeous_." Furihata said awkwardly.

"Aida-san means _elegant._ "

Kagami's heart stopped at the sound of the familiar voice echoing in the empty building, bouncing in the walls like a nostalgic tune. His heart clenched tightly, he could hear the soft sound of a pair of shoes against the concrete. For a brief second he found his childhood memories flashing before his eyes.

"Ah, welcome back to Japan, I haven't formally greeted you have I?" Aida said smiling at the new comer. She gleefully ran to the person as she clapped her hands together. "I'm sorry for requesting you, I've always admired your skills in photography."

"No matter." The young man replied smiling. "Are they your new talent?"

Aida nodded before gesturing to the four young men behind him. "These are the members of Hikari no Ou."

Kuroko stared at the man, he is tall, very good physique accompanied with flawless skin and very beautiful pair of eyes. His smile were very beautiful as well, Kuroko knew this kind of smile, a smile that is very used to the camera just like Kise, definitely a model. He wore a simple white shirt paired with a black cardigan and ash gray scarf loosely around his neck. Takao is the first to bow his head greeting the photographer, then Furihata and Kuroko both bowed. When Kagami remained with his back facing the photographer, Kuroko found himself curious of the other's reaction.

"Everyone, he will be your photographer today, this is Himuro Tatsuya." Aida said.

The name made Kagami flinch, he definitely felt his lungs fall down in the pits off his guts. His hands unconsciously clenched from the overflowing mixed feelings of hearing that name again. He would never forget, not ever, that voice.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"We'll be in your care." Takao answered politely.

Himuro smiled but it quickly fell when he found the tallest member still had his back.

 _"_ _Long time no see, Taiga."_

Aida raised an eyebrow, she tried to dissect the words having very poor English verbal skills herself. However, unlike her, Kagami immediately understood those words, and he turned to face the other with thee expression of complete indifference.

 _"_ _What are you doing here?"_ Kagami's voice were laced with anger and frustration.

A smile spread across Himuro's face making Kuroko somehow angry, it is obvious that Kagami is not feeling very welcoming about his presence and yet he had the nerve smile, it is either that he is insensitive or he's simply provoking him.

 _"_ _You haven't change at all have you?"_

Kagami felt a punch landed in his guts at that word, he felt an influx of bitterness filled him.

"Let's just get this over wi—"

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami felt the invisible heavy cloud around him quickly disperse as he felt Kuroko's eyes at him. Turning to look at Kuroko he saw the sky blue eyes staring at him with an expression he can only read— _Calm down_. Kagami felt his fist unclenched and for some miracle he found himself breathing normally again.

"I-I'm sorry." Kagami mutters, "Let's start."

Kuroko nodded and turned to Aida who stared at the two incredulously. Nobody could ever calm Kagami down as fast as Kuroko Tetsuya could do, with simply calling the other's name it automatically sends some kind of calming effect to the other, like…

 _A dog and it's master!_ —everyone thought in unison as Kagami walks towards the set alone.

After gaining his composure, Himuro turned his eyes towards Kuroko. He is just like as Murasakibara described him, small stature, stoic expression, blank stare, blue eyes and fair skin. Himuro smiled, at first glance he looks very cute but when you look at him for so long your eyes get bored of it despite the beautiful features, making your eyes easily lose sight of him. He could be photograph alone and yet fade into the background. He would be an ideal subject alone, someone needs to cast the attention for both of him and the other.

 _Cling_

"Can't you take that off?" One of the assistant went to Kuroko as she fixed his hair. Himuro's raised an eyebrow at the question. "It may reflect the lights and make the shots blurry."

Kuroko raised a hand to his chest and pulled something inside his shirt making Himuro's eyes widen.

"I'm very nervous around the camera; this…it makes me calm. I'm sorry." Kuroko answered politely.

"Oh, like a lucky charm?"

Kuroko nodded.

Himuro couldn't believe his eyes, he would know that item anywhere, he would know even if it would be mixed with the thousand others that look exactly the same as that cheap accessory. It was the ring he and Taiga bought when they were children, Himuro raised his hand to touch the same accessory underneath his scarf. He could still remember the very day they got that accessory.

 _Kagami Taiga, he had his whole life planned ahead of him. His family has a good business going on, his future is served in a silver platter. People like him were usually untouchable, the no-nonsense type of people, but Kagami Taiga is nothing like that. Simple, bashful around girls, average middle school kid._

 _"_ _Aren't you nervous?"_

 _"_ _Of?"_

 _Himuro stopped in his tracks and pointed at Kagami, "Of taking over your dad's business I mean."_

 _Kagami cocked his head to the side, adjusting the strap of his guitar in his shoulder, "I don't think that's what I would like to do."_

 _Himuro blinked in confusion, Kagami started walking ahead._

 _"_ _You don't want to take over your Dad's business?"_

 _"_ _Nope."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _Kagami stopped and grinned at Himuro, "I want to go back to Japan!"_

 _"_ _J-Japan?" Himuro was completely taken aback at the revelation._

 _"_ _Yeah! Then I will make a band and we'll become the number one!"_

 _Himuro's eyes widen at Kagami's announcement, he felt so little in the face of Kagami's determination._

 _"_ _Then me too!" Himuro exclaimed, "I'll be in the entertainment industry, a-and we'll meet there!"_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Really!"_

 _That very same day, they bought matching rings, they would see to it that they would become just the person they aimed for. It was a promise to each other that they would defy the stereotype of the society and become what they really wish for, not what people wanted them to be._

"Himuro-san it's time."

Himuro blinked and found himself pulled back into reality. Everyone were starting to gather, Kagami was standing in a corner with Kuroko talking to him possibly some idle talk as they seem both relaxed. The raven haired photographer and model can't help but wonder what on earth is Kagami's ring doing with Kuroko? And what does he mean it is a lucky charm? Did Kagami purposely gave it to Kuroko?

An idea sparked in Himuro's head and he walked towards a seat and removed his scarf, he placed the material on the chair's arm before walking towards his equipment. Taking a deep breathe, Himuro tried to picture in his head the kind of shots he would want to see, if he was the fan, how would he want to see them, what would be the most beautiful shot to take so that all of them will have their own corner without having them look disengaged.

Opening his eyes, Himuro smirked and walked towards the group.

 _It's show time._

.

.

.

"Kuroko-san you can't be photographed behind Taiga."

Kuroko felt a needle prick him every time Himuro would call Kagami in his first name, he found himself turning around and staring right at Himuro every time he would say the other's name. He is starting to feel as if he is truly trying to provoke them. Kuroko stepped away from Kagami and switched places with the taller male.

Himuro nodded and without a warning stepped close to Kuroko's personal space and took him by the wrist before pulling him a step away from Kagami, he then positioned Kuroko slightly facing sideways. The sudden close proximity made Kuroko stiffen and quickly took a step back, colliding with Kagami's chest.

"Oi!" Kagami found himself immediately raising his voice at Himuro.

Himuro's eyes widen at the younger male's reaction. His hands automatically flew up in the air showing his hands off the teal haired male in defense.

"K-Kuroko's not very good with touching all of a sudden Himuro-san." Himuro heard Aida said from the back.

"Oh…Oh uhm…" Himuro didn't know what to say, is that really true, because he is currently looking at Kagami holding Kuroko's upper arms. "I-I'm sorry. I'll warn you next time."

"I-It's alright." Kuroko muttered as Kagami let go of him. Kuroko bowed his head and went back to the position Himuro placed him into.

Himuro continued putting everyone in their spot. Strangely, he had never seen Kagami act like that before back in the states, he wondered iff the years they have not seen each other had changed the red head. Did he lose track of the time after all years? Did the Kagami Taiga he knew…did he disappeared just like he feared?

"H-Himuro-san."

Himuro gasped as he found himself holding Furihata's wrist a bit too hard. He quickly retracted his hand and apologized.

"Are you alright?" Furihata asked in a whisper.

"Yes, maybe the jet lag finally caught up with me." Himuro answered with a smile.

Furihata smiled back politely before nodding.

Himuro stepped back and stood behind the camera looking at the scene. Kuroko stood a step ahead from Kagami facing slightly sideways but not enough to half his face from the camera but enough to show the depth, behind him stood Kagami facing sideways almost identical to Kuroko's position, beside him stood Furihata while on Kuroko's side is Takao holding a fedora in his right hand.

"I want you guys to create your image in this one, no one can have the same pose as the other, but you can't move from that point, do you get me?" Himuro said reaching for the camera slung around his neck. "Kuroko-san could you lower your head a bit, then look at look at the camera."

Kuroko fidgeted a bit, his eyes started blinking due to the lights around them.

"It's just Tatsuya." Kuroko heard Kagami whispered behind him. "We're right behind you, it's okay."

Kuroko nods and took a deep breathe before lowering his head completely.

"No, just a bi—ah." Himuro almost gasped when Kuroko raised his head just a bit that his bangs created a slight shadow framing only around his eyes, enough to create a sense of fierceness to his character. "T-That exactly!"

Himuro raised his camera and started giving out instruction. Takao tilted his head a little and smirked, just like his usual cocky smile. Furihata looked glanced away as if ditracted by something, his eyes and face devoid of all possible emotions, while Kagami pressed slightly against Kuroko his eyes piercingly stares at the camera. Himuro raised his hand to for the countdown before giving a thumbs up for the cue.

Himuro retracted the camera but instead of finding the shot satisfying he frowned.

"Can I get a ladder?"

Everyone blinked at Himuro's request.

"W-What?" Aida askded.

"I don't think this shot has the best angle." Himuro said showing the picture to Aida. "I think it would be better if this was taken at some height."

"Oh, I understand." Aida nodded and raised her hand to ask for a ladder.

When the ladder came along, the same scene was shot but this time with Himuro standing close and his camera slightly angled in a way it looked as if they were being photographed from a height above them yet not so high enough. After the first shot, Himuro pulled the whole staffs to another set change, this time in the empty and abandoned hallways of the building.

.

.

.

"Great job Kuroko-san."

Kuroko stopped and turned to face Himuro who is coming towards him with his model smile. Kuroko bowed his head politely and muttered a small thanks to the other.

"I was really amazed when I heard from Aida-san that you weren't well with the cameras." Himuro said, "But you were totally nailing it!"

"Thank you for the compliment, this…is not the first time I've done a photoshoot, despite my issues with the cameras I'm actually a veteran with facing them." Kuroko explained, "If there is anyone you should be complementing it would be Takao-kun and Furihata-kun…Kagami-kun as well."

"Are you pushing me away?"

Kuroko who was about to reach for the water bottle in the table stopped and found himself frozen in his spot, was he…unconsciously being hostile to Himuro?

"It must be your imagination." Kuroko said feigning innocence, as he was about to reach down to the water bottle, Himuro took it faster than he could. Kuroko found himself frowning at that. He turned to face the photographer without masking his expression.

"You have a very nice profile, the camera actually likes your small face, its delicate and very youthful." Himuro said as he slowly uncapped the bottle, "however, it's not something that last in people's memories. People would easily get tired of your face, that is why you cannot be any good investment in any series."

"I've known that." Kuroko replied.

"You will constantly need Taiga." Himuro said before putting the uncapped water bottle down the table next to Kuroko, he took a step close to the teal haired male staring right at his blue eyes. "But that's not the same for him, right?"

Kuroko's eyes widen at the other's words, his hands trembled at the fact. He is right, just like Aomine, Kagami could actually function without him, right now perhaps Kagami hasn't noticed this because he is still polishing his talent, but in time, Kagami will be a lot more than he is right now, he will learn what he really can do, and when that time arrives…

"No."

Himuro found himself backing away as he heard Kuroko's answer. He stared at Kuroko, his blue eyes were filled with determination, his hand was clutching the pendant of his necklace.

"He won't leave me, he will stay I know." Kuroko answered. "Because I have something that he values a lot, it's our collateral. I won't run away, and so he won't as well. If I would run he would follow me, surely, because I have something that is important to him. He swore to me, he swore in this ring."

Himuro felt his limbs all froze.

 _"_ _I swear on this ring that I will become Japan's number one band vocalist! And when that happens, you will become America's number one male model!"_

"If you'll excuse me." Kuroko bowed his head and quickly left.

Himuro found himself standing alone there, a small smile spreading across his lips.

 _"_ _Kuro-chin? Kuro-chin is different, you'll hate him and at the same time you'll like him."_

Himuro chuckled to himself, to hate and to like, it really is what he would make you feel, he may look frail but that is merely his skin because he has a tough core. He may look like a simple coal, but inside his tough as a diamond. If you need want to cut through him, you need to be as tough as him. Only diamonds can cut diamonds.

Turning around Himuro stared at Kuroko and his retreating back, his trust in Kagami is unbelievable. He smiled and turned to the camera slung in his neck, he previewed the first photo and he found himself smiling, even without words he could see the way Kagami had pressed and overlapped a part of his arm to Kuroko's, even without words he can see how big Kuroko meant to Kagami, possibly way more than what Kuroko think of.

.

.

.

Everyone gathered close to the laptop, Himuro assessed each shot. The first shot had a great angle with Kuroko looking slightly towards the camera, almost glaring while Kagami seemed to be secretly gazing up on the camera, his eyes fierce glowering at the camera, the intensity of his eyes were captured in that shot, Furihata meanwhile looked mysterious in his pose, as if he is hiding a secret, meanwhile Takao standing next to Kuroko looked like a sly trickster with his smirk. Clicking on the next shot, everyone gaped at the shot, the shot was taken from a lower angle tilted upwards showing Kagami's bow legs and his long limbs and his intimidating height. The second shot was taken with all of the four members walking with Kagami walking in the lead, his black jacket was thrown over his shoulder while his other hand is in his pocket giving the air of authority, next to him to his right and walking just a few steps behind is Kuroko who is plainly walking his eyes devoid of any kind of emotion, his eyes were glowing though from the stray light seeping from the open hallway where the photo was taken. Beside Kuroko just a few steps behind him, Takao could be seen holding a hand over his lips hiding a devious smirk, his eyes glinted with mischievousness, right across him is Furihata holding a fedora in his head as if he was fixing it.

"I think I love this one!" Aida exclaimed.

"This is my personal favourite as well." Himuro said. "This shows everyone's diverse character without isolating them."

Himuro clicked the third picture, it was Kuroko standing side by side with Kagami with Kagami running a hand through his hair and Kuroko's hands right in front of him and fixing the black gloves. Aida hummed and clicked next, it was Kagami sitting in one of the crates saying something Kuroko who was sitting staring at Kagami before Himuro could click next Aida stopped him.

"I don't remember that one." Aida said as she retracted her hand and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't either." Kuroko said as she peered at the shot.

"That one a stolen shot." Himuro said before turning around to face them.

"A what?" Kagami askes raising an eyebrow at Himuro.

"A stolen shot." Kuroko supplied, "It's a candid shot, a picture wherein the subjects don't know they are being photographed."

Himuro smiled widely and clapped his hands, "Wow, you really are impressive!"

Kagami groaned at Himuro's exclamation, he found Himuro's constant complements to Kuroko irritating. From the start of the photoshoot Himuro seemed to have not taken his eyes off Kuroko, it was getting irritating, not to mention his constant compliments even if it was uncalled for, he doesn't compliment Takao or Furihata as much as he does to Kuroko.

Himuro turned to the computer and continued with the photographs, the next one is Takao and Furihata sitting on a ledge, with Takao facing the camera while Furihata is sitting sideways his head turned towards the camera. The next photo is Kuroko sitting on a crate with Furihata standing behind him, to Kuroko's left, Kagami stood facing sideways towards Kuroko with arms across his chest and his eyes towards the camera, standing across him is Takao his hands in his pocket, his lips were not smiling bit his eyes were.

"These are today's best shots." Himuro said before turning to the rest of the group.

"I love all of them!" Aida exclaimed, "Especially the second one, I think it's a great cover for your first album, what do you say?"

Takao nodded, and turned quietly to Furihata and the rest of the band.

"I think we all look great there." Furihata said agreeing with Takao.

"I…I think so too." Kuroko answered.

Himuro's smile visibly widen at Kuroko's answer making Kagami frown. The lead vocalist didn't hide his anger and sighed audibly.

"What about you Kagami?" Aida asked.

"Do whatever you want." Kagami said before turning around and quickly leaving the scene.

"What's with him?" Takao asked raising an eyebrow at the other's strange behaviour. "He's been tense all day."

"I'll talk to him." Kuroko quickly said and followed Kagami.

Aida smiled at the sight of Kuroko following Kagami to a corner. Kuroko had always been used to standing in a corner and watching people leave him; he had always stayed in the same spot whenever people would leave him. He never once dared to leave that comfort zone; he always feared rejection, until Kagami came to him. Perhaps he no longer fears to be rejected, or perhaps he just knows Kagami won't slap his hand away.

"They argue a lot but when things happen the first ones to pull the other out of the pit is the other." Takao muttered.

"What a strange bunch." Himuro found himself saying out loud. "Their actions speak louder for themselves, even the camera can hear it."

Both Takao and Furihata raised an eyebrow at Himuro's statement. Behind the photographer, in the screen of his computer, the candid photo of Kagami and Kuroko talking flashed.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami stopped and turned with eyes filled with a wild emotion that Kuroko could not put his finger on, however his chest tightened as a flood of memory filled him. The last time someone looked at him like that was back in Teiko, Aomine stepped back, his knuckles were bloodied, it was the incident after he punched Haizaki—

 _"_ _A-Aomine-kun if you were suspended I—" Kuroko pulled himself back from saying that word, it meant completely giving Aomine everything to hurt him. "Aomine-kun if you get suspended Akashi-kun will have to cancel all the performance and I—"_

 _"_ _I don't need you anymore." The words felt like hot concrete pouring and tearing his very skin, Aomine turned to face Kuroko, his eyes were glowering, looking down on him. Yes, that was the truth, he is nothing without Aomine, but Aomine could conveniently decide if he needs him still. "The only one who can beat me is me."_

Kuroko felt his tongue roll back to his throat, his words died back in tongue and his mind went completely wiped out. His body trembled at the memory.

"Did I do something…to upset you?" Kuroko found himself saying. It was not really what he wanted to say, however it somehow just slipped out of his lips like an automatic response. He wanted to scold himself for reeling back to the person he was years before Kagami arrived. He knows Kagami is unlike Aomine and yet…

 _"_ _You will constantly need Taiga. But that's not the same for him, right?"_

Kuroko felt his body trembled at the words echoing in the back of his mind. What a hypocrite, he thought to himself. He said he would believe in Kagami but right now he was just making a comparison.

Kagami's eyes widen when he saw Kuroko's head lower, he noticed the slight trembling of his hand. What does he mean by something he did to upset him? Kagami opened his mouth to say something but found no words escaping them. Somehow, that question didn't seem to be for him. Slowly his raging emotions was replaced by concern for Kuroko.

"Oi, oi, are you okay?" Kagami asked as he lowered himself down and grabbed Kuroko's upper arm.

Kuroko quickly looked up at Kagami upon hearing the other's voice. The expression his face held earlier were no longer instead it was replaced by an expression he remember well, it was the very same expression he held when they first met, when he pulled his hood over his head took his hand before running away from the eyes of the rest of the world.

"Oi, are you alright?" Kagami asked, "Are you feeling sick again? Do you need some break?"

Kuroko felt a wave of relief in his whole system— _he's different, he is Kagami-kun._ That is right, this man is not Aomine, he may act like him someties, he may smile just the way he used to, but Kagami's hands are warmer, his eyes never looked away from him. Kagami saw him, _just_ him.

"Yes." Kuroko answered, "I'm alright."

"Y-You…You scared me!" Kagami exclaimed before letting go of the other, sighing Kagami run his hand through his hair again. "W-What's with that expression anyways?"

"You were upset." Kuroko stated plainly. "I thought I said something."

"It's not you, okay." Kagami said sighing.

Kuroko frowned, "If you are going to pull on some cliché movie line on me I would leave the band."

"Wha—That's going to far!" Kagami exclaimed despite knowing the latter part of the statement is not true. "Besides, what cliché movie line are you saying?"

" _It's not you, it's me."_ Kuroko said sighing, "I've heard that line in movies too many times."

Kagami pulled away, "The hell are you watching in your free time, Kuroko!"

"You didn't answer my question though."

Kagami sighed, "Tatsuya."

"What about Himuro-kun."

"He fucking pisses me off." Kagami grumbled.

"But isnt he your _surrogate brother_?"

Kagami found himself chocking of the air he is breathing, he whipped his head towards Kuroko in utter shock.

"He is wearing the same necklace." Kuroko said pointing at the necklace Kagami gave him. "When he removed his scarf I noticed it, it's identical. And Kagami-kun said this necklace is given by your surrogate brother, and for some reason you happened to know Himuro-san."

"You knew from the start, huh?"

"No. I realized it later on, I observe Kagami-kun."

Kagami chuckled, "What are you, an FBI agent?"

"No, just a band member."

Kagami groaned, that was obviously a rheatorical question, but yes, of course, Kuroko doesn't know that. Kagami sighs, turning around Kagami found a large black box behind him, the taller male quickly decided that it was a good place to sit on.

Sighing Kagami peered behind Kuroko where Himuro stood looming over his laptop, he is talking with their manager. He didn't know if Himuro took the job knowing Kagami is one of the members, or was it all simply a coincidence? After all those years, for some reason he thought that he had been alright now with Himuro's sudden disappearance but now that he is standing here in front of him he felt all those years of questions nagging at the back of his head.

 _Why did you give up?_

Kagami didn't understand, Himuro went a modelling school after middle school, he told Kagami that he will do what it takes to reach for his dreams, just like Kagami would. That was why even in secret, even despite his father's reluctance, Kagami practiced his passion with the guitar. But suddenly, just one day, Himuro was not there anymore.

"Something happened." Kuroko concluded, "Between you and Himuro-san before you went here."

Kagami nodded putting a hand over his face, "He was the one who gave me that ring, it was supposed to be a promise ring."

Kuroko found himself reaching for the pendant.

"He said that we'll be the best in our fields, we'll conquer and get those dreams no matter what." Kagami explained, "He said he'll go to some modelling school and that's why he will be away. I was scared to do it alone, I was never the type to be good with talking to people anyways, he said that with that ring I'll never be alone, that wil be him watching me going every step of the way, and I will be the one he would wear around his neck so even if it was tough there he will get by remembering that we _have_ to see each other once were the best."

Kuroko pursed his lips, he remember the day when Kagami placed that necklace around his neck, it was their first performance, he was shaking terribly frightened to his bones that Kise would look it at him waiting for him fail miserably, then Kagami gave him that ring and he thought that even without looking back at him, he knew he was there. Perhaps it was what Kagami felt all those years.

"But…he left you know." Kagami continued. "I still somehow cant forgive him for leaving without a word. Why did he give up?"

"He's still a model Kagami-kun, and now a very well known photographer."

"He gave up, he promised me—"

 _Ah,_ Kuroko thought to himself, looking at Kagami it finally made sense, Kagami is frustrated because he thought Himuro would be with him, going all the day to fulfil their dreams. He is upset that he gave up and left the modelling school.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko called his name making Kagami quickly stop from his ramblings. "You need to understand Himuro-kun's reasons as well. Have you ever tried talking to him?"

Kagami glanced away, "No."

"You are upset that he gave up on your promise but there must be a reason, he wouldn't be wearing your promise ring if it meant nothing for him." Kuroko said. When Kagami didn't look at him the teal haired musician sighed. "You still believe in him, don't you?"

Kagami clenched his hand into a fist.

"That was why you never threw this necklace away."

"I don't want to hear more excuses, anymore."

Kuroko shook his head, the teal haired musician removed the necklace from his neck and placed in his hand, the ring that gave him strength to face what he had gone to fear for years, it is time to return it to person whom it truly belongs to.

"Have it," Kuroko said before putting them around Kagami's neck. "When you hear Himuro-san's words you will be the one to decide if that ring still holds any meaning."

Kuroko stood back and stared at Kagami, he suddenly felt so vulnerable without the ring around his neck, it was like returning Kagami that huge chunk of his soul that he loaned to Kuroko. He felt as if he just pulled out a piece that made him whole for a while, back to the person who owns it, and he even gave that person the option to throw that away. He could never have that part back for all he knows and yet he took the risk. He could barely see the bottom but he leaped.

As Kagami stood holding the necklace in his neck Kuroko felt his heart hammering in his chest.

He gave Kagami the power to throw him away, to let go of him.

"I'm going back, wait here."


	21. Chapter 21

_SOOOOOOO I just wanna say. THANK YOUUUUU VERY VERYY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWEEERS. Unfortunately from this on I might be moooore slower with the updates, I have a research going on and uynforntunately I need to priorirtize it. The good news is-I JUST WENT FROM RANK 15 TO RANK 2 IN OUR DEPARTMEEENT! Isn't that neat?! Thank you for everyone for understanding me and my schedule and because of you guys I am able to continue both my hobby and school. Thank you so much.  
Anyways this is not yet beta-read but I will be sending them for beta after this so yeah this will be changed when it's done. Alsooo...who is excited for the MIDOTAKA, it will be exploding in the next chapterrrr! Anyways, without further ado, I'll leave you with Chapter 21! Please do review and lfav or follow! THANK you so much see ya sooon!_

 **Chapter 21: Future Line**

" _You are wasting time!"_

 _Himuro flinched at the harsh words, lowering his head meekly, the raven haired young man pursed his lips as the older man before he continued pointing out his mistakes. He could hear his co-workers whispering about. It made him feel incredibly small._

" _You are wasting that face!" The man exclaimed loudly making Himuro feel small. The man pointed at the screen of the laptop, he couldn't say anything, his hands look incredibly awkward holding his partner. Himuro bowed his head apologizing for the umpteenth time._

" _If you continue this, you better find another career!"_

 _Himuro bit his lip, nodding and accepting the man's fury. The older man angrily threw the developed photos at Himuro._

 _It was nerve-wrecking, Himuro knew what he was doing wrong when he sees it in the camera, but sometimes he couldn't help it. Nobody would help him, it was a battle he should win for himself. In the modelling business, unless you are popular, being loved by the camera is not enough. In a world where only the greatest stood, he was merely a spark, a very tiny light compared to the massive suns next to him._

 _The raven haired model felt a buzz in his pocket, he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and found a familiar name flashing in the screen. He opened the mail, he culdnt help himself but envy his friend and surrogate brother. It was a photo of Kagami holding a brand new bass guitar grinning widely. Underneath the attached photo was his caption—_

" _Dad finally let me have a guitar! He said he'll think about my plan on going back to Japan, isn't that nice?"_

 _Its only been half a year and Kagami had already found his place in Japan, a couple of kids from Japan agreed on taking Kagami once he returned there and form a band. With Kagami's talent and his father's influence he could easily fit in anywhere, so unlike him. Sometimes he would wish that he is born like him, he has the talent for his passion, and the world is so ready to see him._

 _With trembling hands Himuro found himself wanting to find a hole and hide there forever. He told Kagami they would meet someday, having their own places in the industry, but that seem like a stupid idea now._

 _._

 _._

" _Eh, h-he doesn't speak English?"_

 _Himuro blinked as he was taking off his jacket, the familiar studio seemed a bit too packed. The raven haired model steps into the studio and found everyone having some kind of meeting._

" _Oh, Tatsuya's here."_

 _Himuro bowed his head greeting everyone. As he approached the circle of people, one of their female models nudged Himuro's shoulder calling his attention._

" _Did you hear?"_

" _What of?" Himuro asked._

" _We're going to have a guests today at the studio." She said as the group continued discussing. "They'll be using the studio for the shoot, I heard it's a real huge star in fashion back in Japan."_

 _Himuro blinked, "Japan?"_

 _The girl nodded, "And he doesn't speak English!"_

 _Himuro smiled awkwardly._

" _Hey, Tatsuya can you speak Japanese?"_

 _Tatsuya raised his head meeting the gaze of their handler, "Oh…uh, yes. A remember some."_

 _Everyone gave a relieved sigh, "Oh god, thank you!"_

 _It wasn't until two hours when the guest came. Everyone wanted to see what a top model in Asia would look. However, unlike them, Himuro was simply nervous to meet whoever it is. Someone of the same nationality as him and yet having much difference with him. He wondered, he must be dreamy, really smooth skin, youthful face and everything that he isn't, like everyone else were._

" _Welcome!"_

 _Himuro heard his handler greeted the party. The raven haired young man quickly bowed his head remembering the formal greeting in the Japanese culture._

" _New York is a very busy place." A man said, his thick Japanese accent obvious with every stresses of the word._

" _I'm William, and welcome to our studios, as agreed you may use may use the facilities as much as you deem necessarily." Himuro's handler said with a voice he would only use in business. "And this is our talent, he's name is Tatsuya Himuro and he can aid you if there is anything that confuses you, he speaks Japanese and English so worry not."_

 _Himuro raised his head to meet the man's gaze but he found himself looking instead at the tall man standing behind the man with the thick Japanese accent. Purple hair tied in a lazy ponytail, strong jaw and broad shoulders, perfectly toned biceps can be seen under his plain white shirt. He was wearing a denim jumpsuit that looked haphazardly put together. He looked frighteningly handsome._

" _Nice to meet you Himuro-san." Himuro blinked out of his reverie and smiled as soon as he could before taking the offered shake of hands._

 _Himuro spoke in Japanese soon saying he would be assisting them as much as he could._

 _As he led the party to the studio where the lightings and backdrops were being arranged, he could feel the intense stare of the six feet giant behind him. He didn't know if he is merely curious or he found something interesting about the back of his head._

 _When everything were explained thoroughly, the shoot started. The staffs started completing the backdrops, the lightings were adjusted while the lone photographer stood in the corner switching his cameras. Himuro curiously stares at the photographer, he had never been able to look at them this long. The man raised the camera at a random spot before clicking, he pulled away looking at the screen and chuckling at himself._

" _Eh! Mr. Murasakibara y-you're not ready yet!"_

 _One of the female assistants called, turning to the scene Himuro found the six feet giant walking out of the dressing room wearing a white button up that was left open showing his fine physique and a pair of brown pants._

 _Himuro blinked as he found something odd about the model, he wasn't wearing any footwear._

 _The purple haired model continued to ignore the calls of his personal assistant, he was frowning and it made everyone flinch as he pass. The assistant walked towards Himuro with a heavy sigh._

" _He's so stubborn." He heard her say in English. Himuro smiled awkwardly, it does seem like the purple haired model is thick headed, Himuro had seen lots of his likes before. "He needs to wear these shoes!" she said as she showed them to Himuro._

 _The model turned and found the model standing in a corner getting scolded by his handler, but it doesn't seem like he is listening at all. Looking at the model, Himuro found himself liking the fact that he isnt wearing any footwear. He looks raw and very dominating._

" _I think it's alright." Himuro found himself saying._

" _Huh?"_

 _Himuro pointed at Murasakibara, "I think he looks fine that way."_

 _The assistant's eyes widen before shrugging her shoulders dejectedly, "I don't get you Japanese."_

 _When the shoot started, it was obvious that the model is not into it. He looks utterly bored, his posture is too relaxed as if he is ready to collapse any time. With his hair tied, showing so much of his expression made it even harder to conceal. Himuro couldn't help but cringe each time the camera clicks. He have so much to offer and yet he won't try to even do it correctly, he is obviously doing it on purpose._

" _M-Murasakibara-san p-please cooperate with us!" His handler exclaimed in Japanese, he sounds like he is a dying squirrel._

 _The tall haired model didn't respond, he merely continued looking like he's dead on the inside._

 _Finally Himuro had enough of it, he walked towards the spot where the model is standing making everyone stare and fear for the raven haired young man. The taller model stared down at him, glaring. Himuro stared back in a second and frowned. Without a warning he raised his hand reaching behind Murasakibara's head._

 _Pluck!_

 _Everyone's eyes widen including the purple haired model. Himuro stood there holding the cheap rubber band that was used to tie the other's hair. The purple strands fell gloriously, hiding half of his face. Himuro didn't utter a single word when he tucking the rest of the hair in the other's ear, showing his perfectly shape jaw. Himuro then suddenly reached to the other's belt making everyone gasped, Murasakibara's handler was about to move to stop the raven haired model when Murasakibara turned to glare at him, he raised his hand telling the man to stop._

 _Everyone stared as Himuro undo the belt and unbutton Murasakibara's pants, enough just to show a bit of the taller model's expensive underwear. Then the model stepped a bit and looked at the taller male from head to toe._

" _There." Himuro said in Japanese, before nodding._

 _Himuro gasped as he heard the whole room gave him a round of applause. Murasakibara looked at him with lazy eyes but he didn't seem unsatisfied. When Himuro stepped away, the handler gave him a thumbs up and was grinning like a kid. Himuro nodded and bowed his head._

 _He didn't know what came into him, it just didn't seem like the model to be so clean and prim, he looked so suffocated in the way they want him to stand. Somehow it just clicked in him, and when he looked at him it was like he saw how he would look at the camera, how the light would shine in his face._

 _Raising his head, Himuro couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the tall model. He looked like a very strong, so dominating and powerful, he looked like a very wild force. He couldn't help but felt awe at the sight especially when he stood there staring at the camera with half of his face hidden with his hair, his lips shaped perfectly and his muscle were almost see-through from the thin white button up._

 _All of a sudden he wanted to photograph him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Okay let's have a 30-minute break!" The photographer said in Japanese._

 _Himuro found himself taking a very long sigh. He wasn't part of the shoot but it felt extremely tiring to look at, there were like four closet change, then numerous changing of poses. Since Himuro's interjection, there had been no problem. Himuro realized why he is a top model, it wasn't just his height, it was also his physique. He had this natural manly-air whenever he projects._

 _It was so unlike him._

 _Meanwhile he needed to build up some kind of character, aside from his facial features he practically shines nowhere close to this man, he doesn't have much muscles, he looked a bit too prim for a woman's magazine, too old for teens magazine._

 _Sometimes he just envies people who are born with the talent._

 _Sometimes people like Murasakibara made him feel as if this is not where he should be._

 _Himuro blinks, he found a shadow looming over him, as he raised his head up he found a pair of violet orbs staring right at him and a hand inside his pocket._

" _What the-!" Himuro was about to step back but instead the large hand inside his pocket prevented him. Before he could push the other away Murasakibaras other hand placed itself in his back and pulled him close. Himuro's face flushed red, what the hell was this guy thinking?_

" _Ah."_

 _Himuro blinked as the other removed his hold and hand in his pocket showing a candy his hand that was previously inside his pocket._

" _T-That's…" Oh yeah, he had that candy in his pocket, it had been a habit of him that whenever he get's this strange bothersome feeling in his stomach when he gets nervous he would eat a candy to stop it._

 _Without saying anything the giant unwrapped the candy and ate it in front of Himuro like a small child. The raven haired model stared incredulously at the other. When the model finished the sweet he turned to look at Himuro staring at him for a moment._

" _You have good eyes." The tall haired model said in Japanese, even his voice was filled with boredom. Himuro didn't understood what the other meant until—_

" _Why don't you try holding a camera sometime?" he said in perfect English._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Himuro licks his lower lip as he scan through the photos. He studies the features of each subject; it was very rare to have so many interesting angles for each of them. Kuroko is like a kind of youthful-prince-like features, soft, prim and yet his eyes were so blue that it could seem too cold sometimes, like a rough edge of a blade, meanwhile Kagami is like a blunt enemy, when you see him, you can quickly sense the danger in him, he had this street-style kind of features, a bad-boy image, and there was Takao, he looked mischevious and playful and yet he had the kind of face that is definitely not too _sparkly_ but not something you would also completely forget easily, and Furihata, he had this very mysterious air around him despite his reserved attitude. It has been a while since he had photographed a band.

Before Himuro could click next on his laptop he felt a presence standing next to him.

"I need to talk to you."

Himuro raises his head to meet the gaze of the crimson eyes of his surrogate brother.

"You're not mad?" Himuro asks pushing his seat a bit so that he could face the taller male.

Kagami doesn't answer instead he turns and walks toward a corner. Himuro sighs before leaving his desk and following the other. He spots Furihata and Takao speaking with their handler in the other side of the floor, Kuroko was slowly walking towards the group never sparing Himuro or Kagami a look.

Kagami stops just right at an old ruined window. The taller male crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why are you here?" Kagami asks as Himuro stands before him.

"Your handler requested that I take the photos for his new talents." Himuro answers.

Kagami narrows his eyes at the other, "Did you know that I was one of them?"

"Yes."

"What's your intention?"

Himuro sighs, "Why do you think I have some underlying motive?"

"Don't bullshit with me."

"I'm not." Himuro said, "I wanted to see you, how long you've gone and the people you are with?"

"You're not my mom."

Himuro purses his lips before turning towards the ruined window before them, despite the dirt accumulated before it, he could still see the faint sight of the road outside the building.

"Why did you leave?"

Himuro knows he would ask that.

"I just have to." Himuro answered his voice almost close to a whisper.

"You promised me that we—"

"I envy you." Himuro said cutting Kagami, he turns to look at Kagami in the eyes, he wants to say this to him for so long. "You could fail and you can return to America, and it will be alright again. But I don't have that privilege. I wanted to be a model but it was hard, and if I fail where will I go? I slowly realize what we thought then, those things, those were illusions. Those aren't true, being a famous model, a number one band…those are for kids."

"What the hell are you spouting?!"

"Let's just face it, I'm not like you."

Kagami is taken aback by the words from the raven haired photographer. His face lose its calm mask, all that is left was his obvious seriousness on the matter. His eyes are staring right at Kagami.

"Even how much I try, I just won't be as bright as you. There are numerous truths in this world, one of them is _this._ I won't be _famous_ as you put it, I could only do much."

Himuro stares at Kagami, the other is obviously hungry for an explanation, but truly there was nothing he could say. It is simply because he knew it wasn't where he fit, he thought that was his dream, once he thought becoming a famous model is everything, once he thought he would be happy then, but he realized it wasn't.

"Becoming an adult, I realize it is not just becoming a model, becoming an adult I realized life is not a bed of roses. That's not where I belong Taiga, and I just…I just had to leave."

 _._

 _._

" _What…what are we doing out here?"_

 _The purple haired model stared at the Himuro with his usual bored eyes, wearing a dark fitting pants paired with white shirt_ _and a dark violet baseball cap Murasakibara stood in the sidewalk of the busy streets of New York. For a moment Himuro was inclinded to think the other didn't understand him._

" _You don't have work, Muro-chin?"_

 _Murasakibara asked in Japanese. Himuro was afraid to admit he rarely get any shoots, he decided to avoid answering the question and kept his silence. It's only been once that he met with the tall Japanese model, and they didn't even had a proper conversation then, he wondered where he even got his name—he already had given him a nickname._

" _I need a favour." Murasakibara asked in his native tongue again. Before Himuro could answer, the taller haired male pulled his rucksack in front of him before rummaging and producing an expensive sigital single-lens reflex camera. Without saying anything the six feet model quickly placed the item in Himuro's hands._

" _W-What?" Himuro asked completely confused. "W-Why are you giving this to me?"_

" _Come with me, take pictures of me."_

 _Himuro raised an eyebrow, "I-I don't understand, y-you have an assistant I—"_

" _I'll pay you, just do it."_

 _Himuro didn't know what to say then, normally people would not give you an expensive camera and tell you to take pictires of them in the streets of New York, not especially a high-paid model like Murasakibara. However, he was dead serious then. At first it would be Murasakibara who would stop in the middle of the street and tell Himuro to take pictures of him. He would stop and let the other take a picture, he would pose just the way he feels like it. But as more photos were taken, Himuro didn't realize Murasakibara had stopped telling him when to take pictures, he would be the one to do that, he would point at angles he looked perfect in. He didn't realize he was starting to enjoy himself._

" _What do you think?" Himuro asked as he ran towards Murasakibara._

 _The raven haired model showed the preview of the photo to the other with a smile he probably wasn't conscious of._

 _However there was no approval or rejection from the other, Murasakibara merely hummed making Himuro turned his head towards the other. Instead of looking at the camera, the other was staring at him, studying him with his beautiful violet eyes._

" _Muro-chin looks nice."_

 _It took a second before the word registered in Himuro, making the other froze in his spot with embarrassment painting his cheeks red._

" _W-What are you saying, I-I was asking you h-how I did and—"_

" _The camera…loves you."_

 _Himuro was taken aback by those words. Someone once told him that when he was young, they said that the camera loves him, now another person told him that but he wwas sure they meant two different things. The camera loves him, he turned to look at his shots on the screen of the camera examining his own photographs._

" _I think taking pictures suites you too."_

" _But I…I want to be a model."_

" _I didn't say you should stop." Murasakibara said lazily, "I just think you're better at finding where something and someone looks more beautiful in. Muro-chin has good eyes."_

 _Himuro pursed his lips holding in that camera with trembling hands._

" _That camera…that's my payment for today. Think about it."_

.

.

Himuro shakes his head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to leave. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you sooner. I know you would be mad at me."

Kagami nods. This is his reason, the one Kuroko told him about, it pains him that somehow Himuro had changed his view in his dreams. It was like Himuro left the dreams of his childhood to face something else. For some reason it felt like Kagami cuts himself off from the man he once called brother, completely. It feels like saying goodbye.

"How about you, don't you have enough of your child's play?" Himuro asks.

"Child's play…"

"Your father probably sees _this_ as a child's play, a phase, when do you plan on doing something real?"

"Is that what you think this is?"

"Why isn't it exactly what I think?"

Kagami clenches his hands into a fist, "No."

"No?" Himuro asks raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest, "Playing family with them, pretending to be all nice and chummy. You have a life back there in America, you could have _everything_ you want then, but you left because of _this_. You still are a child _Taiga_."

A child? Was all his dreams just as he said merely a child's play? Looking at Himuro right then with all seriousness painting his face he remembers his father when he left, he looked at him with concern, he asked him if it was what he really wanted and he said yes. He nodded then and gave him a ticket to Japan, as Kagami was about to leave his father's office he was stopped when he replied; _come back when you're done playing._

The person who he once thought of whenever he would feel all the anxiety that performing in the crowd entails is the same person standing in front of him now telling him _this_ is merely a child's play, a phase, a naïve delusion. Kagami gripped the metal accessory trapped in the palm of his hands, hard enough that the metal dug in his skin.

"You can always come back to America."

.

.

.

Aida finishes briefing the three for the interview, this would be their first magazine cover interview. Even Aida herself felt nervous, Kuroko was never asked for a magazine cover before, the teal haired artist usually declines any offer if there ever was.

"Alright, that's good to go." Aida says, "Just relax, and have fun I guess."

"We'll do our best." Takao answers.

"Just tell Kagami what we talked about, okay?"

Takao nods.

Aida smiles and turns away running towards the staffs.

Furihata fishes his phone from the pocket of his pants to check the time, the interviewers would arrive in less than an hour. It isn't their first interview but it doesn't mean they were less nervous, Furihata could feel his palms sweating. Furihata turned to Kuroko only to find the other looking utterly pale.

"Kuroko-kun?"

The said musician raises his head to look at Furihata.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you feeling sick?"

Kuroko shakes his head unable to answer verbally in fear his voice may betray him.

"You seem pale." Furihata said making Takao look at Kuroko with concern.

"Do you need to rest?" Takao asks.

"No." Kuroko answers meekly. "I'm alright."

Takao was about to say something when Kagami starts storming towards them. Takao didn't know what to make out of the other. Something told the raven haired bassist that Kagami is angry despite the blank expression on the other's face. Kagami stopped and turned to Kuroko. No words is said between the two but somehow Takao felt as if a small conversation is happening without him or Furihata noticing.

Kagami takes a deep breath and walks towards a corner, Kuroko blinks and turns to where Kagami came from, Himuro was still standing in the corner, with his head hanging low and a hand over his ear with a phone. Kuroko didn't need any more words, he bows his head to Takao and Furihata as he excuses himself silently before following Kagami.

"You're still upset at him." Kuroko starts.

The truth is, Kuroko's heart is hammering loudly in his chest. He could barely trust his voice not to crack. He wondered what Kagami and Himuro talked about. The fact that Himuro said those words to him didn't help appeasing the teal haired musician. Himuro held Kagami in the way Aomine once held him, the power the raven haired musician have over Kagami is immeasurable, at to what extent Himuro could make the other listen is a mystery.

Kagami turns to face Kuroko, raising his clenched fist at the other. Kuroko instinctively raises his hand with his palm facing upwards.

"What?" the teal haired musician couldn't help but mutter the word as Kagami places the necklace with the ring in the other's hand.

"We're you worried?" Kagami asks.

"A-A bit…I thought you would want to…return with Himuro-san…he is your brother after all and he seemed very important person to you." Kuroko said honestly as he looks down on the necklace. There is no use hiding anything to Kagami. Even if he didn't tell him, the other would know one way or another. Pursing his lips, Kuroko remembers the first time Kagami gave him that necklace, ever since then it became his reminder that he is not alone, that Kagami would be with him no matter how much he messes up. "I thought that after hearing his reasons…you might want to return with him."

"Throw it."

Kuroko raises his head, eyes wide in shock at Kagami's words.

"Between my future with him and _you_ , it's obvious which one I would chose."

Suddenly the world stops. Kuroko stares at Kagami's crimson eyes, his heart is beating so loudly he couldn't even begin to think where he should start his sentence.

Himuro Tatsuya is Kagami Taiga's surrogate brother, they probably spent longer years together than every hours he spent with Kagami these past few months put together, and yet this man decided to threw that away. Normally people won't do that, that's really not how things work, he didn't understand why would Kagami Taiga do that, why Kagami would chose _him,_ a broken, sad, pitiful excuse of a human life.

"I…I don't know what to say." Kuroko said finally. He didn't know what he really felt like then, happy, thankful, confused, or awed.

"You don't have to say anything."

Kagami walks pass Kuroko.

He stops and looks at Furihata and Takao turning towards them a giving them a small smile. No, this is not a _child's play_. This has become his home, this is where he know he belongs. Maybe it is different from Himuro, maybe for others this is nothing but merely a game, but for him, this dream, this is his _everything_.

Would he want to go to America? Yes, but not _now,_ not until he could take the whole band with him in an official out of the country tour, when their band's name would be flashing in the electric billboards in the biggest streets in America, not without _them_.

"Let's get back to them." Kagami said with a smile.

Kagami waits for Kuroko's answer but none came, raising an eyebrow, the lead vocalist turned only to found the spot where Kuroko stood earlier empty.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

A sigh.

Midorima stiffen as he looked at his mother smoothing his tie. He found himself stopping his own breathing. The dark brown hair of his mother shined in the light of the room, it has been a while since he was this close to her.

"It's very normal that you are nervous." She started, "However, what I still do not understand is why you agreed all of a sudden."

"Isn't this something you've wished for a very long time, you don't sound as please as I thought you would." Midorima replied.

Stepping back Midorima's mother drew her lips in a thin line, she is wearing a very beautiful and expensive black dress, a silver shoal around her thin arms. She looked confused and concerned, unlike his father who was very uptight, Midorima's mother had always been open with her emotions.

She shook her head and gave his son a gentle pat in the shoulder before turning away. His father stood in the corner speaking on the phone. The man, a doctor, stood there wearing an expensive suite with his green hair turning slightly gray with age that was neatly brushed back. He look more excited that Midorima would ever be.

"Shintaro, it's time."

Midorima nodded as his father spoke.

"Are you ready to meet you fiance?"


	22. Chapter 22

_aaaaaaaand welcome baack to Mizuiro to Beni Koi! I'm so sorry I know I said that I will be updating yesterday from my tweeter but you know, stuffs happerns, for some reason I couldnt seem to log in yesterday night. Whoa~ there's lot of stuffs happening at school lately and with research raining down on me, I'm having difficulties with updating regularly. Anywasy, WHo is ready to meet Midorima's fiance? LOL and yep, that's not a typo. I will be explaining that in this chapter, as well as those who noticed the utter musculinity of Miodirma's first composition. Please tell me i'm not starting to sound like an old man, because I swear the technical writing is rubbing on me too much. There might be a longeeer arc for Midorima and Takao due to soooome plot stuffs I got in my head right now, so yes, this MAAAY become a itsy-bitsy long,maybe as long as LION._

 _WHO IS EXCITED TO KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!_

 _Before we start just a little trivia, looooong ago, the context of marriage are bound with the 'exchange and sharing of wealth between families', basically it has no 'procreation' context blah blah. So some traditional marriages could go between both genders of members of families and this is a chill topic to both parties._

 _Wow, yeah so I just gave you a clue ahahahaha, anyways I hooope you like it, and...*whispers in your ear* surpirses are aheaad!_

 _Please dont forget to review, or fav or follow! I missed you so much guys!_

 _PS._

 _asdfghjkl i'm going to see BAOZI and Hana this yeeeaaaar! *faints*_

 **Chapter 22: Darling**

 _Six Years Ago…_

 _Midorima stares at his father blankly after blurting out the news to him. His mother whipped her head at his father with wide eyes._

 _"I-I wasn't informed of this." Midorima's mother said at her husband. "What do you a fixed marriage—with our son to your colleague's' son. Don't you find that absurd?"_

 _"No." His father said completely complacent. The man calmly took a sip in his tea. "They don't have to like each other, it's just in papers anyways. Later they could take on a mistress."_

 _"Oh god, no!" His mother exclaimed, "That is just…"_

 _"It's good for business, it's good for both our families."_

 _His mother stared at his father with a worried look. Then at Midorima, she sighs and decided to keep quiet._

 _"Everything is agreed, what do you say Shintaro?"_

.

.

.

"It's nice to formally meet you Midorima-san."

Midorima stares at the person sitting in front of him, he looked obviously from an affluent family. Red hair and blue eyes, his bones structure clearly states he isn't a pure-blood Japanese. A sly smile painted his lips, as he quietly took a sip in his drink. There was no one else in the reserved dining room aside from the two and a waiter standing quietly in the corner. The two's family had given them both sometime alone saying it will be good if the two would have some time alone.

"You don't seem very ecstatic as I imagined." Rei said as he quietly placed his glass in the table. Rei Suzuhara is the second son of Suzuhara Fumihiko a doctor and director of the Suzuhara Pharmaceuticals. It is not a surprise that they know each other, after all Miodirma's father is a doctor and the director of a private hospital. "I thought you are finally convinced."

"I am."

"You don't look like that at all."

Midorima sighs, "I am not just comfortable about _this_."

"Oh about our _gender,_ you mean?"

Midorima looks at Rei, "Why, you aren't?"

"I'm fine." Rei answers shrugging, "Though I must admit I have someone in mind."

Miodirma flinches, his eyes darted towards his own wine glass where he could see the faint mark of his lips in the lid of the glass. Someone…in mind, _huh._

"I saw that." Rei said as he leans in the back of his own chair looking Midorima in the eyes. "Don't tell me someone broke your heart and that is why you are here?"

"Do not be stupid."

Rei laughs out loud without reserve, "So what is she like? Your co-worker?"

"That is not your business—"

"Oh, so…it's one-sided, huh?" Rei said with a sad smile, "I somehow….think I understand that."

Midorima blinks at the other, suddenly he sounded serious. His expressions fell, his sly smile faded.

"I don't know if you know the person I like, you probably do, I mean show business is a small world. That person probably doesn't even know I exist but…what would it be like if that person knew me, would that person like me?" Rei laughs humourlessly. "I might never know, but you know what, we can help each other right?"

Midorima furrows his eyebrows at the Rei, "Help each other?"

"I'll make you forget about _her_ , you help me forget too."

Midorima's lips tremble. He stares at Rei and saw the seriousness painting at the other's eyes. His whole body froze for a second.

Did he really want to forget?

Forget Takao.

"I understand."

Rei smiles, "That's good to hear. It's good that we understand each other's motives and—"

"I just hope you're not asking me to find affection on you." Midorima said in dead seriousness. He stares at Rei. Even though normally people would call this kind of person as charming, Midorima did not see much on this person. A beautiful face, yes, but nothing beyond that. It was like taking a sip of water, it was nothing but plain, bland. Though it looks tempting, sparkling and clean it was nothing beyond that.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Midorima stood outside the dining room. He sighs and reached to loosen his tie around his neck. Though it was short, he felt as if the dinner with Suzuhara Rei lasted for a whole year. Though he couldn't deny the fact that he is ultimately the only one to be blamed of his current demise, he couldn't help but want to blame something—or someone. He could feel his chest tighten thinking of a certain brunette. His mind was plagued with his smiles and the brief taste of him.

" _You wrote this?"_

 _Midorima stares at his handler, the man's eyebrows were creased as he read through the crumpled sheets of papers. The man came to Midorima's house after the animation staffs called him the night before complaining about Midorima raising his voice at them and coming up with nothing._

" _For a shoujo manga?"_

" _It's no use." Midorima answers. "Just leave i—"_

" _You've become obsessed." The man said with a frown. Midorima raised his head to meet with the man's eyes. "It's the brunette wasn't it?"_

 _Midorima didn't answer, his mind reeling quickly at the man's words. Obsession. Was he obsessed? He felt his heart skipped a beat when an image of Takao smiling and grinning at him flashed at the back of his mind._

" _Obsessed…" Midorima said as he chuckled humourlessly. "Why would I—"_

" _Then why write a song for him?"_

 _Midorima blinked at his handler._

" _I didn't…"_

" _Don't play dumb." The man said putting the papers in front of Midorima on the coffee table. "Ever since you've met that guy back at the party, you started having this constant concern about their band. You never cared this much before. Don't pretend it's for someone else, you can fool many…but not me, I've seen people write songs about people, I know one when I see one."_

Midorima sighs as he run a hand through his hair. He wanted to run away from the drowning feeling of his obsession to Takao. It was right, since then, since he saw him play and sing he had become unconsciously obsessed with Takao, an obsession he tried to supress with his admiration for T. Kazue. He had convinced himself that Takao merely fascinates him as a musician, which is not entirely untrue, he finds him a very talented person, however it really doesn't end there, it was the way he said he believes in Kuroko that day, it was the way he carries himself, it was his laugh, it was his eyes… It was all of _him_.

He tried to mask it, to deny it, but it was slowly becoming painfully obvious.

Midorima's lips quiver as he remembers the expression of shock and panic in Takao's face when he kissed him. Of course he would be surprised. He respected and looked up at him only to see him like that. He should be thankful that Takao did not say anything in the media about it.

But he needed to get him off, he need to stop, he need to swim and get to the shore before the sea that is him drowns him completely.

"Midorima-kun we need to talk."

Midorima flinched at the ice cold voice. Turning to his side he found Kuroko Tetsuya with his huge blue eyes behind a thick framed eyeglass. Midorima steps back unsure if he is hallucinating or he's really seeing the teal haired musician.

"It's really me."

Midorima suddenly feels the urgency to smite Kuroko for giving him a mini-heart attack.

"What are you doing here?" Midorima asks completely surprise with Kuroko's presence.

"To see you."

"How did you even know I am here?"

Kuroko turns his head towards the hallways, a faint collective noise could be heard.

"There are a bunch of media and news networks outside broadcasting you and your sudden plan of _engagement_." Kuroko raised his hands in the air and made a quotation mark as he said the last word. "How can I not know? Also Kise-kun said he saw you come here with your family, he said he heard the news."

Midorima raised an eyebrow, Kise is in the same hotel as him, what is he doing there anyways? Also he thought they had kept it private, he doesn't remember telling anyone aside from his handler.

"We need to talk." Kuroko said before taking Midorima's wrist and dragging the taller male out of the hallways.

.

.

.

Midorima raises an eyebrow as he watches Kuroko lock the hotel room's door with a keycard. He doesn't strike him as someone who would be spending a day in a hotel suite. Also with his current clothes he doesn't seem like he came from this room. He looks like he ran from somewhere else to there, but then why would he have a keycard to the room.

Midorima turns around checking the room. In the middle of the room is a single king size bed, a black and navy blue sports brand duffel bag lays on the chair of one of the corner close to the window, and a white knitted scarf folded neatly on top of the coffee table.

"Whose room is this?" Midorima asked as he turns to face Kuroko.

Kuroko calmly slips the keycard in his pocket as he walks towards the taller male, "It's Aomine and Kise-kun's."

Midorima's mouth gaped at the information and quickly raised a hand to wave dismissal at Kuroko, "No, don't even say a word, I don't want to know what happens here and why _they_ are here."

"They were kind enough to lend this room for a while." Kuroko said simply, "Also it was Kise-kun who informed me."

"That blonde sticking his nose to other's business like always."

Kuroko frowns, "I want to speak with you privately."

"We don't need to talk about anything."

"We actually do." Kuroko answers back firmly. Midorima felt an invisible hold in those eyes, the sudden fierceness reminds Midorima of a certain red haired musician, he felt small at those piercing gaze. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Why did you decide to agree with the engagement set by your parents?" Kuroko asked. Back when the Miracles were still together it was not a secret that Midorima's parents, especially his father is very persistent on the matter but Midorima turned it down every time. He would reason that it would affect his career. "You said the thought disturbs you, though you agreed you never let it progress and subtly you kept turning them down, why now, what changed?"

"It is not of your busine—"

"As much I usually hate you and your pride you are still my friend." Kuroko cuts him, "Why are you forcing yourself in this when it's clearly stated in your face right now that this is not what you want?"

Kuroko omitted to tell Midorima his true intentions, currently he could care less about Midorima's personal affairs but his concern for Takao. Takao is becoming clearly close to Midorima in the past few days, faster than anyone could and should and surprisingly it wasn't just Takao. Anyone who would know the fact that Midorima is merely forcing himself to do this would be upset. And for some reason Kuroko is not convinced that it was merely something he thought out of the blue, there is a very strong reason.

Kuroko watches Midorima in silence, every twitches and blinks, every movement. What is Midorima Shintaro hiding?

"A person." Kuroko concluded. "It is…someone, did someone force you?"

Midoirma's eyes widen. Someone…did Takao force him to? His mind's instant reaction to the thought was to scream in retaliation— _no,_ it wasn't him. It was…all his own fault. Takao had nothing to do with it.

"No one forced me to—"

"But it's because of someone, you didn't deny that."

Midorima didn't say anything again.

"I don't know what you intend to do." Kuroko said, "But I hope you know that by doing that you are not the only one you're hurting. Kise-kun is concern of you, so is Aomine-kun and me. And Takao-kun too. You can deny that all you want but the fact will remain the same. If you chose not to recognize that you are only proving how prideful and egoist you are."

"I don't care about that."

"No." Kuroko answers him, "What Midorima-kun doesn't care about is how we perceive you…" Kuroko looks at Midorima's clenched fist, "But you care when people around you are hurt…that is why you came to see Takao-kun when you can, that is why you went with him during Aomine-kun's live…you didn't want him to see it if I were to choose Aomine-kun over them. You always tell us you don't care but you really do."

Midorima looked away lips purse in a thin line.

"Leave me."

Kuroko sighs, "If that is what you wish. If I cannot change your mind perhaps I am not the right person to convince you."

Kuroko quietly walked towards the door and took out the keycard to open the door.

"I will be going now," Kuroko said quietly, "I have unfortunately left without telling Kagami-kun. I will leave the door open, I'll return the keycard to Kise-kun."

Midorima watches Kuroko leave the room and silence fell on him again. He pauses remembering the teal haired musician's words. Did he mean to hurt Takao, perhaps he did without thinking very deeply. He had wanted to pull himself out of him, out of Takao's grasp but at the same time his own methods is thrusting a knife at him so that he could be free.

* * *

Two days passed after Kuroko's confrontation with Midorima, the word about Midorima's engagement did not quickly progressed. Kuroko decided not to say anything about it anymore. Midorima's family perhaps wanted to keep the engagement quietly as they can, though they all knew it is bound to get out one day. Kuroko just prays that it would before everything is too late.

Kagami scolded Kuroko for disappearing without telling anyone, however after telling the other that Kise asked for him for a favour, the other let him slide. The good thing about Kagami is that he understood him and his inability to resist the call of his friends. The other explained later on that the interview went on without him and Aida just made an excuse that he suddenly contacted a stomach ache. Kuroko is thankful for that and politely apologized for his sudden absence.

It has been two days and it felt like the calm before the storm.

"I have an announcement to make." Aida said holding some papers in her hand. "You guys have an offer."

The four boys all sat in Aida's office that day completely oblivious in the following events.

"The studio that is in charge for the animation of a certain manga series wants you guys to sing the opening song for it." Aida said quietly, "You probably are familiar with the anime."

Aida hands over the papers to Kuroko. The three all compress to look at the papers. The three were all surprised to read the details, especially Takao.

"What?" Takao muttered as he stood up and look at Aida with a questioning look, "W-What I-I don't understand, wasn't Midorima already been casted for this?"

Aida sighs, "He quit."

"Quit?!" Takao exclaimed causing the three to look at him, "H-He already made a composi—"

Takao's words were caught in his throat as his mind was suddenly filled with images of their last meeting. Was it because of that? Is he…avoiding him?

"He quit to focus on his personal life." Aida said crossing her arms over her chest, "It's not confirmed yet, but people are speculating he's engaged."

Takao's eyes widen in disbelief. Suddenly the world stopped. Midorima Shintaro is going to get married. Midorima Shintaro with…someone, then why…why did he—

"I think it's best to take this offer."

Furihata's words slice through Takao's thickening reverie as Aida hums at the brunette's answer.

"I agree with Furihata-kun." Kuroko answers as he holds out the papers in his hand, "Right now it is best to take advantage of every offer we get."

Takao is still frozen in his spot shock to take in all the information at once. Kuroko noticed this and stood from his seat before walking beside the other and placing a hand over Takao's shoulder. "We can't let Midorima-kun down, doesn't he recognize us as his rival, to turn down this challenge is the same as giving up. It will give him shame."

Takao nodded.

"I…I understand."

Kuroko smiles as he nods, however he couldn't help but fear the look in Takao's eyes. Even without the other saying it, it was obvious how much he looked up at Midorima, he had considered him a friend and to suddenly hear that he had given up on something he knew he wanted probably made the other sad. And there were his personal reasons too.

Taking a deep breathe, Takao raised his head to meet Aida's gaze—

"We accept."

* * *

"Rei-san."

The ginger haired young man turned to look at one of the house maids as she stood there, with head bowed politely to the other.

"What is it?" he asked as he reached for the remote of his flat-screen TV to pause the show.

"Suzuhara-sama suggests you to arrange a dinner tonight with your fiancé, should I arrange a reservation?"

Rei laughs and turns his head back to the screen before raising his hand in dismissal, "Maybe tomorrow, I'm very busy tonight I can't let this pass." He said as he click the play button of the remote, the screen quickly shift to play a very familiar music video.

His eyes focus on the raven haired bassist, a smile spread across his lips as he watch him play his guitar with his sparkling silver-blue eyes. He couldn't help but admire his figure, not too bulky, or too skinny, his dark clothing seems to portray his personality.

How can he ever get tired of looking at Takao Kazunari?


	23. Chapter 23

_WELCOOOOME BACK TO Mizuiro to Beni Koi! ASDFGHJKL *dances awkwardly in background* SO MANY REVIEEEEWSSS *rolls on them and hugs them* thank you very much. I'm so happy everyone liked the sudden turn of events even if well it was, sudden LOL. The complexity of the Midotaka pair is just beginning! Thank you to everyone who never stopped supporting Kicchin...WE 29 DAYS AWAY FROM CELEBRATING MY THIRD YEAR ANNIVERSARY HERE IN FANFICTION AS AN AUTHOR! Ahahaha I actually can't believe I've made it this far, and that is all because of everyone supporting and reading my works, so thank you soooo much! To everyone who are also reading my other works especially LION I have a huge announcement to make on the 29th for everyone._

 _Anyways, as for **Foxluna** 's request I would be compiling the songs used in Mizuiro to Beni Koi by album list LOL let's pretend they are all in one album. I would create an account in Megalink so that you may also download it album there. Ahahahaha I think I'm getting obssesed with this story as well. Anyways, I will announce when they are already done, I would also include the lyrics there for those who wish to sing along. However, please do not re-share it to anyone else and all the credits goes to the original composers, the cover artist and the original artist. What do you think? _

_Lastly thank you to everyone who left their reviews, placed a fav and follow to MtBK! Thank you very much! Please do leave a review if you liked today's chapter! I love you guyyyys!_

 _PS_

 _I AM GOING TO SEE BAOZI AND HANA AND I'M SOOOO NERVOUS I HOPE I DONT FREEZE IN FRONT OF THEM!_

 **Chapter 23: Setsuna Trip**

Takao stares at the music sheet in front of him with pursed lips. It has been two weeks, news about Midorima's engagement to this mystery person. News had it that Midorima had the engagement ever since but didn't say anything about it for a long time due to his career, people suspected it was to protect whoever this person is from the public eyes. Whenever anyone seems to bring up the topic Takao would feel this strange pinching sensation in his chest, as if reality wants to wake to him. This is what the truth is.

Whatever happened that night, it was a mistake.

Takao didn't realize the slight tremble in his hands, his legs betrayed him and he found himself falling back to his seat, the drafts for his new chapter of his manga sprawled in his desk. He couldn't do it. He couldn't think of happy thoughts to create the feeling for his readers. It felt wrong.

He felt utterly betrayed by fate.

If he didn't run that night he wondered if anything would have been different. If he didn't leave Midorima, if he only told him what he really felt for him since the beginning, would it have been different? Pitiful and choked tears erupted from Takao's lips as he hides behind the sheets of his composition.

He knows Kuroko had been trying his best to show sympathy and understanding towards Takao's situation. He doubts Kuroko has not figured it out himself, how deep _this_ runs for him. He could see it in the way he pauses, taking in consideration his own words, his eyes full of concern for him. However, nothing really could mend him right then. It was stupid and pathetic, but it's also painfully true.

He had jumped into a quick sand and right now there is no way to get out.

He's drowning.

Suffocating.

Takao wiped out his tears as he try to force himself to be alright. He raised his head remembering the concerned looks Kuroko and the rest of the band gave him, he didn't want to worry them any further. Unfortunately, the problem with them is they had too much heart for their own good. If they see him like this, especially Kuroko, surely they would do something.

It is nothing they should be really concerned of.

Really.

He's alright, right?

Biting his lower lip, Takao tried to stand again, he read the first lines of his composition and felt a pain in his chest.

.

.

 _Two months later…_

"Muro-chin what are you… _oh_."

Himuro stood in front of a record store eyes staring at the familiar photograph printed in an A3 poster, next to it a screen flashing a scene from the new released MV of Hikari no Ou. A small sly smiles plays in the raven haired photographer and model's lips, after a whole month, the band managed to create another ground breaking music.

"This one will be included in their album, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Murasakibara answered lazily as he slid his hands inside the pocket of his dark blue denim pants. "Hm?"

"What is it, Atsushi?"

"Kuro-chin…is letting others compose."

Himuro who have very minimal ideas about the music industry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Kuro-chin used to be the one who composes for the band before, but…that isn't something Kuro-chin would compose." Murasakibara answers as he listens to the beat of the music. He didn't know how to explain it, but Kuroko's composition were usually tough and had this tinge of bitterness to the world, but this one is entirely different. Murasakibara couldn't feel the coldness that Kuroko's usual composition would have, instead it was really welcoming, warm and youthful. "Someone else wrote composed this song."

"You can tell, huh?" Himuro asked looking at the screen.

"Yes."

Himuro didn't say anything anymore and decided to just watch the new music video of Hikari no Ou. He couldn't help but smile, he didn't know that Kagami would be _that_ serious with his dreams. He might have used uncanny ways to make him admit the value of the people he had come in contact with but in the end Himuro found himself satisfied with his surrogate brother's answer.

"Kuroko, _huh._ "

Himuro's smile widen as he heard Kagami's voice on the speakers of the store as he sung the lines of their newest song—

 _Even if you make an enemy out of the entire world,_

 _Believe only in me_.

"Muro-chin."

"Yes, after you."

Himuro said before turning and taking Murasakibara's hand in his.

He doesn't doubt how much Kuroko feels for Kagami, the question is does Kagami realize the depths of his own feelings for the other? Just how long, he wonders until they both realize it?

"Do you wanna make a bet?"

"On what?" Murasakibara asked lazily as he pulls Himuro closer to his side.

"Kagami and Kuroko."

Murasakibara hums for almost half a minute, clearly understanding what Himuro meant about the bet. Himuro laughs watching the purple haired model take in consideration of all plausible factors. He hates losing bets after all.

"Before the end of the year."

Himuro sighs, "That's unfair, it's a very wide span of time."

"But it's a time frame."

"Okay I bet four months."

Murasakibara laughs, "You don't know how stubborn Kuro-chin can be."

As the two walks away from the record store the music video replays.

The screen turns black for a second before the instrument started playing again. The screen slowly shifts to an image of a long haired woman wearing a white dress, and a man kneeling before her wearing a dark blue coat as Kagami starts to sing the first part of the song. As the first part of the song ended, the camera shifts to a show Takao wearing a white tunic and dark ragged pants paired with leather boots standing between the two with wide eyes. As the Kagami's voice faded into the back, the image dissolves into an image of a Christian Church's altar with its rose patterned stained glasses, the title appears in the screen in kanji—

 _Love Scenario._

The next scene appears and Takao is shown to have climbed a tree connecting to a balcony, upon reaching there the woman in white dress appears running towards him with a smile. As if mimicking Kagami's singing the lyrics, Takao mouthed the lyrics telling it to the girl. Then the girl turns and the man in the blue coat appears grabbing the woman away from Takao. The camera shifts to the man, then into the man's glaring eyes. The camera shifts back to Takao and focuses on him, his eyes wide in shock and horror for a moment before it was painted in anger and disgust.

As the chorus blares, the scene changes into night, a full moon is seen behind Takao as the other stood in the very same balcony, his index finger pressed against his lips and a smile spreads across his lips. The camera zooms away showing the woman standing there facing him as if she had been waiting for him. The scene quickly changes, this time Takao is seen offering his hand to the woman, which the woman takes. The camera shifts closer, Takao cups the woman's cheeks in his hands and a gentle smile cross his face.

" _Even if it were an answer that deceives the world…"_

The screen turns black and the English words flashes in the screen before it returns showing Takao holding hands with the woman as they run away.

As the first part of the song ends, the scene changes again back into the image of the rose patterned stain glass, the camera slowly slips from the glass to the empty altar that seemed to have been taken by nature itself, down to the floor where Takao and the woman lay, Takao lay on his back with one hand in his side and the other slightly raised, beside him the woman lays on her side, hands in front of her and the other slightly close to Takao's. Small balls of lights started showering them until the whole screen fades to white.

.

.

.

"Thank you for coming today!"

The four all bowed their heads at the host sitting across them. The music video took undoubtedly shorter than their first, perhaps it helped that they had previous experience now with filming, though ultimately it was almost just Takao. Kuroko actually didn't mind, he didn't really felt good about filming. Though the song had only been digitally released they have gone to the second most popular downloaded song. Aida didn't hide her satisfaction over this.

"Thank you for having us." The four said in unison.

The host bows her head back, as some of the highlights of the music video flashes behind them on the wide screen. Furihata curiously peeks at before turning to Takao to point at the screen.

"A few months back you released your first single which was Solution and that ranked second to Aomine Daiki's come back single Lips, and now Hikari no Ou takes the music industry by a storm _again_." The female host said excitedly. She turns to the camera for a second and smiling before turning back to the four boys. "So tell us about your new music video."

Kagami bows his head cuing that it would be him to answer, "Uhm, hello, I'm Kagami… _desu_. Uh, well about the new music video, the song is titled Love Scenario and it will be used for an anime opening this coming fall." Kagami explains, "It's actually just….well Takao."

The band laughs including the host.

"But you'll see more after the official release." Furihata adds.

"Wow, something to look forward to!" The host exclaims. "Is it also true that this time, the bassist, uhm…" the host turns to her cue cards before raising her head and smiling at the four, "Takao-san, was it, wrote the song?"

The three except Takao nodded. Furihata passed Takao the microphone which he gratefully accepted.

"Yes," Takao answered, "I mostly wrote the song but Kuroko taught me."

"It's usually Kuroko-kun who writes the song." Furihata adds.

The host nods her head, "So this is your first time ever writing a song Takao-san?"

Takao nodded sheepishly, "Yes."

"I couldn't actually tell!" The host exclaims, "The words were really great and even the rhythm is very catchy!"

"T-Thank you." Takao replies with a small smile.

"So tell us something about the behind the scenes?"

The four all look together, before anyone could say anything Kuroko snatches Kagami's microphone and took the opportunity. "First we want to deeply apologize to the actress to whom Takao-kun was assigned with." Kuroko said clearly remembering how many takes it took for them to able to get the shot correct. Kagami laughs at the memory.

"D-Don't sell me out Kuroko!" Takao whines.

The host laughs whole heartedly finding Kuroko's poker face and tone of voice comedic. Kuroko turns to Takao and couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his lips. Takao have a lot of talent in him and potential in acting, this he could tell as a stage actor but it has a tremendous improvement, especially when he works around women. Though the females were easily smitten by Takao's cheery smiles, it was obvious that Takao is not used to being quite touchy feely with them.

"Most of the scenes were Takao-kun and it would always end up having to be retaken for about two or five times per scene." Kuroko elaborates, "Takao-kun usually would burst out laughing."

"Ugh, don't even remind me." Takao whines in the corner.

"Oh, this is the question a lot of us had in mind, why _only_ Takao-san?" The host asks.

"Because Kagami-kun is a terrible actor." Kuroko answers flatly making the rest of the studio laugh except Kagami who groans in the corner.

"We tried having Kagami-kun do it but we gave up after several attempts." Furihata said feeling a sweat trickle down his forehead. He remembers the awkwardness Kagami had all the time when he was asked to act with the woman. It took too many attempts to even count that Aida just gave up in the end asked Takao instead. "Originally it was Kagami-kun but we gave up after a few takes."

"And the sight for the music video is a Christian Church in Nagoya?"

The four nodded, "We had lots of fun there," Kagami said as a photo of him wearing a plain white shirt and basketball shorts were flashed on the screen behind the them, Kuroko could be seen in the background holding a water bottle and a white baseball cap over his head, behind them is a sign showing Nagoya station. "The weather was in our side."

"I've never been into a Christian Church before." Furihata adds smiling sheepishly, "It was my first time and I really liked the whole place."

"That's true," Takao says, "Furi took lots of pictures there."

"Furihata-san is very cute, right?" The host said chuckling, "How does it feel like to be called as the _baby_ of the band Furihata-san?"

Everyone giggled except Furihata who blushes to the tips off his ears at the remark. It wasn't a secret anymore, that the fans found Furihata as the most _endearing_ face of the band, and soon he got the label— _baby_ of the band, female fans would call him _cute_ in their posts and tweets online.

"He's very shy about it." Takao said teasing further making Furihata blush even more.

"Aw, so cute!"

Everyone laughed again.

"But what about Kagami-san and Kuroko-san, people had been calling you guys the _power duo_ right after the very successful release of your first single Solution, what do you think about it?"

Kagami glances at Kuroko as if asking for some sort of help to the other, however Kuroko remained placid. Kagami chews on his lips before deciding to answer with his own thoughts, "Well, it kinda gets me nervous, I mean all after that it feels like the expectation of the fans are getting really high for us—we are doing our best to meet that, but still it kinda makes me nervous." Kagami took a deep breath before continuing, "But as long as we're _together_ I'm pretty sure we can do anything."

"Wow that's very nice to hear from Kagami-kun."

"He has some really wise words despite what he looks." Kuroko mutters making the host chuckle at the two's dog-cat attitudes towards each other.

"Kuroko you little—"

"So, would you like to invite everyone to the _official_ release of Love Scenario's full MV?"

Takao smiles and took the microhphone, "Yes, please do tune in to—"

.

.

.

"Thank you!" The host bows at the four one last time right after the live interview.

The four all bow back in unison as acknowledgement before the woman excuses herself. Kagami raises his head first sighing loudly, he looked around watching the busy studio in preparation for the next segment. He could never get used to this nauseating sight of running people and tons of voices speaking all at the same time.

"I wanna go home." Kagami says sounding like he had been deep fry in his own oil. Kuroko frowns and quickly sent a jab in Kagami's side causing the other to groan in pain. "What the hell?"

"It you didn't cave in to Aomine-kun's invitation to play basketball so late at night then maybe you wouldn't be complaining." Kuroko replies before turning towards the exit with a quiet huff.

Kagami jogs quickly to follow the teal haired musician who is clearly _pissed_.

"You are just angry we didn't invite you too!" Kagami says.

Kuroko stops and turns to Kagami with a really deep frown accompanied with crease in his eyebrows and a dark aura around him. Kagami flinched at the sight, yes, he is _mad_ about that. Takao and Furihata who is watching the two couldn't help but fear for Kagami's safety in Kuroko's hands right then. After the incident with Aomine's live, when everything sorted itself out, somehow Aomine found his way back to Kuroko's life in a more subtle way, however the dark skinned former member of Generation of Miracles would usually invite Kagami in his shenanigans involving sports. Kuroko hated this due to the fact that the red head musician would _not_ ask Kuroko to accompany him.

 _They are really like an old married couple—_ Takao and Furihata thought to themselves as they watch Kagami follow Kuroko as he apologizes like a husband who cheated on his wife over a _pachinko_ machine.

"Maybe you should follow them." Takao mutters quietly.

Furihata nods in agreement.

"Make sure Kuroko doesn't kill Kagami yet, okay?" Takao says as he places a hand over the brunette's shoulder. "I'll go back and tend to our stuffs back in the dressing room."

"I agree." Furihata replied before following the two.

As soon as Furihata is out of sight, Takao turns out to the other exit to go to the dressing rooms. Lately Kuroko and Kagami's relationship had becoming really close—no _close_ would be an understatement. Kagami basically knows _everyone_ in Kuroko's life, and during their trip to Nagoya for the shoot of the music video—Kagami came in the station _with_ Kuroko in the same cab and they even shared the same bag. Half of Kuroko's clothes were in Kagami's bag and they _share_ water bottles. They were practically attached to each other.

Only a blind would not see the two's deep tie.

Takao bet even Aomine had known of this by now.

Takao stops in his way as he blinkes, _wait_ , he thought, if someone like Aomine already know surely…Kuroko would already know of this…right? Kuroko is not stupid, he is the most observant person Takao had met in his life, surely he had seen the way Kagami acts around him.

"Excuse me."

Takao gasps as a certain unfamiliar voice sliced through his train of thoughts. The raven haired bassist turns to the source of the voice as he clutch his chest, his heart beating rapidly from the shock. Takao felt the shock simmers as he found himself staring to one of the most beautiful pair of blue he had seen in his life.

"Hello."

The man greets him with a smile. Takao couldn't help but admire the foreign looking person in front of him, his height is relatively close to Kagami's though his body is a bit more like Kise's, lean. A mop of ginger locks covered his head. Takao stares, _charming_ he thought to himself.

"H-Hi." Takao replies.

"Takao…Kazunari?"

Takao nods. "Yeah."

The man smiles, and Takao couldn't help but be taken aback with the other's smile.

"Lucky!" The guy exclaims, "I thought I wouldn't get a chance to see you at all. I've tried to get a hold of you since your performance on the Battle of the Bands but I would always be late. I guess luck is in my side this time."

Takao is about to ask the stranger with ginger locks something when the man shoves a bouquet of red roses to the raven haired bassist.

"Eh?"

"For you!" The other says, "I'm a fan of yours!"

Takao blinks but nonetheless took the gift. He doesn't really know how to react, women would usually rain him with praise, but surely no one had ever…well given him _flowers_. He found a blush creeping in his cheeks. This is embarrassing, he thought to himself. What is there to say?

"Do you like them?"

"Y-Yes they're…pretty." Takao says shyly. He tries to sound as less awkward as possible, after all Aida told them that they should _always_ smile and be thankful of receiving gifts and tokens from fans, unless they seem _fishy_. A charming guy with a nice smile doesn't seem _fishy_ at all. "Thank you for coming all the way here, uhm…"

"Rei!"

Takao's eyes widen at the familiar voice. He could _never_ mistake that voice for anyone else. Takao turns towards the source of the voice and found his eyes widening at the sight, his hands unconsciously gripped at the bouquet. His heart skips a beat as Midorima Shintaro walked towards them with long strides wearing a forest green knitted sweater.

"Ah, _Shintaro._ " Rei says with his smile faltering.

Without second thoughts Midorima quickly grabs Rei's arm and pulls him away from the raven haired musician.

"Hey!" Both Takao and Rei exclaimed at Miodrima.

"What are you doing here?" Midorima asks with voice louder than usual. Takao quickly flinches at the very sign of the other's rage.

"That's none of your concern." Rei answers before shrugging Midorima's grip off.

"We're just talking." Takao says making Midorima turn to him with a deep scowl.

"Stay out of _this_." The Midorima said with a threatening growl.

Takao blinks, he found himself stepping back. Midorima had never before raised his voice like that on him. He had _always_ been considerate even if Takao is annoying, never before he had shown such rage and hostility to him. And did that person just called Midorima in his _first_ name?

Midorima grabs Rei's forearm again pulling him along, "Get away from him."

"No," Rei replies trying to push Midorima away, "What's your problem anyways?"

"Shin-chan stop it!" Takao said as he tried to pull the green haired musician away.

 _BLAG!_

Rei's eyes widen as he found himself staring at Takao who fell in his side knocking a few props down. Midorima turns and his eyes widen in the sight. He had accidentally pushed the raven haired bassist in his resistance.

"Takao-san!" Rei exclaimed before running to Takao's side helping the other back in his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Takao replies with a sheepish smile.

"Takao I—"

"No, I'm fine." Takao said a bit too loud cutting the green haired musician's voice. "I'm…fine."

Midorima couldn't move in his place. His eyes were on Takao. He didn't mean it. He really…didn't mean to hurt him like that. He was only there to see his manager who happens to be on the building when he heard that Rei went to the studio where Kuroko's band would be a guest for a live interview. He didn't want Takao to know about Rei.

He didn't mean to…hurt.

"I-I'm sorry I-I think I'm interrupting…" Takao said with a humorless chuckle. "E-Excuse me I…I'll go."

Takao bowed his head at Rei and then at Midorima before quickly slipping away from the two with Rei's now ruffled and messed bouquet. He isn't an idiot, he thought as he left. He could hear Midorima reprimanding the ginger head and the other bickering loudly back at him. Midorima never showed that kind of alarm towards someone's presence before, he had never raised his voice at Takao over someone.

"Did you saw what you did?!" Rei exclaims as he found Takao disappearing into the corner of the halls. "What are you even doing here?"

"Me?" Midorima exclaims back, "If you were not just such a prick to leave _him_ alone."

"Oh, and so now you have control over who I want to see?"

"I don't care who you want to see."Midorima growls angrily and grabs Rei pulling him towards himself. He stares at his eyes threateningly. He could feel his body shake from anger.

"Just _fucking_ leave Takao alone."


	24. Chapter 24

_I'll try to make this short but first of all-HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MEEE, I'm now 3 years old lol. It's been officially 3 years since I started writing KnB fics, ahahahaha i hope you're not bored of me yet. Also thank you to everyone who had been giving me constructive criticisms, thank you very much for helping me improve my fanfic. Thank you. And to everyone who are following MtKB, as I promised I will compile the songs used in this fic so you may be able to download them, just give me some days since I still have classes back in the uni, plus Yuri on Ice is eating me whole sorry. PLEASE TELL ME YOU SHIP Viktor and Yuuri too!_

 _Anways, I gotta leave you now so hope you like it and please dont be shy to tell me what seems to be lacking of ever there is also-REVIEW if you liked it! tell me what you think of this chapter, thank you!_

 **Chapter 24: Mesmerize**

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko ignored Kagami's call as he dashed in the hallways. It was frustrating when he felt someone slowly becoming closer to people other than him, especially someone who had given him so much attention in the past few days. Before it was just all him, but now…he couldn't even bother to tell him where he is going. Kuroko's strides became faster. Was it possible not to be possessive at all?

He curses Kagami's denseness sometimes, he didn't know if he's purposely doing this, going out with Kuroko's former friends, becoming friendly with them, playing during weekends with them—it wasn't as if he hates them, it was just… _time_. Kagami used to put Kuroko in everything he does, when he goes out to buy shoes he'd ask Kuroko which color would seem better and ask him to come with him even if he knew Kuroko would refuse and say he'd rather sleep the day, but now he will call Aomine instead, ask him to go with him to buy basketball shoes and they would play basketball until they felt like going home then. It wasn't fair.

It used to be everything about him.

Though he knows that is wrong he couldn't help the thought.

 _BLAG_

Kuroko's eyes widen as he bumped into someone, he staggered back from the force and quickly bowed his head, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Kuroko quickly said. The teal haired musician blinked at the familiar pair of expensive shoes.

"Oh, you're here… _Tetsuya_."

Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat at the familiar voice. All of a sudden flashes of images filled his mind.

 _He remember flashing lights, he raised his hand over his eyes to cover them from the onslaught. There were too many questions thrown to him all at once it felt like he was inside a vacuum._

" _Is it true Kuroko-san?"_

" _What can you say about the issue?"_

" _Is it true that you left the band because you found about your true father?"_

" _Kuroko-san please look this way please!"_

 _It was all Akashi's plan, he wanted Kuroko to stay, to do that he threatened to release the information about Kuroko's true identity, a bastard son of a missing musician that was once hooked in drug deals. Kuroko remember the horror in his mother's face, she was shaking so hard begging his son to return to the band to withhold the information that would destroy their lives. He didn't even knew of it until then. He has no idea that the father he had known for so long does not share the same blood that runs in his veins._

" _This would not happen if you only stay."_

Kuroko backed away, eyes wide for the first time after a long time he had seen Akashi again, face to face. Inside Kuroko he could feel a sense of anger, bitterness but at the same time longing and nostalgia. He hated Akashi for that, he hated him for wanting him to stay, for doing everything to get him to stay, for letting Aomine grew out of his love for music, for mocking him, for saying that he will never be able to stand alone, for becoming someone he doesn't even recognize anymore. And yet he cherished him, he was the one who brought him to meet Kise and everyone else, he is the second person to believe in his potential, he brought him in his first taste of the stage, he was the one who taught him the things he knows right now.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko said.

He changed a _lot_ , Kuroko thought to himself as he stare at the red head. His eyes have become colder than the last time he saw it, it was more devious and cunning.

"I see that you're not alone." Akashi said as he tipped his chin towards the incoming person behind Kuroko. "It seems as if fate has been playing on _us_."

Kuroko turns and found Kagami walking towards him, eyes narrowed at Akashi.

"Kagami-kun has nothing to do with _this,_ he is none of your business." Kuroko replied defensively at Akashi. Akashi's lips turn upwards in a sly smile.

"Oh? What do I see here, is this why Aomine failed to convince you?"

Kuroko felt his body shook, he remembered what Aomine told him. Akashi plotted that to happen, for Aomine to convince him to return with him, unfortunately he didn't anticipate that Kise would come to the picture as well as Kuroko's now sturdy and strong bond with Kagami in a short period of time.

"Kuroko." Kagami said with a low growl in his voice, Kuroko's eyes widen when he felt Kagami suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him a bit behind him. Kagami stared right at Akashi without blinking. "What is your business, huh?"

Akashi frowned at the other. Eyes staring back with intensity.

"The infamous Kagami Taiga." Akashi said with a smirk, Akashi took a step forward which alarmed Kuroko quickly.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko quickly pulled Kagami with all his might to back away making the other forcefully break eye contact with Akashi.

"Very rude." Akashi said, "Staring at me as if we are equals. You are a dirt beneath my feet Kagami Taiga remember your place."

"Wha—" Kagami whipped his head towards the other upon hearing the insult. Kagami growled lowly at Akashi. He could _never_ be wrong, this is Akashi Seijuuro, the man who plots Kuroko's downfall, the reason for everything.

"You sound so sure, you sound so confident but truly you are no comparison to the Miracles, compared to _Daiki_ you're just a dim dead star."

"Let's just leave," Kuroko insisted trying to pull Kagami away, "Let's go Kagami-kun."

"No." Kagami replied as he's hand clenched in a fist. "I don't care what am I compared to the others, but don't ever come near Kuroko ever again."

Akashi chuckles, "You? Telling me to do something?" Akashi laughs, "What does someone with such lowly talent do? Ah you're just like a dead star indeed. You probably are shining right now, but in reality…you're thousand light years rotting already—"

 _SLAP_

Kuroko's eyes widen, he didn't see it coming, he's eyes stare at the sight before him. Kagami had frozen as well. It was fast, for a second there just them and suddenly, they saw a blur of brown coming pass and standing between the duo and Akashi—Furihata stood there his hand fell to his side after slapping the taller male in front of him. Akashi whose cheek now is red from the action seems to have been taken aback as well.

The scarlet haired former member of the Generation of Miracles reaches to touch his burning cheek. No one has ever…

"A dead star that shines despite the truth of its own death is still better than a sun that shines using the others' demise as fuel." Furihata said staring at the other, though his whole body is trembling with the fear for his well-being the brunette refuse to be undermined by a man who choose to hurt the people had come to love as his family.

When Furihata found the two, he found them in the hall talking to a man in a business suite. Curious, the brunette walked close only to overhear the man's insult to Kagami. He realized this man is _the_ Akashi, Kise, Aomine and Midorima had warned them about, the same man who came to see him in the convenience store. In normal circumstances Furihata would stoop down, he would be the pacifist, however this time it was the people he loves, the people he treat as family, this is the person who once hurt Kuroko.

Akashi turns to Furihata dangerously slow, his mismatched eyes wide with something akin to rage, Furihata felt all the breath in his throat was caught by his invisible grip. The man's hand raised and Furihata closed his eyes to brace for the incoming however it didn't come.

"If you lay a hand on my band mates I would _never_ forgive you." Kuroko's voice is ice cold.

Furihata cracked his eyes open and found Kuroko holding Akashi's raised wrist, the two staring at each other never letting go.

"Akashi-san?"

Kuroko quickly let go of Akashi's hand as an unfamiliar voice cut them, a woman in a business clothes came holding some papers and a clipboard and a phone on the other, "Akashi-san we are called to office, we need to be back in thirty-minutes."

Akashi looks at Furihata for a while, his expression were blank, "Of course."

Kuroko steps back as Akashi turns and left with the woman.

Kuroko turns towards Furihata, he didn't expect Furihata to move so quickly like that. He always seems to be the most calm, the referee, the one who is always kind and quiet but today he found himself staring at the first person _ever_ to oppose Akashi Seijuuro. Truly, the ones who you should fear most is not the one who inspires fear but the one who does not

"Are you alright?" Kuroko heard Kagami asked.

The teal haired musician nods, before putting a hand in Furihata's arm, "Furihata-kun are you alright?"

"Yes…" Furihata replied. Furihata faced Kuroko, tears in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall, obviously scarred to death. Kuroko chuckles, indeed this is _their_ Furihata.

…

Aomine slips into the studio looking around. As usual the studio is filled with people running everywhere. Walking calmly around the room he quickly scanned for a familiar face. It wasn't as if he's stalking or anything but there is a very strong reason as to why he bribed Kise's manager to give him his schedule today. Aomine stopped upon noticing the blonde sitting in the corner speaking with a middle aged woman. The blonde is wearing a black and white striped shirt and a fitting black pants.

Without saying anything Aomien quickly approached the two. When the woman turned to Aomine who looked at him with shock, Kise turned as well, the blonde's eyes suddenly widen from surprise.

"A-Aominecchi."

"Yo." Aomine answered befre reaching to his baseball cap and removing them showing his face.

"E-Excuse me, ah, K-Kise-san." The woman quickly left the two alone feeling the strange tension coming from Aomine's eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"What the hell Kise."

Kise looked away quickly, "W-What are you talking about." Kise said before grabbing his bag which is sitting on the table next to him. "H-How did you even know I am here?"

Aomine frowns at Kise's avoidance, he's escaping. The tanned skin musician quickly reached out to stop the other from taking his bag. Without reserve Aomine pulled Kise's arm causing the other to let go of the material and let it fall to the floor.

"I called your manager I asked where you are today."

"Y-You can't do that!" Kise complained. "W-We always see each other a-anyways so what's up with you?"

"Why are you avoiding Tetsu?"

Kise's eyes widen at the question, his whole body froze in guilt.

"You thought I wouldn't notice, right?" Kise flinched at Aomine's words, he tried to pry Aomine's grip away however Aomine refused to let the blonde go. "And it is not just Tetsu, it's everyone. Your manager told me you've been turning down guesting jobs often than before. Why aren't you telling me this."

"I-It's none off your business—"

"Fuck that." Aomine exclaimed.

Everyone quickly turned to the two making Kise look down on the floor.

"Not here." Aomine grumbled before letting Kise's arm go. "We're talking about this, _now_ , do you hear me _Ryouta?_ "

Kise trembled in his spot but nodded. Aomine turns to find a staff before quickly excusing Kise to a _lunch_ out. The staff turned to Kise who faked a smile to her and gave her a nod. The staff smiles back at Aomine and wished them well.

Aomine returned to Kise and quickly took the blonde outside.

.

.

.

Kise stares at the cup of tea in front of him, it was getting cold however he couldn't seem to find the will to relax and take a sip from it. He squirms under the inspecting eyes of Aomine who is sitting across him watching him carefully.

"Don't do that." Aomine started making Kise lower his head even more, now looking at his lap like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't fucking tell me it's not my business." Aomine said with growl, Kise knew at this point the other is trying his best not to raise his voice like the usual. " _You_ are my business so _don't_ fucking tell me to fuck off."

"I'm so sorry."

Aomine rubbed his forehead as he rained curses under his breath. Kise looked at the other with guilt. He is still not used to telling Aomine about him, about the way his mind works, nobody ever concerned themselves as much as the other did now. It always is alright as he seems fine to others. Then suddenly there is Aomine looking like he could not live without knowing.

"Kise what the hell is _wrong_." Aomine said as the other placed his hand on the table. "You know that something is wrong and you are not telling me, you are fucking avoiding everything."

"I-I can't."

"You can't what?"

Kise chewed his lower lip, his hands started shaking. He found himself remembering the way Kuroko looked at him when he found him there in the hospital, the expression painting his usually stoic face. He remember his sister's face when she first found out about Kise's condition. What would his fans say?

"I'm s-scared…I can't." Kise mutters.

"Then I was right, you were avoiding Tetsu all along?"

Kise nods.

"It was why you kept on avoiding meeting with him in person always telling him you can't go, you can't see him, watch him or what not." Aomine said looking at the other.

It started not so long ago when he started noticing Kise's reluctance, he would laugh but Aomine knew something isn't right. When they saw the swarm of media outside the hotel and heard about Midorima's family renting a hall for an _omiai_ instead of going there on his own like he would usually do, Kise messaged Kuroko instead and left the keycard to Aomine before dashing out saying he has forgotten something. Then he has also started declining guesting which usually doesn't happen. Kise loves the cameras, being a performer and entertainer is in his blood, it's written under his flesh.

"Why?"

Kise doesn't answer.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kise lips quiver as he attempts to answer.

"Tetsu isnt telling you, but he's worried."

Kise's eyes widen, "I-I worry…him…I'm worrying…Kurokocchi?"

"Obviously."

"B-But I—"

"Tetsu knows something is wrong even if you don't tell him." Aomine said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "He didn't told me either, he told Bakagami, the shitty head told me yesterday."

"B-But I…I didn't mean to…I just…I thought that would be better."

"It's better to what?"

Kise lowers his head again making Aomine sigh, it's always like that, Kise would lower his head or look away when he doesn't want to answer.

"Kise I need to—"

"It's getting worse okay?"

Aomine was shut at the blonde's words. His heart stopped and flashes of images of Kise's incident back in Teiko flooded his senses, fear, shock, anger, and guilt. Aomine swallowed thickly as he stares at Kise's face. The word _worse_ felt like brick pressing against his heart. The first time he heard Kise confessed of what happened to him after that incident as well as the reason why he decided to hide it from Aomine he barely found himself calm. The thought of losing Kise and a part of him, a part of this person he loves placed him in so much distress.

"H-How…worse?"

Kise was shocked to see Aomine react in such way, he looked so scared, probably more scared than Kise is for himself.

"Sometimes... the ringing would start then when it stops…I cannot hear anything for a very long time…an hour, or two." Kise said quietly. "It's getting way faster than before. I might lose my hearing…faster than I expect."

"Why…didn't you tell me?"

Kise felt his throat has gone dry as he stares at Aomine and despite his failing hearing he couldn't possibly miss the way the other's voice broke. Kise felt the urge to reach towards Aomine as he looks at him with the expression of complete and utter helplessness, complete vulnerability.

"I don't want you to worry…you worry enough." Kise answered, "Kurokocchi too. I don't want him to see me like this, h-he already has a lot on his plate…e-especially now that he…has a new band and friends."

"Fuck that Kise!" Aomine replied his hand on the table is clenched in a fist. "You know I can't help it! I cannot stop worry about you! And Tetsu too, he will not say it, you know him, but he fucking worries. The more you don't tell us, the more it hurts me, _us_."

"But I'm not…Kurokocchi already has a new set of friends—"

"That does not lessen your worth to him or to me."

Kise found himself pressing his lips in a thin line, he remembers the day Kuroko left, he left him with a smile with an apology and when he returned he still remembers his words when he met him again after the first time, what Kagami told him, that despite everything Kuroko still respects him as a friend. After everything, after the things he did and let him do.

"So you stopped taking guesting too…because you thought Kuroko might see you in the process…and he will ask?"

Kise nods.

Aomine shakes his head, "No, y-you're not doing this."

"W-What are you saying?"

He stares at Kise for a while, he has been wrong for so many times. He has been wrong when he tried to trick himself by confessing to Kuroko when the one he really likes instead is Kise. He was wrong when he listened to Akashi and tried to convince Kuroko to leave his band. He is wrong to think he is all knowing. He is wrong when he thought he could forget about Kise. But despite all those times, he put himself at stake yet again trusting the small voice whispering inside him.

This time he wants to be right, for the right person.

"We'll do this together." Aomine said with a firm tone, "Give me at least one month Kise. Just one month."

Kise's eyes widen, at that exact moment he was shining, just like the first time he saw him sing but this time the only music were his four words. _Together_ —never in Kise's wildest dreams had he imagined Aomine would say that word, especially to him, to someone whose ego is bigger than the sun itself, someone who is used to working out things on his own.

He couldn't believe this is true, he gaped there unable to move mesmerized by the moment as Aomine stood and left the blonde in the café.

"What the hell are you thinking Aominecchi?"

Unknown to him outside, Aomine is sending a text message that is about to send ripples to the calm waters.

.

.

.

.

"What's your plans?"

Kuroko raises his head and found Kagami leaning against the door of the studio.

They have finished recording two songs for the album today—excluding Love Scenario, Takao and Furihata went ahead right after. Kuroko understood Takao's desire to be alone for a while, he doesn't want to pry more than necessary, there is much he needs to know and do for the two. Meanwhile Furihata excused himself saying he still have a duty in his part-time job.

"My plans?" Kuroko asked titling his head to the side, "I don't…understand."

Kagami sighs looking away trying to hide a blush creeping in his cheeks. "I-I mean, l-like are you free right now?"

Kuroko suddenly felt his whole face heat up. Is he hearing this correctly? Is Kagami Taiga seriously asking him out, right _now?_

"Uh…I…"

"I-It's fine if you uhm h-have plans already."

"N-No…It's fine…"

Kagami turns to Kuroko and found the teal haired musician playing with the hem of his shirt and looking down, "You sure?"

Kuroko nods making the other smile. "Let's go?"

Kagami dressed down into a simple black long sleeves and black pants, while Kuroko wore a white sweater paired with black fitting pants. The two left the studio and took a cab to wherever Kagami has in mind. Kuroko watches the scenery outside the window of the car and noticed the familiar streets. To Kuroko's surprise Kagami asked the driver to stop in a familiar street.

When the two got out of the cab Kuroko's eyes looks around.

"Ginza." Kuroko mutters. "Why here?"

Kagami scratches the back of his neck trying to look away, "I…I just have no other bright ideas."

Kuroko smiles anyways, "Let's look around?"

Kagami's eyes lit and he smiles at the other. "Sure."

Kuroko mostly led the way through the street stalls and shops. Kagami looked at the shops with interest grinning with interest, Kuroko quietly points out at cheaper stalls chuckling at Kagami's amused voice.

"How much is this?"

Kuroko turns and found Kagami inquiring in a small stall with tons of baseball caps in display. Kuroko follows Kagami and stood next to the other.

"What are you buying?" Kuroko asks.

Kagami turns to Kuroko with a grin before taking a black cap in the stall and putting it on Kuroko. He laughs at the other's utterly adorable look, Kuroko tips the cap a bit more upwards to unravel his face to Kagami. Kagami laughs and took an identical baseball cap in the store and wore it. Kuroko blinks and found Kagami's initials embroiled in red on the black baseball cap.

"It looks good on both you sir!" The female vendor said with a huge smile.

"I'm getting this." Kagami replies and quickly pays for the item.

Curiously, Kuroko took off the cap to look at it. It is a black baseball cap with his initials on the front.

 _TK—_ Kuroko's eyes widen at the realization, he turns to Kagami and found the baseball cap was the exact design as the other's except for the color of the embroidery. Kuroko found a blush creeping in his cheeks, he quietly placed the cap back to his head in attempt to hide the blush in his face.

"You like it?" Kagami asked before continuing their walk.

"Yes." Kuroko answers a smile grazing his lips.

"I only realized now we have the same initials."

Kuroko nods. "Its kinda confusing."

Kuroko lowers his head shameful of his internal thoughts, it could be confusing, yes who would be able to guess that it may mean Kagami Tetsuya? Kuroko wanted to bury himself, he sounds like a love sick high school student.

The two continued their sight-seeing free from the eyes of the public with the help of their disguise. Kuroko stopped in a few shops to buy shirts and while a doing so Kagami takes photo of Kuroko busy scheming through the clothes. He smiles as he previews the photographs in his phone, it was as if he is just as common as everyone else in that place, free of all the camera watching every step he makes, less self-conscious, raw and genuine. In a few more minutes Kagami's phone is almost full of Kuroko's pictures.

It was almost pass seven when the two finally got tired of their sightseeing. The two sat in a public bench laughing and talking about the weird shirts they found there. Kuroko chuckled and laughed that made Kagami's heart swell with mixed feelings. The teal haired musician is finally smiling and laughing so freely, the usually stoic and quiet Kuroko Tetsuya is so light hearted, so genuine and bold in showing his reactions right now.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko asks. "You're staring at me."

Kagami shakes his head unable to take away his eyes off from the other. How can he ever get enough of this rare sight of Kuroko's beautiful and slightly bashful smile. It was like a second full moon in one month, it rarely ever exposes itself, and when it does nothing could rival its beauty.

"Beautiful."

"Huh?"

Kagami and Kuroko both flinched away from each other staring in disbelief. Kuroko felt a blush creeping in his cheeks, did he just heard Kagami right, did the other just said _beautiful_ right in his face, at him? He heard many people compliment his looks, Akashi, Kise, and even Aomine, when he entered Teiko he was told that his looks is uniquely pretty, youthful and refreshing, however when Kagami said the same word, the same overly used word, it felt different. His heart almost leaped out of his chest.

Perhaps it was the way he was staring at him, his intoxicatingly deep wine colored eyes, the way it reflected only him that fed his possessiveness. He felt drowning pleasantly.

"I-I…s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you u-uncomfortable o-or something i-it's just…the c-cap looks good on you." Kagami said trying to escape from the tangles in his own mess.

Kuroko nods, his cheeks still feels warm.

"Why did you take me here?" Kuroko asks as he turns to look at the passing people.

"Oh." Kagami looks down in his hand thinking of the event earlier. He remembers the horror and panic in Kuroko's expression when he came face to face with Akashi. The guy despite his average height is surrounded with the air of intimidation. "I thought you needed a breath of fresh air."

"Hm?"

"Away from anything about music."

Kuroko turns to Kagami, "Why?"

"I thought you might remember something awful when you saw _him_ today." Kuroko stares in Kagami in shock, he didn't know Kagami was that attentive. "When you first met with Kise and Aomine you were…shaken and this morning when you saw him I thought you were…I thought you need this."

Kuroko found himself smiling, Kagami has only been with him for less than a year and yet it felt as if he knows him more than anyone, more than Aomine, more than Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara or Midorima. He take notes of every single thing he does, of the expressions he makes, of his slightest of quirks and gestures.

"I did." Kuroko answers quietly. "I remembered the last time we saw each other. It wasn't good."

"You didn't part friends?"

Kuroko shakes his head, "We didn't."

"Do you hate him now?"

Kuroko shakes his head, "Over the time I understood his reasons."

"Tell me?"

"When I left the band years ago, he didn't want me to. He said I cannot do it alone, that was why I swore to him I would find someone brighter, someone not like them." Kuroko's voice slowly become hushed, "Akashi-kun did _everything_ to stop me from leaving, he said he would pay the press to shut about the truth about my past if only I would swear to return to the band."

"Your past?"

"The truth is, the father that I know is not my biological father." Kuroko confesses. Kagami's eyes widen at the revelation. "It happens, in show business. My mother married a different man, the man I grew up calling father. I didn't know until I was in middle school when I told my mother I wish to go to Teiko. My real father is a musician, a pianist, he…he was hooked into a controversy, drug trade. It was why my mother never mentioned him, as well as my adoptive father."

"I-I'm sorry—"

"I thought Akashi-kun wouldn't dare, I thought wrong—he let the news get to the press and…on the day I left the band I was bombarded with questions about my real father, my mother called me that night crying." Kuroko said quietly. "I still somehow harbours some kind of resentment to Akashi-kun because of that but…now I understand."

"Understand?" Kagami said with a bit of anger in his voice, "That was none of his business! He shouldn't have gone that far, that was your private life, why the fuck would he do that, you were with him, you respected him and he pays you back like that?"

Kuroko chuckles making Kagami's boiling rage simmer. Kuroko turns again at Kagami with a smile, "Thank you, it is like Kagami-kun feels for me when I can't. When I don't have any more energy to get angry, Kagami-kun does for me. Thank you."

"W-What the—"

"When you want something, you go crazy." Kuroko said turning to look at his hand in his lap and closing it in a possessive manner, "You go to lengths, you get angry, you ask yourself why can't it be you, why can't they stay, so you do _everything_ even if…sometimes you know it will hurt them."

He remembers the first time he felt it, it was when he saw Kagami with Kise. He felt his heart clench in a way it hurts so much, what if he is the only one who wanted the other around, what if Kagami didn't feel the same? Then when Aomine returned, he felt everything slowly getting clear to him, he didn't felt the same anymore with Aomine. It was more a kind of merely remnants of his childish admiration for the other, but now he see him in a different perspective. And when he heard him ask to leave the band, leave _Kagami_ , his whole mind screamed in retaliation.

And then slowly he started feeling it, that strange need to be constantly beside the other, a feeling of frailness and vulnerability seeps into his skin whenever the other is absent, a strange, slightly annoying but somehow pleasant kind of dependency which makes you crave, desire, wish and need someone so much that it feels like the world suddenly loses it's atmosphere without that person. And then suddenly you need them so much that you are willing to do whatever it takes, whatever the risk.

"I finally understood Akashi-kun…he's not a bad person, he was just…sad and lonely."

Kagami purses his lips, "Are you too?"

Kuroko shakes his head, he tips his baseball cap to cover his face, his small and fond smile.

"Not anymore, not with Kagami-kun."


	25. Chapter 25

_WELCOME BAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK! OMG I'm so sorry this update is sooo late iit should have been up last week but my internet broke down and just a few days ago I got sick too. I am still now but well I'm getting better, which is good because school starts tomorrow and I NEED to be alright by then or I might be graduating with an IV attached to me. LOL kidding aside, HAPPY BELATED THIRD ANNIVERSARY TO MEEEE ahahahahaha Kicchin now is official three years old since I started writing here in FF! *puts out birthday cakes and candles* AHAHAHA thank you everyone for THREE YEARS omg, the support and the love you give to my stories are my greatest treasures, seriously._

 _So yeah, back to MtKB wow, AKASHI MEETS KUROKO FINALLY AND FURIHATA TOO! Did you like the mini-date with KAGAKURO? ahahahaha I've been wanting to put that scene for a long time but I just dont know if the timing is right, so yeah I was able to convince myself that last chapter is the best time to put it. I want Kagakuro's relationship here to thread like normal couples do, you know friends, dates, then get-together, sharing stuffs before everything. I wanted everyone to have a unique spice to their meetings. Ahahaha and I am sooooo sorry for those who are waiting for the akafuri because it is taking awfully long, but yeah I hope you bear with me for now. It will happen SOON. And wow who are excited to know what will happen next to MIDOTAKA?! Well I guess I wont be holding you guys for too long now, hope you like today's chapter anddddddd...please review~~~~!_

 **Chapter 24: Refrain Boy**

Akashi sat in his bed with his phone in his hand, he stares blankly at the full length window in his room reflecting the streets lights. He closes his eyes and yet again he found himself haunted by the image of the slightly trembling yet obviously enraged brunet. He opened his eyes feeling the touch of the other's palm still lingering in his cheek, his heart hammering in his chest for some reason. Such defiance he has never seen before, it made him wants to crush him and at the same time preserve him.

It was not every day that someone actually dares to act out to him.

Furihata Kouki, he thought quietly, so plain, so average and yet something told Akashi that is not all. It was the same feeling he had when he saw Kuroko for the first time, he looks so mediocre but not really. He could feel something stirring inside him, _interest_ , he dares to name it. Furihata Kouki is interesting that it made him want to grab him that moment ask him what exactly he is.

There is something he doesn't know yet, something he needs to know, like an itch in his back he couldn't reach.

And then there was his eyes, his brown eyes that made Akashi momentarily forget how to breathe.

"Kouki." Akashi bit his lower lip, how can someone's name be so perfect rolling in his lips? It was as if he had known of it before.

Akashi groans feeling a dull pain seeping in his head. He left his phone that only started buzzing to cradle his head.

.

.

.

Furihata's eyes sparkled at the sight of the huge stadium, he has not performed before in this huge venue before except for the battle of the band. The ceiling is high and there is so much room for them to move around. He couldn't helped but just breathe out a wow. Beside him Kagami and Takao were having the same feeling. It will be their first live performance in front of a huge crowd after the release of their first single Solution, and to think Aida decided to take the huge venue it was almost unthinkable, bold even.

"The seating capacity would be around 7, 000." Aida said behind them, "It's much smaller to the venue for the Battle of the Bands but—"

"This is huge." Kagami said feeling a cold sweat running in his back, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yep." Aida said with much enthusiasm, "After reviewing the sales of your first single and the popularity of Love Scenario in the charts, I bet your ass on it that we're having a full house."

"I can't believe it." Furihata mutters.

"Me too." Takao adds.

Kuroko stood quietly scanning the place, the staffs are already setting the stage. He swallows thickly, a huge crowd, after a long time he will be facing them again, however instead of a strange pang of anxiousness, he felt something different— _adrenaline_. Kuroko placed a hand over his chest feeling his heart beating rapidly in excitement, it has been a long time since he felt excitement with the thought of singing again in front of the people. He inhales the scent of the air, the scent of the stage.

"You guys will perform in total of seven songs." Aida explains before showing the group the screen of her tablet. On the screen is the program outline, "First is your winning piece in the Battle of the Bands, Mr and Ms Picaresque, then Solution, then we will have a small intermission for about 30 minutes before the next song, use that time to interact with the crowd, do you get me?"

The four nod in agreement.

"Okay, then after that we'll have Refrain Boy." Aida continues, "After the third song, Kuroko and Kagami will have to run to the backstage for costume change as well as retouches for only fifteen minutes, Takao and Furihata will remain on stage to entertain the crowd, after fifteen minutes, Takao and Furihata will switch with Kagami and Kuroko for costume change. And the two will have to do some acoustics for a while."

"Won't that count for like fourth song?" Kagami asks.

"No," Kuroko replies, "That will count as an intermission."

Aida nods, "Exactly, so whatever the crowd suggests or if you two have anything on your mind that moment as long as it's not part of our line up."

"Then the rest would be interacting with the crowd." Takao adds.

"Maybe we could do a game?" Furihata suggested.

"Nice idea!" Aida exclaims. "Okay actually we could do like raffle and they would send you guys message prior to the concert and you guys will read or answer it during the intermission, what do you say?"

"I think it's a nice idea too." Kuroko answers. "It helps us not to have a dead air during the performance."

"Okay so for the fourth song we'll have Pride _Kakumei_ , then followed by Love Scenario, then we'll have two of your new compositions there as well."

"Eh!" Furihata exclaims loudly enough for his voice to echo in the whole empty stadium. The brunet quickly placed a hand over his lips in embarssament after everyone stop to turn at him.

"What's wrong Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asks.

"B-But w-we're s-still I-I mean the two new composition w-what do you mean about that _sachou_?"

Aida shifts her wait to her other feet and raises an eyebrow, "You know what I mean, there's only been two new songs added to the list for your upcoming album, _your_ composition is what I mean, those two songs."

"B-But I—i-it's not yet perfect and I—"

"I beg to disagree." Kuroko says before sighing, "I think it's alright, we've tried to perform it once in the studio and it was alright."

Furihata felt a blush creeping in his cheeks a few weeks ago, along with Takao, Kuroko suggested that Furihata would write a song two, however due to his difficulty with reading musical sheets it became quite a work for the three of them. However Kuroko didn't stop there, he allowed Furihata to write the lyrcis as Kuroko and Takao strums him a few chords. Though Kuroko commends his efforts as well as the results, Furihata isn't that confident to his own composition. Unlike Takao and Kuroko he could barely read the music sheets and to say that it was ready for a huge performance like this is a bit too—

"Isn't this a bit too early?"

"What the hell are you saying Furi?" Kagami said before giving the brunet a friendly pat in the back, "Just trust yourself, besides I like it too so I guess the crowd will be the same."

Furihata sighs and found himself nodding dejectedly, "There really is no way to talk you out of this right?"

"Right." The four replies in unison.

Aida turns to the corner and gestured to a brown haired guy, the man runs towards her with a goofy smile, "So this is Koganei, and he will be teaching you guys about the blockings for the whole program, please refrain from giving us headache."

The four boys bow their head to Koganei in greeting while the other returns the gesture with a friendly wave.

"Are you ready guys?" Koganei asks before walking towards Kagami and tip-toeing to put a hand on the tall red head's shoulder, "I think we're going to get along!"

* * *

Midorima stood in front of a familiar shelf in the familiar book shop. Ignoring the whispers of the other customers, the green haired musician quickly went to the _shoujo manga_ section. He couldn't help but find a smile spreading in his lips as he saw the new set of release for his favourite series.

"Ah, Midorima-san?"

Midorima turns to find the sales clerk, the woman beamed happily before greeting the other with a bow. Since Midorima has taken a liking of the manga by T. Kazue he would return to this very same book store to by the book. There wasn't any particular reason behind that, aside from the fact that T. Kazue mentioned in her notes that she once found solace in that particular book store when she was in high school where she would sit on the corner and ask for the owner if she can read a few books.

It was simply difficult not to remember Midorima, after all his hair stands out from the crowd as well as his height. He kept a low profile whenever he would visit but the sales clerk managed to notice him still. The former sales clerk whom she took on said that Midorima is a regular customer, sometimes he would sit there read through the manga section and sometimes he would buy, and when he does it is always the very same title— _Golden Time_ by T. Kazue.

"We reserved you a copy." The woman said without having to hear the other out. "Are you going to take it now?"

"Yes, that would be…great." Midorima replies before following the girl to the counter.

Midorima turns to the corner and found the poster of the upcoming anime adaptation of T. Kazue's manga, below it a small picture of the black background logo of Kuroko's band, next to it is the title of their song—Love Scenario. Somehow Midorima couldn't bring himself to listen to their song, the thought made his chest clench for some reason.

The saleslady returns to the counter with a paper bag, "Midorima-san your purchase is here."

Midorima turns to the counter before reaching to his back pocket to get his wallet.

"Will you be watching the anime series Midorima-san?"

"I am busy." Midorima answers before paying up for the book. "I have a lot of things to do."

The woman quickly gives Midorima his receipt and change.

"Oh that's too bad." She replies.

Midorima opens the paper bag to quickly check on the item, she pulled the book out of the bag and scanned the pages for any torn or folded parts. However to Midorima's surprise he found himself stopping on the very last page of the manga where T. Kazue would write about random things about herself.

Somehow Midorima found himself in T. Kazue, someone despite having so many people around found they are unable to confide, to speak of their feelings so freely, it was like he found a friend he never had in a leaf of a book. Grazing his index finger at a familiar doodle of a hawk in the corner of the page, Midorima carefully read the notes.

 _Hi readers!_

 _It has been a while, thank you for everyone for supporting me and now we will be having an anime adaptation, I hope you like it too!_

 _Sorry but can you keep a secret?_

 _I'm a bit sad you see._

 _The guy I like, I think he will be married soon. Ah, but don't worry, I won't let that stop me from continuing this story. It just kinda makes me sad, now that we we're a bit close, suddenly I heard he's getting married._

 _Have you ever had a similar experience?_

 _I will be back on the next month with the new series, thank you again for your continued support!_

Midorima was suddenly struck by something in his chest as the words shuffles in his chest. What a coincidence. Midorima flips the pages again and found himself stopping at a random page. He stares at the page not bothering to read the whole thing so that ee would not spoil himself of the details, somehow…the scene looks familiar.

"This book shop is getting some celebrity visits in the past few days it's almost shocking." The saleslady says catching Midorima's attention, she leans to Midorima and whispers, "Yesterday night the bassist from a popular boyband dropped by to scan some manga!"

Midorima's eyes widen.

"He has this gorgeous black hair and very polite and cheery smile, he's so nice!"

Midorima focuses back on the page in front of him.

He remembers now, could it be…Midorima traces the lines of the character's face against the paper with his thumb, the place where he had seen this…was in Takao's house, with the pile of clutter and papers, he remember seeing this very page on that table, it was a rough sketch then, half of it are barely inked. How can Takao have those when it was only released today? How come he—

"Come to think of it, he used to buy his manga here before, he doesn't look like it but he's a huge _otaku_!"

"Does he come here often?"

"Eh?" The saleslady is suddenly taken aback by the other's question raising out of the blue, "I don't know I recently—"

"Takao-kun you mean?"

Midorima turns to find a middle aged man holding a few new copies of Haruki Murakami's new works. The saleslady quickly bows her head to great the owner of the book shop.

"Do you mean Takao-kun?" the man asks again.

"Y-Yes." Midorima found his voice cracking for some reason, somehow his heart started beating wildly, and strange why does he feel as if he already knows the answer?

"He does." The man answers, "When he was in high school he skips class and sits on a corner to read books. I couldn't tell him to leave, it is better to read than to get into a fight like most kids his age then."

"H-High school…"

"Oh are you friends with Takao-kun?" The owner asks barely recognizing Midorima, "I know that kid his he was in high school, yesterday he came here boasting about the fact he's the one who sung for that anime, time sure flies, doesn't it?"

The man laughs before waving to the two and leaving.

Is it just a coincidence, Midoirma thought, could it be...

"Are you alright Midorima-san?"

"Do you know which publishing house T. Kazue works for?"

"Eh?" The saleslady steps back completely shocked.

* * *

"See you all tomorrow in the afternoon!"

The four boys bow to the staffs before returning to the backstage, Kuroko is holding up the schedule of rehearsals for the live as well as the schedule of performance, Aida is very strategic she uses the current to surf the waves. She doesn't waste any single opportunity for the band. Somehow she is even more inspired with the current turns of events, with the people's interest on the four members as well as to their personal lives. It also helps that their song are used for anime which makes it even more popular even abroad.

"When will _Sachou_ announce about the concert?" Takao asks.

"In three days." Kuroko answers, "I'm quite excited."

"I think I'm going to faint." Furihata replies sighing.

"You're going to be fine Furi." Kagami said with his ever so confident grin.

"You'll be alright, that is what rehearsals are for Furihata-ku—"

"Takao-san?"

Kuroko stopped midway and found a staff running towards the four, before turning towards Takao.

"You have a guest Takao-san." The staff said.

"A guest?" Takao asked raising an eyebrow.

"Should we go on ahead Takao-kun?" Kuroko asks as he notice an unfamiliar figure in the end of the hallway, with his back turned to them. Kuroko doesn't recognize the person at all.

"A-Ah, no t-this will be quick I'm sure—"

Kuroko smiles and shakes his head, "Please take your time."

Takao stares at Kuroko for a second trying to look for something in his eyes but there wasn't, he meant what he said.

"We will wait for you back in the dressing room before returning to the studio, is that alright?"

Takao nods. "Thank you." he replies before bowing.

When the three left towards the dressing room, Takao turns to the staff with an awkward smile. There isnt anyone who would come see him here, except for his sister, he wonders if she skipped school just to see the rest of the band.

"Where is my sister?" Takao asks. "I'm sorry if she caused any inconvenience—"

"Oh it's not your sister Takao-san." The staff said. "I'll go get him for you then."

Takao was frozen in his spot as the staff left to get Takao's guest. Takao stood wondering there in the hallway quietly, he could hear the faint sounds of the people at the stage calling each other's names and the faint sound of the loud music. He could feel the vibration of the speakers under his feet.

Suddenly Takao was filled with an overwhelming feeling, he used to dream of this day, to perform in front of so many people. Somehow he felt so close to _that_ person again, and yet not.

"Takao-san, sorry for making you wait."

Takao blinks out of his reverie and turns to look at the staff, however he was not prepared for the sight he was welcomed to. His eyes quickly widen at the sight of the red head with blue eyes smiling shyly at him. The familiar guy quickly bows his head in greetings to the other, making Takao automatically return the gesture.

"Is there anything else you need Takao-san?" The staff asks politely in which Takao replies with a shake of his head.

"T-Thank you I-I'm fine."

The staff bows his head before dashing away from the two leaving them alone. Takao shifted away from the other remembering how Midorima acted when he came close to the other, even if the other isn't present Takao decided to put the distance. The ginger head is wearing a dark grey turtle neck sweater paired with a black leather jacket.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your band's rehearsal, uhm I…I just wanna personally apologize about last time." Rei started as he looks at Takao.

The raven haired bassist turns his head away shyly, his eyes avoiding his. Rei sighs, he used all possible connections he has to find where Takao Kazunari might be today and gain access in the stadium where normally people aren't allowed, especially when it is like this. After seeing how Takao left that day he couldn't possible sleep soundly at night, not when the first time he saw him was wearing that betrayed expression.

"I-It wasn't your fault." Takao answered, "How did you got here, n-not that I—"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine Kazunari-kun."

Takao's eyes widen at the man's familiar way of calling his name. His reaction quickly surprised the other as well as he realize what he has said.

"I-I mean, I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean that I was just, y-you see I see you on TV a lot a-and the fans calls you sometimes with your first name so I-I—" Rei stutters.

What should he do, he didn't mean to scare Takao like that, he didn't mean to blurt out the name he calls him when he watches him on TV and sends tweets about him on the internet. He felt his face heating up, it was such a mess, he thought he was totally prepared after finally meeting him, however he didn't anticipate this at all. However, and unfortunately the last thing he could do is salvage what is left.

"U-Uhm, I-I mean…can I call you that?"

Takao blinks, honestly there really isn't any problem about it anyways.

"Uh, yes I-I guess but I don't know you."

"Eh?" Rei found himself bowing his head in apologies, he curses himself, how can he make a fool of himself in front of his crush. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I forgot, I am Suzuhara Rei, forgive me for the late introduction."

Suzuhara, somehow that last name sounds awfully familiar, Takao thought, "I think I've heard of that last name before."

"I'm the son of the owner of the Suzuhara Pharmaceuticals."

Takao's eyes widen again, "Are you serious?"

Rei chuckles and nods, he couldn't believe the way Takao is responding to him like they are really close friends. He is just like what the other fans says, kind and very accommodating.

"I am." Rei said, "I actually used my father's connections so that I may be able to be here, I'm so sorry if I ever disturb you."

"Eh why would you go that far?"

Rei smiles, "I couldn't sleep thinking I somehow left a bad impression on you last time."

Takao found himself lost for words.

"I want to…if possible would you let me take you to dinner?"

"D-Dinner?"

Rei nods, "Yes, y-you know like a payback for whatever _we_ caused last time?"

Takao found himself standing in a strange balance, does Midorima like Rei? It is actually a strange hypothesis however his gut told him that Rei could be Midorima's fiancé, and that thought was supported by the way Midorima acted around Rei, his protectiveness on the other, the way he snapped at Takao. However, Takao isn't that naïve either, he's too old to act like he doesn't know what a dinner out means, and the flowers too.

It is stupid, strange and yes, stupid, he should just stay away from them, but somehow his brain stopped and everything was quiet waiting for his answer.

.

.

.

"Yes."


	26. Chapter 26

_OH DEAR PLEASE DON'T KILL ME GUYSSS. I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY, if you've been following me through twitter you probably know that school and Yuri on Ice ate me whole these past few...uhm, weeks, months? Anyways, I want to apologize for this VERY late update. I revised this for like EIGHT times until I am finally satisfied with the outcome. Kicchin's brain cells were scattered all over, forgive me. So yeah, thank you for everyone who despite that fact is now here, and very excited to know what will happen next._

 _Also just wanna say hi to all Yuri on Ice fans there, hi guys, how was episode 12. Yep, me too, I dont think I will be over it until for the next forty years. Oh and Yuuri with LONGER hair and in RUSSIA, yep definitely so worth waiting for, right? Oh and I MIGHT do a Yuri on Ice story too!_

 _So today's chapter haaas a very personal touch, I've been meaning to write this chapter for a very long time. I love this song and I just dont know which character suites it most. Somehow the story made it's own spin so yeah, now I've got it here. Hanataba is for me by far the MOST romantic song in Japanese I've heard yet. Ahahaha, Hanataba is sung by Back Number and I swear you will appreciate it EVEN more if you listen to the song and find the english trans of the whole things, also note the last part of the song. It's the key to the end of this chapter. AHAHAHA i'm such a bummer curse me._

 _Anyways, you know the drill guys. Read and enjoy, review and give it a fav or a follow! I miss you and I REALLY hope to hear from you, tell me how you find the song and the story!_

 _PS._

 _TO EVERYONE WHO LOVED LION...THANK YOU SO MUCH BECAUSE..._

 _*whispers* I'm officially making the sequel!_

 **Chapter 26: Hanataba**

Takao dated a lot in the past, it was basically how he got ideas about his works. He knows how women acted around. He isn't as experienced as the others but he could say at least that he knows much to be able to write things about love. And with that minimal knowledge, he knows how difficult love can be.

Of course he knows that, he writes about it. He knows the risks, the pain, sometimes he'd justify pain in his works, that without it there will be no joy, no delight—but pain is still pain. Love is like a free fall, you don't know if you'll survive the landing or not, will there be someone to catch you, or will you slam hard and get broken into thousand pieces.

Humans are such an enigma, they fear and yearn love.

"Thank you." Takao says as he looks at the boquet he settled in the table.

He took Suzuhara Rei's invitation to a dinner. He isn't an idiot, he has seen this scene over so many time. And the way Rei acted around him earlier confirmed his suspicion. He is more than a fan, maybe he is but he wants more than an autograph or a picture with him.

Rei smiles at him and calls the waiter, Takao allows him to order for the two of them. As the other spoke in complete comfort and casualness in a very fancy restaurant, Takao watches him closely. What does he intends to do, why is he doing _this._

"Kazunari-kun can be very quiet too, hm?"

Takao's attention perks up, and he smiles at the other. "I'm just not used to this."

"Is that so?" Rei smiles back looking right at Takao. "So—"

"I don't wish to sound intimidating but can you please tell me the reason why we're here?"

"I told you—"

"That's not all, yes?"

Rei sighs, "I like you Kazunari-kun."

Takao doesn't react. He doesn't smile or look away, he doesn't say anything. He continues to look at the other looking for a hint of lie, there was none.

Rei laughs humorlessly, "Are you disgusted now?"

"I could care less." Takao says quickly making Rei's eyes wide as the saucers, "But why do I feel that there is something else?"

Rei purses his lips and reaches to the back pocket of his jeans. He licks his lips before putting a ring in the table.

"I'm about to get married." Rei says chuckling, "Would you believe it, a fixed marriage out of financial benefits and business partnership in this age? I don't have much time left as a free man."

"I'm sorry I…"

"The first time I saw you, it was an accident. The camera focused on you and suddenly all I hear was your bass, and all I saw was your eyes." Rei continues. "I thought that maybe if I met you in a better situation I'd come to every concert and performance and I'd ask you for your name and sign, and pursued you to like me back. And maybe you'll tell me about yourself too, tell me what you like best and what you like worst."

"Rei I—I'm not…" Takao shakes his head, "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way."

Rei laughs, and Takao hears the small quiver and crack in his voice. He looks up at Takao, he is smiling but his eyes are not.

"I know." Rei takes the ring and holds it in his hand, "Yeah, I know."

"I'm so sorry."

Rei shakes his head, "I just wish the person you love feels the same."

Takao feels a deep bitterness rise in his throat at the other's words. It was his turn to feel deeply sad. The waiter returns with their order, he quietly puts them on the table before politely bowing and leaving them. Takao doesn't speak anymore.

"What is this person like?" Rei asks.

"What makes you think it's because of someone?" Takao asks.

Rei laughs before taking a sip in his water. He looks at Takao tilting his head in the sides, "You don't think I know what I look when I look at you? You look just the way I look at you."

"That doesn't actually make sense."

"I guess that's how things works, sometimes it doesn't really has to make sense."

Takao doesn't dare to touch his food, somehow he is filled with his own thoughts. Perhaps people seek answers to questions all too often that they lose hold of the real things that matters. Sometimes the world doesn't has to explain itself, sometimes there are things that doesn't need to be told, sometimes it just happens. Has he been looking too much too?

Has he been looking way too far?

Takao was about to say something when he felt a buzz inside his back pocket. He takes it out muttering a quiet excuse to Rei, he slides the screen lock and sees the message. His eyes widen at the message.

 _Subj: I know you_

 _From: XXXXXXXX_

 _Kazue is a female version of the name Kazunari. T was meant for your last name Takao._

Takao raises an eyebrow, what is this sender trying to do, intimidate him?

He was about delete the message when another pops out.

 _Subj: I know you_

 _From: XXXXXX_

 _Your first guitar was an second hand acoustic guitar from your classmate in high school, you bought it with your own money._

Takao blinks, nobody knows that, and if anyone does, he's sure it would be the readers of his manga. Has someone found out about him? he feels his heart racing, then another message pops out.

 _Subj: I know you_

 _From: XXXXXXX_

 _You're a Scorpion and even if you don't believe in Horoscopes you read them._

"Kazunari-kun are you alright?"

Takao hears Rei asks but he doesn't answer, especially when another message pops out.

 _Subj: I know you_

 _From: XXXXXX_

 _Look outside._

Takao's eyes widen at the last message, he stands abruptly and turns around. His sudden actions caused the other customers to look at him. But instead of apologizing and thinking of how people might start recognizing him, he walks to the door. If someone finds out, his career might get endangered. What will people think of him, hiding under a girlish penname and writing girlish manga.

He hears Rei calling his name but he doesn't look back, he runs towards the door of the restaurant without hesitation.

Then he opens the door, and his eyes stares in surprise at the sight before him.

"W-What…" Takao's voice quiver.

.

.

.

 _Two hours earlier…_

The café has always been quite nostalgic for Emiko Midorima. This was where she would bring her son, he loved the parfait they served there, and he would look at her with his big green eyes and chubby cheeks. But things change. Emiko found her son growing a bit too fast, if it was just her, she wants him to do what he wishes.

Ever since his son reached the age of four, his father fought tooth and nail to send him to the best schools. He was expected to follow his father's footsteps into the medical field, become a doctor and continue what the man has started. But Emiko knew better, her son loved music, the moment he touched a guitar and played it she knew that he loves it.

There are too few things Emiko knows that her son enjoys. He was raised by a strict father, she understands that most things he does if all out of obligations he feels towards his father.

Emiko wanted to do something for him, she wanted to stand up for once for her son so when the opportunity came, she tried her best to make it possible for her son to truly pursue his passion. Emiko knows despite risking the fact that his son may rarely see them anymore—having the chance to leave—she still gave it away.

And she enjoys it, her son's own freedom, and even if he didn't explicitly told her, she knows he loves the people he plays for and with. It was the greatest thing she could have given her son.

And that was why she felt a strange flush of shock and bitterness when she finally heard a call from his son after so long saying he wanted to speak with them, only to hear him say yes to an old engagement. She swallowed it bitterly, as her son nodded in agreement to his father's will once again.

"Mother."

Emiko turns to her side and finds her son standing there in a gray sleeveless sweater over a forest green dress shirt. Emiko was about to stand when Midorima places a hand on her shoulder encouraging her to take her seat. She watches as he quietly takes a seat across her.

"I'm surprised you called, it's not that I do not wish to see you." Emiko smiles, "I miss you."

"I know," Midorima says. He breathes in. "I miss you too."

Emiko chuckles, "I remember when you were a child, you'd call us, me and your father at work to tell just that."

Midorima chuckles, "Mother please."

Emiko looks at Midorima, "You've grown so wonderfully."

"Thank you, Mother."

Midorima purses his lips and takes out his phone, he clicks on a familiar song in his playlist and slides the device towards his mother over the table. His mother takes the phone and without asking clicks the play button. A soft music plays of bass, it was obvious even to an amateur's ears that the music is recorded by the device with no editing, there were lots of noises in the back.

Then an unfamiliar but beautiful voice starts to resounds in the tiny speaker. Emiko blinks, and looks at Midorima but her son doesn't say anything. Emiko took this as a sign to listen further and she does.

She listens to the lyrics quietly.

And she finds herself closing her eyes. The voice is strong, but has a strange coolness of it. It was like a winter breeze, cold but gentle. Then suddenly as the words sinks to her, she finds herself opening her eyes.

She presses the pause button.

"Shintarou is this…this song…"

"I made that song mother." Midorima admits, "I was told to do it for a show, I had the opportunity…to make for the person I have been meaning to know."

"And?"

"I realized the person I have been dying to meet, the person I pursue…the person I was convinced that I love…is simply something I did to convince myself for I was afraid to truly be in love." Midorima says, "I was so sure, since I love that person who is so far from me, so unreachable, the risk of being rejected or accepted will be reduced. I threw off the chance to experience joy to elude pain. I denied the truth from myself."

"Why?" Emiko asks.

Midorima was a very quiet child, Emiko rarely hears him complain or show significant stresses in emotions. He was not angry, or sad, or happy, he was just quiet. It worried Emiko often that her son never shared his thoughts with others. It took her years to realize his music was his words, it is his way to talk about things he isn't used to discuss.

Emiko looks down at the screen of the phone, the song was titled— _How Affection_.

"I have realized it but I didn't want to admit it, I was scared of myself. I was scared of _him_."

Midorima waited for a change of expression from his mother, disgust, shock, anger…but none of those she shows. Instead she nods and takes an inhale. She reaches out her hand and places it on top of Midorima's, and she smiles encouraging him to continue.

"To love is…to give, it leaves you vulnerable and so susceptible to that person. It leaves you at their mercy, one word and they can leave you broken into pieces. I…I was frightened at that moment when I confronted my own feelings, I was scared to beg him to stay and hear him say no." Midorima feels his mother's hand grip his reassuringly, "I…I was stupid, Mother. I thought that it would have fixed me, that I would forget when I force myself to lose hope by agreeing with father's proposal."

"But you are wrong." Emiko says, she looks at his eyes and saw it there, "You never wanted to agree with your father's proposal because you knew it too."

Midorima nods, "And I saw him, I thought it would be fine but when I pictured him with someone else I felt envy and greed consumed me…I wanted nothing more than him."

"I'm sorry…" Emiko says.

Midorima shakes his head and slips away his hand from his mother's surprising her. Midorima reaches to the back pocket of his jeans and puts the item in the table—a ring. He pushes the item towards his mother.

"I'm sorry." Midorima says. "I have written father a letter that I expect him to see tonight, I am withdrawing from the engagement."

Emiko's eyes widen, she takes the ring from the table and looks at her son with amusment and a sense or pride.

"It wasn't just me." Midorima starts, "I was selfish and all I have thought was how I felt. I never looked at him truly, deeply. I hurt him from the things I did, I hurt him by being not strong enough to beg him to stay. And yet I acted like I was the only person who knew pain."

Midorima stands up from his seat and bows his head to his mother in a perfect angle. Emiko doesn't speak and lets him do as he pleases.

"Forgive me, for the path I have chosen is astray from your desired." Midorima raises his head, he looks at his mother, "This time for sure, I am no longer frightened."

Emiko nods.

"I understand."

Midorima doesn't say anything more and excuses himself. He slips out of his seat and turns away ready to leave, when suddenly he stops. He turns towards Emiko again flashing the brightest smile he could in all his life.

"His name is Kazunari."

…

There are many things that has surprised Takao Kazunari in the years. There was the fact that he actually _likes_ a guy, and then there was the breakup of the Generation of Miracles, then Kuroko Tetsuya appearing before them, and then winning the annual Battle of the Bands. But of all those things, nothing could be compared for this moment. A number of people have now gathered around the LED screen in right at the building in front of the restaurant with the video of a _very_ familiar man arranging the camera and basically everything in the whole set and background to look romantic.

Takao shakes his head, he has no idea what his stalker actually wants now watching Midorima embarrass himself.

"I don't really know how to do this." Midorima says in the video, he sits in a stool and fixes the acoustic guitar in his lap. Midorima looks up at the camera and scoffs before raising his hand to fix his glasses.

He strums to test the tune and nods in satisfaction.

He turns once again to the camera, "I don't know how to say this so yes." He nods and he starts to strums.

Takao listens quietly with the crowd. The strumming is quiet but very passionate, he remembers this style, it was just like the song their band sung in the Battle of the Bands. The beat is the perfect combination of slow and rock. For some reason, Takao feels his heart starts to race, his body starts to shake.

 _"Dou mo kore kara futari de yatte ikeru to omou_

Nando kana demo toriaizu wa, Issho ni itai to omotteru kedo

Souda ne dakedo sa saigo wa watashi ga furareru to omou na  
Nandou kana demo toriaezu wa Issho ni ite miyou yo."

Takao's eyes goes wide at the last line, his heart beats a mile per second as he sees a glint in Midorima's in the video. The emerald haired man looks at the camera briefly miniscule smile is in his lips before he turns back in his instrument. Takao is used to looking at people, he pride himself as a good observer, and what he saw there was not the confident and normal Midorima Shintaro but a _very_ nervous Midorima Shintaro.

Pass the squeals of the crowds and the murmurs, Takao can see the way one of Midorima's leg is shaking, he constantly looks at his hand and strings to check if he's correct which he does not usually do. He's trying _not_ to mess up which is comically because he _never_ mess up.

Takao feels a flood of emotion sweeps him, his heart swells and he feels tears wells up in the corner of his eyes as he listens to the next stanza.

 _"Uwaki shite mo iwanaide yo ne  
Shiranakereba kanashiku wa naranai desho_

 _Shinyounai naa boku wa boku nari ni  
Massugu ni kimi to mukai aitai to omotteru yo"_

Takao feels his knees betray him as the flood of confessions fills him with every streams of words. He grips the phone in his hands and presses it to his chest as if it was his only lifeline.

"Boku wa nankai datte nanjuukai datte  
Kimi to dakiatte te wo tsunai de kisu wo shite  
Omoidasu tabi ni niyakete shimau you na omoide wo kimi to tsukuru no sa  
Sorya kenka mo suru darou kedo  
Sore nara nankai datte nanjuukai datte  
Ayamaru shikansha no kotoba mo kitto wasurenai kara  
Gomen gomen arigatou gomen kurai no  
Baransu ni naru kiken sei wa sukoshi takame dakedo  
Yurushite yo"

Before the chorus even ends Takao is already a crying mess in the corner, the people are too engrossed to care for a crying man that his existence blurred in theirs. He could care less because his heart aches from too much emotion. He couldn't explain it, it was like drowning, like being squeezed, like the world is forcing all the love out of you.

He wanted to scream and curse the very existence of Midorima Shintaro, because how dare him.

He tries to wipe off his ugly tears with his hands but more falls down, it felt endless. As the interlude comes in, Takao feels his phone vibrates in his hand. He quickly fiddles in the device and opens the message.

 _Subj: I know you_

 _From: XXXXXX_

 _You're romantic and you want to be serenaded in front of the public._

 _…I think it's stupid though._

Takao laughs amidst his tears reading the message. Of course, yes, of course it _has_ to be him. The phone vibrates displaying a new message as the interlude comes to an end.

 _Subj: I know you_

 _From: XXXXXX_

 _I'm sorry._

As soon as Takao reads the message he hears the next stanza loud and clear on the screen in front of him.

 _"_ _Ima made no boku wa  
Magatta koto bakka datta ki ga suru'n da yo  
Dakara semete kimi no toko ni wa  
Massugu ni massugu ni hashitteku yo"_

Takao purses his lips, he couldn't believe this is happening. He wish someone would wake him up now because if this is just a prank he would have someone's head in a platter at any second now. He's far too invested for this.

He remembers it's almost like this when he first saw Midorima SHintaro, he was so far, he wasn't even looking at him. He looked straight ahead with his bright green eyes hidden behind his glasses. His waved at the crowd nonchalantly. He wondered then if ever happens that someone so insignificant like him actually can be seen by someone like them.

Maybe fairy tales do come true too.

 _"…Sorenara nankai datte nanjuukai datte  
Ayamaru shikansha no kotoba mo kitto wasurenai kara  
Kimi to nara donna asa mo yoru mo yuugata datte  
Warai atte ikite ikeru'n ja nai ka to  
Omou'n da yo…"_

Takao hears another buzz in his phone and he opens the phone again and reads the message.

 _Subj: [none]_

 _From:XXXXXXX_

 _Look behind you._

Takao turns around and finds himself pressed against a warm and strong chest as a pair of strong and familiar arms wrap around him. Takao doesn't need to look to know who it is, he listens as he finally finishes his song whispering the lyrics to Takao's ears.

"Yes."


	27. Chapter 27

_HELLO GUYS AND WELCOME TO MTKB'S UPDATE AFTER 148 YEARS OF MY ABSENCEEEE! Ahahahaha! *drops low on the floor and bows head* I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LOOONG, please dont get mad at me and I hope you didn't stop waiting! Also, I'm very happy to annouce that THIS will be a double update! Yes! It's my compensation for you guys for making you wait too long TT v TT_

 _For today's update the title is a song that has stuck in me since I was in high school when one of classmate had me listen to, I recommend you listen to Itou Kashirou's cover of the song because his voice is VERRRRY close to Akashi(Kamiya Hiroshi)'s voice! Plus, the music video is very touching-i suggest you bring some tissues if you plan on watching the MV because-FEELSSSS! Ahahahaha anyways, before I start to make this AN into a nine page essay on why you should listen to From Y to Y by Itou Kashirou, I wanna thank you-YESSSS YOU, who are reading this! Thank you for waiting and thank you for reading. I hope to hear from you guys!_

You know the drill guys! ENJOY ANDDDD maybe reviewwww, pleaseeee?

PS. I made a page on Facebook for all the stuffs I write here and if it's not much maaaaybeee you could give it a LIKE? Aahahaha and say hi too! You can find the link on my BIO-pretty please visit us!

 **Chapter 27: From Y to Y**

 _Kuroko stares at the tall green haired man standing in front of him. He knows for years, Midorima Shintarou, though he the man is not among his most favourite person, he considered him an important part of his life. Despite his sharp tongue and sometimes insensitivity, Midorima has his own ways of showing his care to others, ways that many would sometimes see as inconsiderate, prideful and invading._

 _Midorima is so much like the typical child born in a family with fortune. He found conceding as weakness, triumph as the greatest glory, and emotions to be burden. However, as time pass, Kuroko slowly understood this part of him._

 _It wasn't as if he chose this._

 _It was just that he had become so used to it that it felt natural. Somehow it reminded Kuroko of Stockholm Syndrome, ah yes, maybe he had become like that. Those very shackles that held him down had become his security from his fears of the outside world._

 _With those shackles he wouldn't have to feel anything aside from what he had until then, with those shackles he wouldn't have to be rejected or turned down, there would only be one way to go. Kuroko understood him in that sense. However, just as much as he understood him, he understood as well the implications of this._

 _The things we fear does not disappear when we close our eyes, we simply don't see it, but it's still there. It doesn't necessary make it leave, we just are ignorant of it's presence. It doesn't make it any better._

 _Midorima has too many fears that he would rather choose to close his eyes on. It had become his escape for a very long time. But recently, Kuroko found this wounding the other more than before._

 _Takao._

 _Takao was everything Midorima wasn't. Kuroko didn't see it coming. They were poles apart, Takao is a fearless free spirit, while Midorima was a stick in a mud that had too many layers of skin to hide himself from the world._

 _Takao was everything Midorima Shintarou feared._

 _Kuroko feared for Takao, the man despite all that was Midorima in true form, still found him as a very endearing person. Despite knowing Midorima outside the frame of the television and camera, Takao still admired him like the stars in the sky, like the calm meadows of spring._

 _But even if Midorima knew that, even if he saw it, what are the chances he would open his eyes and run after that warmth?_

 _Takao had become a very important person for Kuroko._

 _Takao is like an older brother he never had, and that is why it broke him to see how helpless he is when it comes to matters such as his heart. All Kuroko could do is to support him, hold his hand as he cry and shake in his seat._

 _Takao is family, that is why at this moment he found himself staring with much determination in front of Midorima._

" _Kuroko." Midorima starts, his green eyes were brighter than ever._

" _Midorima-kun if you are asking for an apology, please save it." Kuroko says coldly, "There's no need to create a noise over such—"_

" _That's not what I came here for."_

 _Kuroko stays still and waits for him to finish his words._

" _What is said and done is in the past. I know for one that cannot be changed." Midorima says, "I too have not yet forgiven myself for that. I came here not to ask for your forgiveness, it is futile. There is no point."_

" _Then why?"_

 _Midorima takes a deep breathe, Kuroko notices the way the other has clenched the hands in his side in a fist as if he's gathering all courage he could summon._

" _Takao sees you as a very important person, I know that you value him as much. Perhaps you see him as a family, or such. I understood your anger and frustration with the choices I made." Midorima says. "Takao has no family in the city, he moved away from his parents at a very young age and perhaps that is why he seeks the feeling of a home from others, from his friends, from you and the rest of your band."_

" _What are you trying to say?"_

" _I've hurt that person." Midorima says making Kuroko's eyes wide at the admission. "The person you value as your family, I've hurt him. There is no effort enough to heal that wound I caused for my own cowardice."_

 _Midorima bows his head towards Kuroko._

" _I ask you to give me one last chance to prove myself to Takao, just once will be enough please let me know where he is."_

 _A small smile spreads in his lips._

 _He has changed too._

" _There is no need to ask like you're asking for my son's hand in marriage Midorima-kun."_

.

.

.

"Wow, so Midorima has some romantic bone is body, huh?"

Kuroko holds back a laugh at the other's comment. Kagami is seats in Kuroko's couch holding a tablet in his hand watching the live broadcast of Midorima's video. In a span of minutes right after the broadcast was made, streams of news pops out about Midorima's _mystery_ lover. Many had speculated that it was his _fiancée,_ the very same reason he had turned down many projects to focus on.

Of course they don't know what Kuroko knows.

It ruins the fun.

"So do you have any idea who is it?" Kagami asks lowering the tablet to see Kuroko who is setting a pitcher of juice in the coffee table and two clear glasses.

"Yes."

"Really?" Kagami quickly puts the tablet aside, "Who?"

Kuroko smirks and turns to Kagami before making a zipping gesture over his lips.

"That's cheating!"

"No." Kuroko says before taking the space beside Kagami. "I'm not obliged to tell you."

"Okay, okay I get it." Kagami says as he leans in the arm rest of the couch, "You're his friend and blah blah blah."

"You're just envious that even Midorima-kun can think of something romantic like that."

Kagami grumbled and frown, "I took you out on a date though."

 _Silence._

"W-What?"

Kuroko felt his face turns bright red at the word, the same happens in Kagami clearly taken aback with what he said. Kuroko brings a hand over his lips as he looks away.

Kagami doesn't know what had gotten over him that made him blurt that out. Yes, he intended that to be a date, but _obviously_ he didn't mean to say it out loud. What would Kuroko think of him now? He should say something to salvage the situation. There has to be something rig—

"I-I liked it then."

Kagami's trance state induced with panic is cut when he hears Kuroko's voice. He looks at Kuroko who has turned away from him, he could see the tips of his ears were _red._ He didn't know that stoic and calm Kuroko Tetsuya could actually blush like that.

"I-If…if it was…a date, I-I liked it."

Oh god, Kagami swore to all the Gods in his lists, he could die from this sight of Kuroko Tetsuya blushing like a teenager. He could hear his heart drumming in his chest. Kuroko _is_ fine with the idea of dates, he _liked_ it. He wondered what kind of good deed he did in his past life to deserve this.

"Y-You're…you're fine with, uhm…you're not d-disturbed?"

Kuroko shakes his head without looking at Kagami. Kagami swear his soul left him. He feared Kuroko would think his growing feelings and concern for the others would deeply disturb and bother him, unlike Kuroko, Kagami grew up in America where sexuality isn't much of a big deal anymore. Japan and America are two different countries, the norms are different. And after all, Kuroko is public figure.

He never thought he'd be so quick to accept it.

"You're not pulling my leg right?"

Kuroko shakes his head again.

"Why aren't you looking this way?"

"I look silly."

Kagami raises an eyebrow, "Seriously, you get self-conscious _right now_?"

"It's not funny Kagami-kun."

Kagami sighs and pulls Kuroko by the upper arm forcing him to turn aand look at him. And, another swear in English escapes his lips as he saw the blushing mess Kuroko is. His lips were quivering and his usual blank eyes are stained in a swirl of emotions, his pale white cheeks are painted in red, he looks like he's going to explode or something like that.

"I-I told you, I-I'm still trying to process what you said."

"You're…blushing so much." Kagami's blush is nothing compared to this.

"O-Obviously, and please don't mock me I'm all new to this."

"You've never been confessed to?"

"O-Of course not."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Kagami's eyes widen in realization, obviously this is not the first time Kuroko has been confessed to. He is a member of famous boyband back then, surely a few people or two had confessed to him. And then there was Aomine. But… _this_ is different, he just know.

Kagami laughs, his refreshing smile made Kuroko's heart flip in his ribcage.

"Sorry." He says with a grin, he didn't really mean that Kuroko tells himself. "I didn't mean to embarrass you or what."

"I-I can't think straight."

Kagami laughs again at the confession. He reaches up to ruffle Kuroko's teal hair.

"Yeah, me too."

"You don't seem like it."

"I guess I'm better than you are."

"Don't be so full of yourself." Kuroko says before weakly swatting Kagami's hand off his head.

"Is it okay?"

"W-What is?" Kuroko asks, his voice had gone softer, almost like a whisper.

"Liking you?"

Kuroko feels his face heat again, "How can you say something so cool." He says before playfully punching Kagami in the chest, "Stupid Kagami-kun."

…..

Furihata's eyes were fixed on the television screen in their convenience store, his jaw were slacked at the scene. It has been the second replay of the live stream of Midorima's video on the evening news and he still couldn't digest most of it. For someone to be able to push him out of his comfort zone, into singing out for _one_ audience in front of so many, and practically tell the whole world he _loves_ that person is just like the kind of things Takao wrote. It was like a fairy tale.

The brunet could imagine Takao would be blushing from head to toe right now, he knew deep inside Takao is a sucker for romantic gestures like flowers, love letters and serenades. And seriously speaking, who would have said no to something like that?

Furihata smiles and whispers a congratulatory to his friend.

There goes his fairy tale.

"You know him?" Furihata nods meekly at the store owner's question.

"Ah must be nice to know lots of famous people?"

Furihata laughs, "It has it perks."

The owner laughs and proceeds to walk to the back of the store to retrieve some refill of the steamed buns. Furihata remained standing before the screen watching as the news anchor debates on the reason behind from Midorima's sudden display of affection towards a _mystery_ person. They started flashing pictures of people the green haired male has been seen with, none of them were correct.

Furihata hears his manager returns and the door of the store opens.

"Ah welcome!" he hears the man says.

Furihata decides to continue mopping when he felt someone standing behind him.

"Ah, they would be wrong."

Furihata almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing the familiar spine chilling smooth and husky voice. He quickly turns to face the other and came to face with none other than Akashi Seijuuro with all his glory.

"W-What are you—"

"Good evening." The other says before he finishes his sentence, he flashes him a smile.

 _A smile._ No, not the eerie, I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-looking-at-me kind of smile but rather the hello-I'm-a-friend kind of smile. Furihata felt his breathe was caught in his throat at the sight. Is he dreaming, or is this the kind of smile he gives before stabbing people in the neck? _Oh God_ , he whispers to himself before turning to look at the store owner who has busied himself in the cashier.

He grips the mops handle tightly. Is this because of what he did to him last time, oh yes, definitely, that would be it, right?

"Too bad I wasn't able to see it live." Akashi says as he looks up at the screen.

"I-I see—"

Akashi steps a back leaving Furihata's personal space. Then the brunet finally noticed something, _his eyes_. His eyes were both red.

" _Midorima_ is quite surprising. I would never think he'd do something like that." He says before going around the aisle for chocolates and sweets.

Furihata remains in his spot while internally debating if he should go run to the owner and beg him to call the police or something or he should call a priest because this is _obviously_ not the _normal_ Akashi Seijuuro, this is not the guy who had underhandedly told him he'll do _everything_ to pull Kuroko down with him. Before Furihata could make up his mind he finds the red head emerges from the aisle with a familiar can of coffee and two chocolate bars. He didn't take him for someone who liked sweets.

Akashi quietly walks up to the cashier and pays for his purchase, he whispers something the owner in which the made the older man's eyes widen and practically sparkled in delight. The older man nods his head enthusiastically.

"Furi!"

 _Oh God._ Furihata tries to force a smile in his lips, "Y-Yes, sir?"

"This young man is your friend, why you didn't tell me?"

 _Oh holy cows and unicorns._ They were barely in speaking terms, and a few days ago he just slapped the guy in the face—when did they ever become friends?

"Come on here, you never introduced me to your friends."

The brunet hastily walked up to the older man with a meek smile, "Ah, t-this is…uhm, h-he's A-Akashi Seijuuro-san. A-Akashi-san t-this is m-my g-guardian h-he's the owner of this place, Tomohiko Usui."

The older man bows his head with a smile and the two exchanged casual greetings. And Furihata swore to all Gods present because Akashi Seijuuro's smile looks so genuine and true he could outshine all the lights in the room. Definitely impossible, right?

"Wow, nice meeting you." the older man says, "Ah, Furi doesn't have much friends he brings here so I'm happy to meet you."

"Is that so?" Akashi cocks his head to the side, he turns to Furihata soon, "You haven't brought _Kuroko_ and the others here?"

"N-No…not yet."

"You should." The two said in unison.

Akashi chuckles and Furihata's heart shatters, Akashi Seijuuro's laugh should be illegal.

"My, my we think the same Usui-san." Akashi says.

"Ah, he's quite a shy kid, right?" The man replies.

Akashi nods.

"Ah, Furi you should accompany your friend, it would be quite a waste if you would not."

"Eh?!" Furihata exclaims, "B-But I'm sure Akashi-san is bu—"

"That's wonderful." Akashi says, "If it's alright with him, that is."

Akashi looks at Furihata, his red eyes were tender and calm. The brunet for a second felt a familiarity in them. Like they've looked at him, like Akashi is looking at an old friend, which isn't making sense.

"It's alright." The older man says to Furihata, "You never take your day off. Hang out with your friends like a normal kid, okay?"

Furihata couldn't bring himself to meet Akashi's eyes, he nods. If worse comes to worse, he'll just call Kuroko.

.

.

.

"You didn't bring your car?"

Akashi scoffs, "No." he replies as they continue to walk in the empty neighbourhood.

It's past eight and there aren't much people in that part of the streets anymore. The closest establishment from the convenience store are five blocks away which is a small ramen shop, the school is another two blocks away from then and it is a primary school, meaning no more students or kids walking at this hour. Furihata likes this silence, it allowed him to think about some things. For a moment the world is his, his thoughts only his.

"Why are you here?" Furihata says in a small voice.

Akashi sighs, his breathe fogs up in the air.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Furihata couldn't answer, he glanced at Akashi who is walking beside him.

"I do, don't I?"

He doesn't answer again.

Akashi reaches to the plastic bag in his hand and took out the chocolate bar he bought. He peels the wrapper and takes a small bite. Furihata watches him with interest, the cheap chocolate looks so foreign in the hands of the elegant and graceful Akashi Seijuuro.

"I-I didn't know y-you liked chocolates…especially that kind."

Akashi smiles, "A childhood friend used to bring them to me secretly."

Furihata blinks, "Would it be Midorima-san?"

Akashi laughs, "Oh, no. He was the one who had warned me not to take food from people."

"Oh."

"That child liked this chocolate so much, he sneaked them because he wasn't allowed to have them."

Furihata's eyes widen. He stares at the candy wrapper.

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _The boy chuckled and took the candy offered to him by the brunet._

" _Don't tell my mom, okay?"_

" _Why?"_

" _I'm not allowed to have them."_

Furihata's hands in his side trembled as the familiar memory fills him. He looked at Akashi whose expression doesn't change, he still look calm and collected.

"Aren't you cold?" Akashi asks, he looks at him and notice the flush in his cheeks and the red of his nose. "You're wearing thin clothes for this weather."

"Oh I-I…"

Akashi doesn't wait for him to finish his words, he stops and removes his coat and drapes it on Furihata's shoulders. Furihata feels his face flush as Akashi invades his personal space yet again. He couldn't help but notice the faint scent of his cool perfume, and the thick lashes framing his red eyes.

"You will catch cold." Akashi says before pulling away.

"T-Thank you, y-you didn't have to."

Akashi shakes his head. He returns to the brunet's side with a tiny smile.

"Do you think you can sing for me?"

Furihata almost tripped on his own legs at the other's words. His eyes go as huge as saucers and he looks up the man beside him, he's smiling.

"I'm serious."

"P-Please, I-I'm n-not."

"I know you can."

"I-I can't."

Akashi raises an eyebrow, "Or won't?"

Furihata doesn't answer. He stops walking and fiddled with his hands. He shuts his eyes and floods of memories filled him from his childhood. He is unlike his brother and sister who excelled exceptionally in music, they were gifted like their parents but he isn't. He is just…he's barely even average.

The brunet's eyes opens when he feels a warm hand takes his. He finds a pale white hand holding his calloused hand.

"You'd sing me a song in return I'll let you hear me sing."

Furihata's eyes widen.

What was happening?

He swallows a lump growing in his throat, he stares at Akashi's eyes. He couldn't look away, it's impossible to. His scent is like a chokehold, like a spell binding him from inside out. He feels his lips seems have dried, and he felt the urge to lick them—or maybe that's a bad idea.

"Come with me?"

No.

Bad idea.

"Y-Yes."

Furihata gasps at his own answer. Akashi chuckles and he feels he tightens his hold in his hand, he looks at him with his bright red eyes that were illuminated with the street lights.

"I know you wouldn't able to refuse me."

.

.

.

Furihata wish the ground would crack open and eat him whole now. He remained looking down as the Akashi opens the door to his home. They took the last train, Akashi promised he will have driver take Furihata back home. He didn't know why he believed him instead of thinking he will probably murder him in his home.

"Ah, Akashi-sama welcome home."

Furihata looks up and finds a maid in a uniform, she has is a middle aged woman in a uniform, she bows at the two and steps aside allowing the two to come in. The brunet follows behind quietly. The house is lavish and nothing compared to the small apartment unit that Furihata has, he could probably fit eight of his room in the first floor alone. The house is designed with beautiful western minimalistic designs, with wide and tall windows and lots of space. The expensive vases served as an accent to the corners of the house that seems a bit too quiet for Furihata's comfort.

Akashi leads him to the second floor into a room. The man opens the door revealing a slightly dim room full with a grand piano inside.

"Come in." Akashi says as he steps in, the brunet follows behind him.

Furihata looks at the room and notices the tall shelf of albums of all sorts of music. Approaching the said shelf the brunet notices a frame set in the third level of the shelf, he blinks and realizes the picture encased in it is a picture of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko is obviously very young, with very short hair and youthful smile, beside him is Kise and Aomine who seems to be talking, next to them is a tall purple haired man and Midorima, then there was Akashi…with the very same red eyes.

"W-Why…did you bring me here?" Furihata asks quietly.

He hears Akashi's footsteps against the floor.

"I am very interested in you."

The brunet's eyes widen, he turns and faces Akashi who sat on the piano's stool facing the brunet. His red eyes were bright under the room's light. He smiles again at him making Furihata's heart leap.

"M-Me…that's…how…I mean why?"

Akashi tilts his head, "If I would enumerate them it would take us until tomorrow, I don't think I have that _much_ time."

"W-What?"

" _Kouki_."

 _Oh god,_ Furihata internally curses, he gasps audibly, how someone can call his name like that. It sounds so sultry, so… _sinful_.

"Sing me a song." Akashi says, "If I play for you tonight, promise me you'd sing for me."

"W-Why would you want that?"

Akashi smiles again, however this one is very different…like a nostalgic smile, like a smile to a long lost friend…or lover.

"Save me."

Furihata's eyes widen. His heart started beating very loud in his chest. He couldn't move or speak, it was as if he went numb. He watches as Akashi turns his back to him and face the piano. A soft tune starts to fill the room as Akashi begins to play.

As the tune continues, it sinks into Furihata's heart like a nail drilling into his heart down to his soul. He knows this tune, _very well._ His whole body starts to tremble in a strange sense of _nostalgia._ He stares at him, in his back and the familiar sight of the red haired boy playing.

He couldn't…that's not possible, right?

" _Why don't you play for me?" The boy asks him._

 _Furihata stares at him incredulously, "I-I can't—I-It's impossible."_

" _Who said so?"_

" _M-Mother…"_

" _I say you can." The boy with red eyes says, "I believe you can. I see that you can, I just know."_

 _The boy smiles and puts his small hand in his back urging him to sit in the stool and play—_

Furihata could feel his legs slowly losing its strength, tears threatening to fall in his eyes as Akashi begins to sing.

" _Senaka wo mukete kimi wa arukidashita_

 _Kawasu kotoba mo nai mama_

 _Yureru kokoro no naka kodomo no youni sakenda_

 _Ikainaide ikanaide nee_

 _Senaka wo mukete boku wa arukidashita_

 _Namida ochiru mae ni ikanakya_

 _Shiawase sugiru no wa kirai da to itsuwatta_

 _Tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no mirai_

 _Torimodesuru negai…"_

He swallows a lump in his throat, he heard of it before. He remembers this tune very well…it was the only thing he could do then— _remember._ He closes his eyes as he remembers, a boy slightly taller than him with red hair and matching eyes, a joyous smile spread across his lips as he told about how fascinating his talent is. Right then he didn't understand him, there was nothing special about a kid who could simply mimic people's ability to play instrument by listening. His parents thought so too. But that boy he smiled and told him they were wrong and that he is special.

There were very little number of people who are able to play musical instruments purely by listening, the boy told him so. And despite the flaw and what other people called _musical dyslexia_ that boy firmly believed that he has talent.

This song was one of the first he played. He remembers very well when he sat on that stool with merely the memory of the tune playing in his head as he puts his fingers on the tiles of the piano.

" _I composed it myself."_

He remembers that was what the boy said to him.

Furihata feels a single tear escapes his closed eyes rolling down his cheek, then down to his chin.

" _Negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai nano ka na_

 _Tatta hitostu no uso de sae mo_

 _Kimi no namida wo unde shimau_

 _Kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi kasanatekia_

 _Sono te ni fureta koto_

 _Kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shitta koto."_

Akashi finishes playing finally. He doesn't move from his seat nor did he look at Furihata. He stays there quietly. Furihata trembles in his spot, a part of him wanted to go there and confirm his theory from Akashi himself.

The boy whom he had only known as _Sei_ , the boy who suddenly disappeared and never came back, the boy who first believed in him…were they the same?

Finally he finds Akashi leaving his seat, he walks up to Furihata who is staring at him with his wide brown eyes. A soft smile plays in the other's lips as he reduces the space between to mere inches, his red eyes drinks the sight of him, his brown eyes, his sun kissed skin, his trembling lips and even the glistening tears down his cheeks.

"S-Sei…" Furihata's voice finally escapes the hold of his soul and reaches to the other.

"You still look the same _Kouki_."

Furihata trembles, his heart aches, when did he learn of it? When did he find out, why…how?

" _Kouki_ …" Akashi whispers his name as he leans closer, their noses touching, Akashi's eyelashes lowers. " _Save me…"_

The clock suddenly resounds in the room as the hand strikes twelve and before Furihata could look at them he finds Akashi falling forward into his arms… _unconscious._


	28. Chapter 28

_Yeah I mean ONE WAY TICKET by ONE OK ROCK, yeah, love you too ahahhaha_

 **Chapter 28: One Way Ticket**

 _The sound of ambulance is loud, he can smell the faint scent of gasoline in the air. It's hard to breathe. He tries to open his eyes and he sees the world upside down, he can hear people talking but he can't understand them._

 _He closes his eyes as he tries to remember everything that happened before._

 _He remembers the boy with brown hair at his tutor's home, he sneaked him some chocolate bars and told him it was his favourite but his parents never let him. He remembers they were the cheap convenience store kind of chocolates but he didn't mind, he looks so happy when he accepted it. He told him about his secret, about the song he's composing for him, for their friendship. He told him that he told his mother about him and that she would want to meet him someday too._

 _He remembers finishing the lectures while the brown haired boy hid behind the door of the room, he listened until the lecture finished. He remembers bidding his tutor goodbye and waiting for his driver to get him home. He remembers the door opening and he was welcomed by the sight of his mother, she looks better and she hugged him and ushered him inside the car._

 _He remembers telling her about the boy, he remembers telling him how the strange boy quickly learned the piece he made for him. He remembers her laugh and the bright light coming to the side of the car…he remember hearing a loud crashing noise._

 _When he opens his eyes he sees the door being forcefully opened, he hears a man talking but he doesn't understand him. He looks to his side and he sees his mother, her red hair disarray and tainted with blood, her white dress were tattered and stained with cuts of glass and mud. She's not awake._

" _Okaa-sama…" he distinctively remembers uttering those words but as if it was quiet and silent, she doesn't wake. She doesn't move._

 _He feels someone fumbles in his seatbelt hurriedly. And he is freed from it. He quickly grabs his mother's hand weakly shaking her._

" _You must let go!" he hears a man says, he feels a larger hand grab his hand and tears it away from his mother's arms before pulling him out of the cramped and toppled vehicle._

 _He was too weak to protest, he feels as he was lifted out and rush somewhere. From the corner of his eyes he sees a truck in the side of the road and their car barely even recognizable is upside down._

 _And then he hears someone scream—then he saw fire._

 _His eyes went wide and he reaches to it, he could feel the merciless heat of the fire as it eats away the last bit of what was his…and his sanity._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _We cannot say for sure." The man in a white lab coat says behind the one way mirror. In the other side a familiar red haired boy sits in the middle of the room staring at nothing. "In some cases the patients regain full recollection and in some they do regain and recover…but only partial. We don't want you to get your hopes too high Akashi-san."_

" _How long will it take?"_

 _The doctor sighs, "It depends on every individual, for some, it would take weeks, months, some even years or decades."_

" _And his head injury, what is the extent?"_

" _We can't say for sure, until symptoms manifest."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Furihata stares at the sleeping figure in the bed. He holds his phone in his hand debating whether or not he should inform Kuroko and the others about what happened. He wasn't sure either what happened. For a moment he thought he found the answer to all the questions he had, he thought he finally found _Sei_ but suddenly he found himself lost in more questions as Akashi loses consciousness right in the middle of their conversation leaving him with vague words such as _save me_.

From what should he save him from?

"Furihata-san?"

Furihata looks up and sees a man in a white coat comes in. The brunet stands up to bow at the man, probably the doctor the maids called.

"I am Namikawa, Akashi's doctor." The man walks towards Furihata and looks to Akashi. "Would you tell me what happened?"

Furihata begins from their meeting back in the convienence store, he doesn't elaborate much until they arrived in the music room.

"You two were not close?"

"I…" Furihata doesn't know how to answer that. "No…I don't think so."

"Hm, why is that?"

"Kuroko…he is more…he went to the same school as Akashi-san and I am friends with Kuroko."

"Why do I feel like you know Akashi-kun then?"

Furihata's air is caught in his throat as the doctor said those words. He turns to look at him and he sports him with a smile.

"Do you know what kind of doctor I am, Furihata-kun?"

"I-I don't…I just told the maids—"

"There is nothing to worry." The man says, "But you see this is not unusual for Akashi-kun's case."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a psychiatrist Furihata-kun."

"Psychia—"

"What you witnessed is what we call an _episode_." The man says, "The patient…Akashi Seijuuro, you must understand, has a dissociative personality disorder."

"Dissociative…personality disorder?"

"Normally speaking about the client's case is forbidden especially without their consent. However, as you can see, you are a special case."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor puts his hands in his pocket and looks at the sleeping figure.

"Furihata-san, I hope that you know that when Akashi-kun wakes up again there is a very big chance that he might not remember you or what happened tonight."

Furrihata's eyes widen. _Not remember—_ is that what has happened these few years. Is that why Akashi doesn't seem to recall him at all, was that why he doesn't seem the way he was before? He's going to forget what happened tonight when he wakes up…Akashi won't remember what they talked about. He would…he would hate him again.

"I'm sorry Furihata-san."

* * *

Aida's eyebrow twitched at the sight as an unfamiliar car drives towards their tent. The dark sedan's door opens revealing Takao in a dark ripped jeans and simple black shirt over white long sleeves. The dark haired bassist closes the passenger door and moves stands there, until the driver's door opens revealing a tall figure in a gray baseball cap and dark sunglasses wearing a white hoodie jacket and plain blue jeans. Takao says something and laughs before waving to the man and walking towards Aida.

"Morning _sachou!"_

"You're in a good mood." Aida says raising a brow at the man who just brought Takao to their shoot, who leaned to the car and watches quietly.

"O-Oh uhm, i-it's nothing."

"Uh-huh," Aida says with a smirk, "it definitely has nothing to do with Midorima-san there, right?"

Aida's smirk grows wider as he finds Takao's usual mischievous smile paints with a different expression, with shameless blush painting him red. Aida quirks her eyebrow.

"H-How did you—"

"You guys think he can be hidden with that lame disguise?"

Aida laughs and points at where Midorima is standing. Takao turns and sees Kuroko approaching Midorima and greeting the other casually, the oblivious green head visibly stiffen.

"See, _obvious_."

"W-Well h-he was curious."

Aida nods, "Yeah, sure, but isn't his _girlfriend_ worried. I mean he should be hanging out with her instead, right?"

"Oh." Takao finds himself smiling, "I can assure you she's alright with this."

"Really?" Aida says, "So you know who is the mystery lover, huh?"

Takao laughs and shrugs, "I-I'm going to get ready."

Aida laughs and pats Takao's back, "Yeah, of course."

Takao smiles and waves to Aida before going into their tent to change. Today is their second shoot for the promotional video for their new music video due on the same date as their live. Aida planned to release the music video along with the live to create more hype to the audience who are coming, after all they expect a full house sold out performance. Aida turns to look at Kuroko who is now engaging in a conversation with Midorima.

Kuroko's relationship with his previous band mates has improved significantly during the past few months which are very surprising after what happened between them. Somehow Kagami and the rest's presence allowed this change to happen. There was a point that Aida thought the crack that brought by the breakup of the band would never be mended, that the six would just continue to drift farther, and farther apart.

Aida smiles at herself as he sees Kagami joins the two's conversation, Kagami's bright grin is contagious and almost had the Kuroko smiling too, Midorima backs away saying something about how stupid the two are. Kuroko puts a hand over his lips with a very teasing smile behind that hand, making the green haired musician flinch and turn away in embarrassment.

 _Kintsugiru._ The word is stuck in Aida's mind as she looks at Kuroko right now. The art of mending broken pieces with gold and knowing an piece is more beautiful for being broken once.

Hikari no Ou is Kuroko's gold, it is his mending mold.

"Ah, Aida-san!"

Aida turns from the three and looks to the assistant director, the young woman smiles at her with papers in her hand. She starts to explain to Aida how the shoot will fold. The woman smiles as the detail comes piece by piece in her mind as she looks at the sight. The cameras are all set, the lights are now being set.

The first shoot is in the pool side in a private resort owned by Kiyoshi's family. The refreshing background of the pool will be utilized as well as the simple minimalist design of the small house behind it. The band will be playing behind the background with four cameras set, one if focused to record the band playing with the whole background seen in the frame, the second will be a bit farther from the second and is focused to capture the interaction of the band, the third will be focus on each members.

The theme for the video is _longing_ , however instead of being the usual gloom filled longing, Aida thought it would be more fitting for the band to do something more unconventional, a longing that portrays acceptance, a longing that portrays the understanding of one's worth, and nothing could show that but a bright and refreshing environment.

"That's great!" Aida says happily. The assistant director nods in agreement. "The boys will be done in a minute."

"We still have ten minutes, it's fine." The woman says and returns to her post.

Aida turns around and finds Takao emerging from their makeshift dressing room, Takao is without his usual all dark and gray wardrobe, the raven haired bassist is now wearing a plain white shirt paired with a ash cardigan that reaches down his thighs and a white pants folded in the hems revealing his slender ankles. Aida smiles and gives him a thumbs up. As soon as he leaves the tent, he is followed with Furihata in a plain white statement shirt and brown cropped jeans. Furihata's style unlike the three were less and simpler.

"I'm sorry for making everyone wait." Furihata says as he approaches Aida. "I woke up late."

Aida laughs, "Oh I don't mind!" she says sarcastically.

Both Takao and Furihata know that isn't true at all, she _mind_. Aida Riko is always on the dot and she hates late—yeah she probably hates them now, is what they think.

Aida calls Kuroko and Kagami to where she stood and starts to explain how the shoot will go for today. If they get lucky and finish the shoot in the pool side before the end of the day, they will continue for the second half.

"So basically just do as you usually would." Aida says. "We can't afford to waste reels of film, so no bullshitting during the shoot."

Takao snickers before the band answers in unison—

" _Yes ma'am!"_

.

.

.

As soon as everyone got into the position, the director stood behind the first camera man and starts to gesture the cue. Kagami takes a breathe in, he closes his eyes as he sees the man counts down from three. He inhales the scent of the water from the pool behind them. He holds the microphone stand and lowers his head slightly, he hears Kuroko taps his foot on the floor, and he opens his eyes slowly, he looks at the camera as he hears Kuroko's strumming beside him which is soon joined by Takao's. He doesn't count, he feels it in his chest and it was his cue.

Kagami starts to sing, eyes never leaving the camera, as if he's talking to someone, someone he truly knows, someone he's been dying to meet.

Aida who is standing behind the Director smiles at the perfection that is now being recorded by the forth camera which is focusing into Kagami's profile, the slightly possessive and seductive way he is letting those words slip his lips, and his eyes brighten by the natural light.

As it reaches the chorus, the camera zooms into Furihata who struck the drums with a fevor, head moving into the beat, inevitably, the brunet finds himself looking at the camera moving towards him but instead of his usual shy demeanour, he nods his head and flashes the camera a very small and meek smile. Aida laughs as she sees the scene from the small panels of screen in front of her. Furihata really has his own charm a kind of reserve and modest kind of charm, a variant of Kuroko's innocent and cute charm.

In the interlude, the fourth camera moves towards Kuroko who is focused in strumming his guitar, Aida almost laugh as the camera caught the glimpse of Kuroko's slightly open shirt, the two unbuttoned pins of his white dress shirt shows his very flawless and milky white skin. Aida could almost hear women screaming on top of their lungs when they see this.

Thankfully, the first shoot took only a couple of takes and two breaks in between. The Director gave the four a standing ovation right after, Aida has to stop herself from throwing herself at the four, she never thought they were honestly going to put on a one day shoot. The four rushes to see the preview of their works and they all laughed on their serious faces and not so awesome expression which they think are lame but for the Director is quite handsome.

"So good news, we're ahead by twenty minutes so, that means more time for rest and waiting for the others."

"Others?"

Kuroko raises an eyebrow and turns at Kagami who just asked the question at their manager. Takao chuckles and did the same.

"What?" Kagami asks, "I thought—"

Kagami is quickly silenced by a ball of paper throw at his head.

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder if you have an early onset of dementia or you're deaf, or you're just stupid."

"Maybe all of the above." Kuroko mumbles and sighs, he turns and looks at Kagami, "Kagami-kun when we were discussing the music video we're you listening?"

"W-What of course I wa—Okay, m-maybe a little."

Aida groans loudly in frustration. She wanted to slam her head to the nearest wall, is it possible for anyone to be this stupid? She look at Kagami and frowns, well it can't be helped now, can it?

"The next shoot will be inside the house, in the _bedroom_."

Kagami's eyes widen at the word, his jaw slacks and he bet he looks like a fish that has been pulled out of the water. Bed, seriously? He swallows hard, okay, well, it can't be worse right?

"Ah, can I have an early break?" Takao says.

"Sure, it's all Kagami's scene anyways." Aida answers and waves her hand to dismiss the brunet.

"W-Wait, what did you say?" Kagami asks.

Aida sighs, "The next scene as _we_ have decided before—when you weren't listening—will feature just you, since you have the most _athletic_ body."

"What does it has to do with that?"

"Everything." Furihata says smiling, he mouths a small apology afterwards making Kagami fear for his sanity.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of showing skin?" Aida says as she crosses her arm over her chest with a frown.

Kuroko snickers…albeit _darkly._ Kagami finds himself stealing a glance, and suddenly shifting his fear for his sanity, to his life. He swallows thickly and tries to fight a shudder run up his spine. How can someone so small make him fear for his life?

"That is _totally_ fine, right Kagami-kun."

First of all, Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't use the word— _totally_ , second, he is emitting a fucking dark aura from that stupidly small body. _How._ Kagami have no idea how someone so small be so godforsaken frightening. He doesn't even know why he even agreed to this if he is going to be this angry at him—and why is he even angry at _him?!_

Kagami fakes a smile, "Maybe you hate me more than I think." He mutters.

.

.

.

Kuroko is _well informed_ how the next scenes will be. He would be lying if he says it does not bother him at all, but…it's Kagami. He snorts to himself, he's probably the most virginal man he has ever met. If there is anything that will happen, he is a hundred and one sure that they will not be in any way sensual.

But then again, it's fun to tease and guilt him off.

"Kagami-kun doesn't look comfortable." Furihata whispers.

Kuroko looks at Kagami who is standing in the middle of the room getting dressed by the assistants.

"Isn't it amusing, a man his built so uncomfortable on filming an intimate scene in the bedroom with the opposite sex?"

Furihata laughs quietly making Kuroko smile. As soon, as the brunet's laughs quiets down, Kuroko turns his attention at Furihata.

Kuroko has pride himself as someone with exceptional observational skills. He finds this skill very useful in the music and entertainment industry. And there was something about the way Furihata is today, there seems something off. He seems…tired…maybe even sad.

"Furihata-kun." Kuroko says quietly as soon as Kagami shifts his glance away from them.

The brunet turns to Kuroko in confusion, "Y-Yes?"

Kuroko smiles, "If you want to talk about it, we're here."

The brunet's eyes widen at the teal haired musician's words. A warm feeling of belongingness spreads in the brunet's chest. He smiles back.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile as the two are having their own small conversation, Kagami's strange eyebrows twitch. He does _not_ like how everything is transpiring, first of all, Kuroko and Furihata is _watching_ him with amusement—plus a strange vibe coming from Kuroko. He tries to ignore it, keyword; _tries_ , but of course with that impossibly large blue eyes unless you are blind you won't be able to ignore it. The second shoot as explained again by Aida, will cover the parts for the chorus, it will be slightly more sensual than the first part, it will tell a story of lovers who has to be used to being away from each other. Kagami will act as the main point of view, he would be remembering small idle and sometimes _romantic_ days they shared when he and his acting lover were together.

First of all, Kagami has already _proven_ that he is not the best person for acting and secondly he has _never_ been half naked in any of his performance or their music video.

Kagami swallows thickly as he hears Aida from the other side of the room welcoming someone which he bets is the girl who he will be shooting with. He groans internally as he sees Furihata taps Kuroko's shoulder and points out to the door. Kuroko turns around and nods to whatever Furihata is whispering to him.

" _Hello_!" A female voice pipes up and greets the occupants of the room in English.

Kagami blinks. This voice is—

"Where must he be?"

 _Oh God, no._

"Here." He hears Aida says.

As soon as the woman steps into the room with Aida, Kagami knew he is bound to be dead the next morning.

"Ah Taiga!"

Well if he wasn't lucky enough—

"What the fuck are you doing here Alex?!"


	29. Chapter 29

_First and foremost I wanna say OMG GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL AND I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Did you like last time's update? We're getting clearer with Akashi's back story BUT JUST HOW WILL THEY GET TOGETHER, RIGHT? Hohoho and to StolenPotato omg Im so glad you liked Itou Kashirou too ahahaha and omg YES DEAR IS ALSO ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONG! Before I even got to fanfic I've been listening to Itou to get ideas moving in my head HIS VOICE IS JUST SO TT v TT. Also there will MORE Itou Kashirou songs coming up (he's officially the singer for AkaFuri playlist)! Also as Akafuri will be the last pair for this fanfic the last song will be Itou Kashirou's too ahahahhaaha I dare you guys to guess what song! And also I wanna say hi to my darling french fangirl right there *winks with both eyes* hello mystrale9331! And to those who never ceased to read and give Mizuiro to Beni Koi love thank you guys, to_ Ern Estine 13624, suntan140, riryzha, lashayluv and Julissa Sora! _Thank you soooo much guys!_

 _So yeah we're like on Chapter 29 and our pairs are slowly getting together...huh? I think I'm missing a pair...WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND LET'S ALL WAIT FOR THE BIG REVEAL!_

 _I hope you guys today's chapter, please revieww and tell me what you think!_

 _BTW guys...I miiiiiight be publishing a Kagakuro Omegaverse VERY and oh wait I am also going to put out my FIRST YURI ON ICE FANFIC! Wish me luck that I do the awesome show a justice with my Kamisama Iuutori spin off! If you have time I hope you guys take a look at it, it would be entitled Dreaming Alone!  
LOVE YOU GUYS! STAY AWESOME AND POSITIVEEEE!_

 **Chapter 29: Start Again**

"Alex?!"

Alexandra Garcia is an American model, if Kagami Taiga would describe her existence to Kagami's life it would simply be…a royal pain in the ass. Kagami met Alex when the blonde model brought the apartment next to Kagami's house back in America. She would often went to Kagami's house to ask for random things—salt, newspaper, a bottle of milk, can opener, and the list goes on. Kagami has no idea how in the world Alex started hanging around his apartment too.

Kagami stares at Alex who is currently grinning at him, her long blonde hair cascades down her back.

"You've grown up Taiga!" Alex says before running up and wrapping the red head in a tight _not so_ friendly embrace. "I missed you!"

Kagami tries to wiggle out of the blonde's hold knowing what is coming up next but unfortunately she was late. Alex pulls away for a bit before kissing Kagami in his lips. The red head's eyes widen at the gesture.

"Looks like we will have _no_ problem filming the scenes, huh." Aida says making Kagami push Alex away.

"No!" Kagami says, "Anyone else but Alex!"

"You wound me Taiga." Alex says with sarcasm as she puts a hand on her hips.

"Yes, that's quite unbecoming for a gentleman to refuse a lady, Kagami- _kun._ "

Kagami feels shiver run up in his spine hearing Kuroko's cold and monotonous voice dragging the syllables of his name. Cold sweat starts to slip in the side of Kagami's head as he turns to look at Kuroko. The teal haired musician steps in holding what seems like a plush toy in his arms.

The teal haired musician bows his head politely at Alex in greetings.

"Ah!" Alex gasps, "I-I didn't notice—"

Kuroko shakes his head, "It's alright."

"This is one of the members of Hikari no Ou." Aida says gesturing to Kuroko, "He's Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah, yes, wow you're much youthful in personal!" Alex says.

The blonde model reaches towards Kuroko but as soon as Kagami notices this, he grabs Alex hand and pulls her towards himself.

"Enough playing around Alex!"

Alex raises an eyebrow at Kagami before turning towards Kuroko. How interesting.

"Okay, let's not waste time." Aida says in agreement, "We have only a few hours to finish, okay?"

.

.

.

"You should just say if you're not okay."

Kuroko turns around and finds Alex standing there by the door of the room wearing a very thin white sleeves shirt, her black underwear could be seen through it. Kuroko tilts his head to the side.

Alex turns her head to search if Kagami is anywhere near, when she doesn't see the red head she turns again at Kuroko with a hand on her hips.

"You should really speak your mind more often." Alex says.

"I think I'm frank enough." Kuroko says quietly as he looks away.

"Oh really?" Alex says with a raised eyebrow, "Then is it alright if Taiga and…"

"Why shouldn't it be?"

Alex smirks staring at Kuroko's stoic face. His face seems well trained to show a nonchalant expression but his eyes, they are much different. He is insecure, frightened and anxious deep in those bright blue eyes.

"Alright. Just asking." Alex says before shrugging.

Kuroko watches as Alex marches towards Kagami who is talking with Aida and the director. The blonde woman sneaks her arms around Kagami's waist and puts her head against the red head's shoulder. Kagami doesn't pushes Alex away and just listens to the director.

Kuroko had been with thousand people, he had worked with thousand males and females. He has watched intimates scenes filmed before him—more than once but he has never felt so uncomfortable. Kuroko tries to turn his head away but every second Alex moves closer to Kagami he couldn't help but feel a tightness in his chest, his hands clenching into a fist.

"Okay we'll start."

Kuroko hears the director says. He bravely turns his head towards the bedroom connected to the hallway where he stood with the rest of the staff.

They dimmed the lights and drew the curtains a bit, the camera is angled against the light to capture the shadow and the movement giving it more dramatic effects. Alex climbs up on the bed wearing only her thin sleeveless shirt and tight short that rides up her pale white legs. Kagami soon follows, he is wearing a thin white polo shirt that's unbuttoned exposing his physique and a pair of tight black jeans.

"Lights, camera, action!"

Kuroko swallows a lump in his throat as Alex starts to move towards Kagami in the bed, she's slow, her eyes never left Kagami's. She starts to touch his leg with her long and slender fingers while her other hand starts to peel Kagami's shirt. Kuroko could feel his nails digging in his palm as Kagami's hand slides in the curve of Alex's waist. Alex straddles in Kagami's lap and starts to completely remove the other's shirt before dipping for a kiss.

Kuroko shuts his eyes and turns away.

"Kuroko-kun?" A staff whispers as he notices Kuroko's reaction, "Are you feeling unwell?"

He should have been alright, Kuroko agreed to it when they spoke about the music video with their director. He has told and imagined the scene in his head to prepare himself. He thought it was alright, this is something they _have_ to do. But he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. He wants to run there and pull Kagami away from Alex.

How come Kagami seems so _natural_ , so comfortable with this set up?

"I-I'm fine." Kuroko replies quietly before turning back to the scene.

"Lift Alex up, Kagami-san."

Kagami moves out of the bed and Alex follows, Alex wraps her arms around Kagami. He puts his muscular arms under Alex's thighs to hoist her up.

"Now as Alex nuzzles your neck, start to raise her shirt above her head."

Kagami doesn't ask question, he cranes his neck to the side and allows Alex to nuzzle him there. He starts to lift up her shirt over her head. When Alex is left with only her dark underwear, she takes her shirt from Kagami and threw it to the bed without taking her eyes of the other.

She smirks before putting touching Kagami's lips with his fingers and leaning down for a kiss. Kagami's eyes widen but he doesn't move, if he pushes Alex away she would definitely fall down and get hurt, however he's very sure this is not a part of the original skit.

"Alex, stop." Kagami says as the blonde pulls away a bit.

"Why?" Alex says before kissing Kagami's ear, her hands sneaks to the red head's hair.

"You know why." Kagami whispers.

"Do I?"

Alex pulls away and pushes Kagami's head towards his neck. The blonde felt Kagami's hold in her waist rigid. She could feel his attempt to push her away, making Alex grin internally. She sneaks towards the hallway where a certain teal haired boy stood staring, lips trembling and hands clenched in a fist in his side.

"And cut!"

As soon as the word is said, Kagami removed his arms off Alex knowing very well the woman could get down on her own. Alex laughs and stares at Kagami's glaring eyes.

"What?"

Kagami growls and turns away to pick his shirt, Alex follows and crosses his arms under the plump of her breast.

"Fuck off."

"Is that a way to speak to me?"

Kagami narrows his eyes at Alex, "The kiss was not in the script."

"Nobody said I can't." Alex says.

Kagami frowns, "What's with you?"

"You never had a problem before about me kissing you." Alex points out.

This is true, Kagami didn't mind before, it is Alex afterall. It's her nature, at first Kagami was confused and repulsed, an obvious display of disrespect for his personal space but as time passes the red head found Alex simply was touchy feely. Alex grew up in America—she's _American_ and probably the gesture meant nothing—she has probably kissed more than Kagami could count with his fingers and toes. But…

Kagami turns and found Kuroko with his head down, Furihata seemed to have returned and was saying something to the teal haired male who doesn't seem to be paying much attention.

Did he see, Kagami wondered.

Alex sighs and smacks Kagami's back making the red head turn to face the model.

"I get it." Alex says quietly, "I'm not blind."

Kagami blinks, "Wha—"

"Ah, don't try and deny it." Alex says, "I know you, I'm sorry if I had to do that but he has to realize something."

"Who?"

Alex chuckles and smacks Kagami's arm again, "Your little angel?" she says tilting her head towards the hallways.

Kagami's face instantly blushes, "I-It's not like that."

"Not like that, huh? Then why are you concerned of what he thinks?"

"O-Of course I'm concerned we work together."

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed him?"

"Ha?!"

Everyone turn towards Kagami and Alex at the red head's exclamation. Kagami didn't seem to pay heed to this and glares at the blonde who cockily stares down at the other.

"You wouldn't dare." Kagami says in a threatening tone.

"Won't I?"

With the last straw of Kagami's non-existent patience drawn, he pushed the blonde away and ran towards Kuroko who is now looking at them in confusion. Aida calls Kagami's attention asking what exactly happened but instead of answering the red head 's eyes were right at Kuroko's big blue ones.

Kuroko gasps as he feel Kagami take his wrist.

"Kagami-kun wha—"

"Come with me."

Kuroko blinks and finds himself merely nodding. Kagami without further ado pulls the teal haired musician with him.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun where are we going?"

Kuroko could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Kagami leads him at the back of the building. The red head obviously is not in a good mood and for some reason Kuroko has no idea why. He hasn't answered any of Kuroko's question as soon as they have left the room which makes the teal head more nervous.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko tries again, however instead of a verbal response he felt Kagami tighten his hold in his wrist.

When they reached the back of the building Kagami released his hand and quickly, without a warning pulls Kuroko in a tight embrace. The teal haired young man gasps at the sudden gesture, his eyebrows wrinkled at surprise and confusion filling his small frame.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asks quietly.

"Let me stay for like this for a while?"

Kuroko wonders what Kagami meant, he could almost feel the distress sipping from the taller male's skin, the tremble of his strong arms around his waist like a helpless child. Kuroko feels a strange need to hold Kagami. He has always been the strong one, the man who took his hand and piece him back together relentlessly whenever he breaks apart—which unfortunately is often. He is the man who held him tight when he felt like pouring his heart out, he is the man who felt for him when he was tired of it. That very same man is breaking, falling apart before him, right now.

Kuroko sneaks his hand around Kagami's broad back and presses him closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kuroko asks quietly.

Kagami pulls his head a bit away and nuzzles in the side of Kuroko's head like a kitten.

"Don't go near Alex." He whispers making Kuroko pop an imaginary question mark in his head.

"I thought you two are _close._ "

As Kuroko said those words Kagami suddenly pulls him to his body closer, and tighter— _desperate_.

"Ah!" Kuroko gasps in surprise, "K-Kagami-kun what are you—"

"Promise me."

"I-I don't understand, i-is there something between you and Alex-san?"

Kagami creases his eyebrows in confusion, he pulls away from the hug and stares at Kuroko's confused blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asks, "Something between me and Alex?"

Kuroko avoids the other's eyes, "She calls you by your first name and she doesn't seem too reluctant to put her lips on you…and you…don't seem to mind."

Kagami's eyes widen, "I-It's not like that, listen, Alex and I are neighbors back in America."

"And?"

Kagami sighs before running his hands through his hair. How can he explain Alex to Kuroko? The blu eyed musician stares at him with a curious and speculating gaze. His usual stoic and blank expression is laced with irritation and impatience.

"She's like that, that kiss meant nothing for her. She would kiss _any_ man she finds attractive and that doesn't mean she feels anything other than that." Kagami says, "Wait…are you jealous?"

Kuroko turns away face flushes, "D-Do not be ridiculous. I-It's just that I am…you said it is me that you like a-and I saw you didn't seem to mind others kissing you so I…I merely wondered if…you were untrue…"

Kagami's eyes widen at the others words. He finds himself laughing.

"You thought I lied?"

Kuroko looks away his lips quivers and he nods. It isn't as if he wants to doubt Kagami, if there is anyone he trusts more than anything—it would be Kagami but…there was this small voice in the back of his head. That treacherous voice reminding him of every single time he has let himself down believing in others, hoping he would be loved just as much as he does.

Kagami notices the downcast expression of the other making him stop, his laugh fades and he finds himself reaching to put his hand on top of Kuroko's head. It has become a habit, a small unspoken routine for the two, whenever Kuroko would find himself succumbing back to the darkness where he once were, Kagami would put his hand in his head, ruffle those soft blue lock— _I'm here, it's okay_.

"You know that kiss means nothing for me." Kagami says in a hush voice.

Kuroko steps back from Kagami's touch, his head still hanging low. Kagami blinks at the gesture, his hand hanging by the air.

"Different? I…different? H-How?" Kuroko raises his head, eyes staring right at Kagami's.

The cerulean eyes are glistening with tears threatening to roll down his flush cheeks. His lips quiver in attempt to fend from his own fears and insecurities. Kagami's eyes widen at the sight.

He hurt him.

"I…I understand, I-I really do, I just—"

Kuroko's eyes widen when Kagami grabs his left arm forcing him to stare right back at Kagami's red eyes that somehow seems to look darker. The teal haired young man steps back again when Kagami steps forward, suffocating him with his distinct smell of warm musk of masculinity and cool scent of perfume. Kuroko could feel his knees buckle.

"You don't." Kagami says his voice dropping in a very dangerous tone.

Kuroko's could hear his own heart hammering in his chest, Kagami has never made him feel powerless or cornered. He has always made him secure and comfortable but right now, Kuroko could compare himself to a cornered prey.

"You don't understand." Kagami repeats as he slams his hand on the wall behind Kuroko making the other yelp and press his back on the cold surface. "I'll help you understand."

Kuroko turns to face Kagami when he felt the man pull him by the arm and put his other hand under his chin. His eyes widen as he felt Kagami's lips presses lightly in his, he could fell his heart racing even faster inside the confines of his ribs. Kagami breaks the kiss leaving only centimeters apart from their lips.

Kuroko quivers in Kagami's touch, eyes melting with the other's warm and sensual gazes. Smirking, Kagami moves his hand from Kuroko's chin to his cheek before kissing him back full in the lips. Kuroko feels a strange voice coming in his throat, his knees weakens even more. Kuroko feels a swipe of tongue in his lower lips and then between his lips making a shiver run up his spine.

"Mn!"

Kuroko isn't able to hold back his own voice and Kagami uses the opportunity to slip his tongue between those sinful parted lips. Kuroko gasps and melts at the feeling of the foreign wet organ invading his mouth moving and tracing him inside.

He could feel the fire burning inside him, from his chest spreading dangerously everywhere, to his fingertips down his toes. He finds himself grabbing the front of Kagami's thin shirt. His mind is starting to blur, his thoughts blocked by the sensation of Kagami's lips in his, the man's teeth nibbling his lower lip, and his hands dangerously low in the curve of his back.

Kuroko tries to catch his breath in between their kisses, but Kagami would quickly dive back to kiss him more passionately, hungry and domineering.

"Ah!" Kuroko gasps as he feels Kagami slides his cold hands under Kuroko's shirt.

The teal haired musician could feel the Kagami's calloused fingertips against his smooth skin, running from the curve of his waist and slowly just where his ribs lies. His touch is cold against his flushed Kuroko's skin, like an ice cube sliding on heated and sunburned skin.

Throwing all his logic out the window, Kuroko allows himself to drown in the pool of his own desires. He tilts his head to the side moaning and trying to imitate the taller male's movements in vain. His hands slip out of Kagami's hold and he slides them to the man's head, grabbing that thick and slightly coursed hair in between his fingers.

Kagami makes a sound at the back of his throat like a soft growl as Kuroko hands starts to massage Kagami's head. He has imagine kissing Kuroko for so long, his scent, the feel of his lips, the heat of his tongue and the lustful noise he creates, but those are nothing compared to when he is truly with him. His fantasies are nothing compared to this moment.

"This…" Kagami whispers as he pulls away for a moment panting, his hot breath tickling Kuroko's cheeks, "This is different."

To make an emphasis Kagami pulls Kuroko by the waist before wrapping him in his arms by his other hand. He could hear Kuroko's labored breathing as the other rests his head in his shoulder. Kagami slides his hand from Kuroko's waist to the other's hand and entwining them together before placing a kiss there.

"This _is_ different, this _want_. _This."_

Kuroko hums contently; his mind is dazed with euphoria and Kagami's warmth makes him feel so lightheaded.

In all his time in the industry, he always avoided any project that would entail him to kiss someone, if inevitable the most he could do is a peck in the lips. He has no idea kissing is so… _warm_. It is like getting drunk without alcohol. In that moment he has forgotten everything else, it was as if there was only Kagami and him.

"I wouldn't kiss Alex like I kiss you, and it wouldn't feel like how it felt with you."

Kuroko nods and wraps his other hand in Kagami's neck.

"Alex can be a bit too much, I can handle her kissing me but I'm not sure if I can hold back if she tries anything funny with you."

"You're jealous?"

"Is that a crime?"

Kuroko chuckles in Kagami's shoulder and shakes his head. The teal haired musician turns his head to look at his and Kagami's entwined hand before squeezing them. It fits, as if it was made to be that way.

"…"

Kagami blinks, "What did you say?"

Kuroko blushes and hides his face in crook of Kagami's neck.

.

.

.

"You should kiss me… _often_."

…


	30. Chapter 30

_WHOAAAAA LAST CHAPTER'S UPDATE WAS HOT, ahahaha nicely done for the hot summer, riiiight? Ahahaha Kicchin is glad that you liked that very steamy kiss scene, I am always a bit hesitant with kissing scenes and stuff since I'm more used with fluff. Anyways, thank you very much for the reviews, favs and follows!_

 _BTW I wanna say hello to everyone who had watched the Kuroko's Basketball LAST GAME, how was your heart man? Ahahaha mine's still broken, ahahaha to those who hasn't please support the movie. Spoilers of the movie is actually the title itself—I've read the manga but I was NOT prepared for what happened. So yeah you guys should watch it and you can PM me so we can cry together._

 _Before I start to blabber even more, I will leave you with the new update. I hope you guys enjoy reading—I know some of you misses Aokise so yep._

 _PS._

 _REVIEW PLEAAASE *puppy eyes*_

Chapter 30: Listen

Kagami chuckles at Kuroko's words. The teal haired artist could be unbelievably embarrassing at the oddest details, Kagami smirks and kisses the top of the other's head. Well he could live with that. The taller male feels Kuroko sneaks his arms around his torso in a loose but warm embrace. Kagami chuckles again before pressing another kiss to Kuroko's forehead.

"Should we get back?" Kagami asks quietly.

Kuroko makes a small sound similar to a whine before pressing his face against Kagami's chest like a cat waking up from a long nap. Kagami laughs and starts to stroke Kuroko's hair which is unbelievably soft despite the styling and fixing it always go through.

"Five minutes." Kuroko mumbles against Kagami's thin shirt.

"Okay, five minutes but we have to go back, _sachou_ will think I killed you or something."

Kuroko nods before pressing closer to Kagami's heat. His scent fills him like a comforting scent of home. Kuroko had never been this close or intimate to anyone, and he didn't know it would feel so _good_. He was used to being the one chasing people, this was the first time anyone received him without asking anything in return, without hesitation, with all their heart. Kuroko closes his eyes and listens to the beating of Kagami's heart, it's quite erratic but he could say the same for himself.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks quietly, he keeps his face press in Kagami's chest.

"Hm?"

"Are we…dating?"

Kagami chokes in his breathe at the sudden question. He coughs up and feels all the blood in his body go straight to his face. The image of him and Kuroko dating, holding hands, going to _more_ dates, kissing… _oh dancing unicorns and rainbows—_ Kagami groans as he feels his brain short circuits at the thought.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko looks up in confusion for the lack of answer.

His blue eyes widen as he finds himself looking at Kagami with his hand over his lips in a very futile attempt to hide his growing blush, realizing the effects of his words to the other, Kuroko steps away as well feeling his face heat as well.

"Y-You don't have to…say—"

"I-If…I mean o-only if you want us to…?"

Kuroko blinks and looks again at Kagami.

"Do you…uhm, I-I mean do you want to?" Kagami asks.

Kuroko looks away as he hears his heart racing, "Yes of course I want to."

Kagami's blush slowly dissipates, the red head smirks and suddenly scoops Kuroko off his feet in a hug.

"Ah! K-Kagami-kun put me down."

"Thank you!" Kagami says as he puts Kuroko down, "I won't let you down. I swear."

Kuroko finds himself smiling, somehow strangely he feels as if this should have been sooner. It feels like…it feels peaceful, it feels so _right_. Kuroko looks at Kagami doing fist pumps in the corner with his stupid grin like a child. His Light.

"Ah Kuroko, Kagami!"

The two both turn towards where the voice is coming and finds a heaving Furihata Kouki running towards them. Kuroko faces the brunet who obviously has something important to say. Kuroko sees a strange wave of concern wash to him with the look the brunet is sporting. Putting a hand over Furihata's shoulder, the teal haired musician tries to calm him down.

"Furihata-kun are you alright?" Kuroko asks.

Furihata nods before looking up to Kuroko's eyes, his brown pools were painted with worry.

"There's something you have to see."

.

.

.

Furihata leads them to one of the room of the inn. Upon opening the door Kuroko quickly spots Midorima and Takao sitting in the couch, their eyes were fix on the television across the room, Midorima's forehead is knit in a mixture of emotions, behind them stood Aida with a frown on her face and arms cross on her chest. Somehow Kuroko feels his footsteps heavy against the floor as he steps in the room.

Kuroko stands behind the coach next to Aida and looks at the television, his eyes instantly widen at the headline flash on the bottom of screen—

 _Kise Ryouta losing his hearing and can no longer perform!_

In the screen, Kise is shown wearing a black tinted shades coming out of hospital, hundreds of reporters ran to him flashing their cameras on the blonde while asking questions all together. Kise turns his head away without saying anything, a man in a black shirt, a bodyguard, pushes some of the paparazzi away to give the blonde room to walk.

" _Reports leaked that Kise Ryouta, former member of boyband Generation of Miracles, currently a solo artist and model is suffering from an incurable condition that results to loss of his hearing. The artist-model has not yet confirmed nor denied the allegations, however was spotted in Tokyo General Hospital just this afternoon. Speculations rises, could this be the reason the model-actor has been avoiding some projects?"_

Kuroko bit his lower lip at the images flash on the screen. It was almost like the time when he left the band, the flashes of camera, the loud noise of people speaking loudly, though Kuroko knows Kise is much—way stronger than he is, going through this alone would be difficult.

They should have known, Kuroko thought to himself, news can't be kept for too long in the industry. There will always be a time someone will caught the wind and when it does…

"Do you know about this?" Midorima asks, Kuroko knows instantly the question is meant for him.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Midorima replies, his tone is biting cold.

"Kise-kun begged me not to say anything to anyone."

Midorima sighs. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Kuroko confesses, "There will be no use hiding it."

Midorima stares back at the screen. It isn't surprising that Kise has kept this from them. After Kuroko left the Generations of Miracle, they went astray. It somehow felt like it was bound to happen soon, and Kuroko merely triggered the thought to everyone. Since then, they weren't exactly the way they were before.

Kise is the kind of person who'd rather hide everything, carry all by himself, hide his troubles behind his smile that could blind anyone.

"Stupid blonde." Midorima mutters to himself.

"Kise-kun probably knows this will happen." Kuroko says.

Kuroko falls in silence. Kise might be the most resilient among the former members of Generation of Miracles towards issues, however…

.

.

.

"Where could Aomine-kun be right now?"

…

He couldn't sleep, Aomine sighs for the umpteenth time. Thirteen hours flight from America to Japan seems so long. In the past month, Aomine had to finish all his prior agreements and projects including a shoot for a drama in New York. Somehow, there is a very tiny regret in his mind about agreeing with the projects—a month felt like a year without the familiar warmth of a certain someone.

To say that Aomine Daiki _wants_ to go back to Japan now is an _understatement_. He's dying to be there now. The plane is quiet, most passengers were asleep, and the only noise he could hear is the sound of the engine of the plane. It has been a quiet long one month.

Somehow Aomine finds his mind flying faster than a plane, back to the last day he saw Kise. The blond calmly took his one month absence for his shoot, he even helped him to pack.

The truth, if there was another way Aomine could think of, he would have done just that.

This is the last, Aomine thought to himself quietly. This will be the very last time he will leave Kise's side.

"Dai-chan?"

Aomine looks beside him, Momoi wakes up from her sleep and starts to rub her tired eyes.

"What?" Aomine asks, "You should just sleep."

"How many hours until we land anyways?"

"Three give or take." Aomine answers.

Momoi sits up and looks up at the tall male, she frowns upon realizing the other has not gotten even a wink of sleep.

"You should be the one sleeping, you're still up?"

"I just want to go back to Japan."

Momoi sighs and shrugs, "Well suite yourself."

Momoi pulls her Ipad from her handbag checking the time then unlocking the screen. As soon as she opens her WiFi, messages floods her email, she checks them one by one and discards the unimportant mails. After seeing nothing urgent, she swipes the screen to lock the device again when she stops at something that made her eyes wide.

"Dai-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Have…you…checked your phone?"

"No, why?"

Momoi looks up from her device and turns to Aomine.

"It's about Ki-chan."

Aomine's heart almost leaped out of the plane hearing Kise's name with the concerned and slightly panicked expression in Momoi's name. Without thinking twice, Aomine took the device from Momoi's hand and read through the article on the screen.

Anger, concern, fear, panic and rush fills Aomine as he sees Kise's paparazzi photos. The blonde was wearing a familiar black bomber jacket—it's Aomine's—and a black tinted shades, he was pressed closed to his bodyguard who is outstretching his hand to push away the photographers. His body shakes at the thought of those filthy photographers and paparazzi trying to reach out and touch what _his_ Kise.

"Dai-chan, what now?"

Momoi found out about Kise's condition when the he and the blond made up and started their—not so— _secret_ relationship behind the cameras. There was no other choice, during that time Aomine's sudden change of heart was not expected, and then he and Kise suddenly became closer. Soon Momoi started asking and inevitably, Aomine had to admit.

Thankfully, Momoi was crazy enough to quickly take in the two's relationship—she was probably happier than Aomine about the two's relationship status. Though she was very much concerned of Kise's progressing condition, she has been quiet as well. It was as if she understood Kise's ways.

"Let's proceed with our plan."

Momoi blinks at Aomine's words, "Uh but Dai-chan—"

"Once this plane lands, call for a press conference."

Momoi's eyes widen.

"Dai-chan that's hasty! Even Ki-chan would think you did it because of this. He won't be happy."

Aomine clenches his hands as he looks at Momoi, his midnight blue eyes were darker.

"I refuse to ever leave Kise again, _never_ again."

Momoi stares at Aomine. She has no idea what she should feel right at that moment, knowing Kise he will be very angry knowing Aomine's decision and so abruptly to add. However, on the other hand, she understood Aomine's will as well. It won't be long until Kise will be flooded and drowned in controversy, he will be forced to leave his music career and everything will go downhill from then. It has been so long since Momoi has seen Aomine this serious over someone…

To the point he would leave _everything_ behind.

"Alright." Momoi answers.

.

.

.

"What are we even doing here?"

"Hush!"

Kagami groans as he hears the collective hush of three beside him.

After hearing the news that the reporters and paparazzi have almost barricaded Kise's hotel room, Kuroko disappeared only for Kagami to find out the teal haired musician is on his way to rescue his friend. If it were in any other situation, Kagami would have applaud him, but these are _reporters_ and _paparazzi_ they were talking about. To the red head's surprise the two other members did not allow him go alone. The two argued three heads is better than one—which Kagami could not argue on and much to Aida's objection.

Fast forward, currently the three are standing in a hallway, at the other end of the hallway a bunch of men and woman obviously reporters and members of the press stood there waiting for Kise to leave his room.

Kagami sighs and fixed his favourite baseball cap in his head before crossing his arms over his chest.

"We can't get Kise like this, they'll see us." Kagami says.

"We won't if Kagami-kun would just stop talking." Kuroko says making Kagami's eyebrow twitch.

The four wore their best yet the most casual _disguise_. Kagami wore a simple black shirt and a baseball cap, while Kuroko wore a simple gray sweater and black framed glasses, Takao wore a black tinted sunglasses and dressed down to a worn out jeans, Furihata almost a similar eyeglasses with Kuroko and a baseball cap.

"But seriously though, why can't people stay out of Kise-kun's personal life?" Furihata adds.

Kuroko sighs as he takes his phone from his pocket and starts to type a message.

"It's the price of fame Furihata-kun." Kuroko replies with his monotonous voice.

Furihata finds himself blinking at Kuroko's words, it is as if Kuroko knows this too well and somehow, he could sense a bitterness in it. He finds himself looking at Kagami who somehow noticed this as well and is looking at Kuroko with his usual concerned expression—often mistaken as glaring.

"But I have faith in Kise-kun." Kuroko adds.

When Kuroko's phone lit up again with a new message, Kuroko straighten up and looks at the rest of the band.

"Let's go rescue some damsel in distress?"

Takao chuckles, Furihata and Kagami stares at him with confusion before quickly following Kuroko towards one of the room in the hallways, four rooms away from where the press and media are. Without even bothering to knock Kuroko grabs the doorknob and opens it.

To the three's surprise a very familiar blonde greets them wearing a simple white button up shirt.

"Hi guys." Kise greets in a hushed voice and his usual bright smile.

"H-How…" Kagami blinks.

"I had Kise-kun book two rooms, one in his name and one to someone else's name." Kuroko explains.

"So that's why you've been texting since we got here." Takao says.

Kuroko nods before looking again at Kise, "We should get away before the press realizes."

Kise smiles, Kuroko steps aside and allows Kise to get out of the room. As soon as Kise closes the door, Kuroko knows what would happen next.

.

.

.

"Isn't that…Kise-san?"

One reporter stood straight seeing Kise's back turned to them with four other young men.

"It's Kise-san!"

Kise hears his name but he doesn't look, he feels Takao takes his wrist and before he knew it they were running. Kuroko led ran behind him, on his right is Furihata, and behind them is Kagami. He could hear Takao laughing and Kagami cursing in English. Somehow this doesn't seem as frightening as he imagined it would be.

A warm feeling spreads in his chest, to be honest, Kise wasn't the best kind of friend and yet-

Tears starts to stream down Kise's face without him knowing.

He avoided calling Kuroko, he kept things from him and yet he ran to him even without Kise having to ask for help. He never asked for anything in return which made him quite guilty. He is unfair but Kuroko never complained.

He was always there, even if once he they left him…all by himself.

Kise remembers the day he saw Kuroko on TV plagued by the reporters asking about his true family, Kuroko was alone, Kise never called him then…he didn't even dare to ask then how was he holding up. He was a coward…and that very person, that fragile, scared and small soul then just ran to his rescue—like a brave knight.

"What the fuck?!" Kagami exclaims, "Why the hell are you crying for right now?"

"I'm just happy." Kise answers with a smile.

"This _is_ fun." Takao says chuckling.

"You are all crazy!" Kagami exclaims.

Kuroko has changed, he's braver…Kise could only wish he was just like him.

"They're getting close." Kuroko says between his heaving.

"Kuroko-kun are you alright?" Furihata asks as he realize Kuroko's sweating.

Kuroko nods as he follows the group down the emergency stairs.

"I'm just not good with running."

Kagami sighs and stops, "I'll carry you in my ba—Ouch!"

Kuroko quickly cuts Kagami with a sharp jab in the taller male's side, "Stop spouting nonsense now, Kagami-kun."

"You look like you're gonna faint any moment."

"If they figure out who we are, this will be another problem not to mention they see me getting carried by _you_."

Kagami realizes the thought and was about to answer when Kuroko starts to pull him down to the stairs to start running down. The group runs down as they hear the sound of the press following them. After a few more flight of stairs, the group found themselves in the lobby of the hotel.

Kuroko almost toppled over from exhaustion, Kagami is quick enough to hoist the other up.

"Can you stand?" Kagami asks.

Kuroko nods and catches his breathe before standing back to his own feet. The group look around wondering where should they go from that point, it won't be long until the press catches them , if that happens even the people in the lobby would realize who they are. Kise could feel the adrenaline pumping in his body, his ears are starting to make small static noises again making him cringe a bit. They need to think now.

"Where should we go?" Kagami asks Kuroko.

"I…I haven't planned that part yet." Kuroko admits making Kagami sighs.

"Guys?"

Kuroko turns around to where Furihata is looking at and finds the group of reporters running towards them.

"I-I think we should really run now." Furihata says.

The brunet is about to say something again when he feels someone grab his arm, looking to his side he found a man wearing a casual blue button up shirt. Furihata squirms away quickly upon finding the man's ID with the word _PRESS_ on the bottom.

"You are with Kise-san, yes?"

"Oi—huh?"

Kagami is about to push the man away from Furihata when a man in a black suit grabs the reporter first by his collar and pushes him away. The reporter glares back at the man but the man stares back, the intimidating aura of the man in the black suit quickly made the reporter scamper away.

"W-What…" Furihata gasps at the sight.

"Come with me please." The man in the black suit says before bowing his head, "I was asked to bring you all to safety."

"Who are—"

"Lead us." Kuroko says calmly, cutting Kagami again.

The man nods and quickly escorted them out. Carefully the man puts a hand on Furihata's back as he leads them to the basement parking lot of the hotel.

.

.

.

"Is anyone hurt?" The man in the black suit asks as he drives towards the familiar road.

"No, we're fine." Kuroko answers.

The ride is quiet, Kise glances at Kuroko who stares straight at the rear view mirror, in the teal haired musician's hand is his phone ready to call the police if needed. He's guarded, Kise knows Kuroko doesn't fully trust the man however for some reason he doesn't fully distrust him as well.

"That is good." The man replies before glancing quickly at Furihata who sat at the passenger seat. "I shall drive you to the Tokyo Peninsula."

"Why there?" Kise asks.

"Someone is waiting for you there."

Kise blinks, "M-Me?"

"Yes."

Kuroko furrows his eyebrows at the man's words.

"Who is in Tokyo Peninsula, what's there?" Kuroko asks, his tone guarded making Kagami put his defences high as well.

The man doesn't answer instead turns on the radio of his car.

" _We are live right now in Tokyo Peninsula for Aomine Daiki's press conference. Three hours ago, Aomine-san's plane landed from New York from his TV drama shoot, the former boy band member, currently actor and artist, immediately called out for a forum."_

Kise's eyes widen at Aomine's name, he leaned forward making sure he is hearing everything correctly.

"Did Aomine-kun inform you he's returning today?"

Kise shakes his head at Kuroko's question. Aomine did say he will be returning soon but he has no idea that it is today. And what's with this sudden press conference, why does he feel uneasy?

There are noises from the radio that Kise assumes to be the people and reporters live from the scene.

" _Aomine-san has arrived, he will be delivering his announcement soon."_

Kise could almost hear the sound of his own heartbeat, his palms sweats as the anxious noise fills in. He could picture Aomine walking up to the makeshift stage, there in the table alone, beside him will be Momoi.

What on earth is Aomine Daiki planning?

" _Good evening."_

Kise feels his heart stops as he hears Aomine's familiar voice on the tiny speakers of the car's radio.

" _Sorry for calling out so suddenly. I think I need to do this now. It can't wait."_ There is small pause before he continues, _"I've been in the industry since I was a teen, back then I was naïve, I sung and performed until the flames burnt out, honestly speaking, I thought there was nothing more important than fame. I sing and perform for fame._

 _But somebody made me realize that's not really true. I thought that there is nothing that can weigh more than_ _this_ _. But in the past few months and days, I realized that is not the case, I have been wrong all my life, because there is something more important than that._ "

Kise's eyes widen, "W-What is Aominecchi…saying, K-Kurokocchi, a-am I…a-are my ears playing tricks again to me?"

Kuroko press his lips in a thin line. He can't believe what he is hearing either.

"H-He doesn't mean—"

" _What I want to say is, this is probably the last press conference I will do for a while."_

Kise closes his eyes as he starts to shake, he wants to stop him.

" _I'm retiring."_

"No." Kise says outloud feeling hot tears stream down his face, "W-Why, what is he doing?"

" _There is a person that I want to be with, I'm scared that because of who I am…who we are, we cannot have what we wish to have. I'm scared that I can't be with that person because of the things I have to do. And right now, I know that more than anything, that person needs me."_ Aomine pauses and there was a sound of something shuffling before he continues, _"I want to lift their burden with my own hands, I want to be there when the music no longer plays, I want to be there just like how that person was there even if I didn't look. It's not because I owe that person, no, I'm not that kind…I'm greedy and that is why I made this decision."_

Kise started to cry loud in the car as the hotel comes to the view. Kuroko could only sympathize, however, somehow he understood what Aomine wants.

Sometimes, to obtain something one must let go of something as well.

" _Thank you for the support you've shown to me until now, I'm sorry."_

As soon as the car stops, Kuroko opens the door to his side quickly and steps out allowing Kise to leave as well. The blonde doesn't wait and runs to the hotel as quickly as he can.

Kise couldn't wait, he pushes aside the guards and runs to the hotel lobby, he probably doesn't look like he's in his best shape but that's least of his concern at the moment. With tears stained face, the blonde starts to look for where could the press conference is.

The blond whips his head as he hears the sound of cameras clicking and chattering noises, turning towards the direction of the noise he spots a the conference door opening, Aomine who is taller than most stood out from the crowd, his face looks tired and he had bags under his eyes. He frowns at the questions being thrown right at him and he simply looks away. He starts to walk towards Kise's direction.

"Aominecchi."

It isn't loud, it is almost like a whisper but for some reason Aomine's eyes quickly shot towards Kise. His eyes widen, and he started sprinting towards Kise.

Kise smiles but turns around to run to the back exit of the building where camera would not be able to follow. Aomine follows him shortly, leaving the reporters in Momoi's care. He didn't need Kise to spell it out for him.

As soon as Aomine finds the blond in the back of the building, alone in the quiet and vast parking lot, Aomine walks to him.

"Kise today I—"

As soon as Aomine is arm's length from Kise, the blond turns and slaps him across the face. Aomine's eyes widen, he really _felt_ that one. His cheeks burn and it probably is red right at that moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kise exclaims as tears stream down in his face, "Why did you do that?"

"So you know, huh."

"Don't sass me!" Kise replies, "You have a great world right there, why are you doing this?"

"Didn't I tell you to give me one month to fix this?"

"Fix, by retiring? Aominecchi this is your _life_!"

"My life is not just my career!"

"All these years, your career, you're just throwing it away?"

"And so what if I am?"

"What the hell are you saying Aominecchi?"

"You." Aomine says, "You are _my_ life, and I can't imagine leaving one second again."

Kise's eyes widen.

"I want to take care of you, is that too much?"

"M-Me? B-But I-I…if I become…when I become deaf I…I'm not—"

"Then all the more reasons I want to be with you."

"Aominecchi you don't have to do this—"

Aomine sighs, "You don't get it do you?"

"You think I'm doing this because I pity you?" Aomine says, "I do this because I want to, even when you can no longer hear me, even if you can't sing the same way, or even if you started to look ugly."

"I'm not going to get ugly!"

Aomine laughs and pulls Kise close to him.

He has spoken with Momoi right after they arrived in America that he will be retiring soon knowing fully that it won't be long until Kise gives up his career in the music industry as well. Seeing Kise handle his burdens on his own made Aomine sick to the pits of his stomach, he didn't have to but he does because he cannot afford to worry Aomine.

Every single day Aomine thinks of Kise having to battle his days and episodes on his own, trying to hide from the rest of the world, he felt helpless and useless. Kise has been brave but Aomine knows there has to be a limit to that.

When things no longer goes right, when the world feels unfair and angry at him, when faith seems cruel and when it hurts, Aomine wants to be there, even just to hold his hand or wipe his tears.

"Just…let me take care of you, please listen to me once."


	31. Chapter 31

_HAPPY 200TH REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW! Wow we've reached 200 already who ever thought Kicchin would make it this far? Thank to you guys, yep_ _ **you,**_ _you one amazing lovely darling reader is the reason for everything! I love you guys and I hope you are always reminded of that, if anyone tells you otherwise lemme kick their asses because you are certainly without a doubt someone special and dear to me! COME ON GROUP HUGS EVERYOOONE!_

 _Anyways guys just wanna share some stuff, if you are anywhere in Indonesia I hope you visit my friend Anin Napaled's booth in a local convention there. SHE SELLS LIKE LOTS OF CUTE AKAFURI MERCH *thumbs up* you can find her on COMIFURO9 K28 at their Mini Cafein! Please see her booth I guarantee lots of cute akafuri stuff!_

 _So promoting friends aside, we are now back though again I am terribly late-I'M SO SORREEEEEH-aahaha anyways, yeah, so what will happen to Aokise now? We'll know on this chapter and more AKAFURI now! I've been kinda itching to write about Akafuri since they're like my OTP which you guys probably know by now. Anyways, since Akafuri is coming in soon, it also MAAAAY mean the end is coming quite close now._

 _There are still lots of gaps to fill for me so the next update may come late again, I'm soooo sorry guys. I promise I'll do something about my tardiness. Also uhm, I hope this isn't much to ask...I kinda hope you guys include me in your wishes/prayers at night, please hope luck gets in my side for the upcoming licensure examinations this October. I'm hoping to be a licensed and be able to practice psychology soon! So yes, uhm thank you in advance guys! LOVE YOU LOTS!_

 _ENJOY AND PLEAASE LET ME KNOW OF YOUR THOUGHTS!_

 **Chapter 31: Bravery**

They have a sin against Kuroko, a sin so great it would only be logical that he would harbour anger and bitterness against him. They abandoned him when he was most weak and as if that wasn't enough they cut and wounded him before basically telling him that he is useless without them. They have taken his light and threatened him, they made him fear for the thing he once loved. Their sin was so big that the guilt disabled Kise to reach Kuroko, the guilt filled his chest so much that he felt the only way to preserve what remains between them was to draw farther away.

Kise could only concern himself from afar, he fears the sharp words that Kuroko could throw back at him once he makes himself known. However, he realized only recently that there was no need for him to do this.

Kuroko's heart has always been his weakness, Kise had always been secretly concerned of this. He is weak to affection and kindness, his faith towards people are so great that sometimes it brings him nothing but disappointments and hurt, just as what happened to the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko held on to them even if he was hurting because he _hoped_ things would change, and when they didn't his heart shattered, and it was trampled by the people he believed in.

Kise thought this would become his weakness, he thought this would break him, however people are very surprising.

Kuroko returns back to the light, and this time, he's stronger. His eyes are brighter and his heart warmer than ever.

At first, Kise feared for his friend, what if history repeats itself again? In a vain attempt to salvage his friend's heart, Kise tried to claim back Kuroko but instead what Kise saw in the crimson eyes that stared back at him was a will stronger than they ever had, a loyalty and devotion fiercer than they ever possessed and _courage_. At that moment Kise realized there was no need for him to be concerned of the fragile and humble heart of his friend because there is a man who is willing to hold it and wrap it in the comfort of his kindness, understanding and perhaps even _love._

A few years ago, Kise would have hesitated, but right now things have changed.

Kise sobs as Kuroko smiles at him, standing at the airport's lobby the blonde artist holds Kuroko's hands in his—they are warm just like his heart, a contrast to his icy blue eyes. Behind Kuroko are Kagami, Furihata, Takao and Midorima.

"Please take care of yourselves." Kuroko says with a quiet voice.

Kise nods and smiles through his fat tears, "I will!"

Kuroko looks behind Kise where Aomine is standing with a casual look.

"Aomine-kun please take good care of Kise-kun." Kuroko says, "I know he could be quite troublesome, but so are you, so please."

"I know already." Aomine says before putting a hand over Kise's shoulder, "You too, if Bakagami does something you call us anytime."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagami exclaims.

"Don't worry, I can handle this much." Kuroko jokes making Aomine laugh.

"Well, I guess that's expected."

After Aomine and Kise spoke to each other, the two agreed to fly to America to cool the issue about Kise's health. Aomine didn't like the thought of the press crowding Kise especially now that his hearing loss is becoming more progressive. The blonde's physician also recommended for him to stay away from stressful environments.

Kuroko have already expressed his thoughts, Aomine's tactic is obviously stupid, he could just take a break but he chooses to officially retire, however being himself the teal haired musician also expressed his _respect_ on the matter. It is understandable that Aomine _want_ to be with Kise for as long as he can, and people have various ways of doing this—this is the dark skinned artist's way.

"I'll miss you guys!" Kise says.

The blonde without a warning started wrapping his arms to Kuroko, then Furihata and Takao. Kise flashes them his most genuine smile, this made Furihata and Takao return the gesture.

"Furihata-cchi, Takao-cchi, thank you so much, even if we have only known each other for a short while you guys were very kind!"

Furihata bows his head back and raised, "The pleasure is ours."

Takao chuckles and waves his hand, "It's nothing."

"Kuroko-kun is a very important friend to us, he's like a brother, and whoever our friend values, we value as well." Furihata says making Kuroko glance at him with a small smile.

" _Waaah!_ Furihata-cchi is so cool!" Kise exclaims before launching himself to the brunet.

"Ah Kise."

Kise blinks as he hears Takao call him, detaching from Furihata the blonde looks at Takao who is holding out a yellow fox plushie to him.

"Eh?"

"For you."

Kise's eyes practically sparkled as he accepts the gift, "It's so cute Takao-cchi!"

Takao chuckles, "Yeah I know right."

"But why fox and a plushie to boot?"

Takao rolls his eyes and playfully jabs his elbow to Midorima's side making the tall green haired man flinch. Midorima doesn't say anything and remains looking away. Takao laughs at the other's hopelessness when it comes with expressing himself.

"Well _someone_ said that it's Gemini's lucky item for today, for safe flight or something." Takao says smirking at Midorima who is now starting to form a blush in his cheeks.

Kise laughs, "Why thank you Midorima-cchi, I knew you care."

"Die." Midorima mutters making everyone laugh again.

Taking a deep breathe, Kise looks at last at Kagami.

Kise remembers the very first time he saw Kagami with Kuroko, he didn't know how to react then. Kagami was a new face but he gave off a very familiar aura, he was just like Aomine when they were new, but when he spoke with him it was then when Kise realized Kagami is _something else._

Kise unlike Midorima is not superstitious, he didn't believe in things like luck or fate, but at that very moment when Kagami's red eyes were engulfed with mixed emotions as he said—if not swore—that he will not abandon Kuroko no matter what, for a moment he told himself that if destiny exist it would feel, look, sound like that. It was as if when the world was created, Kagami's atoms probably the same as Kuroko's and somehow they were inevitably drawn to each other, craving and longing to be with each other the moment they took their first breathe. Kise does not intend to romanticize it, it was simply how things felt like for him to see them.

It was as if the shadow finally found the light that makes him stronger and visible.

"Kagami."

The red head looks at Kise and grins.

Kise smiles back and bows his head to the red head, "Thank you."

"Huh?"

Kise raises his head, "Thank you for being there for Kuroko-cchi, thank you for taking care of him when we were too weak to do so. Thank you that you gave us a chance to mend things."

Kagami chuckles, "You don't have to say thank you for it, I'm his light it's only natural I do that, right?"

Aomine laughs in the back, "Yeah, of course, we're making sure of that or else we'll feed your ass to the vultures in Africa."

When their flight arrive Aomine and Kise all bid them goodbye. It is surprisingly easier than Kuroko imagined. Their ride back to the studio is full of small idle talks, the tender laughs of Takao and Furihata fills the air while Midorima drives. Kuroko finds himself smiling at the current situation. It has been quite a day but unlike before it feels as if everything is better, his heart is calm.

Kuroko quietly hopes these days would never end.

.

.

.

 _Rustling_

"Huh?"

Kagami blinks as he finds Kuroko dumping a bouquet of flowers straight to the trash bin after receiving it. Walking towards Kuroko, the red head stares at the bouquet, they are an arrangement of white roses and pink peonies. Kuroko _never_ refuses a gift unless they are from Akashi, however from what the teal haired musician had told him Akashi never send anything but _red_ roses which obviously tells Kagami that the poor flowers are not from the latter.

Kuroko left for a second to go to the toilet and when the teal haired has not returned after a solid minute, Aida _ordered_ Kagami to fetch the teal head and make sure he hasn't drowned himself in the toilet bowl or something. It was absurd thought but Kagami went on anyways, however to his surprise he finds Kuroko there dumping the unsuspecting bouquet.

"Why did you throw that?" Kagami asks.

"I don't like them." Kuroko answers coldly without looking at Kagami.

The teal haired musician didn't need to look to know it was his light, he probably knows even the weight of the other's footsteps. He doesn't lift his eyes from the bouquet, bitter feeling strings in his chest.

That's strange, Kagami thought, there was some sort of sharpness in the musician's voice. Kuroko never lose his calmness before like this. It was as if he is… _angry_.

"Huh?" Kagami raises an eyebrow, "You never throw out gifts."

"They're not from a fan."

Kagami isn't convince, he could sense something wrong about this. Kuroko sighs and looks back at the bouquet, his expression is cold and if Kagami didn't know him well enough he'd say it resembled the aura that Akashi gave him when they first met.

Kuroko feels a bitter feeling in his chest, as soon as he finds the name in the sender of the bouquet he knew he had to throw it away—even if he knows it was wrong.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Kuroko reaches to his necklace, he fiddles with the cold metal of the pendant.

"Do you remember when I told you I've grown to understand Akashi-kun?"

Kagami nods, he remembers distinctly, not only because it was their first date, but also for the secrets Kuroko revealed that day.

"I really do think I understand him now."

Kagami blinks and finds Kuroko turning his back and walking away without further explanation.

.

.

.

After a small meeting with Aida, Kuroko was called to supervise Furihata's recording. The teal head actually insisted on this. He went straight to the recording studio where Aida said the brunet is already starting his recording.

Kuroko arrives just in time. He stands behind the soundproof two-way mirror watching Furihata singing to the lyrics of the brunet's own composition. Apparently, this has been their third attempt to record, numerous times, the brunet had refused and said it would be better if Kuroko and Kagami's vocals are used, or maybe Takao.

Kuroko sees the musical director cringe as Furihata misses a note—again, the brunet inside seem to have realize this and furrows his eyebrows, lips press in a straight line. He doesn't remove his eyes from the musical sheets, he doesn't dare look at them.

"It's not too late for you to change your mind about this Kuroko-san." The director says, "We still have a week or two, if it's you and Kagami I'm sure—"

"No, let Furihata-kun do it." Kuroko says without tearing his eyes from the brunet inside the recording room.

The director sighs and turns his swivel chair to face the teal haired musician, he shrugs his shoulders.

"We've been here for three hours, and he keeps missing, mistaking, failing, on almost random areas. He doesn't improve even how many times we try." The man replies, "I feel bad, look at him, he doesn't know what he's doing."

Kuroko doesn't listen to the man, he heard that line before—too many times back in Teiko. He heard people told him he simply _can't_ do it, that he is _not_ cut out for it, that he should just _give up_. The only time he shall fail is when he does as what they said, if he had given up, if he believed he cannot do it, if he had let them dictate what he could _only_ be perhaps he would not be here.

"Excuse me." Kuroko says making the director blink.

The musician doesn't waste any time, he walks to the door to the recording room and steps in. Furihata looks up from the music sheets and greets the teal haired musician with a sheepish smile. Guilt paints the brunet.

"I-I'm sorry I-I'll try again i-it's just—I'm sorry." Furihata says.

Kuroko shakes his head with a reassuring smile.

"I-I'm really…trying my best…"

"I know." Kuroko says.

Furihata chews in his lower lip feeling the familiar feeling of guilt swell in his heart. He doesn't want to disappoint Kuroko or his bandmates, they believed he _can_ do this but some things are making it difficult—things he kept for too long. Kuroko fought firmly even with Aida that this song—Furihata's _first_ composition should be sung _first_ by the composer himself. Kuroko believed he has the voice to sing but somehow he managed to bring nothing but frustration yet again.

 _"I can't believe you're my son."_

 _"I can't have him out in the daylight! What will others say, that I have a son who can't even play a flute to save his life?"_

"Furihata-kun."

The brunet blinks out of his reverie with Kuroko's hand in his shoulder, he turns to him and he finds the teal haired musician with his rare smile.

"When I first came to audition for your band, you ran after me and convinced me to do another take but that moment you asked me to sing with Kagami-kun. You were the first person to have thought of that." Kuroko says, "When I was in middle school, in Teiko, I was told that I cannot sing, I remained in the bottom of my class until the Generations of Miracle took me in. Very few people knew the nature of my talent, when I sought to learn about it I found out that it's rare occurrence in the industry to have a voice like mine and usually, that kind of artist don't really flourish…unless they find the correct partner.

The moment you took a risk by asking me to sing with Kagami-kun, I was already amused. I told myself you were not just _someone._ "

"T-Thank you Kuroko."

Kuroko smiles, "I am taking a leap of faith too just as you did that moment."

Furihata raises an eyebrow at the teal haired musician's words until he finds him taking the music sheet off the stand. He turns to the brunet again and looks him in the eyes.

"You remember the lyrics correctly, yes?"

"Y-Yes."

Kuroko nods and looks at the musical sheet, he doesn't say anything for a moment and suddenly Furihata finds the other singing the song. Kuroko sings the lines perfectly as if it was written in the back of his hands. Furihata listens to every note, every edge and low. He cannot believe how fast Kuroko can perfect and understand the music.

As soon as Kuroko finishes, he turns to Furihata with an unreadable expression.

"I'm counting on you." Kuroko says before exiting the recording room with the music sheet in his hand.

As soon as Kuroko closes the door, the director raises an eyebrow at the teal haired musician.

"You took his music sheets." The man points out, "He needs that."

"No." Kuroko says as he looks back at the two-way mirror, he watches as Furihata nods his head to his imaginary music, his lips moves to the lyrics of the song.

"He can't even sing with one, how can he sing without it?"

"You will be surprised."

Kuroko walks close to the intercom and presses the speak button, "We're ready now Furihata-kun."

Furihata turns to the mirror surprise paints his face, he waves his hand. Kuroko chuckles as he reads his lips asking for a second or a minute. He puts up a thumbs up and pulls away before turning to the director.

"Let's give him another chance." He says to the man.

The director sighs and waits until Furihata takes a deep breath and put his headphones back on. As soon as the brunet closes his eyes and visibly relaxes, the director starts the music. Kuroko stands back watching quietly, Furihata opens his eyes and they land on the black wall across him then to the empty stand before him. His gesture doesn't change, his head nods to the music and then his voice blares to the speakers inside the control room. The man doesn't make a move, his ears sharpened waiting for the brunet to make a mistake on the very same note…but he doesn't.

He perfects the note and he proceeds to the other, the director's eyes are wide, it is not just that he is not making a mistake but his flat lines are now polished and turned to a complete 180 degree change. His voice is smooth surfing to the beat—it is just as exactly as he wanted it to sound.

"H-How is this possible?" The man said. "T-This is…I-I can't—"

Kuroko smiles to himself, he does not only prove Furihata's underlying talent but also his own theory of Furihata's anxiety. He holds the musical sheet in his slightly crumpling it.

.

.

.

"I can't believe I did it!" Furihata exclaims happily.

Takao chuckles like a proud mother to his child while holding an iced coffee, the four stood in the lobby of Seirin Records, beside Furihata is Kuroko who genuinely smiles at his friend's success. Kagami meanwhile eagerly listens to Furihata's story.

"It just happened and Director Abe said he was shocked! I was shock as well!"

"You did well Furihata-kun, I'm sure our fans will be very excited to hear your singing voice." Kuroko says.

"Thank you so much Kuroko!" Furihata says with a big smile.

Takao and Kuroko look at each other with a small smile, the brunet's innocent gestures always seem to remind them of a very affectionate small animal. He is what would someone call _too pure for this world_.

Kuroko turns looks at the brunet yet again, his smile falters. Today confirms his hypothesis. The brunet has developed some sort anxiety through his past which he has expertly concealed from them. However, his revelation made him admire the brunet, it made him remember where he started, it made him feel as if he is seeing himself again…but at the same time he didn't want him to suffer the same way he did.

Furihata Kouki has a secret, Kuroko concludes.

Furihata Kouki can't read music.

"Kouki?"

Kuroko freezes just as Furihata raises his head to the voice. The party turns to the source of voice and a woman with a short brown hair walks towards them, her red lips spreads to a smile.

.

.

.

"Mother."

Furihata gasps as she wraps her arms around her however instead of warmth he feels his body trembles, his hands shakes, his throat dries up. She pulls away and stares at him with his familiar strict brown orbs.

 _"What can you not understand?!"_

 _Furihata shuffles in the floor as he picks up the tear stained musical sheets on the floor. He can feel the eyes of his siblings peeking behind the gap of the slightly opened door. His mother paces back and forth in the room, her delicate and expensive shoes stomp on the carpet of the room._

 _"I-I'm sorry." He says in his small voice._

 _"I do not need your apologies! That does not make you a better musician!"_

 _The little boy feels smaller at his own mother's words._

 _"Your brother and sister can play three instruments at your age! Where did we go wrong with you?"_

 _Where indeed, the little boy asks himself. Why was he different? It wasn't fair, his siblings did not have any difficulties and yet there is unable to understand even one note. He is just a burden to them. She walks to a chair and sits down, he hears her frustrated sigh._

 _"What did I do to deserve you?"_

"—ki, why are not responding to my letters?"

Furihata blinks out of his trance, he shuffles uncomfortably in his mother's hold which did not go unnoticed from the rest of his bandmates. Kagami frowns however decide not to comment.

"I-I don't know what you mean Mother I—"

"I've sent you flowers and letters, did you not receive them?"

Furihata looks away, "N-No, M-Mother I—"

"Are these your _friends_?" she asks smiling and ignoring the brunet's protest, "Ah, I've seen them yes."

Despite the obvious discomfort of their friend, the three bow their heads to the older woman in greeting.

"Furihata-san, it's a _surprise_." Kuroko says with his monotonous voice.

"Ah, Kouki has decided to be independent and we haven't talked much since." She says putting a hand on her cheek, "it took me quite long to find track of my dear Kouki."

 _Lies._ Kagami thought to himself, he can see her smile is fake. Kagami has never heard of her before either, if she really wanted to meet with Furihata, she would have done it a long time ago. He doesn't try to conceal his frown and displease. The red head is about to step in when he feels Takao putting a hand over his shoulder. Turning to the bassist, Kagami finds Takao shaking his head.

"We understand you need sometime?" Kuroko asks.

The woman smiles again, "Ah, thank you for understanding."

Furihata doesn't say anything but Takao walks up to him and puts a hand on the brunet's head.

"Call us later, alright?"

Furihata nods meekly.

"Let's go." Takao says.

Takao leaves and Kagami and Kuroko follows. As they were nearing the exit, Kuroko turns back to look, he finds Furihata with his head docked down, shoulders slightly trembling as his mother walks to him and puts a hand over his back saying something. He feels as if something heavy sinks down to his gut.


	32. Chapter 32

_HELLO WELCOME TO CHAPTER 32! Last update we had Furi's mom! So many reactions for Furi, Furi is so loved I'm so happy that his character is given lots of love by people. Anyways, what do you think will happen from here on? So I know you guys are itching to know and I've been out for so long, and I WILL be out for more day so I won't make this too long. But of course before I say ciao to you my loves I wanna reach my heart out to our readers from Mexico, I hope your families are safe and you as well._

 _Also I kinda want to say that there are videos of the KnB Last Game now on the internet, I hope you get to watch it and i dare you to hold your tears until the last of the credits. I'm never getting over the KnB movies for a lot of reasons and you will understand if you watched it._

 _So yeah back to the matter at hand, kicchin will unfortunately have much more difficulty with updating due to the fact that Kicchin's license examination will be on the next month. CAN YOU BELIEVE I'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR IN ADULTING? Ahahaha, I don't know how either I just drank coffee and got on with it. So anyways, since that is the case, I don't want you guys to get bored waiting and all so, I'm going to leave here the a few song titles, so yes basically they're song recommendations, which highly likely be the title and songs featured on the next chapters! I hope you have fun listening to them and getting clues on the next chapters!_

 _I love you guys please do leave a review and tell me what you think of MtBK!_

 _Here are the sing titles I suggest you guys listen to;_

 ** _-Sarishinohara by Clear x Rib_**

 ** _-Forty-Seven(Yonjuunana) by Rib_**

 ** _-Akaito (red thread) by Rib_**

 _These three songs are actually a series and is rooted to a true story, this is really one of my most listened Nico Nico songs(though it is originally by Miku). I hope you guys like it, and if you've listened to it tell me your thoughts about too!_

 **Chapter 32: Savior of Songs**

"You never mentioned you were already in the industry."

Furihata kept his head low, he stares at the slice of cake before him. The beautiful and perfectly decorated sweet suites his mother's taste, it reminds him of home which made his head spin. The soft classical music plays in the background, and the calm and modest footsteps of the waiters and waitress. He fumbles with his own fingers, suddenly he feels his head weighs a lot more and keeping it up seems more difficult.

He hears his mother sigh which made him flinch.

"You have not changed." His mother says, he could already see her frown without looking. "You are still such a…"

"I-I'm…I'm sorry." Furihata replies without looking at her.

"Your sister is under the Rakuzan records, she has sold quite a number of albums and has toured the country, she's very excellent, don't you think?"

Furihata furrows his eyebrows, his sister again, his siblings… _again_. The sweet tone of his mother's voice left a bitter taste in the back of his throat, his stomach churns, his feet itches to run away.

"Y-Yes." He answers.

"Your brother has been teaching in the conservatory for a year now."

Furihata nods.

Wonderful, he says sarcastically.

His mother moves, she crosses her leg over the other and leans back as she nurses a cup of tea in her hand. She sighs again.

"How could you hide _this_ from us." She says flatly.

"I-I thought you wouldn't…you didn't want to have anything to do with me." Furihata answers.

"Is that how low you thought of us, your family?"

Furihata shakes his head. "No…I-It's not like that I am…I'm only…"

"You are still as flustered and so…" she sighs, "You would not survive long in the industry with that demeanour, get a hold of yourself."

"I-I'm sorry."

His mother frown and Furihata looks up. His heart aches, suddenly it is harder to breathe the same air as her, his hands sweats, his lips quiver. He cannot believe he's here again with her.

"Who would have thought you'd come here. I didn't."

Yes, she ever did, Furihata thought bitterly. No one in his family ever did. The moment his siblings had surpassed him from learning music, his mother grieved the fact that her youngest son is different. He never understood the musical sheets, no matter how rigorous they taught him, no matter how many times, he never learned or understood it. She even cried and asked God why she was given such child. They gave up on him not long after.

Musical Dyslexia, its more uncommon than normal dyslexia and most often becomes undiagnosed for most people, however in his parents' despair they took him out to see the reason for his musical difficulty and found out that he is suffering from this. Just like common dyslexia, he found extreme difficulty in reading and understanding language that involves musical codes. No matter how much he was taught he find it almost impossible to comprehend and identify the differences between each notes and codes in the musical sheet. Teaching him like normal children is almost impossible.

They gave up except for _him_.

"Why are you here Mother?"

"I am glad you ask." She says, "I heard that you and your _bandmates_ are under Seirin Records."

"Y-Yes."

"Well, I will be frank, now that you've shown that you truly are a _Furihata_ , I decided to take you away from such low class place and dumpsters for loser and take you where someone of our status is most suited."

"W-What?"

"A Furihata such as yourself does not look good among trashes. You should be intelligent just like your sister, choose your allies wisely."

 _Trashes…._

"N-No, I-I cannot do that!"

Furihata gasps, he quickly reaches to cover his mouth with his hands. His mother's gaze turns sharp at him.

"You _never_ changed." She says with a low voice, "You are always the troublesome one, the _stupid_ one, always defying _me_. You never learned, you ran away and _you_ raise your voice on me?"

"M-Mother, but t-they are my friends."

She laughs as she gracefully put her tea cup down on the table. She leans towards him, her brown eyes sent familiar chills down the brunet.

"Friends do not exist in this business." She says, "They are kind to you now because you are currently of use, when you are no longer needed, they would throw you out too."

"No…" Furihata says in a shaky voice, he leans back away from his mother, "T-That is…they are not like that, you do not know them."

"Do I?" she laugh again leaning away, "What do someone like you know? You a naïve child who could barely protect himself sounding so certain, do not make me laugh Kouki."

Furihata's lips tremble, his mother's words always have an effect to him. His small almost non-existence of a confidence is due to this, he was never taught that he is worth of anything, he grew up knowing everyone else is _better_ than him. He is a reject, the world happened to make a mistake and that was him. He shouldn't have been there he shouldn't—

 _"I am taking a leap of faith too…"_

 _"Thank you Furihata-kun."_

 _"Furi!"_

Ah, but…

"No…" Furihata repeats, his quivering voice betrays his resolution, however he knows what he wants this time.

He is indeed a reject, he is a mistake and yet there were these people who shared to him their joys, their fears and time. Yes he is not worthy and yet they chose him, yes they are obviously better than them and yet they made him feel like they _needed_ him.

"Oh Kouki, darling you cannot defy me." she says in the sweetest voice, reaching out, she caress his cheek, "after all, isn't blood thicker than water."

Furihata gathers up his courage, he swallows the lump in his throat along with his thick fear for his mother. He may ever truly become free from her, he may never truly leave the scars that she gave him but…maybe little by little he can move away. He leans away from her touch despite still shaking like a leaf. With determination he looks up to him once again.

The clouds outside darkens and the brunet hear the thunder grumbles.

"The _blood of covenant_ is thicker than the _water of the womb._ "

Furihata's mother stares at her son, eyes wide, her hand is left there. Her son bows his head muttering a quiet apology before standing up. The lightning strikes not too far away and for the first time she finds an unfamiliar wave of determination and passion in her son's eyes. He bows his head once more.

"I-I'm sorry but I…I-I refuse your offer." Furihata says before walking pass her.

With a frown, she stares at the empty seat as she listens to her son leaving. She hears the door of the café opens and the sound of the rain loud outside. When silence returns from the café after the door closes, she sighs in her seat.

It looks like she may have to _up_ her game.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami has no idea what is happening, he has never seen Kuroko _this_ angry before. After the incident at the lobby with Furihata's mother, the teal haired musician doesn't seem to be as calm as he said. As soon as Takao left and bid them goodbye Kuroko lose his calmness and his usual blank expression replaced with something akin to anger. His icy blue eyes painted in a dangerous gleam.

Kuroko didn't ask Kagami to follow him, however the lead vocalist felt the need to. After all this is the first that he has seen the other possess such extreme emotion.

Kuroko's footsteps resounded in the unfamiliar office. Somehow Kagami begins to think Kuroko is known to the people of the building, as if he knew the head of the establishment. Kuroko's hurried steps stops right in front of a door to an office.

"Kuroko?" Kagami calls the other quietly.

Kuroko doesn't respond and instead takes the door knob, he doesn't bother knocking and just opens the door. To Kagami's surprise he finds a familiar figure facing the glass window that overlooks the city, with hands in his back the man doesn't seem bothered by their presence at all.

"It's a pleasant surprise I could say."

Kuroko almost snarls at the red head's calm and collected voice. He struggles to maintain his cool as they stand there in Akashi Seijuuro's office. If there was anyone he could suspect of it would be this man. He takes a deep breath and uneasily holds the sleeve of Kagami's shirt as he composes himself again.

He feels thankful of Kagami's presence right now and the fact that Kagami is sensitive enough not to ask and pry answers from him impromptu.

Akashi finally faces them, the scarlet head former member of Generation of Miracles smiles.

"The look in your face suggests that you are angry." Akashi says.

The scarlet haired young man found it amusing to see Kuroko in this state, he has _never_ seen him in this state before. Even back in their middle school, Kuroko has always been the person who showed very minimal expression in face nor did he allow his feelings to be obvious, especially when it is anger. The menacing cold stare of the teal haired musician could put most people to their knees, but not Akashi.

"What did I do this time to deserve this, I wonder?"

"I let all the things you did to me slip." Kuroko says.

Kagami stays behind the teal haired as the other walks towards Akashi. His voice drips with venom, his tone is ice cold just like his stare. His movements were defensive and threatening, like a predators slowly approaching its prey. Kagami swallows hard, he has to remember _never_ to anger Kuroko like this.

"I've let you toy with my life, I allowed you to trample my reputation, scar me— _but_ I warned you about my friends."

Akashi smirks. Kuroko never fought back, the teal haired boy was a receptive character. He swallowed the anything that was served to him, hate, anger, pain, and torture. He took them without question or complaints. He couldn't almost recognize the person standing before him.

"I am very amused to see you move and speak with so much confidence." He says. "You used to hide behind Daiki, always reserved, didn't have an opinion of his own, you allowed Kise to speak for you."

"I am no longer the person you threw away." Kuroko says.

" _Oh_ , and who should I thank for that?" Akashi says tipping his chin upwards, "Who, this buffoon?"

Akashi walks slowly towards Kagami but a small hand grasps his arm making him freeze in his spot. His heterochromatic eyes stare at the pair of icy blue eyes. His amused smirk falls and replaced with a frown. Grabbing him like this is something Kuroko has _never_ dared to do to him, he may have stopped him once or twice before, but he never _held him down_ like this.

"Let go of me now, _Tetsuya."_

Kuroko doesn't move a muscle, he doesn't tear his eyes off from Akashi either. His fear of the red head is overcome by his anger. He could feel it prickling his skin, making his eyes hot, his hands tremble and his tongue heavy in his mouth.

"And if I do not?" Kuroko says, "Would you repeat the things you did before, will you send the truth about me over the press?"

"I will make you regret _this_ , that is what _I_ will do."

Kagami's eyes widen at the red head's word he feels the genuine intent in those words, he feels the hairs in the back of his neck stand in its ends. The read head vocalist is about to go and take Kuroko away when he hears the other chuckle. He looks at the scene in awe, Kuroko doesn't back out from the other's threat, his blue eyes gleams. It is almost as if he is looking at two dangerous wild beasts staring at each other.

"What can you ever do that you have not done to me before?" Kuroko says.

Akashi shakes Kuroko's hand from his arm and faces him.

"What is it that you came here for?" Akashi asks. "Surely you didn't come here to spat your long lists of resentment to me, now of all the time."

"It's funny you ask as if you didn't know." Kuroko says with a glare.

"And if I truly do not know?"

Kuroko gritted his teeth, anger spills out of him and he found himself grabbing the front Akashi's white button up shirt. Kagami thankfully is quick, he grabs one of Kuroko's hand and the musician's waist. He pries Kuroko's grip off Akashi's shirt while pulling him away.

" _You!"_ Kuroko exclaims, he struggles in Kagami's hold wanting nothing but to shake out the sense from Akashi. "I allowed you to destroy me but I cannot let you do it to my friends, _not to my friends!"_

"Kuroko calm down!" Kagami says.

The red head could not believe the outburst Kuroko is having. All Kuroko's masks of politeness and modesty had gone down the drain and there was nothing left but his pure unadulterated anger for Akashi. It is as if Kuroko has forgotten everything else, it is as if he doesn't even remember Kagami, he trashes in his hold like a wild cat, he scratches Kagami's arms in his waist in the effort to get away and reach Akashi.

Kuroko's explosion of anger is dangerous, Kagami thought to himself.

He flinches as Kuroko scratches him again but he doesn't let go, it will definitely become a problem for Kuroko later on when the press finds out he hurt the head of the Rakuzan Records.

Meanwhile, Akashi's eyes is wide, he is watching Kuroko struggling in Kagami's hold anger made his pale cheeks flush, his icy blue eyes though still held the rage is now breaming with unshed tears. He swallows hard, a strange sensation creeps behind his skull like a dull pain. He feels an invisible hand wrap around his neck slowly.

So…this is how he feels, huh.

"You took away _everything_ that I have and I _tried_ to reason you, I tried to understand!" Kuroko exclaims, "Despite all of that, despite what you did I believed you were a _better_ person! You do not have the rights Akashi-kun, you don't _own_ me and you have no rights to play with my life or my friends!"

"What are you saying?" Akashi asks. Strange, his voice…feels _alien_ , he could barely recognize the movement of his mouth.

Kuroko heaves eyes never leaving Akashi's.

"You found Furihata-kun's mother didn't you? You were the one who told her where he is!"

Akashi's eyes widen at the brunet's name. Something else creeps inside him, another strange and unfamiliar sensation and at the same time something ticks in the back of his mind at the thought of the brunet's mother. He did research about him and learned about his family background but…

Lips quiver as Akashi is bothered by an image of a young boy hiding behind the door of a living room, big brown eyes and a small voice telling him that his mother instructed him not show himself from the guests.

Akashi looks again at Kuroko, the teal haired has seems to slowly regain his composure. Kagami has loosen his hold at the other. His other hand is rubbing the other's arm in an effort to calm him—which seems to work.

"Kuroko we have to go." Kagami tries to convince Kuroko, "This isn't good for you."

Kuroko seems to have exhausted himself from his outburst and almost slumped to the floor if not due to Kagami holding him. The taller male pulls him close to him in attempt to get him to stand upright.

"You have to calm down." Kagami whispers to the other. "Kuroko, do you hear me?"

Kuroko nods as he tries to catch his breath, slowly his reasons returns to him. However the thought of Akashi ploy all of this still made his blood boil. The teal haired musician turns to look at Akashi again who still hasn't said anything. The scarlet haired young man wears an unreadable expression. His lips press tight in a thin line.

Kuroko's lips quiver.

He tried to understand Akashi's reasons however he couldn't simply forgive him if this is all his work. Furihata has nothing to do with the anger and frustration he caused Akashi by leaving the band, if he still resent him for that it would have been fairer for him to take it out on him. When Kuroko saw Akashi's men helping them back in the hotel, he thought that somehow perhaps Akashi has a change of heart. Perhaps he had woken up…but maybe he had gotten his hopes too high yet again.

He knew he has misunderstood Akashi, he knew that he merely didn't know how to express his dire need for companions which led Akashi to resort to _extreme_ methods to keep certain people by his side. Kuroko grew to understand the _need_ of Akashi to keep these people close, he understood his _selfishness_ and possessiveness, but his needs, his reasons do not simply excuse _this._ Understanding his reasons does not mean he approves his ways…not when he doesn't play fair like this.

"Come on now." Kagami says as he tries to usher Kuroko out of the office.

Kuroko allows Kagami to take him, hand on his back while they quietly walk out. As soon as the two has step out of the room, Kuroko looks back again as the door slowly closes his eyes caught of something _strange._

Somehow, Akashi looks different…his eyes…are both red.

…

Takao hears a sigh, he turns and finds Midorima standing there by the door with a familiar manga in his hand. The taller male stands there wearing a comfortable dark green knitted sweater and fitting dark blue pants. After their mutual confession some few days ago, visiting each other's home has become quite a normal thing. Takao smiles at him.

"I thought I'd clean the kitchen." Takao says as he looks down at the now sparkling counter. "I did quite a good job I must say."

Midorima shrugs and walks in before sitting down on one of the stools.

"You don't clean." Midorima points out.

"Yeah well I'm in the mood so—"

"Spill." Midorima says knowing Takao fully well by now.

Midorima found out that Takao is not the most organized person. He cleans his room only once after each of his volumes has been released. His sister is the one who is usually in charge of the chores except during the days when his sister is busy with school. Even Takao comes in to visit, Midorima rarely ever see him like this.

Takao sighs as he puts down the rag in his hand on the counter.

"Furi's mom came over and…I'm just worried." Takao confesses. He runs his hand over his hair.

"Furihata Kouki?"

Takao nods.

"Why would you be worried? It's his mother after all."

Takao shakes his head, "You don't get it Shin-chan, not everyone has a kind mother like yours."

Midorima understands this, everyone has a story, if there is anything he learned from show business, this would it. Takao turns to face Midorima again, he really doesn't want to divulge others in certain personal information however his chest currently is filled with doubts and fear.

When Takao met Furihata, he knew one thing; Furihata is not any common kid. He may look like one but there was something about him that made Takao thinks like that. Furihata didn't exactly hid his circumstances but it was something that Takao knew he shouldn't be really prying on. The brunet never mentioned what his family was like, he rarely ever mentioned even their names or where he was born, or why he decided to leave their custody.

By merely those, Takao knew that Furihata doesn't have a good relationship with his parents.

"I…I know Furi doesn't feel well around his mother, or his parents at that." Takao explains, "When I met him, he was already getting around by having numerous part-time jobs, somehow that's how we became close. He's really hardworking and kind to everyone he meets. But there was this…his family, he never mentioned them to us and today his mother came and wanted to talk to him. Furi looks scared to death."

Midorima listens quietly. When Takao has quiet down, Midorima decides this is his moment to talk.

"There's been something I wanted to know as well." He says making Takao raise an eyebrow, "Furihata may be a common last name but in music industry there is _only_ one Furihata."

"What?"

Midorima puts the manga on the table as he looks at Takao straight in the eyes. He has doubts from the beginning but Midorima is starting to have a strange feeling since Takao mentioned once about a black suit clad man helping them back in the incident at the hotel and protected Furihata from a paparazzo.

"It's understandable that you and your bandmates don't know, not everyone is brought up to the music industry. Some develops their talent and are welcomed to the industry later." Midorima says, "However, for people who grew up to it, the last name Furihata is not just any other last name."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you before about his family, didn't I?"

 _"The brunet that you introduced me to, the drummer, how long have you known him?_ "

Takao blinks, slowly the memories start to return to him. Midorima asked him way before about Furihata, his family and their work.

"I told you that I think he was the child I saw when I visited my friend—Akashi." Midorima says, "The last name Furihata meant a large scale and influential family in the industry. The couple Eisuke Furihata and his wife Fuyumi Furihata were both prodigies in music, they were hailed and applauded for their talent in composition and playing instruments. They taught children of high social status and people said that anyone who learned under them surely would get only the best place in the industry. Akashi studied under them before."

Takao didn't know Furihata's mother or father's name.

"I'm inclined to believe Kuroko has knowledge of this too."

"What?"

Takao snaps his eyes to Midorima who looks at him with a serious expression.

"Kuroko's been in the industry for long, surely he has heard of their names by now but…perhaps it must have come as a realization to him." he says, "He probably kept it a secret due to the fact that Furihata Kouki doesn't seem to want anyone else to know either."

"But why…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Midorima sighs, "I was…doubtful."

"Doubtful?"

"Eisuke and Fuyumi Furihata have three children, but they rarely ever spoke of their youngest. His name wasn't published anywhere as well, there were no pictures of him and no news about him. I believed they paid the press not to pry on the information."

"Why would they do that?"

"I wouldn't know." Midorima says, "At first I thought I may be wrong, but…"

"But what?"

Midorima closes his eyes as he tries to remember his brief encounter with the brown haired boy. He was a child then but he remembers well, after all, that was the last memory of him of Akashi with a genuine smile. During one of their occasional trip to the library, Akashi brought a boy, a short lanky brown haired boy with wide teary eyes.

Akashi and Midorima's family has been quite close for years, and due to their close age, Midorima inevitably became Akashi Seijuuro's playmate. Once every two weeks, Akashi would invite Midorima over their house to play shogi or if not a trip to the library to read some new books, Akashi's idea of play is massively different form most children which made Midorima shocked by the fact that he brought a _new friend_.

He never knew his name though, however, Akashi mentioned the fact that the boy lived with his music instructors.

Akashi adored that boy.

"The things you told me only aligns with the facts I know." Midorima says, "There was a child that Akashi once introduced me to, he didn't told me his name but he told me that he lived with the Furihata. At that time I thought it was an unnecessary detail…until today. I realized the third child of the couple was purposely hidden from the masses due to something. Furihata Kouki on the other hand has never once told anyone his family's whereabouts, he never mentioned their names or even their addresses. It made sense, doesn't it?"

Takao eyes widen at the over load of information. First of all, Midorima and Akashi has known Furihata since childhood, Furihata is a hidden child of two famous musicians and Kuroko has probably found this out. However more than the shock, Takao feels anger bubbling inside him as the thought of Furihata's family hiding him from the rest of the world as if he has some kind of infectious disease. Furihata never showed that to them, he has always been caring, kind and trusting.

"W-Wait could be that Akashi did plan this?" Takao asks, his mind reels back to Kuroko's story on how his relationship with the Generation of Miracles severed. "He was able to do this to Kuroko surely he could do this to Furihata too?"

Midorima fell in silence for a moment contemplating.

"It is not impossible." Midorima admits, "However…"

"However what?"

Midorima purses his lips to a thin line, he lowers his head looking at the manga set on the table.

.

.

.

 _"Akashi have you gotten out of your mind?"_

 _"I'm a child not someone with schizophrenia."_

 _Midorima felt his eyebrow twitch at the smart ass comment of the scarlet haired boy sitting beside him who was staring at the brown haired boy crouched in front of a children's books section._

 _"Where did you even got this friend of yours?"_

 _"He's living with my tutors." Akashi answered, "He's quite a special person if you must know."_

 _Midorima wanted to roll his eyes at that if only his upbringing didn't forbid him._

 _"He's just a child like us."_

 _"Not quite." Akashi answered. "Look at him, he reminds me of my mother's eyes."_

.

.

.

Midorima knew that child's eyes looks nowhere close to the eyes of Akashi's mother whose beauty would make the lilies and peonies jealous, but now he knows what he meant then, he didn't mean the way it looks but instead the way it made Akashi feel.

"How could he destroy his only redemption?"


	33. Chapter 33

_So I know I've been out for a loooooooooong time, and I'm super sorry about that but I came bearing good news! First, I am now officially a Registered and Licensed PSYCHOMETRICIAN! AAAAHHHH THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO WISHED ME LUCK AND PRAYED FOR ME! Thank you soooo damn much, you don't know much those gave me strength. The exam took a toll on me which is why I had to take a few days off from writing, but now yours truly is a certified Psychometrician and that is all thanks to your support! Thank you sooo much. Second good news is, for those who live in the Philippines, I will be at the 2018 Yuri on Ice Convention, we will be hanging around in the artist alley! I'll probably be selling a few artworks there and if you have any more suggestions feel free to leave it on a review._

 _Ahahahaha so yeah thank you guys and now we have Chapter 33! Last chapter got as a very furious Kuroko and a very infuriating mother on the side. And since it's Furihata's birthday yesterday, we will have a Akafuri centered chapteeeer!_

 _Please don't forget to leave a review or fav or follow! I missed you soooo much guys!_

 _ps. additional notes found in below_ ****

 **Chapter 33: Karakuri Pierrot**

Akashi purse his lips as he tries to supress the dull pain in his head. His head feels as if it is cracking in two, as if his soul is being torn off from his own body. The sound of the staff behind him is drowned in static noises produced by his head. This has been going on for exactly two days and it is not even funny. The way his head swims at the thought of the brunet drummer is not funny, the way his voice somehow lingers in the back of his head and the way his eyes glimmer in his memory doesn't really help. He couldn't sleep without dreaming about him, which he hates to admit, he doesn't understand why. Of course yes he is interesting but why does his heart ache whenever he thought of demise falling to that boy?

He could care less about Kuroko's anger for him, he knew the moment Kuroko left the band before he resented him. He wants Kuroko to leave his band and to realize he couldn't be without any of the Miracles, he wanted him to suffer for leaving them.

But right then all of those thoughts were thrown out of the window as Kuroko told him about the brunet.

Akashi cringes at the memory again, _Furihata's mother_ , why does the name and image seem awfully and painfully familiar?

This is stupid, he shouldn't be bothered by such trivial thing yet he is.

His hand reaches to the side of his head to nurse the dull pain there. What is happening to him, he feels as if there is this nagging sensation, like an itch for him to reach out, go see that brunet, hear from him that things are alright. It didn't make sense because he should not care, he shouldn't but he does.

He does and he hates it.

He hates the power the brunet has over him like an invisible string attached to him pulling him, tugging his heart.

"Akashi-san, are you alright?"

Akashi raises his head to meet the eyes of one of his staff, the woman wears a worried expression but it does not fool him. They were merely saying this because they work for him. His eyebrows furrow and he tries to stand straight.

"Leave me." he says coldly.

The woman blinks but thankfully Akashi gets his message across and the woman nods before leaving him. He stays in his spot as the rest of the staff finish whatever the hell they were doing. Rakuzan records are slowly being threatened by Seirin's hottest bands, Hikari no Ou rises way too quickly than he anticipated, none of their boy groups could trample come par with the band. Their lone artist including himself is still on top but it wouldn't be long until their status will be challenged as well by the dark horse of the music industry.

They are starting to device contingency plans for this, if worse comes to worst Akashi would have to take the things in his hand and return as an active artist.

"We still have Miyako-chan on top three so I guess that's good."

Akashi blinks at the name. Miyako, why does it somehow…rings a bell. Akashi turns to the small crowd of staff discussing in a hush as a photoshoot unveils in front of them. He walks to them and his big and obvious presence quickly felt. The group turns to him and smiles.

"A-Akashi-san we were—"

"Miyako, that artist we had her since when?"

The group exchanges look and turn to him before one of them answers.

"Since five years now sir."

Akashi is quiet for a moment before he speaks again, "Her mother was a music teacher yes?"

"Uh…yes." Another one answers.

Akashi is quiet for a moment. Miyako…wasn't her real name…

Akashi's eyes widen and a frown settles in his lips, he feels anger bubbling in his chest. Miyako never told anyone about Furihata so why is her mother trying to get the brunet now? Disgust over the thought of what may be the reason made Akashi see red. His headache throbs again making him groan and almost fall forward. He hears the collective gasps of the staff but he pushes their hands away. He mutters something under his breath that he doesn't even catch himself.

The world starts to spin, he tries to get out of the studio, he _have_ to get out of there and see those two, he need to tell them to stay the hell away from Furihata. He opens the door out and the light of the hallways almost blinded him. His eyes are hazy and he hears the distant voice of Mebuchi but he doesn't turn. He continues to walk.

"Sei-chan!" Mebuchi exclaims as he sees the scarlet haired musician staggering on the hallway like zombie. Mebuchi gasps a couple of times as Akashi almost tripped with his own feet.

Worry overpowers his fear for the other's anger and he decides to check on the other, however he finds him stopping. Akashi with his back facing Mebuchi freezes, he doesn't move making Mebuchi himself stop. Then from staggering he finds Akashi standing straight up, he sees his shoulder relaxes as he breathes in and exhales.

"S-Sei-chan?"

He doesn't answer and so Mebuchi decides to approach the other, to his surprise he doesn't feel the usual aura from the other, instead it is lighter almost unfamiliar to him.

"Mebuchi."

Mebuchi blinks, _wow_ , he starts to debate internally if he should start calling a priest or is his hearing playing tricks with him.

"Y-Yes, Sei-chan?"

Akashi raises his head and turns to face Mebuchi and there it is, both his eyes are red making Mebuchi's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"What do you think about street performances?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko smiles at the sight before him, Furihata seems to enjoy the fluff of fur in his lap, the four month old husky kicks his little paws in the air as the brunet tickles his stomach. It's very cute and endearing. Kuroko snaps a picture of the brunet and posts it in his social media before putting a simple caption, _I think he likes Furihata-kun more_. As soon as he posts the picture his phone vibrates with notification praising how Furihata looks so gentle with animals while some were asking when did Kuroko got the puppy.

Nigou is actually a gift from Kagami, he'd probably tell that to their fans later. Despite Kagami's fear towards them he thought Kuroko would need a dog in his home, especially that he lives alone. Kuroko wouldn't complain, he _loves_ dogs and Nigou is so adorable. The tiny fluff ball has his eyes too which is very amusing—disturbing according to Kagami but he could care less.

More importantly, Kuroko is simply happy things are well for now even after the whole deal with Furihata's mother. He knows someone like her wouldn't stop simply from convincing Furihata, but for now they'll take this peace. Kuroko sits down beside the two and quietly moves to turn on the television. He avoids the news and turns to some anime show instead, he doesn't particularly pay attention but this is alright he thought.

As Kuroko's mind start to flutter to the thousand questions in his head, he finds himself settled in one.

"Furihata-kun." He starts, Furihata turns to him with a smile. "I hope you don't mind me asking but…about Akashi-kun."

Furihata blushes at the mention of the name, though Furihata blushes easily there is something that told Kuroko this one is different.

"W-What about Akashi-san?"

"Do you know each other?"

"I…" Furihata's hand stops stroking Nigou's fur, the puppy whines at the loss of contact and Furihata settles with patting him. "Somehow…but not really, i-it's hard to say."

"What do you mean?"

Furihata takes a deep breathe, he hasn't really told Kuroko about his family. He has the right to know after all the kindness he's given him, all those concern and care.

"I have musical dyslexia, I can't really read musical notes which is weird for a kid with both parents who are musical prodigies. My brother and sister isn't like me so I…my parents didn't understand why I am like this." Furihata says in a soft voice, his eyes cast down on Nigou's exposed belly. "I was homeschooled because my parents were scared that people will start asking question. I was told that as long as possible I don't tell anyone about my last name. Then…one day there was a kid, he was tutored by my mother to play the violin. I listened to him play secretly and I learned that I can play by memorizing music by the sound itself. That boy…I didn't knew his name really, all I know is that he is called Sei."

Kuroko blinks. How awful, his stomach churns at the thought of Furihata's parents. He had an idea about their relationship, and he hated the way Furihata's mother only sought him recently when he rose to the limelight. He thought they don't deserve to even see Furihata right now, after they have thrown him out like an unwanted kitten.

"Akashi-kun took a lesson to a famous musician when he was a child but I didn't know him then." Kuroko says, "Is that…"

"Yes." Furihata nods, "I didn't recognized him at first he… _changed_ but something made me sure of that it's just that…"

Kuroko doesn't press anymore. Something tells him Furihata can't say freely the reason and probably it is something _personal_.

"But…he might not really remember me anymore." Furihata says with a sad smile.

"I would like to believe Akashi-kun is not as bad as much as I take him for." Kuroko says making Furihata look at him. "When I met him, though he is distant and sometimes cold, he could also be kind, gentle and understanding. Sometimes I would like to think that he simply has his unique ways of showing how he feels towards others. When things fell apart he tried desperately to piece things back together, I didn't understand him then, but I do now.

When we have something we fear of losing we struggle to keep it, sometimes we lose our mind trying to preserve what was left, trying to salvage what can be salvaged. Sometimes we become too desperate we forget about other things. I didn't have anything worth calling mine then, I knew that Aomine-kun didn't like me the way I liked him, I knew Kise-kun loves Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun would follow Akashi-kun's orders, and Murasakibara-kun could care less. I drifted and I felt detached, when Akashi-kun tried to hold me down I felt even more suffocated and more eager to leave. I was angry when he did those things to me, I loathed him and blamed him from the trauma and misery that the day left him."

There was silence between them for a while until Kuroko speaks again.

"I understand him now and I want to keep that, I want to fix the things I left before so I could move on and settle with what I have now. But…I just…" Kuroko sighs. He looks up at Furihata his usual blank expression is filled with a mix of worry and compassion. "I understand him enough to know I don't want anything bad to happen to the ones I care about, that I am willing to destroy that one thing that comes in the way of the people I care. But I care about him too."

Furihata smiles and nods at the Kuroko's words. His heart swells at the warm words of the teal haired musician. He may not had a family who accepted him for what he is, but this thing right here, what he has with his bandmates is enough to compensate for that.

"Furihata-kun do you trust Akashi-kun?"

There was a brief silence before Furiahata nods. He puts his hand in his chest, he is unsure of the things right now, but he knows he could very much at least trust Akashi. He doesn't know how he knew this despite probably knowing that the Akashi they usually see is not the Akashi he met. But maybe, just maybe, he still wish to see him, maybe at the back of his mind he's there waiting, that boy with the eyes that reflected the sunset.

Kuroko smiles and nods back.

"I trust you." Kuroko says in a quiet voice, "I may not fully trust Akashi-kun now but I do trust you, I trust your conviction."

"Thank you." Furihata says quietly.

Kuroko smiles, for a long while he was filled with mistrust to people around him, everyone felt like they could stab him the moment he turn his back but since he met Takao, Kagami and Furihata things changed. He felt safe to trust again. It is as if he could be alright again, like he knows somewhere someone will be behind him holding him, pushing him forward. It feels like family again. He feels as if things could get better.

….

Furihata turns his head towards his reflection against the glass of a turned off vending machine. His usual light make up is washed off from his face revealing his plain features—well their makeup artist is great but no makeup could actually make his face look any better, he tells himself. He blushes as he thought of Kagami, Kuroko and Takao in their usual studio get up look, they all look cool while he looks like an accidental variable there.

Kuroko insisted to call a cab for him back to his apartment but Furihata declined the offer. He wanted some time for himself, time to think about things. Sighing into his scarf and blowing a warm air through the fabric, Furihata reaches down to his pocket and takes out his phone. Afteer turning the camera app he quickly finds himself with a several notifications from an unfamiliar yet familiar caller ID. It wasn't registered to his phone yet he knows it, his mother.

There were several missed calls and messages. He decides to look at the messages, she hasn't given up convincing him to leave the band and sign up for another records. He truly wanted this, a day when his mom would finally notice him, a day when his mother finally _wants_ him but it feels wrong, it feels…bitter. Maybe because he is slightly angry, maybe he did hate them for the way he was, for the way they treated him like someone else. Maybe because he feels like they only want him now because of he had proved them wrong.

He loves his mom, his dad and his siblings, sometimes he wishes he could still be in their home sitting in the living room listening to his mother playing the violin and listening to his sister's whispering stories about her day in school, or his brother's laughter. That kind of thing would have been great.

Furihata feels his eyes warming up, his lips trembles.

Ah there it is, he thought as he sniffs.

He tucks his phone away and inhales the cold night air.

Speaking of which, he wonders what made Kuroko ask about Akashi. It has been long since that _incident_ happen. Akashi…is not Akashi, the only person he wishes to meet again probably no longer remembers him. Maybe the other one barely recognizes him. His heart breaks at the thought but somehow he thought it was alright, perhaps he really doesn't deserve their meeting. They were two opposite forces that simply couldn't be in the same place at the same time.

Turning away from the quiet street he decides to come. He passes a few oblivious people while across the street a massive LED Screen on a building flashes their upcoming live show with previews of their street performance of Solution and their newest PV. He doesn't stop and continues to walk from there like any ordinary people. He likes this, he likes feeling like an ordinary person.

"Oh my god isn't that Akashi Seijuuro?"

Furihata blinks at that, did hear that right? He looks up and turns towards a crowd gathering in the side of the street. He tries to squeeze around, and when he gets a good spot his eyes widen at the sight he has never seen before. Standing there in the corner, alone with just a worn out wooden black guitar and a very poor excuse of a disguise, is Akashi Seijuuro indeed. He looks up from his guitar to the crowd and smiles making the women in the crowd squeal in delight.

Furihata couldn't help but hear the loud beating of his heart, somehow this Akashi…this one…this is…

His hair is slightly disordered unlike his usual clean look with perfectly styled hair, he had loss his usual formal attire of slacks and a button up shirt and replaced with dark fitting jeans, a simple red shirt and a plaid button up shirt that is tied and hangs in his waist. And there he wore a very relaxed smile that reminded Furihata of Kuroko's expression whenever the teal haired musician climbs up the stage. Akashi doesn't give much attention to the number of people starting to take videos of him, and he starts to test the tune of his guitar. He adjusts it before testing it and when he finds it satisfactory, he takes a breath in and he starts to sing.

 _"natsukaze ga nokku suru mado o akete miru to_

 _Doko kara ka mayoikonda no tori koe_

 _Yomikake no hon wo oki_

 _'doko kara kita n dai' to warau_

 _Mekakushi shita mama no gogo sanji desu_

 _Sekai wa angai shinpuru de_

 _Fukuzatsu ni kaiki shita watashi nante_

 _Dare ni rikai mo sarenai mama"_

The crowd quiets down and listens to Akashi's voice, his strumming is gentle and very refreshing. Closing his eyes Furihata tries to feel the music, it reminds him of a spring, it is cool, warm it feels like the first time he met Akashi. He was standing there with his peculiar eyes and a small curious smile. He opens his eyes and he finds Akashi smiling as he is singing as if he lost to his own world.

There was no anger, bitterness or coldness in him like the first time they met in the studio. He looks calm just like the spring, his voice is the same, he wants to reach to it. The strumming and Akashi's voice continues to serenade the public and it almost looks divine.

Akashi closes his eyes and when he opens it he turns his head to the side and his eyes met with familiar brown eyes. Furihata almost gasps as the familiar pair of red eyes stare right him and his cheeks quickly burn. Akashi's eyes widen a fraction before he smiles his way.

 _"Me o awasenaide_

 _Katamatta kokoro_

 _Hitori-bochi de_

 _Akiramete_

 _Me ni utsuutta mono_

 _Ni ando suru hibi"_

Furihata couldn't help but find himself smiling at the song, it's full of youthfulness and hope, it is almost uncharacteristic of Akashi Seijuuro but a good kind of uncharacteristic. The last time Furihata heard Akashi sung it was emotional, it was full angst it reminded him of the rain but now it is exactly the opposite.

The red haired musician doesn't look away and continues to look at him with a smile and a soft expression almost as if talking to him, telling him something.

" _Me wo fusagi uzukumaru sugata ni_

 _Sono hito wa odoroite_

 _'Me o miru to ishi ni natte shimau'_

 _To iu to tada waratta_

 _'Boku datte ishi ni natte shimau to_

 _Obiete kurashiteta_

 _Demo sekai wa angai obienakute_

 _Ii da yo?'"_

Akashi smiles and lowers his head, his strumming slows down and becomes more tender. He smiles as he feels Furihata's soft brown eyes watching him intently. He closes his eyes again for a brief moment, those curious big brown eyes didn't seem to change despite the years, despite the things he has gone through, such beautiful, fragile and warm soul.

He knew he'd come here, he knew he'd come to him somehow and he is right, his imagination forest, his own little peace, his haven, his Furihata.

 _"Natsu kaze ga kyou mo mata anata ga_

 _Kurete fuku no_

 _Fuudo o sukoshu dake yurashite miseta"_

As he finishes the song, the crowd claps loudly around, none of them seem to care about recording his performance like earlier, they were all intently listening which somehow stirs something warm inside him. His lips curl to a smile as he looks down at his fingers, his calloused fingers from strumming instruments, when was the last time _they_ played without a care in the world?

His mind reels back to vague images of Kuroko, and the rest of the band walking out of Teiko in the middle of the afternoon and looking for a good spot to just play. It wasn't him, he knows, they were memories of the other one but still they made him calm, they soothe him inside like their mother's gentle strokes. _He_ has probably forgotten those things buried under that bitterness, those…that sadness, _their_ fear and collective loneliness.

 _He_ had so many good things, _he_ had Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima, _he_ could have had all they ever needed but…

 _"You are no longer the person I know Akashi-kun."_

 _He_ was scared, too scared that it drove him to cling selfishly to that connection. He should have stopped him, he should have woke up earlier but he couldn't, he was still the same coward.

And then there he was, just like flicker in the seemingly endless darkness of that tunnel, Furihata came from nowhere when he thought it was too late for the both of them. The frown washes from his lips as he raises his head, he finds him there standing yet still, half of his flushed face is hidden underneath that thick scarf.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd demands.

Akashi chuckles and nods before fixing the fake glasses in his nose. He fixes the sling of his guitar before turning to where Furihata stands, without a word he took the brunet's wrist and pulls him in the middle of the crowd.

"You look sad tonight." Akashi says feigning innocence about the brunet's identity.

Furihata tries to hide his face more through the scarf making Akashi smile at the adorable sight.

"Do you have any request?" Akashi asks with a smirk.

There are collective whispers among the crowd saying how lucky that random kid to be chosen by Akashi to give a song request while some asks each other who the scarf clad young man may be. Furihata feels everyone's eyes on him, however unlike when he plays the drums he feels naked and bare in the eyes of these people as if Akashi's aura itself is not enough. Suddenly the air seems thinner and the air colder, his body trembles from nervousness.

"It's alright."

Furihata blinks as he hears Akashi whispers, he turns to see his red eyes and he finds a soft expression there, reassuring and warm. He feels his heart calms at the sight.

"How about I choose a song for you instead?" Akashi offers and the women in the crowd giggles and squeals exclaiming how lucky the stranger in scarf is. Akashi could beg to differ, if they were the one standing there in his spot they would know that the one who is truly lucky would be him.

"P-Please." Furihata answers quietly making Akashi smile.

Akashi laughs making Furihata's eyes wide, his fragile heart skips a beat at the rare sound of the red head's laughter. The women squeal and started to exclaim something about marrying them or something. Furihata is too preoccupied with the Akashi to understand the rest of the things going on.

"You are quite adorable." Akashi says in a hushed voice, before he smirks, "I would pick the song however you must give me something in return as well."

"E-Eh?" Furihata gasps, he hope Akashi would not ask him to reveal himself.

Akashi smiles and reaches to fix Furihata's scarf as if understanding what he was thinking.

"Sing with me?" he asks outloud making the crowd gasps and cheer.

Furihata's eyes widen, he remembers this request…but…

"I know you have a talent with picking up music, so just go with the flow alright?"

Furihata wasn't able to say anything when Akashi raises his guitar and starts to tune his guitar again. When Akashi raises his head he nods his head to signal the cue. When he starts to strum Furihata blinks, he knows this song, this is one of the last songs performed by the Generation of Miracles, it was only performed once in a live and was never included in any of the band's album then a few days after that the band broke up.

Akashi looks up from his guitar to Furihata's brown eyes, a smile plays confidently in his lips.

 _"Machiawase wa nijikan mae de_

 _Koko ni hitori sore ga kotae desho_

 _Machi yuku hito nagareru kumo_

 _Boku no koto o azawaretteta"_

Akashi raises his eyebrow signalling quietly to Furihata who ducked his head. Perhaps he was asking for too much, Akashi thought to himself as he sees the brunet's gesture, however he found a smile back to his lips as he finds Furihata starting to mouth the lyrics quietly.

 _"sore ga kantan de, totemo konnan de"_

Akashi finds himself satisfied as Furihata takes the second voice, and finally breaks out in a duet with him despite his head lowered. The moment he heard his voice he stopped caring about the rest of the world. He continues to strum and nod his head to the beat.

He had imagined his singing voice for a very long since he heard him hum a nursery song when they were young. He knew he could sing, he knew he could be more than what those people credited him for. They were wrong about him and he knew.

His voice is a spice to his, it is new, fresh, dangerous, feisty, sensual and at the same time it is innocent, warm and elegant.

 _"aa mawatte mawatte mawaritsukarete_

 _Aa iki ga iki ga kireta no_

 _Sou kore ga kanashii boku no matsuo da_

 _Kimi no tadoritsukenai mama de."_

Akashi's smiles widen as he makes his voice louder forcing Furihata to meet the volume and finally his voice can be heard by most of their audience, he could hear some whispering praises to the unknown brunet.

 _"Boku o noseta chikyuu wa mawaru_

 _Nani mo iezu tachisukumu boku."_

Akashi smirks as Furihata looks up at him, he quietly decides to settle from singing the pre-chorus part forcing Furihata to sing it himself. Akashi finds the tiny panic in those eyes as the prechorus approaches and he doesn't show any signs of singing that part. Out of panic, Furihata takes the bait and sings the prechorus, and Akashi almost wanted to close his eyes and just listen to that voice forever.

He feels a soft hum in the back of his head, a contented hum almost like purr, he knew this well, it was _him_. He knew somehow his other half liked Furihata as well, he liked the way the brunet posed a challenge to him, brave but meek at the same time, he subjugates and submits. And it is just the way his heart could make theirs skip a beat by just being itself.

His presence and his voice are like a kiss to their scars, a promise.

Akashi joins Furihata's voice in the chorus stepping closer to the brunet forcing the brunet to look up to him, he is still flushed like an embarrassed child. Despite his voice being slightly muffled by his scarf Akashi could still his voice loud and clear in his ears. It's smooth like the flowing river in the mountains.

 _"ah kawatte kawatte yuku no ga_

 _Aa kowai kowai dake na no_

 _Mou yameta koko de kimi no matsu no wa_

 _Boku ga kowarete shimau dake da_

 _Aa mawatte mawatte mawaritsukarete_

 _Aa iki ga iki ga tomaru na no_

 _Sou boku wa kimi ni ga nozomu PIERO da_

 _Kimi ga omou mama ni ayatsutte yo."_

Akashi nods his head as he finishes the song. When the music ends he finally turns to face the crowd and smiles. He allowed them to take a few pictures before bowing down.

"Thank you for listening, I wouldn't be able to take signs for now but perhaps next time we meet."

The people murmurs and starts to disperse calmly surprisingly, a few waves at Akashi first before leaving. As the crowd vanishes, Akashi sees Furihata in the side of his eyes ducking his head and trying to leave as well, fortunately he doesn't have the thin presence that Kuroko has and though he may be plain it is not that difficult to spot him. Akashi quickly takes Furihata's wrist and prevents him from leaving.

"U-Uhm…"

Akashi fakes a smile and turns to Furihata.

"I've waited quite a while for you, wouldn't it be unfair you just leave me like this?"

"E-Eh uh…I…but I…"

"Why don't you take me to some coffee, Furihata Kouki?"

Furihata's face flushes at the way his name rolls on Akashi's lips. The red head simply smiles at him. Whoever was in control doesn't matter, Furihata feels cold sweat drop by the side of his head, because both would be the death of him.

"It's been a while, why don't we have a date, Kouki?"

 ** _ADDITIONAL NOTES:_**

 _The first song used is_ _ **Imagination Forest**_ _, I recommend Itou Kashirou's version since his voice really reminds me of Akashi's(Kamiya Hiroshi). The song is a bit similar with Bokushi's life I guess, the song Imagination Forest is among the songs in the album Mekakucity Days. For those who hasn't seen the music video or known the show/series, the song is about a story of child who has powers with her eyes. She lived in a forest away from the rest of the world since she was young, she lives alone because her mother died, she has only known the world through her books but one day a boy came and knocked on her door. She was scared to open for him, she was scared that she would hurt the boy and turn him into snow if he sees her. By the end of the song the boy convinces the girl to conquer her fear as he conquers his(the boy was also afraid he'd turn to stone) and extinguish it. The girl then finally realizing that she doesn't necessarily turn people to stone, agrees to explore the wild future with the boy, knowing he would be there waiting for her and guiding her._

 _The second song used is_ _ **Karakuri Pierrot**_ _. It's originally sung by Miku but again ahahaha I recommend Itou Kashirou's version(there is one that is a duet) or the one by Iname Toru(he has a very pretty MV for it btw), the song is actually a sad song despite the upbeat jazz like rhythm. The song is about a lover receiving a bitter answer from the other in a form of the other's absence. The lover waits and finds himself making a fool of himself with his hope despite knowing the slim chance of an affirmative answer. The lover knew it could have been that way and yet he decided to take that hope but was slapped by the sad truth._


	34. Chapter 34

_ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSS TO EVERYONE! *PLAYS CHRISTMAS MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND*! ASDFGHJKL THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVES AND REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! We're getting something brewing in the back and Furi's talent and background is slowly unraveling as well! What's bound to happen to our precious cinnamon roll, will Kagami, Kuroko and Takao be able to help him? Is he finally going to have his happiness or-hohohoho!_

 _THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAV AND FOLLOW AGAIN! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY TODAY'S UPDATE and also please tell me what you think of today's update by reviewing *puppy eyes*_

 _Also send my condolences to all SHAWOL who are reading this, I am not a huge fan of SHINee but still it was a sad. A star has returned home back to the heavens it seems. He fought well, a brave and strong soldier. Please look out for your friends, your family, and to yourself. Always treat each day like its your last, tell that person you love them, never ignore signs of depression._

 _If you guys find it difficult to open up to your family, remember that I am here for you. My Private Message inbox is a safe place, Kicchin is here for you and I know that I am half way around the world from you but if you need me, I will do my best to be make sure that you know how beautiful you are and how important you are. Please do not let the bitterness of others make your heart cold and hard, please be kind no matter what, please pass the little kindness to someone each day, you will never know how many people's lives you will save from that._

 _I LOVE YOU GUYS, ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT. I may have not seen you yet, or know you, but I love you and you kept me going on writing when I was told I didnt have any ability for that. Whenever I feel like I can't do anything properly, when I feel bad about myself, I think about all of those who would read my works and then the way I put a smile in their faces for it. I'm able to do this because of you, so never for a second think that nobody needs you or loves you because I do. You are my tiny balls of sunshine in my rainy days. THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

 _Ahahahaha so yeah, I hope you guys enjoy FURI AND AKASHI'S FIRST DATE(?)! AND MORE MORE COMING UP SO TUNE IN! Don't forget to tell me about your thoughts okay, and stay healthy, drink plenty of water, eat some banana to get those serotonin in, and HAVE AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS!_

 **Chapter 34: AMY**

There was _someone_ whom he went to when everything seems to fall apart, he first realized he was there when he was only six years old. He was sad, angry and confused at that moment, his mother and father called him down to have a talk, then his mother revealed to him that she may not be able to live long enough to even see him step into college—she was sick and there was nothing they could do to fix her. They said the doctors could only give her some medicine to keep her going for a few more years but that was it. Pieces of her would die every single day until her body would finally shut down. They didn't want to keep it from him and made him ignorant of the truth that may come sooner or later and that was why they decided to let him—a six years old child—know of this.

Why, he asked as his father explained to him, his mother was a kind woman, she never did anyone wrong, she was gentle and sincere, she was _everything_ to him and his father and yet she could be gone by anytime. Was he a bad child so the heavens decided to punish him by taking that one thing he cherished most? Did he do anything to deserve this? Why his mother, out of all the people?

Then out of those racing thoughts he felt an unfamiliar yet not exactly foreign feeling engulfing him, he felt like something was wrapping around him slowly sinking him down into the depths like a quick sand—except he didn't felt danger, it felt safe. He heard his own voice in that abyss calling him and reassuring him. It's stronger, braver and bolder than him, it was… _him_ but not entirely himself. Like a twin he's never met living inside him.

Sometimes he'd forget things, moments and wake up without a day worth of memory. The doctors said he was fine, perhaps he was stressed with all the difficulties their family were going through and his brain would partially stop recording memory—dissociating himself from the stress. His parents became extremely worried, and he knew then worry wouldn't benefit his beloved mother so he tried to appease the stranger inside his mind.

He tried to call for it voluntarily but it wouldn't come, he decided perhaps it was for the better. Sometimes despite the lack of reply he'd come to that place—that strange abyss inside his mind and tell him how his day went. Perhaps he was an imaginary friend or some sort. Soon that imaginary friend was forgotten due to the time passing without the strange black outs would happen.

And then he met him—Kouki. The strange boy who lived with his parents who denied his existence, he had a strange ability to memorize music by the ear, an adaptation he probably unconsciously derived from his musical dyslexia. He had quite a self-esteem problem but he liked him, he is meek, humble, simple and very _new_ to him. His big brown eyes, sun kissed skin, mousy hair and small shoulders often reminded him of a small animal, the kind of docile feature you see in a petting zoo.

He liked watching him, he liked the small squeaks he does when he's surprise, the blush hat adorned his face whenever he would look at him, he liked his voice. He remembered the first time he heard him sing, it was a child's song and they were in a public library on a weekend. There weren't many people then, and there was just the two of them in that far corner of the room. Kouki probably thought he wasn't listening but he was, his voice felt like the warm morning sun against the cold skin, it was unpolished and raw, he missed a few notes but there was something about it that could probably make anyone smile upon hearing it. He felt his happiness in his voice.

He reminded him so much of his mother—he is kind and nurturing, gentle and simple.

He told his mother about him when they were on their way home, he wanted her to meet him but things didn't go as planned. There was a loud sound of skidding tires and then a loud crashing as broken glasses flew inside the car, they were already skidding in the street.

He remember the last image he saw with his own eyes—his mother held her hands up to protect herself from the broken glasses while the bumper of another vehicle was pressed closely to their car, closing in to where his mother sat, the next thing he woke up to was her mother's bloodied face, her beautiful dress stained with blood and the smell of gasoline. She was weakly reaching for his seatbelt trying to get him off.

He remembered weakly calling to her and she said something but he didn't hear it anymore—then everything went blank.

He woke up to a familiar voice but somehow slightly lower tone than what he originally remembered, he remembered a burning sensation in his cheek. He heard his words clearly and when his visions became clear he saw his face—his sunshine. But it is not what he last remembered of Kouki, this Kouki was older, jaded and somehow braver. The sight made something in him stir, and he wanted to reach to him but he couldn't feel his body, instead he heard his voice say something else—it was _that_ person's voice.

It was then when he realized what was happening.

The other has perhaps taken over and he had become a consciousness sleeping inside another, and this other obviously do not know Kouki.

 _"Interesting…he's very interesting_."

Those words echoed in that abyss, the other's thoughts filters inside that darkness, echoing along with a strange warmth slowly sipping there. He felt the strange pull inside _them_ towards that brunet, a strange affinity to be closer to Furihata, like a thirst that grew bigger and bigger each day they were unable to see him—until it formed a crack in that abyss and for the first time in a long he found himself moving his own hands with his own thoughts, speaking with his own voice and feeling the vibrations in his throat, they've switched.

It was honestly difficult to make sense of, the other wasn't very conscious of their exchange and it became quite difficult to fuse himself to the other. Both of them believed they are Akashi Seijuuro, and though he knew the other Akashi Seijuuro existed, _he_ perhaps didn't. The other would wake up unsure, confused and angry after their switch, and _their_ feelings for the brunet simultaneously growing bigger.

 _He_ liked Kouki in his own ways, he was simply not accustomed to simple things and his thoughts would often try to rationalize this but there wasn't simply any logic there. He knew it but the other perhaps didn't. He knows that he is fond of him in ways some may not understand. He sees him as a nurturing friend, close and compassionate, a thread and root to the things he once have decided to leave and forget, a spark of hope, a reason. On the other hand, _he_ saw him as a rare gem, fragile but beautiful, something that one would just want to protect from everything, a brave soul who could walk up to him and question his morals despite shaking in fear, a paradox, a riddle, _his_ riddle.

Kouki is curious thing for _him_ , and he wanted to keep that curious thing _all to himself_.

 _He_ didn't know much about things, _he_ is run by his fears and thus his fear of being left or being rejected is attenuated. His fears became _his_ sword and fuel which probably led to the way things are at the moment. But honestly if it is him to speak, he sees _him_ as a child, _his_ emotions are too raw, _he_ is ran by the things _he_ fears most, _he_ would do _anything_ to avoid pain, _he_ is just scared which _he_ would certainly not admit.

But all of those seem to simmer whenever they would think of Kouki, the racing thoughts of the other would often come to a halt and be simply filled with the images of the brunet, and there would a small tiny voice saying he wanted to hold him close, touch his hand at the very least and perhaps see him smile at _him_.

"You are awfully quiet."

Akashi speaks finally breaking the silence between them. Furihata lifts up his face from his muffler to look at him, the sight made the scarlet haired young man smile unconsciously. Slightly messy hair, flushed cheeks and nose, trembling small plump lips and big brown eyes reflecting the lights of the passing cars—it is quite beautiful.

When the consciousness of the other Akashi broke, he felt the extreme anxiousness in it. It was hot and agitated, he knew it won't be good for the other—nor for the person whom he was worrying about, when he saw the crack he slipped right in to take over. Surely the other would need to calm himself down first. The least Kouki needed now was that kind of agitation.

As soon as they've switched Akashi looked for where the brunet may be, luckily the other just posted on his account a picture with Kuroko Tetsuya in the latter's home. The small publicity stunt was simply something he decided to come up with so that he may not look quite suspicious waiting in that street alone. After all he did remember the other Akashi singing with his _friends_ in that very street when they were still in Teiko.

"I-I just don't know w-what to uhm.."

"You don't know which Akashi you're talking to, is that it?"

Furihata's eyes widen and unconsciously steps back, hands on his muffler and confused. Akashi sighs and nods, well the night is young and he may as well stop freaking the brunet out from constantly switching personalities. He smiles and offers his hand to the other.

"It would be better to talk somewhere more quiet don't you think?"

Furihata hesitates for a moment before he reaches to the other and accepts the invitation. Akashi finds himself smiling and he almost heard and felt the other's consciousness purrs against the contact. Furihata's hands are very warm.

The two walked quietly and thankfully due to Furihata's low and timid aura, Akashi wasn't very much easily spotted by people. The night wind is cold against his skin but he felt quite warm inside, Furihata had let go of his hand but walking closely still somehow made him feel quite close. The sound of people chattering in the background is drown by the sight of the brunet, his small skittish movements, his eyes stealing glances at Akashi and even the way his warm breathe fogs up.

The walk extends until for another fifteen minutes until they reached a nearby park, Akashi goes quickly to a small stall and bought coffee for the both of them, he orders a simple latte for the brunet while he decides to have a Machiato for himself. He chuckles as Furihata sighs into the warm cup of coffee, a small innocent smile spreads in his lips—it is just as beautiful as he last remembers them.

They continue to walk around the park quietly passing by a couple of people invested in their own conversation or simply just enjoying themselves. He couldn't even remember the last time he actually walked in a park with someone, peaceful, quiet and just relaxed. Their pace is slow and almost reminded him of the way the waves washes to the shore in a rhythm.

"I'm glad I met you again." Akashi decided to start, " _This_ makes me quite happy."

Furihata lowers his head and in a fairly small voice he replies.

"I am glad too."

"Don't you wish to ask questions?" Akashi asks, "I didn't have enough time last time we saw each other, but now I can assure you I'd stay as long as I can."

Furihata is silent for a moment before he took a small sip in his coffee. Akashi watches him quietly until he starts to speak.

"I don't know where to begin." Furihata's voice trembles, "I'm confused and I-I'm not sure what I'm not sure of anymore."

Akashi nods.

"It is not simple, nor is it easy to explain as to understand." Akashi replies, "I hope you forgive me for not returning when I promised I would. That day…that was…my mother died."

Furihata's eyes widen, and he turns to Akashi in shock. The last thing Akashi told him was he was going to introduce him to his mother and that they would come and play in his home but after that day he never came back. Furihata's parents who didn't know the two were close friends didn't disclose anything to the brunet.

"I-I thought I…"

"You thought what?"

"T-That your parents may have…disliked me?" Furihata answered, "I-I thought they didn't want me to be close to you afterall I…you're the heir to one of the biggest Records Company and I-I'm just—"

"My mother liked you. I never had any casual friend—well there was Shintaro but he's not any normal kid—but you were…you were different for me. She said that you are good for me…I think so too. But that day…she died, and I…"Akashi takes a deep breath, "I do not know if you would understand but I may not perhaps myself after that."

"Is that…"

"Imagine it like this. I was born with a conjoined twin but unlike most conjoined twins we were attached to each other's back, I never knew what he was like, nor did he knew what was I was like. And perhaps for us the other does not exist, acknowledging it may mean that one us is not truly Akashi Seijuuro and neither could have that." Akashi explains. "But though most conjoined twins were bound physically, we are different because we couldn't exist as well at the same time—we only have one physical body."

"Dissociative…personality?"

Akashi nods, "It seems that the doctors call it that."

"D-Does the other one—the other Akashi-kun knows a-about…me?"

Akashi chuckles, to know is quite a light thing to say. He looks at the brunet who sheepishly held the warm cup between his small hands. The urge to protect Furihata is almost identical to his own feelings that he could almost confuse the other's feelings as his—but he knows well they were two distinct feelings and emotions. The other does not know about the other's existence, _he_ seems to have this belief that he is the _only_ consciousness residing in that body or perhaps _he_ only refuses to acknowledge him.

" _He_ does." Akashi confirms, "I could see the things he does sometimes, and he's taken quite a big interest in you. I couldn't blame him, it is _you_ afterall."

"Y-You share m-memories?"

"No, not at all times." Akashi admits, "Sometimes I see what _he_ sees, sometimes it's like sleeping. Sometimes I hear you in our head, sometimes I see what's in his mind, sometimes I don't."

Furihata nods a little. He opens the lid of his coffee and blows over the hot liquid before taking another sip.

"Are you frightened?"

There is a small pause before Furihata shakes his head.

"Even of _him_?" Akashi asks again.

"N-No." Furihata answers, "The first time I-I met _you_ again, a doctor came to your home and told me _things_ and I…I'm not good with complicated things but I know there was no r-reason for me to fear Akashi-kun. You are…my friend."

Akashi finds himself smiling. He missed this so much, this genuine kindness, unconditional acceptance, this wounded yet so trusting soul that makes you just wants to hide him from the rest of the world to protect him. The small upturn of his lips, and his shy stolen glances seems to only have become much stunning as the years passed.

He just wished he could stay with him for a long, he just wish _they_ could feel this both and enjoy the smallest of the moments. He knows _he_ would have liked this too even if he won't admit it.

" _He_ is worried." Akashi finally says making Furihata turn to him with confusion in his eyes. Akashi puts his hand on his chest to emphasize what he means. "I pushed him inside to calm him down, I didn't want him to do something we'd both regret later. I can feel the anxiety and worry bubbling inside him and me, it is like I swallowed a glass cylinder with boiling water inside, I know it's not my feelings and yet I feel it. It's throbbing and resonating in me."

"B-But I-why?" Furihata asks confused, "I-I'm a stranger to him or so that's w-what I can see."

Akashi chuckles, Furihata is quite quick to catch up on things. Akashi didn't need to elaborate things for Furihata, the brunet is able to quickly understand that he and the other doesn't necessarily feel the same, know the same or see the same. Akashi smiles and holds the cup in his other hand before reaching up to brush the stray strands of hair in the brunet's face and tucking them to his ear.

"He likes you and I can see clearly why."

Furihata's face quickly heats up at those words send in such gentle voice. He feels his heart racing at that.

"L-Like me? B-But I—"

"He doesn't know as well, I don't either. _We_ just do."

Furihata's blush grew darker at the word _we_. It didn't help that Akashi's smile is exceptionally dazzling under the dim street lights. He finds himself turning away shyly.

"You are…sad." Akashi says as in a gentle tone, it is very different from the other's firm tone.

Furihata is reminded of the calm waves of the ocean sweeping gently, kissing the shore ever devotedly with this Akashi. While the other reminded him of raging fire burning, lighting up everything it touches, rough but not necessarily vicious. His tone is firm but also comforting in a way, while the other is stronger almost to the point it makes his knees buckle but at the same time there was something warm about.

"My mother wants to take me back." Furihata says, "I…I have longed to be with her, with my brother and sister, to be known as a part of our family but I don't…I don't understand anymore."

Akashi's eyes widen as he found tears starting to stream down the brunet's cheeks dropping into the lid of the other's cup, his small shoulder shakes pitifully. The sight made something in him ache so much. His fingers twitches in the urge to pull the brunet in his arms, hold him tightly until his shoulders and chest are wet of his tears. He is still just Furihata Kouki after all, just the simple, broken, brunet he met a few years ago.

"I-I'm scared, s-so scared of this b-but I-I don't want to leave Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun or Takao-kun! Why do I always have to choose, why is it always this or that, why is it that I always have to give something away, isn't _this_ enough?!" Furihata exclaims through his tears. His trembling voice echoes through the soundless night. He could feel all his emotions pouring out along the fat ugly tears streaming down his cheeks.

He could remember his mother telling him how soft hearted he was, too soft and fragile—a kind of person who would be simply devoured in the music industry. She said she was unlike his siblings who were more passionate, stronger, firmer. He had always been the weakling, the one who needed saving. All he had brought to others are pain, frustration and trouble.

Always a disappointment.

"I just want to be good enough." Furihata cried, "Good enough for those people."

"You're good enough for me."

Furihata's eyes turns towards the red head when suddenly his view is block, shock causes him to drop the cup of coffee from his hand down the ground. He notices that somehow Akashi had placed his cup down on the ground before walking to him and engulfing him in his arms. Somehow their closeness seems familiar and yet completely new. It feels just right.

He closes his eyes and allows himself to drown in his scent, he wallows in the way his hand clenches tightly in the fabric of his clothes as if he was holding on to his dear life. The sense that Akashi wants him there with him no matter what his reasons made him feel wanted. It reminded him of Kuroko, Kagami and Takao's kindness towards him. It reminded him of a family he never had. He buries his face in the crook of his neck as tears begin to spill again but this time because of something different, something warm and good.

He feels a hand reaches to comb his messy hair, he leans to the other's touch like a helpless puppy. If only he could only stay like this forever.

Akashi breaks the embrace silently, the embarrassment of spilling tears in front of another man slowly dawns to Furihata and he lowers his head not meeting the other's gaze. His lips trembled as he tries to calm himself down. It's getting late and colder, it won't be too wise for both of them to stay too late anyways. However, before Furihata could speak he felt a warm hand reaching to him and wiping the stray tears in his face, but somehow this hand is different, firmer and heavier from the hand that swept the stray hair off his face earlier.

"You should go home and rest." Akashi says.

Furihata nods but he decides to keep his head down, he must have look like a mess after crying so much.

"Don't cry too often." He hears the red head say in his sultry voice. "It makes me want to lock you up and keep you away from others, _Kouki_."

Furihata's eyes widen and he looks up, the other simply smiles. Furihata looks at the other from the dimlight of the park—gold and red.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kring Kriiiing_

Kuroko gets up from the couch and reaches for his phone from the coffee table with Nigou following closely. The teal haired musician blinks at the caller ID, it is their manager, he turns and checks the time, usually Aida would call more earlier, she rarely ever calls this late. Kuroko takes the call and presses the device to his ear.

 _"Are you still with Furi?!"_ Kuroko hears Aida's voice from the other end, he could also hear someone talking in the background and a static noise like a television.

"No, he left a few hours ago." Kuroko answers, "Is something the matter _tenchou_?"

 _"Turn on your television, Domino TV."_

Confuse, Kuroko reaches for the remote of his television and turns it on. He quickly switches to the said channel and his eyes widen.

 _"Did Furi told you anything about this?"_

Kuroko feels mixture of emotions fills him as he finds a familiar brunet featured there, sitting across an interviewer with a fake frown and sadness, behind them is a screen and aray of photographs of a brown haired boy he knows very well.

"…No." Kuroko answers curtly, "I'll call you back later Aida-san."

Kuroko drops the call and lets go of his phone dropping it down on the carpeted floor.

 _"A lot is known about the prodigious family of Furihata in the music industry, a family strongly tied by music, but little is known about the family's youngest son, today Furihata Ami-san would reveal to us a heart melting story in hope that she may be able to appeal to the heart of her son. A mother and her long lost son."_ The interviewer starts before turning to face none other than Furihata's mother herself. The woman smiles sadly to the camera before starting.

 _"I know I was not the perfect mother, but I still hope you find to that you will be able to forgive me…Kouki."_

Kuroko wants to puke.


	35. Chapter 35

_WELCOME BACK TO MIZUIRO TO BENI KOI! *CRAZY DANCING* Ahahahaah I'm so sorry for being s late with the update I was a bit shuffling with a lot of stuff going on including finishing my art stuff for the Yuri on Ice convention in the Philippines, and finishing all my requirements for work. Yep so I actually have a work now so I would probably need a week or two to adjust so the update for the next chapter might come a bit later. Also with the YOICon if you guys are around the area please come visit our booth and we're called Juicecolored Co. which you can also search on Facebook(Juicecolored Co. is read as Dyos Ko Lord Ko in Filipino/Tagalog which in english translates roughly to Oh my God). Anyways if you have time I hope you guys visit our Facebook page and maybe give it a share or like *puppy dog eyes* and if you have the chance to visit our booth at YOICON please come and help us by buying some of our merch *sparkly eyes* and you may even get a free hug! Or a random manga (in English)._

 _Anyways enough with the promotion, we are now in Chapter 35 and we are actually nearing the end, can you believe it? I can't. Ahahahaha anyways, more spices with Furi's mom and what does this bring for our band and to Akafuri? Will this make or break them? And how will the band react to Furihata's mother's interview? ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED?! I SURE AM!_

 _Again thank you for everyone who left their reviews you guys are the best, and yep I really feel you guys with Furi's mom. I usually read fanfics where Furi grows up in a very supporting environment, like he became the way he is because his mom is nice and his dad, then his brother or siblings, but i wanted to portray Furi here in a different light. I wanted his character to be innately strong not because of anyone but his own resolve to be one. He's like 'I want to be nice because I know what it feels like to be treated like shit so I wont let anyone I love go through that'. Its really fun to experiment on his background since there isn't much about him in the canon series so yeah. Also I want to make a statement on his character that not all people who comes from such families, not everyone who was treated badly will turn out as bad people or something like that, I guess ^^;_

 _Finally guys ahahaah this one is true, I'll leave you guys so have fun reading and I hope you like it! Please do review and lemme know what you think!_

 _I LOVE YOU ALL!_

 **Chapter 35: Lost One's Weeping**

 _"Kagami-san what can you say about the accusation of Furihata Ami-san that your band forced her son to join your band and blackmailing him with the secret of his identity?"_

 _"Kuroko-san what do you have to say about this issue?"_

 _"Takao-san do you have any comments on the accusations?"_

 _"Is any of these true?"_

Aida sighs and rubs the heel of her palm to her forehead before turning off the television in her office. It is only _one night_ and everything spread like a wildfire, they are obviously taken aback by the sudden revelation of Furihata's mother. She came out without even a foreshadowing like a treacherous thief. Aida couldn't help but click her tongue, she's seen the her kinds before in the industry, vicious and hungry for power and fame. She would do _everything_ to get the things she wants and mercilessly destroy _anything_ that stands in her way, a manipulative and ambitious woman.

"Can you believe this woman's Furihata's mom? _Our_ Furihata's mother?!" Aida exclaims.

Kiyoshi chuckles ruefully. The dark brown haired man stands beside Aida's desk looking at her. The man quickly went to see his friend and _ex-_ girlfriend after finding out the news on her favourite talents. He knew by heart now that every talent she manages she treats like a family and the scandal is not any simple thing that could be solved with silence.

"Well unfortunately." He says.

Aida wants to bang her head to the nearest wall, Furihata Kouki, _their_ meek, humble and _sweet_ Furihata Kouki is the son of this pride driven liar. She couldn't even find the resemblance of their personality and honestly Aida is thankful for that. And though that makes Aida feel better it doesn't necessarily solves the issue at hand.

This vicious wolf dressed in human flesh went to have an exclusive interview only to say that his son was forced into the industry—her poor feeble hearted son or so she says was forced by Kagami and Takao to join their small band because they knew about his family background and thought he would be wonderful musician. In exchange for keeping his secret the boy was said to been held back in the band even to the extent that the boy was cut off from communicating to them—his parents. To anyone who truly knew Furihata and the boys would know none of those are actually true. It was to Furihata's own volition to hide the fact that he is the youngest son of the music industry's Furihata couple.

"Don't they even want to question the fact that this woman has kept the fact that she has actually three kids _not just two_?!" Aida exclaims, "The kid was practically parentless until yesterday night when she in her fake tears told the world that his _youngest son_ , her _third_ child, was blackmailed into joining Hikari no Ou!"

"It is a very small detail and it could escape anyone's who is more focused on the issue at hand." Kiyoshi says, "You know how powerful a mother's appeal is when it comes to this kinds of things."

Aida sighs, that is true certainly. In the thousands of scandals and issues in the entertainment industry one of the most difficult to simmer down is when it is an appeal of a parent, especially a mother. They say men are strong but so are women's tears. People would sympathize with her as she is a mother and a woman, helpless and weak—or so they say.

"What do you plan?"

Aida groans, that's the problem.

"I don't know yet."

"Well there's always the option to have Furihata out and ask him to deny everything."

Aida frowns and looks up at Kiyoshi, her brown eyes sharp.

"Don't make me cut your balls right now Teppei."

Kiyoshi feels a nervous sweat trickles down the side of his head, and _this_ is why people should never undermine women, he thought. They may look calm, docile and small but they're actually fearless and when angered _monstrous._ The man tries to ease the other with a smile.

"I was just stating the options here."

"No." Aida says quickly, "I can't…I know Kuroko wouldn't let me do that either. Furihata is far too important to us, he is more than any talent for me and his bandmates, to ask him to abandon his mother…it's simply something we can't do."

"But you're running out of time, in a few days they'll be holding their first major live performance."

Aida sinks quietly in her seat, finger tapping on the wooden table. They don't have much time, Kiyoshi is right. If worse comes to worst what should she do? She can't just put a band-aid over it and be done with it, it's bigger than that.

"I—"

"Aida-san!"

Aida in surprise quickly stands up from her seat, a female assistant stands by the door of her office eyes wide and panting. This certainly can't be good news.

.

.

.

.

2 hours earlier.

Furihata sat in the corner booth of a restaurant inside a small hotel in Roppongi. His fingers fiddle with his phone, he shuts his eyes which has been quite red now from crying so much last night. After Akashi kindly brought him back to his apartment, the small bliss was quickly cut by Kuroko's phone call the sound of his mother's voice blarring from the television. His bits down his lips as he held back another wave of tears.

Why is she doing this, he wants to ask, why would she blame his friends? Just when things is getting better for their band, why now? His hands clutches his phone tightly at the thought of everyone suffering because of him. He dragged them in that mess, they didn't have to be there but it was because of him. Aida had told him first thing in the morning to avoid being seen in public and more specifically with the bandmates in hope to calm the issue first.

But Furihata knows his mother well, there is no calming her down unless she gets what she wants. He wants to be small right then, to disappear and spare everyone else the difficulty. But if he does disappear…Kuroko, Takao, Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Aida and Akashi, what about them? If he does that he would truly become a coward and Kuroko believes in him so much he cannot let that be true.

He have to fight somehow…he just don't know how.

This is his mother, he loves her no matter what circumstances they've been in the past, she is still the woman who gave birth to him. But…it's just difficult to be alright with what she wants.

"Furi?"

Furihata opens his eyes and turns quickly to the side, suddenly every ounce of angst in his body is washed by the sight of his friends there. He stands up and quickly runs towards Takao who engulfs him in a warm and kind embrace. Beside the raven haired bassist is Kuroko and Kagami both smiling wryly at him. The warmth of Takao's arms wrapped around his shaking frame made him feel reassured, like a mother he never had. He could hear the other's small hiccups while he holds him.

"You're okay?" Takao asks as he pulls away and looks at him, "D-Did the press see you, were you hurt by them? D-Do you think you need to get a bodyguard or something?"

Furihata smiles kindly, "I'm alright now."

"Are you sure Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asks in a very low voice, his blue eyes that is often blank is obviously filled now with concern.

The brunet nods. He looks at Kagami who looks at him with similar concern. Despite the mess he brought to them instead of scolding him and reprimanding him for the fact that he kept things from them. They are indeed very kind, too kind, to deserve someone like him.

"I'm so sorry." Furihata mutters quietly. "This is all because of me."

Takao sighs and shakes his head.

"Don't blame this on yourself, that's not true." Takao says, he pulls Furihata by the arm to face him, his silver blue eyes stares at the other's mocha brown eyes. "Listen to me, you did nothing wrong."

"But I lied."

"And I allowed you to." Kuroko says making Takao turn to him. "If you are at fault then so am I."

"What do you mean?" Kagami asks.

Kuroko looks at Furihata with an apologetic look.

"I've known…for bit of a time." Kuroko confesses, "I had a hunch from the moment you devised the plan to had me sing with Kagami-kun. There aren't a lot of people who would recognize or take the risk with my type of range but you did. I thought from then on there was something _special_ about Furihata-kun…I…looked over you."

"You investigated Furi?!" Kagami says in disbelief.

Kuroko purses his lips and nods.

"K-Kuroko!" Takao exclaims with a scolding tone. "That is _so_ wrong."

"I know I'm sorry." Kuroko admits. He looks up at Furihata and repeats his words again, "I am sorry."

"B-But why?" Furihata asks, "Why would you do something like that?"

"At first I just wanted to know how Furihata-kun could have known my circumstances, I was merely curious…but I…I found out about Furihata-kun's family and…" Kuroko trails and he finds his hands clenching to a fist in his side at the memory. The moment he found out about the way Furihata was treated by his family as if he never existed in the first place his stomach flips upside down. He wanted to vomit. "I couldn't…the thought of it, I just can't."

Kagami's eyes widen at Kuroko's words, flashbacks of Kuroko's words return to swiftly.

 _"I used to loathe Akashi-kun…but now I understand him._ "

"I know it's wrong, and I understand Furihata-kun respects and _cares_ for me and for that I have no warrant to do what I did. I have no excuse for the actions I took, I only have my own selfishness, my own need to keep you safe… for my own happiness." Kuroko says quietly. "For my selfishness I apologize, for doing things on my own and invading your privacy, I truly am sorry… _but_ for keeping your mother away from you I cannot apologize, I cannot apologize for the efforts I did to have you hidden from her eyes. I will do it again and again."

There is a brief silence between them before Furihata reaches towards Kuroko and took the other's clench fist in his hand.

"Thank you." Furihata says in a kind voice, "I see what you're feeling."

"I'm sorry I can't keep her away, I guess I…failed."

Furihata shakes his head and looks at his friend with a sincerest smile.

"Don't blame this on yourself Kuroko-kun." Furihata says, "You did what you thought you have to and I guess that's why you're so awesome."

Kuroko furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you not angry at all at me?" Kuroko asks, "What I did was despicable, what I did was extremely selfish."

"I know, but you were doing it to protect me."

"A protection you didn't ask for."

Furihata nods but smiles nonetheless. There is silence between them for a short while before the brunet begins to speak.

"For a long while I was used to doing things with my own power, when I left home and decided to be my own person, I've done everything on my own, I paid my own school fees, attended meetings that was supposed for parents because I couldn't call them or have them appear there to acknowledge me as their… _disappointment_ of a son, I bought my own food, cooked them, I sat in my room alone in every new year's day, when I was sick I sent myself to the hospital…there was… _no one_ there to bother. I don't even know how to ask for help…I've forgotten how to." Furihata says in a quiet voice. "I've never thought anyone would come to have the urge to defend me. I was always taught that I must earn my place in people's lives and my incompetence makes that just…difficult. And so even if I didn't ask for your protection, just the thought that you wanted me safe is more than enough, no matter what the reason is, even if it was simply for your own ease of mind."

Takao shifts his eyes from Furihata to Kuroko, very few people notice this, however if it was Takao who will speak if there is anyone in the world who understood Furihata's feelings more than anything it must be Kuroko. Though Kuroko had his _extreme_ ways unlike Furihata who remains true to his meek nature, they're similarities doesn't go too far apart.

Perhaps it was because Kuroko experienced battling a war on his own without anyone's help that he knew how difficult it was, how dreadful each second was like knowing nobody was there to take your hand and ran away with you, or at the very least wipe your tears or whisper a cheer. He knew how awful it was and he didn't want anyone _ever_ to suffer that same feeling.

Takao sighs, well if Furihata can forgive Kuroko for that then he doesn't really have the right to remain petulant. He looks at Kagami and smiles at the red head who nods in acknowledgement. Well that settles them for now. Honestly, Takao could care less about whatever agenda Furihata's mother has, what he cares would be Furihata himself.

"If you are alright that's more than enough." Takao says with a smile.

"Well I still don't know what your mother wants and is planning but whatever." Kagami says with a shrug, "What matters is what _you_ want."

Furihata smiles, "Thank you everyone."

"And what do you want Furihata-kun?"

"I—"

"Sir?"

Furihata is cut short when a waiter approaches him, in a quiet voice the man speaks.

"There's someone here for you, what should we say sir?"

Furihata blinks, for _him_? Aside from Kuroko, Kagami, Takao and Aida—who paid for the stay in that hotel lobby and security—nobody is supposed to know he's here. He furrows his eyebrows, could it be the press? His heart hammers quickly in his chest at the thought.

"Well…I…I can't—"

"Kouki."

Furihata's eyes widen at the sound of the familiar voice calling his name, he quickly turns to where the man stands and just as he suspects Akashi Seijuuro in all his grace is there. Kuroko however doesn't seem to share the same surprised _awe_ the brunet has at the red head's presence, the teal haired musician's mood quickly turns sour. Kagami not trusting the red head after their encounters quickly stands between the brunet and Akashi ready to defend the smaller male in case.

"What are you doing here Akashi-kun?" Kuroko says with a frown.

"You are not what I came for _Testuya_." Akashi says, "I wish to speak to Furihata Kouki."

"How dare you." Kuroko spat with venom dripping from his tone.

"These people cannot keep him from me, how do you think you are any more than capable of doing _more_." Akashi says clearly irked by the other's display of anger at him.

"K-Kuroko-kun please—"

"Are you still not satisfied?" Kuroko says, "You want to destroy _us_ now? Is this your doing too?"

"What?" Akashi says, "I have told you I know nothing of this—"

"Oh spare the fake innocence Akashi-kun, it doesn't look good at you."

" _Tetsuya_ I came here to speak with Furihata Kouki that is all I need—"

"And what?" Kuroko says, "Would you do the same thing as you did to me? Is that it Akashi-kun did I got it?"

Akashi couldn't say anything back. The anger in Kuroko's eyes are wild and ever consuming, usually he would mock it however he couldn't help but shift his gaze and attention at the brunet behind Kagami. The shaking brunet stands there with his eyes filled with worry. He can see with the redness of the other's eyes and the thought of the brunet crying flips a protective switch inside him.

Before Akashi could process the thought he finds himself rushing towards Furihata with an arm stretched towards him in attempt to reach him but before he could even reach him he feels a force pulling the fabric of his shirt and the next thing he knew was a strong punch lands right in his cheek surprising him and causing him to stumble in his feet. Losing his balance he finds himself colliding with a table with a loud crash.

Akashi's eyes lifts to his assailant and his mismatched eyes lands right at the familiar powder blue ones.

"If you dare _try_ to harm _any_ of the ones I love _again_ , I will _never_ forgive you and I will curse you until the earth rots with me." Kuroko says as he stares down at the red head shaking with the intensity of his emotions.

"No!"

Akashi's eyes widen when he hears Furihata's exclamation, the brunet walks towards Akashi and stands between the red head and Kuroko.

"No more please, Kuroko-kun please." Furihata begs, "Please."

Kuroko shifts his gaze between Furihata and Akashi and presses his lips to a thin line.

"I…I'm sorry." Kuroko says.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko looks up at Kagami and the man frowns before gesturing towards the other side of the restaurant, a few of the guests have stood up to look over their booth and some are already taking pictures of the scene. Kuroko's eyes widen and he quickly removes his own gray hooded jacket to drape it around Furihata. Takao swiftly takes Furihata by the arm and shielded him from the other's gaze before wordlessly slipping the brunet away. Kagami follows the two while Kuroko remained still for a while.

He turns one last time towards Akashi.

"Prove to me you are really the man Furihata-kun thinks you are."

.

.

.

"Daiki!"

Aomine groans against the his pillow as he feels Kise tapping him in the back. He cracks one eye open and finds Kise sitting in the edge of their bed holding a tablet, Aomine sits up and pulls Kise against his body and propping his chin lazily against the blonde's shoulder. He kisses his neck lovingly as a greeting though it is obvious it's quite early— _too early._ The sky outside is still pitch black and the only light in their room is their dim soft light lamp in the side of _their_ bed and the awfully bright gadget in Kise's hand.

"'m too tired to watch porn Ryou." Aomine jokes with his sleepy voice.

Kise grumbles something under his breath before elbowing Aomine.

"You're such a perv Daiki!" Kise replies with a pout. Aomine lifts his head up and realizes Kise is wearing his hearing aid already which means he has been up for a while. "This is no laughing matter!"

"Hm?"

"Momoicchi called just now and she sent me something." Kise lifts the tablet for Aomine to see and the man almost finds his eyes widening like a saucer at the headline.

"What the fuck?"

 _"Hikari no Ou's musician punched the executive director of Rakuzan Records at a hotel restaurant."_

Below the headline is slightly blurry picture of a teal haired guy seemingly towering over the red head who down on the floor along with a fallen table and decorations. Behind the teal head are three other figures, a tall red head, a brown head and a jet black haired guy.

"Is that…Akashi?"

"I-I think so, I-I mean there's no other Executive Director for Rakuzan except…Akashicchi right?"

Aomine stares at the image again, his sleepiness has faded away.

"They're royally fucked."

"Understatement."

...

Akashi could hear Mebuchi talking and panicking beside him however his words barely registers in his mind, his heart aches so much more than the sting of the bruise in his lip brought by Kuroko's punch. His mind plays the image of Furihata Kouki's shivering and helpless figure behind Kagami as he gaze as him. He feels like a fish lifted off the water at the sight of the brunet's helplessness, he wants to immediately wrap his arms around him and protect him from the rest of the world. There is no words fit to describe the hurt he feels just seeing the other like that.

He cannot remember him, he doesn't even know him more than what the papers tell him but he doesn't doubt his value to him, every ache and every skip of his heartbeat told him long tales. It was like an insatiable craving for a foreign touch, like a small cry of longing a stupid emotion he had proved to himself only brought upon is destruction of the other. This feeling is way too dangerous.

And perhaps Kuroko is right to not trust him, perhaps it was right thing to do…but it hurts so much like an invisible hand gripping his pitiful patched up heart.

He clenches his hand and closes his eyes as he tries to remind himself of the brief warmth of the brunet's embrace and the feeling of his fingertips.

.

.

.

" _Kouki_."


End file.
